NI DE COÑA ADMITO QUE ME GUSTAS, POTTER
by Aliance
Summary: JAMES mujeriego,LILY feminista,y sus respectivos amigos están como cabras!¿LyJ juntos?Con DUMBY q s aburre,VOLDY con 2 personalidades y los Sly desmadráos..puff,cualquier cosa.SIRIUS?REMUS?.PETER CON NOVIA?Jooodeeer como sta el patio,menudo 6º curso!
1. Vacaciones Vienes y me las jodes

**NI DE COÑA ADMITO QUE ME GUSTAS, POTTER**

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic sobre los Merodeadores (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y la maldita rata traidora...que se disfraza bajo el nombre de Peter Pettergrew) y toda la peña (ya sabéis, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange... etc), también aparecen personajes inventados por mí para hacerlo todo mucho más entretenido ..._

_Os prometo mucho amor, risas, problemas, malos entendidos, malas intenciones, descubrimientos... etc (parezco un político prometiendo cosas n.n)_

_Básicamente se tratará sobre las relaciones entre los Merodeadores con el grupito de Lily Evans, pero os aseguro que tendrán sus confrontaciones con los astutos Sly... además de algunas confabulaciones de éstos con los avispados Ravens (que hay unos cuantos..)... tampoco nos hemos de olvidar de nuestro queridísimo Voldy, que aunque creo que en esta parte del fic no saldrá demasiado, sí que lo hará en el próx. (que escribiré con mucho gusto si estáis de acuerdo, of course), en cuanto a la casa de los leales Hufflepuff... bueno, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro si hacerlos partícipes... supongo que alguno habrá por ahí pululando, pero no creo que meta ninguno sino tiene especial relevancia porque sino sería demasiado lioso y no os enteraríais de nada n.n (... claro que yo tampoco, así que...)_

_Supongo que debo advertiros de algunas cosillas... me enrollo como una persiana (¬¬ esto ya sé que no es nuevo para los que me conocen), lo admito :P puede que ahora mismo no se me note mucho (yupiiii... cof, cof, por dónde iba? ), pero os daréis cuenta más adelante, me gusta describir las situaciones para hacerlas más naturales, más reales._

_No es algo malo, of course, (seguro que ya os he asustado con lo de que me enrollo como una persiana... si es que XD))lo único que puede ocurrir es que fastidie un poco (naaa, seguro que no... y por si alguien lo duda, lo digo en serio), sin embargo, para ponerle remedio a eso tengo a una beta muy especial, que aunque no esté afiliada a me leerá lo que voy a publicar cada vez y me señalará los puntos donde debo acortar y otros donde me debo extender más, así como algunas ideas o apuntes para que resulte más ameno... así que... don´t worry! n.n Asias Itziar! ;P_

_También creo conveniente informaros que a pesar de que este fic le vaya a hacer todo lo de humor que pueda (of course), no puedo prometeros que os vayáis a reír siempre de las delirantes situaciones que tengo en mente, lo que sí puedo aseguraros es que no os va a decepcionar la historia de ninguna manera, porque va a estar muy interesante, ya lo veréis ya, voy a escribir para que podáis disfrutar, que eso es lo único que quiero, además de los correspondientes reviews, of course! (enviando mensaje subliminal: review, review, review...)_

_Una cosilla más... puede que se me vaya un poco la olla y os transmita mis opiniones sobre distintos temas_

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_Nda: Nota de la autora (usease, yo)_

_Palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos._

_DISCLAIMER: Of course ninguno de los personajes que reconocéis (léase los Merodeadores) son míos (NdA: no nos engañemos) son de la estupenda y maravillosa de J. K. Rowling... pero, pero, peeeeeerooooo, los personajes que sean menos conocidos (léase Helen McGrawn o Alex Brooks) son todos de mi propiedad. Si alguien quiere usarlos en alguno de sus fics, sería muy educado por su parte comunicármelo (NdA: mas que nada por hacer gala de buenas intenciones y también porque me apetecería leer ese fic ) Todos los derechos sobre todo el Universo de Harry Potter son de Rowling y sus amiguejos de la Warner Y si a alguien le queda alguna duda sobre sí gano algún dinero con esto que vea mi cuenta corriente _

_Este fic se sitúa en el verano de principios del sexto curso para los Merodeadores y para algunos otros personajes. 1965 es el año que he elegido, espero que no haya mucho inconveniente, porque os va a dar igual :P_

_By, Aliance._

_**NI DE COÑA ADMITO QUE ME GUSTAS, POTTER**_

**Chapter I. VACACIONES. VIENES Y ME LAS JODES (primera parte)**

**Fecha: Viernes 9 de Agosto de 1965**

**Hora: 17:53**

**Lugar: Playa de Salou, Barcelona, Cataluña, España**

**Temperatura: 100,4 F (Grados Fahrenheit) 38 ºC (Grados Celsius)**

.- ¡Dios, ¡Joder otra vez tú, ¡¿es que no me puedes dejar tranquila ni aún cuando estemos en mitad de las vacaciones?.- El grito proferido por una atractiva joven rubia de ojos oscuros en medio de una playa atrajo varias miradas curiosas y molestas.

La risa divertida de un encantador joven moreno de ojos increíblemente brillantes azules, indicaba que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo aunque, antes había dicho un "lo siento, no ví" que nadie creyó.

.-¡Black, por amor de Dios, ¿no puedes dejarnos tranquilitas?.- Gruñó irritada otra chica rubia de mechas moradas y algo regordeta.

.- ¡Oh, venga, ¿no te estabas quejando de cuánto calor hacía?... pos ale, ya tienes remedio.- Aclaró con malicia, echando una mirada hacia el par de chicas que hasta hacía poco habían estado tomando el sol tranquilamente. El único inconveniente de todo esto era que un helado de chocolate se derretía por la espalda de la rubia de ojos oscuros porque se había "caído accidentalmente" mientras su amiga trataba de que dejara de insultarle.

.- Joder, qué carácter tienes Jen.- dijo el joven mientras se masajeaba dolorido la patada que le había propinado, la rubia del helado en la espalda, en una espinilla.

.- Para ti, Black, soy Edwards.- siseó enfurecida intentando arrearle con una de sus sandalias de flores naranjas ignorando las miradas irritadas de la gente.

.- Jen, por favor, ¡estate quieta de una buenísima vez! ¡Que se te está escurriendo y te vas a manchar!.- expetó la rubia con las mechas moradas. _Que cruz, Dios mío, qué cruz!_ Pensó irritada, _para una maldita vez que consigo que Jen se digne a quedarse quietecita tomando el sol para ponernos morenas en vez de ligar o de estar haciendo el gilipollas en el agua, va y el idiota de Black se presenta!...por cierto,¿ qué coño hace en Salou? Porque que yo sepa a sus padres no les va eso de "socializar" con los muggles._ - Has venido con tus padres, Black?

.- No... y ¿vosotras?.- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos para descubrir unas lentillas moradas que por cierto, la quedaban muy bien.

.- Ni se te ocurra contestar a eso.- Dijo Jennifer Edwards con un tono de advertencia hacia su amiga.

.- Con los míos.- Respondió sin querer pues se había quedado embobada mirando esos ojos profundos de un color irresistiblemente azul cielo..- Aaah, ¿a qué ha venido eso?.- Jen le había dado una colleja y el chico sonreía.

.- Y dónde están? Porque veo que estáis muy solitas.- Preguntó, medio insinuándose, muy divertido.

.- No es de tu incumbencia, Black.-

.- Comprando helados.-

.- Joder, Helen ya solo te queda decir dónde nos hospedamos e invitarle.- Dijo lanzándole la otra sandalia puesto que la primera había acabado a unos pares de metros.- Ni lo sueñes, Black.- espetó volviéndose hacia el chico

.- Que no sueñe ¿el qué?.- preguntó con inocencia

.- Ya lo sabes.-

.- Si te lo estoy preguntando será por algo, ¿no crees, _Jen_?.-

.- Arg! Edwards, Edwards, EDWARDS!.-

.- Ais, ¡qué arisca!.- señaló sirius con rin tintín -... por cierto... que no sueñe ¿el qué?.-

Como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Jennifer y la risa clara de Helen.

Un matrimonio de mediana edad junto con dos niños de unos trece años se dirigía hacia ellos con un helado cada uno mientras conversaban alegremente.

Los señores McGrawn lo componían una mujer rubia oscura con una cara marcada por arrugas tempranas en la frente y sonrisa brillante con un carácter bondadoso al igual que su marido, un hombre moreno de gafas negras con aire de intelectual.

Los McGrawn tenían tres hijos: Jonathan, el más mayor que iba a cursar su último curso en Ravenclaw y al que casi todos lo llamaban Nathan, Nélida, que estudiaría sexto en Griffindor con quince años a quien la llamaban Helen y, Timothy accedería al tercer curso en Griffindor.

El otro niño de trece años era el hermano pequeño de Jennifer, Jonathan, conocido por todos como Jon.

También iba a Griffindor, al mismo curso que su mejor amigo Tim (Timothy).

Jennifer y Jonathan Edwards procedían de una familia de magos del condado inglés de Cronwall.

Sus padres son lo que podrían llamarse magos modernos puesto que permitían a sus hijos relacionarse con todo tipo de gente sin tener en cuenta ni su pureza de sangre, ni su procedencia, ni su religión, ni sus costumbres, ni su (insertar aquí un montón de obstáculos que ponían los "sangre limpia")...

Tenían unos padres bastante abiertos en esos temas, pero muy exigentes en cuanto a la educación y a las normas. Adoraban a sus hijos que por motivos de trabajo podían ver poco tiempo, sin embargo, con los dos mantenían abierto el canal de comunicación por medio de cartas y pequeñas visitas.

Jennifer y Helen eran lo que podríamos decir, mejores amigas. Cierto es que iban con dos chicas más en el grupo, pero como que dentro de éste ellas se trataban con mucha más familiaridad porque sus hermanos eran muy amigos y las había unido.

¿Solo por eso, diréis.

Ya, claro, me olvidaba. Es que no sabéis que esos dos monstruitos las declaraban la guerra siempre. La de veces que habían tenido discusiones, riñas, sabotajes, guerras, malas pasadas... Para esos "dulces angelitos" como decía la madre de Helen, las chicas, especialmente sus .-cucarachas.- como cariñosamente llamaban a sus hermanas, eran las enemigas. Claro que, tanto Jennifer como Helen no se andaban con remilgos de ningún tipo y si tenían que aplastar a las .-alimañas.- de sus queridísimos hermanitos (nótese el sarcasmo), pues las aplastaban.

Pero volvamos a la playa de Salou.

.- Siriussss!.- Tim y Jon se tiraron sobre él gritando alegremente.

.- ¡Hombre, pero mira quien está aquí.- dijo el señor McGrawn sonriente mientras su esposa intentaba despegar a los dos niños y dar un abrazo a Sirius.

.- Mierda, ahora sí que no nos lo quitamos de encima.- rezongó Jennifer a lo que Helen rió y le dio con una revista de música.

.- Hola!.- exclamó abrazando a los niños.-echaba de menos a mis aprendices.- les dijo en voz baja.-Una carrera hasta el agua!.-

.- Genial!.- gritaron emocionados y se lanzaron a la carrera.

.- Buenas tardes señores McGrawn.- les saludó y sonrió mientras perseguía a los "malditos renacuajos" como los estaba llamando Jennifer refunfuñando. El matrimonio le hizo señas de saludo y se volvieron hacia las dos adolescentes.

.- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿Qué hace vuestro amigo Sirius aquí?.- Preguntó animada la madre de Helen

.- Jodernos las vacaciones.- masculló Jen

.- Supongo que habrá venido con alguno de sus amigos o quizá con...

.- Hola.- saludó sonriente un chico de dieciséis años moreno con un pelo imposible de peinar.

.- ... los Potter.- terminó Helen con una sonrisa alegre con lo que fue y dio un abrazo grande al chico.

.- Genial, Dios los cría y él nos lo manda.- refunfuñó Jen mientras se volvía a tumbar en su toalla y vigilaba a los tres payasos del agua con el ceño fruncido.

.- Buenas tardes señores Potter, no pesábamos encontraros aquí.- Saludó el padre de Helen al matrimonio con una sonrisa agradable e invitándoles a unirse a ellos ignorando el resoplido de Jennifer continuó.-os ofreceríamos un helado pero los únicos que hemos comprado son para estas dos niñas..-

.- ¿a quién llamas "niña", viejo?.- Preguntó divertida Helen a su padre y ambos se echaron a reír. Por las caras del resto era un chiste que solo entendían los implicados.

.- Oh, por favor, por favor, no nos andemos con formalismos que estamos de vacaciones.- pidió un muy risueño señor Potter y añadió después mirar a su hijo un breve instante.- Bueno, digamos que nuestro vuelo para Italia se canceló y cambiamos los pasajes a última hora para España.

.- Interesante.- comentó el señor McGrawn después de seguir con la mirada la muda seña del señor Potter que dirigió hacia una Jennifer enfurruñada y que mascullaba entre dientes algo así como.-todo el año estresada y viene la alimaña esta, y me jode las vacaciones.-.

.- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo en España?.- preguntó la señora Potter aceptando amablemente una tumbona al lado de la señora McGrawn y echando un breve vistazo a la revista que ésta tenía en el regazo mientras se abanicaba.

.- Casi dos semanas, dentro de un par de días nos volvemos a Inglaterra.- la enseñó la portada, "_¡Hola!"_ , la foto de Rocío Jurado en bañador era la exclusiva del momento y el grupo de Presuntos Implicados concedía una entrevista con revelaciones inéditas sobre sus tormentosas relaciones amorosas, también una exclusiva de Alaska y los Pegamoides. -¿Es que esta señora no tiene vergüenza, mira que hacer esto a su edad y encima con un bañador minúsculo...- comentó después de una carcajada.

.- Tienes razón, creo que debería tener algo más de sentido de la dignidad.- respondió la madre de James.-supongo que iréis a pasar unos días con tus padres, no?.-

.- Sí, a los niños les hace mucha ilusión pasar tiempo con ellos, ya lo sabes.- dijo sonriente la madre de Helen

.- ¿Has visto el último partido de Quidditch, ¿El de Irlanda contra Polonia?.- preguntaba el señor McGrawn al señor Potter

.- Me han hablado de él, mucha polémica no?.-

.- No te haces a la idea, Henry, no te haces a la idea. Supongo que te acordarás de lo que comentamos sobre el escándalo de los dos cazadores, verdad?.- ante su asentimiento continuó.-Bien, pues entonces te podrás hacer una idea del ambiente que había. Todo el estadio pendiente de esos dos y, menudo espectáculo, empezaron a lanzarse las quaffles y a pegarse cada vez que podían, los insultos no se hicieron esperar y las provocaciones e insinuaciones, tampoco..- le ofreció una cerveza de una nevera portátil.-En las gradas se podía ver los nervios crispados, el ambiente se fue calentando y...-

.- ... llegaron a las manos y a la magia. Genial, dime que el cazador irlandés no empezó..-

.- Pues si ya lo sabes no sé para qué preguntas.- rió amargo.-Ha quedado suspendido de tres partidos y le han puesto una multa de cien galeones..-

.- Genial, entonces perdemos contra Francia, seguro. - Masculló molesto Henry Potter.

.- Me temo que llevas razón... aunque, el de Polonia tampoco se fue bien parado.- El señor Potter le hizo un gesto para que continuase.-Le han suspendido un partido y le han sancionado con medio millón de galeones por incitarle y negarlo. -

.- Bien merecido se lo tenía por meter bulla.-

.- ¿No me dijiste que teníais entradas para ir a verlo, te recuerdo que quedan cinco partidos para las finales.- Preguntó curioso el señor McGrawn dando un trago a su cerveza.

A todo esto las señoras habían estado hablando sobre lo que pensaban ellas sobre ir vestidos de aquella manera tan vulgar y tan poco decente que tenían algunas personas. De ahí habían pasado al tema de la ropa, de la ropa en general a la ropa de sus respectivos hijos y de la ropa de sus hijos a sus hijos. Estaban comentando que ya que todos se llevaban bien entre ellos (Nda: las madres ven lo que quieren, pero aclaro que los únicos jóvenes que se llevaban bien de los que estaban en esa playa eran, Sirius y James, James y Helen, Jennifer y Helen, y Sirius y James con los das dos "sabandijas" como les estaba llamando Jennifer mientras leía la revista española de música con la que Helen le había dado antes), quedasen para pasar lo que les quedaba de vacaciones a los McGrawn juntos.

La señora Potter se interesó por saber porqué Jennifer y Jonathan no estaban con sus padres a lo que la señora McGrawn contestó que la madre estaba en Alemania por asuntos internos del Ministerio y que el padre estaba de reconocimiento por Austria, pero que tenían pensado regresar al término de su estancia en España. Al menos, eso era lo que su marido le había dicho.

A todo esto tanto Jennifer como Helen, después de terminar sus respectivos helados, se habían puesto los walkman y escuchaban la música a todo volumen mientras tomaban el sol. James, que había hablado un rato con Helen, se había ido hacía rato con Sirius y los dos pequeñajos a jugar.

Entonces la señora McGrawn preguntó a la señora Potter porqué estaba Sirius con ellos. Esta pregunta se hizo a la vez que el señor McGrawn le preguntaba lo de.-¿No me dijiste que teníais entradas para ir a verlo, te recuerdo que quedan cinco partidos para las finales.- al señor Potter.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia el grupito que jugaba feliz en el agua.

James hacía una ahogadilla a Tim, mientras Sirius y Jon se encargaban de hacérsela a él.

Sirius se zambulló debajo del agua y de repente James perdió el equilibrio pues su mejor amigo le había levantado los pies de la arena y ahora le tiraba hacia abajo. James soltó a Tim y éste salió a la superficie con ganas de venganza. Chapoteando, tanto Tim como Jon se lanzaron encima de donde se suponía que estaba James entre risas.

Dentro del agua, Sirius y James se peleaban divertidos y con una mirada decidieron hacer una ahogadilla a los dos pequeñajos. Salieron a la superficie y entre risas les metieron bajo el agua. Les sacaron y empezaron ha hacerlos cosquillas mientras se reían. Tim y Jon se partían de risa mientras trataban de liberarse, forcejeando les tiraron agua a la cara.

Y ahí comenzó una nueva guerra.

(Nda: vale, vale, ya sé que esta parte me ha quedao un poco chana, que queréis, lo único que pretendo señalar es lo bien que se llevan esos cuatro... tenedlo presente para cuando a las .-sabandijas.- se les vea fisgoneando lo que hacen los merodeadores... y os recuerdo lo que ha dicho Sirius antes "echaba de menos a mis aprendices", imaginaos el significado... tiemblo pensando en las posibilidades XD)

.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- preguntó preocupado el señor McGrawn.

.- Ha muerto el tío de Sirius...- suspiró con dolor el padre de James.

.- No, espera, no puede ser... ¿Alphard?.- preguntó empezando a angustiarse el padre de Helen.

.- Sí...-respondió con un deje de dolor la señora Potter, y ante la muda pregunta de sus amigos continuó .-Sé... Nos dejó..., nos dejó hace doce días... Sirius ha estado muy angustiado desde entonces, se ha pasado la mitad de los días y las noches sin decir nada, como... ido... absorto...-

.- ...está desolado..., no quiere comer, no quiere salir, no quiere hablar..., no quiere hacer nada...- dijo triste su marido.

.- ...se ha sumido en un estado de aislamiento del mundo, creo que ni tan siquiera ha dormido en todo este tiempo...- la señora Potter carraspeó porque se le estaba empezando a quebrar la voz por la pérdida de alguien a quien consideraba una excelente persona .-... está... está abstraído en él mismo, no se ha movido del cuarto que tenemos para él en nuestra casa desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres. -

.- ¿Se ha fugado?.- intervino alarmada la señora McGrawn.

.- No, tan solo se ha ido de casa y no les ha importado... y por lo que nos ha contado James lo ha hecho porque está harto de toda su familia, ya sabéis.- El señor Potter hizo un gesto para dar a entender la manía con la pureza de sangre y el poder, que tenían todos los Black... "casi" todos los Black.

.- ¿Cómo ha sucedido?.- preguntó sombrío el padre de Helen

.- Muerte natural... al menos eso es lo oficial.-

.- Y... ¿extraoficialmente?.-

.- Figúratelo, querida.- Respondió amarga la señora Potter a su amiga.-No se lo hemos dicho a Sirius, por supuesto, pero... se comenta que ha podido ser un ajuste de cuentas entre la familia...-

.- ¡Qué horror!.- gritó la señor McGrawn.

Iban a seguir hablando sobre el tema, pero entonces tanto Jennifer como Helen que habían oído a la madre de la última gritar se quitaron los cascos y les preguntaron qué pasaba. A lo que el padre de James las respondió que no ocurría nada con una sonrisa, que siguieran escuchando música y que pensaran en lo que se iban a poner esa noche pues habían decidido ir todos juntos a cenar por ahí, que por eso habían oído un grito de emoción de la señora McGrawn. Después de la revelación (NdA: ir a cenar todos juntos...), Jennifer se puso a refunfuñar enfadada por el mal giro que habían tomado sus vacaciones mientras Helen la intentaba convencer para que se lo tomase por el lado positivo y finalmente la invitó a dar un paseo por la playa para que se despejase.

Después de que se alejaran, la conversación se reanudó entre los mayores.

.- ¿Seguirá yendo a Hogwarts, verdad?... aunque es bastante caro..-

.- Claro que sí..- Aseguró la señora Potter .-Él es el único beneficiario del testamento del bueno de Alphard y le ha dejado toda su fortuna y algunas propiedades entre otras cosas. -

.- De todos modos, nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a que dejase de recibir una buena educación y le propusimos, antes de saber de su herencia, pagarle los estudios.- continuó su marido.-él aceptó a cambio de que cuando consiguiera trabajo nos lo fuera devolviendo, a lo que nosotros...-

.-... nosotros le dijimos que de ninguna manera íbamos a aceptar ese dinero.- interrumpió apasionada su mujer.-le queremos tanto como a James. Es como un hijo para nosotros, siempre le hemos tratado como uno más de la familia... mi James le quiere como un hermano. - Terminó emocionada mientras miraba a los cuatro chicos que reían despreocupadamente y su marido le hacía una caricia simbolizando su apoyo y comprensión hacia lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

.- Se le ve... alegre.- comentó ausente la madre de Helen.

.- Sí.- suspiró el señor Potter.-... le dijimos que se viniera con nosotros de vacaciones a Italia, pero al final, por insistencia de James cambiamos los pasaportes para España. -

.- Supongo que sabía que nosotros estábamos aquí.- aventuró la señora McGrawn.

.- Así es. Creímos conveniente venir para que se relajase y olvidase por un momento el duro trago...- miró hacia los niños y dijo entre triste y protector .-necesita estar con sus amigos y con la gente que verdaderamente le quiere... nos necesita ahora más que nunca...-

.- James, ¿te alías con el enemigo y me dejas aquí tirado?.- preguntó Sirius, poniendo una carita de perrito abandonado, bromeando.

.- Jajaja, siiii, lo admitoooo, quiero más a Jon que a ti!.- respondió entre trágico y cómico abrazando al pequeñajo que no hacía más que reírse.

.- Buaaa, nooo, piedad, piedad!.- lloriqueó entre risas Sirius buscando apoyo en Tim, quien se reía tanto o más que su mejor amigo.

.- Oh, qué es lo que he hecho Jon, he hecho llorar a mi mejor amigo?.- James preguntó desgarradoramente abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo una mano en el pecho, interpretaba su papel a la perfección mientras Tim y Jon reían a carcajada limpia intentando no ahogarse.

.- Buaa, síiiii! Ahh, qué mala es la vida!.- exclamó teatralmente Sirius.

Sirius se fue yendo a la playa, entre chapuzones, como si le costase caminar porque se estaba muriendo

.- ahh, no quiero vivir, no quiero, el mundo es cruel!.-

Se arrodilló mientras los tres le seguían divertidos aunque, de repente, James menos alegre por el papel que había decidido tomar su mejor amigo

.- no merezco vivir, nada tiene sentido para mí, no merece la pena, ahhh!.-

Sirius cogió un trozo de arena mojada y se la puso en la cabeza y empezó a hacer aspavientos, a temblequear, y la bola de arena empezó a caer por todos lados salpicándoles. A los dos niños se les caían las lágrimas de la risa

.- ah, que muero, cuidado que muero, aparta de ahí, que ahí me quiero morir, ale, que sí, que me muero he dicho.- decía como si estuviera enfadado de que no se muriese .-venga, va, ahora sí , que me muero, ale.-

Se tiró al suelo to lleno de arena, hizo un último temblequeo

.-ya ta, toy mueto.- y sacó la lengua y puso los ojos bizcos.

De repente se puso en pie y exclamó exageradamente.-oooohhh, pobre Sirius, buaaa, tan guapo, tan atractivo, tan inteligente.- empezó como a llorar por un cuerpo inexistente mientras Tim y Jon se partían de risa en el suelo y James lo observaba con una sonrisa triste

.- Tan maravilloso, ohhh, qué pérdida, oh, nooo, nunca habrá otro como él!.- exclamó implorando al cielo el ojiazul.

.- Eso espero, Black.- dijo medio sonriente Helen.-A ver si va ser verdad y te nos mueres. - James la lanzó una mirada de advertencia que no captó.

.- No caerá esa breva, no caerá esa breva!.- Jennifer se arrodilló en el suelo e imploró al cielo divertida.

.- A por las cucarachas!.- gritaron a la vez Sirius (medio dolido, medio divertido) y el par de críos.

.- Ahhhh!.- gritaron las dos chicas viendo como tres.-monstruos de arena.- se abalanzaban hacia ellas y las lanzaban bolazos de arena.

Sirius pasó de los bolazos e intentó alcanzar a alguna de las dos "víctimas". Helen tuvo mala suerte y se enredó con unas algas (NdA: Nunca os ha pasado?... espero no ser la única ¬¬) que había por la orilla y se cayó al suelo ensuciándose en el proceso.

El atractivo chico se tiró sobre ella (NdA: Vamos a veeer, vamos a veeer, aclaro ese punto, ok, que no quiero ideas raras, ¡pervertidas¡... yo la primera... cof, cof, ¿por donde iba?... Que Sirius con ese cuerpazo no se tiró en plan plancha, no, pobre chica, que nos la descoyunta y la quiero para más capítulos. La divinidad, ejem, Sirius , se abalanzó sobre ella, con algo de cuidado, hombre, tampoco es que se parase, viese dónde no la iba a hacer daño y después se tirase encima, no, lo que digo es que en vez de ir en plan burro, como si ella fuera un chaval, que seguro que así me seguís mejor, pues lo hizo con más... delicadeza... aix, espero haberme explicado bien! XDD)... El chico se tiró sobre ella (NdA: después de tan largo paréntesis, a ver quien se acuerda de lo que estaba leyendo! XDD), pos eso, que el chico se tiró sobre ella (NdA: ¬¬) y empezó a hacerla cosquillas mientras las dos "jodidas sanguijuelas del demonio" lanzaban bolazos de arena contra Jennifer quien harta de correr como una loca (NdA: naaa que vaaa) contraatacó.

Helen y Sirius se revolcaban por la arena (Nda (con cara de pervertida, babeando, en éxtasis): aaaaah, siiiiii, siiiigueeee, aaaaaah, siiiii!... ejem, ejem, essssstooo, mejor continuo, no?XDD) riéndose y tirándose más arena encima de la que ya tenían... y claro... pues entre que si te pongo todo el brazo lleno de arena y tu me llenas toda la pierna de ella, puessss... pasa lo que tiene que pasar, que se nos van las manos al pan, y, claro, pues como que no se es tonto y se aprovecha uno de la situación y empieza a pasar todo de un jueguito a algo un poquito más de serie X en versión suave.

Usease, que nuestro Siriusín estaba tendido sobre Helen, después de haber rodado por media playa, con una mano en el muslo de ella y otra en el cuello acercándola para besarla, y, Helen, que no es corta, tenía una mano en la espalda y la otra en el culo de él (NdA: qué os pensabais, que Helen era una mosquita muerta, ja, que poco la conocéis!... la de sorpresitas que nos va a dar la chica esta!... ya veréis, ya... XDD)

El bueno de James que había observado la persecución y las peleas, se quedó un poco pillado por la escenita que estaban protagonizando su mejor amigo y... podría decirse que su mejor amiga.

No le gustó nada la actitud de Sirius. _Se está descontrolando_, y la verdad es que se lo estaba oliendo. Demasiadas emociones acumuladas en su revuelto interior estaban pidiendo a gritos algún motivo para liberarse. Y parecía que Sirius lo había encontrado. _No, no, de eso nada_. No podía liarse con Helen, porque sólo sería un pasatiempo y ella no lo soportaría. Podía hacerse la dura, hacer como si para ella también hubiera sido cosa del momento, pero sabía perfectamente que era demasiado sensible como para no caer en la tentación y sentir _algo más_.

James fue con decisión a parar esa locura justo cuando unos ojos profundos azules y otros penetrantes morados conectaban. Se quedaron mirándose lo que podrían ser segundos, horas, años... ellos no sabrían precisarlo. Pero el que sí lo precisó fue James, quien en ese tiempo le dio para pararse donde estaban ellos y aclararse la garganta ruidosamente varias veces y viendo que no resultaba decidió pasar a métodos "más drásticos"

Arena. Oh si. Arena.

Cogió una buena bola de arena mojada y se la lanzó a la espalda de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que esto fue más que suficiente como para separarse algo avergonzados al darse cuenta del numerito que habían hecho y que podía haber pasado a mayores.

Helen estaba algo sonrojada y un poco alterada, e intentó esconderlo. Quizá para Sirius pasase un poco desapercibido, pero para James estaba bastante claro. Sirius, por el contrario, estaba revolviéndose, agitándose para intentar quitarse de encima toda la arena, como si fuera un perrito, y... aunque lo estaba negando, también para quitarse esa sensación repentina de atracción por Helen.

Poff!

Una bola de arena en el culo de James.

Poff, Poff!

Dos bolas de arena en la espalda y pierna de Helen.

Poff!

Una bola de arena en el suelo porque Sirius ya había visto a los causantes: Jennifer se las lanzaba a ellos y los renacuajos a Helen.

Entonces ahí empezó otra guerra de bolas de arena que terminó en un baño para quitarse la arenilla de todo el cuerpo.

#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-

#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-

Bueno, pues eso es todo por el momento :D la próxima semana pondré el segundo capítulo que se titula:   
**Vacaciones, vienes y... ¿me las jodes?**

_Un pequeño adelanto de la segunda parte, ok?_

_.- James y Sirius se nos van de marcha con las chicas._

_.- Conoceremos más a Helen y a Jennifer._

_.- Sirius cae en un reto en el que acabará...¿?_

_.- Algunas escenitas divertidas._

_.- Un nuevo personajillo hará su aparición._

_Pues ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer si os ha gustado, y... ya que estamos, si no os ha gustado tb. :P aunque... pensándolo mejor... creo que no me va a apetecer recibir un montón de howlers, un montón de hortalizas en estado de descomposición en la cara, intentos de asesinato y rotura de brazos para que no pueda escribir... naaaa, creo que paso... aunque, puedo comprarme un billete de avión a Marte y quedarme como voluntaria para buscar vida inteligente (aunque me temo que mi presencia no cuente como vida "inteligente" XD) y me puedo estar allí hasta que nadie me reconozca por la Tierra... claro, que si luego voy y encuentro vida inteligente en Marte voy a ser conocida y... arggggg! Mejor me calló que ya toy dando la brasilla _

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooooooooooooo, puessssss naaaa, que me escribáis un review que no cuesta naaa. Si solo es dar al botoncito ese de ahí abajo, eeeengaaa, vaaaaaa, si lo estáis deseannnndoooo, que siiiiii, que lo se yooooooo, vaaaaa, eeeeeeengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Genial, creo que en vez de irme pa Marte, mejor voy pidiendo los papeles para ingresar en un sanatorio mental... eeeeeeeennnnnn finnnnn) REVIEW!_

_Espero vuestras opiniones _

_**Muchos besos. Aliance**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**V**_


	2. Vacaciones Vienes y ¿me las jodes?

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAASSSSS!**

_Weno, antes de todo advertir que he realizado un cambio un tanto importante._

_Resulta que antes utilizaba 1965 como año en el que la peña iba a empezar su 6º curso, pero después de pensar y de visitar cierta Pág. Web decidí que 1975 sería el año en el que los ubicaría (Gracias **Jaen Snape** por el link)_

_También debo aclarar una cosilla del anterior chapter._

_Resulta que **Kawaii1** me señaló que los de Alaska y Presuntos no llevan tanto tiempo cantando, ya lo sabíaaa, lo que ocurre es que pensaba poner algunos grupillos que le gustan a mi madre y salieron esos dos. Sin embargo, como comprobarás en este chap, saldrán otros grupitos de entre los años 60 tardíos y 80 entrantes, que, of course, le encantan a mi madre. Es por ella por quien pongo los nombres de esta clase de grupos, ya sé que no concordarán con la fecha, pero weno... be kind with me, please! ;D_

**Gracias**, gracias, gracias por los ocho maravillosos reviews que me habéis mandado: **Marta**, **ElendiliWeN**, **WilliamW**,** Kawaii1, SarahBlackSnape**, **IlenaLupin, Faith-theBloody, Cris.**

Las contestaciones están al final :D

Espero que os guste la segunda entrega de la saga... no soy tan buena como JKR, pero qué se le va a hacer si los personajillos no me pertenecen, tan solo los que había de oferta, y claro, éste es el resultado :P

En fin, sin más preámbulos:

**NI DE COÑA ADMINTO QUE ME GUSTAS, POTTER**

**_By Aliance_**

**Chapter II. ****VACACIONES. VIENES Y... ¿ME LAS JODES? (segunda parte)**

**Fecha: Sábado 10 de Agosto de 1975**

**Hora: 04:47**

**Lugar: En la calle, buscando discoteca. Todavía en España.**

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando decidieron entrar por última vez a una discoteca. A Sirius esto no le hacía mucha gracia, ahora que estaba gastando toda la adrenalina acumulada y produciendo muchas hormonas que le ocasionaban un estado de felicidad o de anestesia para todo lo que había pasado, le decían que se iban a ir después de estar un rato más.

Tanto a Jen como a Helen le dolían los pies a causa de haber estado bailando con tacones durante más de tres horas y haberlos tenidos puestos otro tanto tiempo.

Habían estado cenando en una terraza en la cálida noche de ese diez de Agosto. Se habían reunido todos como habían acordado por la tarde y habían pasado un buen rato comentando acontecimientos y hablando sobre Quiddicht con relativa libertad. Ensalada y marisco habían cenado, así como unos buenos helados refrescantes, acompañados en todo momento por bebidas frías para paliar el calor.

Se habían despedido de los padres de James y de los de Helen con la promesa de divertirse los cuatro juntos, así que habían decidido ir a bailar por ahí. Ya habían estado en tres discotecas cubiertas y dos en la playa.

No tuvieron mayor problema en pasar entre los tres gorilas que custodiaban la entrada puesto que ellas iban de muerte y ellos aparentaban tener algún año más.

Helen vestía con una falda negra con finos dibujos rojos, una camiseta de licra de manga ancha con brillos de color rojo que le dejaba a la vista el ombligo y unas botines rojos.

Jen, unos pantalones verdes oscuros con brillos, un cinturón finito, una camiseta de licra verde clara sin tirantes y unas sandalias con tacón verdes oscuras.

James, una camisa blanca de manga corta con rayas negras por fuera de unos pantalones vaqueros que parecían que se le iban a caer.

Y, Sirius, unos pantalones vaqueros grises como los que hacen skate con una camiseta negra ancha en la que se podía leer "_Go to Hell, Live is to Die"._

A pesar de ser casi las cuatro de la mañana había mucha gente en la discoteca. Chicos y chicas adolescentes bailaban descontroladamente al ritmo de los _Rolling Stongs, Beattles, Alaska, Village People_, y sobretodo mucha música dance.

Habían tenido mucha suerte puesto que tenía una gran pista de baile con muchos focos y luces de neón que hacían relucir la ropa blanca y clara. Las paredes estaban pintadas de multitud de colores y graffitis. Una barra enorme con tres chicos y dos chicas repartían bebida de toda clase. En una cabina estaban dos DJ´s pinchando la música más actual y bailada, además, ellos amenizaban la noche con sus comentarios, bromas y burlas. Tres provocativas _Gogos_ bailaban sobre unas peanas vestidas con idéntico uniforme, una en negro, otra en rojo y otra en blanco, atrayendo con su excitante forma de bailar la mirada de todos.

Nuestros chicos avanzaron hacia la barra y pidieron unas copas. Mientras esperaban a que una chica castaña les sirviera, miraron a su alrededor contagiados por el buen ambiente. Helen pagó las consumiciones, puesto que era la que mejor dominaba el dinero muggle español, y le devolvió a James el cambio que enseguida guardó.

Los cuatro sortearon a la gente que se movía alegre a su alrededor y con las copas en alto se fueron internando entre la multitud hasta llegar a un buen sitio en el que se pusieron a bailar haciendo un círculo.

Casi todos los chicos del lugar observaban moverse a las tres G_ogos_.

(NdA: imaginaos lo siguiente)

La de la izquierda iba vestida de blanco y tenía el pelo teñido de un bonito rojo y la parte inferior de éste teñido de rubio. Se le veían unos ojos oscuros preciosos.

La del centro vestía de rojo, su pelo era de un negro profundo, ondulado y la parte inferior estaba teñido de rojo. Sus ojos se le notaban de un hermoso color claro.

La de la derecha estaba vestida de negro, el pelo lo tenía teñido de un precioso rubio y la parte inferior del pelo estaba teñida de negro. Sus ojos eran claros.

.- Tia buenaaaa!.- gritaba un chico en español a la _Gogo_ vestida de blanco.

Los cuatro bailaban con las copas en la mano y de vez en cuando bebían un poco. Jen y Helen movían las caderas con ritmo y juntaban sus manos. Sirius y James se movían entre ellas, coqueteándolas, riendo. Se lo estaban pasando realmente bien.

Ellos lo sabían y ellas también, pero, ni muertos se lo dirían, no fuera a ser que alguno se enfadase puesto que se suponía que ellos se odiaban y que si estaban divirtiéndose era solo porque los Potter y los McGrawn les habían obligado a hacerlo... y el alcohol tenía también mucho que ver... (NdA: Ya. Claro. Y yo soy Premio Novel en Química Cuántica XD)

En un momento dado empezó una canción muy movida de ABBA, y todos gritaron de alegría mientras la cantaban a pleno pulmón y observaban contonearse al compás a las tres _Gogos _que hacían una coreografía muy provocativa.

Se fijaron es cómo movían sus caderas, sus piernas, sus brazos, su tronco y su cabeza. Saltos, botes, brincos, piruetas, giros, patadas... todo destinado a divertirles a todos y a divertirse ellas, pues se las veía con unas enormes sonrisas de satisfacción.

Intercambiaban posiciones, bailaban las tres juntas, las tres separadas, por el suelo...

.- Así eeees¡moveos!.- decía uno de los DJ´s.- Nuestras chicas tienen fuego en las venas. ¡Venga ese ritmoooo!. ¡Arribaaaa!.-

Las tres movieron provocadoramente sus cinturas en círculos, sus manos derecha subieron por sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la cabeza donde se revolvieron el pelo, sus manos izquierda acariciaban sensualmente sus muslos. Se pusieron de lado y empezaron a bajar en el sitio moviendo sus pelvis, siendo acariciadas por la luz parpadeante de la multitud de focos de distintos colores. Con un movimiento brusco se levantaron sacando el trasero y se lo golpearon. Todos los chicos gritaron extasiados. Las tres se miraron y contaron hasta tres donde empezaron a hacer movimientos muy rápidos con todas las partes del cuerpo al compás del rápido ritmo que exaltaba a todos.

.- Wau!.- Exclamaron a la vez James y Sirius mientras las chicas quedaban sorprendidas de la rapidez de movimientos y de la agilidad que tenían las tres ardientes _Gogos_.

.- Yyyyyyy, ahíiiiii las tienennnnn!.- Dijo un DJ mientras el otro jugaba con el ritmo de los distintos CD´s que tenía puestos.-Las tres mejores _Gogos_ de Barcelona!.- Las tres chicas se giraron hacia la cabina e hicieron una pirueta a la vez y les mandaron un beso.- Vaaamoooss, Ese ritmoooooo!.-

.- Bueno, bueno, bueno¿os estáis divirtiendo?.- preguntó a la multitud el otro DJ.

Un coro de síes intentó hacerse paso entre la música y las luces de colores

.- ¿Quéee, no os hemos oído bien... ¿Os estáis divirtiéndoooo?.-

Los gritos de los síes sonaron con más entusiasmo y alegría.

.- Eso es!.- gritó un DJ.- Arribaaaaaaa, que aún queda mucha noche!.-

.-Que no decaigaaaaa!.-

Las tres _Gogos_ bailaban concentradas, moviéndose según el ritmo que las imponían los DJ´s.

Las manos se deslizaban por sus cuerpos como si fueran agua, movimientos circulares de sus caderas combinado con las patadas, rápidos giros de brazos, abrir y cerrar las piernas. Una mano en la cabeza, la otra en la cadera con movimientos circulares. Deslizar de la mano hacia el ombligo, posarse en la cadera, patadas combinadas con movimientos de brazos, giros hacia derecha e izquierda.

.- Joder, que buena está la de negro.- le dijo Sirius a James mientras Jen y Helen bailaban imitando entre risas a las tres chicas de las plataformas.

.- Ni que lo digas... aunque las otras dos tampoco están nada mal.- contestó sin apartar sus ojos de las caderas de la chica vestida de rojo.-... nada mal.-

.- Oh, vamos Jamsie¿ya no te gusta la Evans?.- Sirius se rió malévolamente.

.- Padfoot, dos cosas. - Bien, ahí estaba, eso es lo que Sirius estaba esperando, que se enfurruñara un rato.- Primero: como me vuelvas a llamar Jamsie te arranco la cabeza y se la sirvo a un troll de las cavernas como desayuno.- Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa.- Y, segundo... ¡odio a Evans!.-

.- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- dijo divertido por la reacción de su amigo.- pero, lo que todavía no comprendo es por qué te pones así cada vez que te la nombro.-

.- Arg, cierra el pico Padfoot.-

Un sonriente Sirius volvió a centrar su vista en las tres atractivas chicas de las tarimas mientras que un poco enfurruñado James pensaba en cierta pelirroja mientras observaba a la chica de la tarima que tenía el pelo teñido de rojo.

.- Deja de pensar en ella, James.- Sirius sonrió sin mirarle.

James hizo como que no se había enterado y se puso a bailar con Jennifer y con Helen. Las dos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo a pesar de que empezaban a notar otra vez el cansancio. Pidieron a Sirius que se acercase a pedir algo para aguantar un rato más, y él cogió a Helen del brazo y la arrastró consigo hacia la barra mientras James y Jen se quedaban bailando entre la multitud.

.- Eh!. Cuatro Red Bulls.- pidió Helen al llegar.-podías haberlo hecho tú solito, Sirius.-

.- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Sirius sin oírla muy bien a causa de la alta música mientras se acercaba a ella para que se lo repitiese al oído.

.- Que digo que podrías haberlo hecho perfectamente tú solito.- Helen se mareó un poco por el aroma que desprendía el chico.

.- Es más divertido que los pidas tú.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

.- Ya. No mientas. No tienes ni idea de español.- le pinchó sonriente.

.- Que te crees tú eso bonita.- respondió un poco ofendido.

.- Vale. Digamos que te creo...- Helen miró a su alrededor un momento. Sonrió cuando le volvió a mirar a los ojos. -Demuéstramelo.-

.- Yo no tengo porqué demostrarte nada.- dijo indiferente a la vez que ella pagaba las consumiciones y le ofrecía dos latas.

.- Claro que no... ¿Qué te parece esa chica del nicki rosa?.-

.- Mmm, no está mal... pero¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada?.-

.- Lígatela.- dijo Helen dando un sorbo al Red Bull

.- ¿Cómo?.- A Sirius no le fallaba el oído, no. Lo que pasaba es que no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

.- Que te la ligues.-

.- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó para ganar tiempo a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a James y a Jennifer.

.- Bueno, como no tienes ningún problema con el español y esa chica te gusta, pues eso, que te la ligues.-

.- No tengo porqué hacerlo.-

.- Entonces no sabes español.-

.- Sí que sé.- dijo Sirius

.- No, no sabes.- respondió Helen

.- Que sí.-

.- Que no.-

.- Que sí.-

.- Que no.-

.- Que sí.-

.- No.-

.- Sí.-

.-No.-

.-Si.-

.-No.-

.- Sí.-

.-Lígatela.-

.- Sí... no, no tengo porqué hacerlo.- exclamó Sirius

.- Aparte de que has dicho que sí, voy a empezar a pensar que eres gay...- Sirius se puso blanco .-... cuando se lo cuente a James y a Jen no se lo van a creer.- Helen empezó a avanzar entre la multitud alejándose de la barra.

.- Espera.- Sirius la había retenido por el brazo. Helen se dio la vuelta escondiendo su sonrisa triunfal.

.- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó inocente dando un sorbo a su lata

Sirius miró hacia la chica del nicki rosa que estaba sola en la barra intentando pedir algún tipo de consumición. Se fijó en sus curvas y en su pelo oscuro que parecía brillar con el contacto de las luces de la discoteca. Lo pensó un momento y sin mirar casi a Helen le quitó su Red Bull y bebió un buen trago antes de devolvérselo.

Mientras esto sucedía James y Jen bailaban animadamente ante algunas miradas femeninas y masculinas. Ellos parecían no notarlo, aunque en realidad les daba un poco igual. Lo único que querían era pasar lo que les quedaba de noche los cuatro juntos riendo y bailando. La animada música seguía incesante, así como el baile de los jóvenes entre los distintos focos de brillantes colores y luces de neón.

.- ¿Sabes, nunca imaginé pasarme parte de mis vacaciones con vosotros.- empezó Jennifer a decir cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos de James en uno de sus giros.

.- ¿Qué has dicho?.- Él la había oído con claridad pero quería volvérselo a oír.

.- No te lo voy a repetir.-

.- Te sentirás honrada.- dijo el chico divertido mientras pegaban pequeños botes al ritmo de la música.

.- Ni hablar. Deja tu ego a parte, como estabas haciendo hasta ahora.-

James le guiñó un ojo divertido.

.- Va, venga, no te enfades que luego te salen arrugas y te ves más fea de lo que ya eres.- Sonrió a la chica, bromeando, quien le devolvió la mueca y le dio un coscorrón amistosillo.-Ya sabemos que las tías os morís de ganas por estar con nosotros.- Jennifer le dio un cachete amistoso en el brazo sin dejar de sonreír.

.- ¿Fuiste a ver el partido contra Polonia?.- Helen intentó cambiar de conversación pues no le apetecía discutir.

James no quería hablar de porqué no había ido a ver ese partido que con tantas ganas había estado esperando ver desde comienzos de verano, así que cortó por lo sano y preguntó mirando entre la multitud: .- ¿Dónde están Sirius y Helen?.-

.- Ahora vendrán, seguro que Helen está intentando despegar a Black de un enchufe o de una tía rubia, aunque total, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.-

El joven soltó una pequeña carcajada, suspirando por el rápido cambio de tema.

.- O quizá, Helen ha decidido que era un buen momento para ir al baño y le ha arrastrado hasta ellos porque no te tiene al lado para ir las dos juntitas.- replicó sonriente. Jennifer sonrió y le dio otro coscorrón amistoso.

.- Chicos! Eh! Chicos!.- Helen había regresado y les estaban dando las latas con rapidez, hablando muy divertida.- lo que os habéis perdido.- soltó una risita.- resulta que al final tuve que pedir yo las bebidas y le dije a Sirius que él no lo había hecho porque no sabía español, y, claro, él me dijo todo convencido que sí que sabía y, al final, con una cosa y otra le dije que se ligase a una tía de un nicki rosa.- empezó a reír a carcajada limpia mirando por encima del hombro de James.

.- No tiene ninguna gracia.- Sirius hacía su aparición con parte de su pelo azabache y de su camiseta negra mojadas.

.- Jajaja¡ya podéis imaginar qué sucedió!.- Helen contagió su risa a Jen cuando se fijó en lo empapado que estaba.

.- ¿Qué¿Qué pasó?.- James se hizo el despistado.- Sirius... ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que _apuntar_?.-

Los tres se carcajeaban a gusto mientras Sirius se empezaba a enfadar. -No ha pasado _eso_... _Jamsie_.- rechinó sus dientes.

.- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó entre risas Jennifer

Sirius bufó y se giró dirigiéndose a través de la multitud hacia los lavabos. Entonces, Helen les terminó de contar entre más risas cómo había intentado ligar con ella utilizando su precario vocabulario en español y que cuando, viendo que sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles, se lanzó a besarla, apareció la novia de la chica que le tiró el contenido de su vaso por encima y besó a la chica dejando bien claro que ella era su pareja.

Tras arreglarse un poco, Sirius salió del baño de caballeros al que catalogó como "retrete para elfos domésticos" por lo sucio y pintarrajeteado que estaba. Pensó que incluso Kreacher sentiría repulsión. Apartando al maldito elfo de sus pensamientos, se apoyó en la barra y dijo un simple "Red Bull" que el camarero entendió y le puso delante. Después de pagar y de un par de sorbos se dedicó a mirar como trabajaban los tres chicos y las dos chicas quienes con absoluta maestría cogían las botellas, hacían alguna pirueta con ellas y servían su contenido.

.- Vamosssss!.- Dijo uno de los DJ´s cambiando el ritmo de la música.- ese fuegooo en las venasss!.-

.- Arribaaa!.- Gritó el otro pinchadiscos provocando que la gente se moviera más.

Durante unos minutos solo se escuchó la rápida música dance mientras las tres chicas de las plataformas bailaban entre los focos y chicos y chicas danzaban alegres y excitados, contagiando de energía a los que estaban cansados.

.- Y, como siempre, damas y caballeros...- empezó al cabo de un rato uno de los DJ .- cuando nuestras maravillosas _Gogos_ nos abandonan hasta la próxima semana...- coros de noes se escucharon .-... llega la hora de las presentaciones...-

.- Hoy, como dijimos cuando se subieron a las plataformas, es un día muy especial para una de ellas.- continuó el otro chico

.- Así es.-

Todos los que estaban en la discoteca les escuchaban mientras seguían bailando al ritmo de la música dance.

.- Pero, primero, presentemos a la hermosa chica veinteañera de L´Hospitalet que va vestida de blanco...- gritos de alegría por parte de la gente mientras un foco enfocaba a la chica .- nuestra querida _Gogo..._ Silviaaaa Blanc!.- aplausos y silbidos se escucharon cuando la joven hizo una pirueta.

.-Y... ahora es el turno para una chica alegre, sin novio de momento y muy, muy guapa...- el foco estaba sobre ella y varios chicos le gritaron que ellos estaban dispuestos a ser su novio .- es, ni más ni menos, que nuestra querida e inseparable amiga vestida de negro...-

.- Con un hermoso pelo pelirrojo...- la alabó el otro DJ.

.- Lauraaaa Coll!.- Muchos aplausos y gritos con el nombre de la joven se escucharon. Ella hizo una pirueta y siguió bailando.

.- Bien, bien... nuestra última chica, que ha sido nuestra _Gogo_ por unas semanas este verano, venida del mismísimo Londres.- James, Sirius, Helen y Jennifer pusieron un poco más de atención.- nuestra hermosa amiga vestida de rojo...-

.- Con unos increíbles ojos grises... os lo digo yo.- dijo el otro DJ con una sonrisilla.

.-... que tiene que regresar mañana y que ha querido despedirse de todos vosotros bailando con Silvia y con Laura...- algunos gritos se oían coreando un nombre .-nuestra guapísima...-

.-... Aaaallisson Brooks!.- Gritos de alegría estallaron.

.- Joder!.- Exclamaron a la vez los cuatro.

La _Gogo _de rojo hizo varias piruetas mientras su nombre era coreado por todos.

.- Allisson Brooks está aquí!.- Exclamaron extremadamente estupefactos James, Helen y Jen, a la vez que Sirius pensaba pasmado lo mismo.

**#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-**

**#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-**

**#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-#.-**

_¿Quién es esa tal Allisson Brooks, jeje, ya lo averiguaréis... pero, admito vuestra opinión..._

_¿será una bruja, vale, sí, es una bruja... pero... ¿de qué la conocen Sirius, James, Helen y Jennifer¿Irá a su misma casa¿alguna novia de Sirius¿de Remus¡de Peter,... jajaja... y lo más importante... ¿Qué narices hace en Salou?_

_Se admiten apuestas... XD_

_Bien, bien.. se va poniendo interesantilla la cosa... jiji_

_Que mala soy. XDD_

_Muhuahuaaaa!_

_En fin... ¬¬_

_Bien, un adelanto del tercer capítulo, que se titula:_

**Mi querida hermana Petunia**

_¿Quién será la protagonista del tercer chapter?... jajaja, voy a ser mala y no voy a dar pistas ¬¬ juaaaa¡Como si hiciera falta:P_

_Se tratará de (ma o meno):_

**_.- Un día en la vida de... Lily, of course_**

_**.- ¿Un maravilloso despertar?** (¿por qué lo señalaré?... insertar música de misterio XD)_

_**.- Lily recibe una carta de… ¿Helen¿Jennifer¿¡Allisson?**_

_**.- Las consecuencias de tener por hermana a Petunia**_

_**.- Una interesante conversación entre Lily y su madre**_

_**.- Cómo son, según Lily, sus amigas **(breve)_

_**.- ¿Pensará en James?... o... ¿...? **(Muahuahuaaa! Soy mala! XD)_

_**.- Una sorpresita que sorprenderá a más de uno **(me sorprendió a mi, usease q...)_

_Bueeeeenooo... aquí la contestación a los reviews:_

_**Marta** --- Gracias, eres mi primer review! La verdad es que ya llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en hacer uno, pero por una cosa u otra lo iba dejando para otro día y otro y otro y así sucesivamente, y claro, puesssss... jeje, debo decirte que es mejor que pienses de que vas a escribir muy bien, para ya tener una idea base, que supongo, irá mutando, como está haciendo la mía en mi cabeza XD. Gracias por el review! Espero que este segundo chap te haya gustado y sigue leyendo y dejando reviews! Animan mucho:D_

_**ElendiliWeN **--- Wolas, me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic, es una alegría que le guste a tanta gente y eso que es el primero que subo! Lo de Sirius... weno... no tengo ni idea de lo que me harás después de leer este chap... ahh! Jaja. A mi tb me gustó mucho esa parte. Gracias! Lo de los espacios, creo haberlo solucionado, ya veremos. Por cierto... bonito nick!_

_**WilliamW** --- Dios, esto es nuevo! Una chic**O**, un chic**O**... perdona que sea tan efusiva, pero es que no es muy común ver a un chico por estos lares XD. Gracias por tu review, animan mucho. A mi tb me gustó esa parte, quería darle realismo y creo que funcionó! No eres el único que me dice que le cae estupendamente Jennifer (creo que en el fondo tengo algo de ella XD) A ver que te ha parecido este segundo chap, que ha sufrido más modificaciones que yo que sé! XD, Espero que sea de tu gusto!_

_**Kawaii1 **--- Wolaaa!Gracias, gracias! Jeje, Salou, sip, la verdad es que yo estuve allí hace un par de añitos y me gustó la zona y el ambiente, asi que... si quieres, dile a tus padres a ver si vais para allá! Jajja, ya dije que me enrollo como una auténtica persiana, bah, pero me da igual, prefiero escribir en condiciones a que se quede la gente como si le faltara algo al fic. Y lo del error... weno, ya sabía que el 65 quedaba bastante lejos (sobretodo de Presuntos) pero weno, como ya dije al principio, pongo los grupillos que le gustan a mi madre, porq yo de esos añejos como q nu sé mucho XD jeje Por cierto, el 85 es el año en el que nací yo.. y no creo que los Merodeadores sean tan modernillos, jaja, creo que tú tp piensas así :P Otraaaa cosaaaaaa: me estoy leyendo tu fic, tu tranki, cuando acabe de leérmelo te dejaré los correspondientes reviews! (ya he visto que habías escrito algún otro :D) Espero que te guste el segundo chapter, que me le he currao para que se viese natural. Chauuu! Espero impaciente tu review:D_

_**SarahBlackSnape** --- Gracias, weno, el primero que escribo no es… aunque es el primero que subo... jejeje, tengo otro sobre Harry y el resto del personal, y otro de El Señor de los Anillos... pero weno, digamos que una amiga me ha convencido para que suba este, y ya ves, parece que gusta! Y oye, yo, encantada! XD Gracias por tu review! Y lo de voldy... jajaj, tooooodooooo a su tiempo, ajjaja, ya verás ya, tengo un capi en mente de lo más hilarante, te lo aseguro. Y, tampoco eres la única que piensa que Jennifer está muy bien! Asias y espero que te guste el segundo chap!_

_**IlenaLupin** --- (Blush) oh! Por Dios! Cómo eres tan mala! Vas y me halagas como si yo fuera la Rowling! Aix! Que me desmayo! XD jaja! Sirius? Jaja, aún no se sabe con quién se quedará... Helen, Jennifer?... tal vez la nueva de este capi, Allisson?.. jajajaaa, que malita soy XD. Ya lo verás, ya. Muy buena tu imagen de Malfoy y Snape en flotador! Pero, no, ellos no están en Salou, jeje, que esté tb Allisson no quiere decir que se hayan apuntado a un campamento todos y se hayan largado , aunque no estaría tan mal del todo.. jaja, a ver, que desvarío. Sí que saldrán los Sly, ellos dos y otros típicos: Bella, Rosier, Narcisa... hay un capi muy divertido sobre ellos. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Faith-theBloody **--- Hooooolaaaa!Gracias, gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste! y me alegro aún más que te haya arrancado alguna carcajada, que de eso se trababa! Jejeje, se nota que has leído más de este tipo de fics, aunque debo decirte que en el mío: no todo es lo que parece ser. Te advierto que me voy a salir un poco de los cánones establecidos... jeje, intrigada, juaaaa! Que mala que soy! Jijiji! Sirius y Jen? Weno, todo puede ser... ahí hay algo, ahí hay algo XD, jaja, aisss no puedo evitar reírme, porque... Sirius y Helen? Mmm, harían buena pareja si, jijiji, pero... pero... jejeje... Sirius le ha echado el ojo a ella o aJen, o... está con otra? Jajja! Intrigada, liada, enfadada porque no hago más que liar la cuestión y no dejo nada claro? Jeje... ok, okkk, algo de lo que has dicho en tu review es cierto XD, ahora puedes romperte la cabecita! Jeje Ajá, Lily y James terminan juntos (obvio) pero, puede que por el camino ocurran otra cosas... y... la cuarta chica, es... Allisson?... me permito una sonrisilla de medio lado y un movimiento ligero de cabeza... saca tus propias conclusiones! Por cierto, muchíiisimas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el segundo chapter y espero impaciente tu review:D_

_**Cris** --- Gracias! Sip un chap, pero, ya ves que voy aumentando :D tengo escritos algunos más pero hago modificaciones y retoques aquí y allá, así que, cuando lo subo es porque estoy casi segura al 80 por lo menos de que me encanta como ha quedado. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Y espero que te guste tanto o más el segundo! Espero tu review!_

_Weeeno, pues ya están toooooodos contestados :D_

_Ale, que espero que os haya gustado mucho este chapter, y que para los que todavía no me han mandado ningún review... NO OS CORTEIS! Jaja, que no muerdo! Al menos... no todavía XD, jaja_

_Enga, que no os cuesta nada presionar el botoncito del review y escribir unas palabritas de ánimo diciendo cuanto os ha gustado y qué parte o lo que no os ha gustado o el error que habéis encontrado (me ayuda mucho! Por ejemplo, gracias a Kawaii1 y a SarahBlackSnape he buscado algo más de información y he cambiado la fecha)..._

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeengaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Es una manera de premiar mis horas de sudor y lágrimas... ¬¬... weno, mas bien de cafés, de aburrimiento, de nervios y de horas en las que no me apetecía ir a la cama... claro, que, luego me dicen que parezco una momia porque toy blanca como la leche y con dos franjitas moradas debajo de los ojos... jejej, así q... aleee._

_Am, una cosilla más: la frasecilla del dia_

_El sabio no dice nunca  
todo lo que piensa,  
pero siempre piensa  
todo lo que dice.  
**Aristóteles**_

_El tercer chapter le subiré la próx semana, ok? No me sean impacientesssss! Jajja! Aunque... con lo interesante que está la historia..._

_Ale, reviews!_

R E V I E W I 

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Mi querida hermana Petunia Parte 1 de 2

o **Wolaaaaaa! **

.o** Que pasaaaaa neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeengggggggggggggggggggg!**

.o ufffffff, lo solté al fin qué ganas de escribir eso, oye.

.o Jaja, alguien ve el programa de BuenaFuente?... espero que sí, me parto con ese hombre.

.o Son estupendos los monólogos del principio del programa (es lo mínimo que veo antes de apagar la tele y dormir) son actuales y tienen su punto. Además, los invitados son de lo mejor! (no olvidaré el programa en el que invitaron a Bumbury), nu sé a quien narices invitará esta noche... es que son las 0:14 por el reloj de mi ordenata y claro, hoy el programa empieza a las 0:45 según el teletexto (... ya sabemos que a veces le da por no empezar cuando pone ¬¬) y, claro, como que todavía no lo han dicho ¬¬

.o Noooo me lo perderé... jaja, me estoy acordando, habéis visto que tazas mandan al programa, algunas son chulísimas, me gustó una que estaba hecha de azúcar y que la derritieron allí con café, también una mini taza, la de la cara de Andreu BuenaFuente, una hecha en madera tallada... hay gente que tiene un puntazo, hubo una taza que estaba hecha como si fuese una mierda de perro, que risas, un poco más y me meo... cuñaaao!

.o¬¬, okokokokok... se me fue...

.o Pues eso, que me gusta ese programa y que animo a la gente a que lo vea! (noooooo, no me pagan por dar publicidad¬¬)

.oooooooooooo.

Y... ¿Qué tal os va todo, naaaa, seguuuuro que muy bien!

A la gente que esté en selectividad, haya estado o vaya a estar: **áaaaaaaaaaaanimoooooo!**

Aix... ¿impacientes por leer el tercer chapter, espero que sí...

Tengo que deciros que tenía parte de este capítulo escrito hace tiempo, y, claro, me puse ha corregirle y a hacerle algo más humorístico y empecé a escribir y a escribir y a escribir y... como que me alargué mucho:P:P por eso he decidido partirle más o menos por la mitad.

Os juro que yo no quiero alargarme tanto, lo que ocurre es que los personajes escapan a mi control, se vuelven locos, me arrastran a mí, y... al final acabo haciendo cualquier cosa menos plasmar la idea original que pensé en mi cabecita TT el mundo es cruel, en vez de ser la autora la que controla a los personajes, son los personajes los que toman el control! Aaaaaaahhhh! XDDD

Este tercer chapter tiene un poco de angst al principio, pero luego ya es más normalillo y humorístico :D

.ooooooooooo.

Otra cosilla... **gracias, gracias, GRACIAS** por los nueve maravillosos reviews que me habéis mandado:

**amsp14**, **IlenaLupin**, **Kawaii1**, **SabriWeasley**, **WilliamW**, **Paula GM**, **Ginny84**, **Borja VM**, **Kirla**.

.ooooooooooo.

Weeeeeeno, pues nada oye, que después de esta breviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima introducción en la que os estado dando la chapa un ratu :P, pues, ahora, viene lo que más os interesa, no, no? XD

Ale... el tercer chap!

.oooooooooooo.

**By _Aliance_**

**Chapter III. MI QUERIDA HERMANA PETUNIA. (Primera Parte)**

**.o Fecha: Lunes 12 de Agosto de 1975**

**.o Hora: muy, muy temprano, no habían puesto todavía las calles :P 05:09**

**.o Lugar: Número 4 de _Privet Drive, Little Whinging_ (Surrey).**

**.o Temperatura aprox.: 16ºC - 60,8 F (Fahrenheit)**

Una mata pelirroja toda enmarañada se podía distinguir entre las sábanas azules de una cama en una de las habitaciones de la casa. La mata pelirroja en cuestión, daba vueltas y más vueltas hablando en sueños como angustiada. Se revolvía de un lado para otro, apretando los ojos y con las manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas arrugadas.

La pelirroja sentía intensamente como se le desgarraba el alma lentamente, como las piezas que formaban su corazón caían rompiéndose estrepitosamente en miles de cristalitos más pequeños contra el frío suelo, sentía dagas heladas perforaban sin compasión arrancándola el alma bruscamente, horadándola con cada grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta...

Sudor frío recorría su rostro y su espalda. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus párpados fuertemente apretados, su boca medio abierta mostraba los dientes de arriba apretados contra los de abajo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor reflejando lo tormentoso del sueño.

Un alarido resonó contra las paredes.

Lilian Evans despertó sudorosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No supo muy bien porqué, pero se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba y se convulsionaba por una pena que no entendía. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro tapado por sus manos intentando desesperada encontrar la respuesta a ese sufrimiento incomprensible.

Se tapó con las sábanas azules en un intento por paliar esa sensación de angustia y vacío y, allí se quedó. Mirando al infinito con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Con la mente en un revoltijo de pensamientos pero, a la vez, en blanco. No podía pensar con claridad y se quedó con los ojos medio abiertos observando los cambios de luz en su cuarto.

Tras estar un rato en silencio, como absorta, mirando sin ver cómo unos tímidos rayos de sol se colaban por las ondeantes cortinas blancas de su habitación, se levantó todavía sintiendo esa presión en su pecho.

Salió de su cuarto con muchísima pereza, sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho, se metió en el baño donde abrió el grifo del lavabo para refrescarse la cara y la nuca. Tras secarse con una toalla se observó en el espejo. Un poco confundida todavía por esos sentimientos tan tristes, vio unas ligeras ojeras bajo unos ojos verdes que mostraban evidentes signos de haber estado llorando. Observó su piel ligeramente morena, por haber ido a la piscina con su familia, con alguna espinilla molesta. Se masajeó el pelo pelirrojo distraídamente, mirando fijamente sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Aún no comprendía muy bien porqué se había levantado de esa manera esa mañana y tras intentar varias veces recordar lo que había soñado, llegó a la conclusión de que era algo importante pero que no conseguía saber qué era.

Decidió, medio molesta, que debería darse una ducha y salir a correr un rato aunque no le apetecía ni en lo más mínimo. No quería darle mucha importancia a un sueño del que ni tan siquiera se acordaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentaba olvidarse de la angustia que había sentido y de la cual quedaban retazos, sabía que le estaría dando vueltas al asunto por bastante tiempo.

Se metió en la ducha y al abrir el grifo al máximo dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza con fuerza. Quería despejarse y lo necesitaba ya. Le incomodaba sentir tristeza por un sueño, por eso, abrió la llave del agua fría para que se le aclararan rápidamente las ideas.

.oooooooooooooo.

Ya más despejada y con menos congoja en su pecho, se fue de regreso a su habitación envuelta en una toalla. Vio a su padre en batín salir de la suya y dirigirse soñoliento al baño. Lily le miró con lo que debería ser una sonrisa pero que nunca salió, sabía que su padre cuando se levantaba no era persona hasta que se duchaba.

Se metió en su habitación y puso distraída la radio para tratar de terminar de olvidarse por completo del mal sueño.

.-... buenoossssss díassss Gran Bretañaaa!.- el comentarista de la radio acabó por despertarla con ese grito.- Parece que hoy vamos a tener un día soleado y con buena temperatura en casi todo el país...- música .-... en unos instantes las noticias a cargo de Rupert Graham.- música.

Lily empezó a bailotear, medio distraída, al ritmo de la música sintiéndose algo más animada y se empezó a vestir y a planificar lo que haría ese día.

.-... Buenos díassssss, soy Rupeeeeert Graham comentarista del canal I.M. que estará con vosotros durante tres emocionantes horas contándoos la más rabiosa actualidad en este caluroso 12 de Agosto a las 6 de la mañana...- Lily miró su reloj de muñeca y vio con cierto asombro que efectivamente eran las seis .-... empecemos por la sección de sucesos: varias bombas estallan en varios edificios, dos de los cuales estaban abandonados, a las afueras de Brighton resultando tres muertos y otros tantos heridos. Fuentes policiales informan que podría tratarse del grupo terrorista IRA..- Música .-Se produce un incendio en la zona residencial de Portsmouth y en Southampton en la que varias familias se han visto involucradas y han tenido que pasar la noche en polideportivos mientras los bomberos hacían todo lo posible por sofocar las llamas. A esta hora todavía hay varios focos que están controlados. En Luton un hombre ha sido hallado muerto por...-

Lily, quien llevaba una coleta alta, ya se había terminado de arreglar por lo que apagó la radio, encendió su walkman y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. No tenía por costumbre levantarse tan pronto, sobretodo en vacaciones, así que su familia se preocuparía si antes de salir no dejaba una nota pegada en la nevera diciendo que ya se había levantado, desayunado y que iba a hacer footing por el barrio.

Bebió un buen vaso de agua y, mientras preparaba un café para su padre, se comió una tostada.

Minutos más tarde, cogió una manzana y dándole un mordisco, salió a la calle.

El tal Graham tenía razón. Tan solo eran las 6:25 de la mañana y se veía que iba a ser un día bastante caluroso.

Se comió la manzana andando y después empezó a correr.

.ooooooooooooo.

.ooooooooooooo.

Lily iba escuchando música de _ABBA_, su grupo preferido. Tarareó la canción de "_Money, Money_", _"Dancing Queen_" y muchas otras cuando el aire no le faltaba. En eso estaba cuando se tropezó con una piedra, que había aparecido con el único propósito de fastidiar, y por poco se pega un morrazo y deja tos los piños en el suelo XDD.

No le dio demasiada importancia al hecho de que casi se mata (Nda: naaa, quién se lo daría?) y prosiguió su camino... eso sí... a menos velocidad y mirando más a menudo para el suelo, no sea que al graciosillo de turno se le ocurriese poner otra piedrecita (sarcasmo)

Llegó a un parque y se sentó... mejor dicho... se despatarró en un banco, teniendo taaaaan buena suerte, que se sentó encima de varias cagaditas de pájaro.

.- Malditos gorriones del demonio, lo habéis hecho a propósito.- dijo medio desfallecida y agitando el puño derecho... si a eso se puede llamar agitar...- os salváis porque no tengo mi nueve milímetros que si no... muahuahuaaaaaa.

O.o

Un perro que por allí pasaba se largó pensando que tenía la rabia. Los pájaros salieron todos volando. Las hormigas corrieron espantadas. Una abeja que tenía intención de picarla se fue zumbando de allí. Y, el resto del mundo animal y vegetal se apartó de su camino.

.- Cof, cof... creo que tengo la garganta un poco seca.- (Nda: sí, sí... será eso...)

Pues como tenía sed, se levantó, se dirigió a la única fuente de todo el parque, apretó el tope y... una mierda hilillo de agua hizo su aparición.

.- Cualquiera diría que no estoy en Gran Bretaña ¬¬... (Nda: entendéis el chiste no?)

Se conformó con lo que había, más que nada porque no tenía más remedio.

A no ser que quisiera caminar unas cuantas manzanas más allá y con la posibilidad de que la fuente estuviera en idéntica situación, o incluso peor, así queeee... como que no.

Total, que limpió bien el tope (Nda: todos sabemos lo que hacen los perros y los que no parecen perros pero que se comportan como tales, cuando ven una fuentecita... ajá: la marcan como propia... nadie sabe a qué me refiero? ... que si hombre, que sí, eso de levantar la pata y marcar el territorio... marcar el territorio, joder... a ver si vemos más documentales de la dos!XDD... ah, que no hace faaalta, que he dado la chumbada pa ná y que todo Dios sabía que se trataba de meaaaaaar... ok, ok mecallomecallomecalloXD)

Nuestra querida protagonista había saciado su sed de venganza... esssstooo, no, simplemente su sed de agua. Claro, que en el proceso tardara más de media hora, no tiene ni la más mínima importancia.

Resulta que estaba ella con la coleta a medio hacer, medio sudada, mojada de agua en la parte de delante de la camiseta y parte del culo (también llamado, pompis, trasero, culete, rabadilla, nalgas, posaderas...etc, etc, etc), el caso es que en ese estado se fijó que había un chico mirándola desde lejos.

Se asustó.

Vaya que si se asustó.

No porque pudiera ser un violador.

O un proxeneta.

O un drogadicto.

O un secuestrador.

O un asesino.

No.

No.

No.

Ni mucho menos.

Se asustó porque era:

JAMES POTTER!

El tío más bueno de Hogwarts (que no lo fuera predicando por ahí no significa que no lo pensara, of course), y, arrogante, metomentodo, prepotente, y un largo etcétera que servía para alejarle de ella a más de medio millón de millas de distancia (Nda: os daría cuánto es en km pero me temo que no tengo la equivalencia... algún alma caritativa?)

El caso es que el tío más bueno de Hogwarts, cazador y capitán del equipo de Quiddicht, conquistador nato e (insertar un largo etcétera de cualidades que he hacen irresistible a cualquier tía a trescientas millas a la redonda), estaba mirándola desde la entrada del parque.

No se lo podía creer.

_.- Nononononononoooo, esto no puede ser, mi reputación de prefecta caerá por los suelos!_.- pensaba Lily mientras le veía acercarse.- _Piensaaaa_, _Piensapiensapiensaaaa, vaaaamosss, si no tiene que resultar tan difícil dar una excusa para esto!... aaaaaaaaah, maldito cerebro no me dejes en la estacadaaaaaaa!_

El chico pasó unos árboles, bancos, papeleras, toboganes, columpios, el cráter de un meteorito... no, no, que eso es de SmallVille XD... el chico pasó por el banco en el que se había sentado nuestra pelirroja histérica y caminó hacia la fuente.

O.O

Ostia, si no era James Potter!

Suspiró aliviada.

Menos mal que no la había visto con esas pintas porque sino ya no la iba a pedir salir y... eeeeeeeeh, que a Lily Evans no le gustaba el metrosexual de Potter, qué os pensabais, eh, eh?

Oye...

Lily

Lily?

.- _¿Qué?_.- pensó dirigiéndose a mí, uesease, a la autora, yooooo

Esto...

Mmm

¿Te has dado cuenta que el pelo del chico es rubio?

.- ...- pensó Lily

¿Te has dado cuenta que sus ojos son verdes?

.- ...- pensó Lily

¿Te has dado cuenta que es un crío de diez años?

.- ...- pensó Lily

¿Te has dado cuenta que...?

.- _Basta!_.- pensó.- _vale, vale, ya sé que no es Potter_

Entonces

¿Cómo narices le has podido confundir?

.- ...- pensó Lily

¿No será...?

.- _¿Qué?_.- pensó preguntándome como que no quiere la cosa.

La autora de este fic suelta una risita.

.-_ Deja de pensar lo que quieras que estés pensando porque la respuesta es NO!_.- pensó contrariada

Pero... si yo no he pensado nada... (insertar cara de inocencia)

_.- Ja, como si me lo fuera a creer.-_ pensó sarcástica la pelirroja

Mmm... ¿debería pensar algo, Lily? ¬¬

.-_ No._- pensó ella

La autora de este fic suelta otra risita contenida.

_.- Deja de reirte!_

¿Por qué¿Acaso te molesta que piense que te...?

.- _Callaaaaa!_

La autora de este fic se descojona XDD

_.- ¬¬_.- Lily echa una mirada cargada de instintos asesinos a la autora de este fic.

Vaaaale, no te enfadeeeeeessss, si yo no voy a decir que te gusta James Potter.

.- _aaaaaaarggggg! Que no me gusta Potteeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!_

Ok, ok, lo que tú digas¬¬

.- _Que no me gusssssstaaaaaaa!_

Ajá ¬¬

.- _Le odioooooooooo!_

Sí, sí ¬¬

_.- Joder! Que le odiooooo!_

Ya...¬¬

_.- Leodioleodioleodioooo!_

Por?¬¬

_.- Porque es un estúpido arrogante, engreído, manipulador, estirado, que se cree que puede..._

Lily...

_.- ... enamorar a cualquiera con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, que_

Liiiily...

_.-... se cree el amo del mundo y que sabe absolutamente de todo y que..._

Liiiiiiily...

.- _...voy a caer rendida a sus pies como el resto de chavalitas cabezas-huecas y que..._

.- Oye... ¿te importa apartarte de la fuente, que llevo más de media hora esperando.- dijo el crío de diez años.

.- O.O

Lily, te he avisado, pero no me has hecho ni pe caso

.- Ejem, si, si, perdona...- nuestra pelirroja favorita estaba buscando una excusa.- ... es que... tenía sed y...- esa Lily, la reina del repertorio de excusas.

.- esto... ¿necesitas medicación?

.- O.O.- Lily

O.O.- autora del fic

.- es que... en el tiempo que llevo esperando no has bebido nada y... ponías caras raras y hablabas sola y...

.- O.O.- Lily

Muahuahuaaaaa!.- autora del fic.- te ha confundido con una loca! Jajjaja, por qué no me extrañará?

.- _¡Qué has querido decir con eso?_

Lily, creo que es mejor que te largues para casa antes de que el crío este le dé por llamar a un sanatorio mental y confirmen que estás como una puñeterísima cabra.

.- _Mira quien tiene la culpa ¬¬_

En fin, que nuestra querida pelirroja se fue dejando al crío de diez años con una cara de estupefacción digna de haber sido fotografiada, pero, como la autora del fic no dispone de ese tipo de recursos para luego mostrar aquí, se ahorró la foto. XD

.ooooooooooo.

.ooooooooooo.

Hora y media más tarde se presentó empapada en mitad de la cocina donde su madre y su hermana Petunia desayunaban animadamente tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Apartando un mechón rebelde, apagó el walkman (coño, es cierto que lo llevaba puesto... uisss), las saludó a las dos y aunque Petunia la gruñó, no la importó demasiado porque le quitó la tostada que acababa de untar y se la llevó rápidamente a la boca mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando los gritos de su hermana a su espalda.

De nuevo se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajó a desayunar en condiciones.

.-Lily, cielo.- su madre se acercó con un plato de frutas picadas, dos tostadas y un vaso de leche fresca. (Nda: eso sí que es un desayuno! No como la mierda que me tomo yo cuando no tengo tiempo para llegar a clases... mamaaaaaa, esto es una indirecta directa... pero qué coño digo, si mi madre no lee esto... TT la vida es cruel TT... XD)

.-¿Qué se celebra?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa dándola un beso al ver una tarta encima de la mesa.

.-No me digas que no te acuerdas.- Respondió la señora Evans, con el ceño levemente fruncido, señalándola con el dedo.

.- ¿Acaso debería acordarme del cumpleaños de mi querida y apreciada hermanita del alma que me quiere tanto como a un trapo lleno de grasa y de suculentos mocos verdes?.- Preguntó un poco picada con una sonrisa mientras engullía el plato de frutas con nata montada.

.- Sabes que tu hermana te quiere.- La regañó su madre .-... solo es un poco celosa con respecto a tus poderes.-

.- solo está un poco celosa.- imitó Lily a su madre .-Ya, por eso se pasa llamándome anormal cada vez que puede.-

.- No la trates así Lily.- dijo conciliadora .-ella te quiere y te admira.-

.- Sí, tanto como a un vagabundo.-

.- Lily...-

.- Vale, vale, me portaré bien.-

.- Así me gusta.- Su madre la dio un beso en el pelo, metió la tarta en la nevera y salió de la cocina.

Cuando terminó de desayunar fregó todo. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana, con una sonrisa pensó que le daría tiempo ha repasar sus deberes de alquimia. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación se fijó en que una lechuza marrón oscura con plumillas blancas en el final de las alas, reposaba tranquilamente comiendo un par de galletas de la mesa de estudio de la chica. Ella avanzó hasta el ave y en cuanto terminó de desatar el nudo se puso a leer con avidez la carta de una de sus amigas.

.o o .""Hola Lily,

.o o .¿Qué tal las vacaciones?. Espero que Petunia no te esté amargando otra vez la existencia...

.o o .si no, ya sabes, me lo dices y la hago un poco de budú ;P

.o o .Ayer estuve hablando con Jennifer por teléfono (por cierto, que te manda un montón de

.o o .abrazos!) y dice que llegarán dentro de cuatro o cinco días, que no lo sabe muy bien. Ni te

.o o .imaginas lo que les ha pasado. Estaba un poco mosqueada pero se la notaba alegre, o sea

.o o .que si luego te va diciendo que no lo soportaba y tal.. tú ya sabes ;P Y ¿qué es? Te

.o o .preguntarás ;p jajaja, resulta que Potter y su amigo Black fueron con los padres de Potter a

.o o .pasar las vacaciones a España, y para desgracia de Jen se los encontraron! Me hubiese

.o o .gustado ver su cara, seguro que estaba hecha una furia, pero, bah, como ya te he dicho no

.o o .se la veía tan disgustada, quizá deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos por su salud mental XD

.o o .He quedado con ella y con Helen (que también te manda muchos besos :D) en Hosmeade el

.o o .Martes 20 para que nos lo cuenten todo pues según Helen no nos han contado ni la mitad!

.o o .A saber lo que hicieron:P

.o o .¿Irás el Sábado a la piscina? Es que yo no sé si podré ir. Mi tía está teniendo problemas con

.o o .el embarazo y no sé si iremos a ver a su ginecólogo otra vez... anteayer estuvimos y le

.o o .dijeron que no se preocupara demasiado, sin embargo, la han sacado sangre, le han hecho

.o o .varias ecografías y no se cuantas cosas más. Estoy un poco inquieta... ¡con las ganas que

.o o .tengo de tener un primito!

.o o .En fin, que tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pero como hemos tenido problemas con la línea

.o o .del teléfono, no te he llamado.

.o o .Intentaré verte el Sábado, ok? Y si está el teléfono arreglado antes, te llamo :D

.oo .Mucho besos,

.o o . o . o . o . o .Shamara Reinolds""

.-¡Anormal!.- Fue el cálido saludo de su queridísima hermana al entrar sin llamar.- ¿Dónde has puesto mi cinta de Alaska y los pegamoides?.-

.-Que se te pierdan las cosas ni significa que las tenga yo, Petunia.- dijo sin levantar la vista de la carta de Shamara.

Pero, Petunia, no haciendo ningún caso de lo que le había dicho Lily, estaba abriendo y cerrando como una posesa los cajones de la cómoda, revolviendo todo su contenido y tirando algunas cosas al suelo sin ningún cuidado en el proceso.

.- ¡Petuniiiiiaaaaaa¡Qué coñiiiiiio crees que estás haciendo?.-

.- ¡Encontrar lo que me has robado, ladrona anormal!.-

.- ¡Yo no te he robado nada, idiota!.-

.- ¡Devuélvemelo, delincuente!.-

.- ¡Gilipollas!.-

.- ¡Hija de p...!-

Lily se tiró contra su hermana mayor intentando golpearla con su despertador. Petunia intentaba quitarse de encima a la escoria de su hermana que le había quitado su cinta preferida pegándola con una lámpara.

Por supuesto, no estuvieron así mucho rato. Con tanto grito y tanto golpe, el padre de ambas se presentó en cuestión de segundos en su habitación dando por zanjada la pelea. Él le obligó a devolverle la cinta a su hermana mientras ésta sonreía con expresión de triunfo. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no había cogido _esa_ cinta, no tenía tan mal gusto.

El padre harto de las miradas de descuartizamiento que se lanzaban sus hijas decidió que o bien lo buscaba él mismo para no ocasionar destrozos o bien le compraba una nueva... decidió esto último. Eso a Lily no le sentó muy bien, ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermana "hubiera perdido" esa cinta, y le parecía muy injusto que ella tuviera que estar pidiéndoles a Shamara y a Helen que les grabase la música que ellas compraban mientras que su queridísima hermana consiguiera fácilmente embaucar a su padre.

Sin embargo, antes de que abriese la boca para protestar, su padre sacó a Petunia de la habitación y la arrastró escaleras abajo dejando a una muy indignada Lily quien se puso a recoger el destrozo ocasionado por el despojo humano, como iba diciendo entre dientes.

.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop.

.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Os reísteis tanto como yo en la escena del parque?. Espero de veras que sí, más que nada porque... es lo que añadí :D

A ver... cosillas, cosillas...

Os recomiendo que os vayáis preguntando varias cosinas... por ejemplo:

.- ¿De qué trataba el sueño de Lily?

Si... ya sé que no lo dije, pero... es para resaltarlo un poco más... tiene cierta repercusión importante en el futuro, así que...

.- ¿Quién es esa Shamara Reinolds?

.oooooooooo.

En el próximo chapter (que no tardaré nada en subirle, unos... cuatro días, para que de tiempo a que me mandéis vuestros comentarios, of course :P) veremos algo sobre:

.- Cómo se llevan Lily y su madre.

.- Lily recordará a su hermana Petunia

.- La fiesta de cumpleaños de Petunia

.- ... ¿algo más?... todo depende de si me da la venada quepeligroquepeligroooo!

.ooooooo.

Jajaja, que estoy pensando (sí, que pasa¬¬) que os he dejado con varias intrigas...

A ver, que yo recuerde, me habéis preguntado cosas bastante interesantes, la verdad. Son puntos clave en la historia y, creo, que tendría que ponerlos para que los leyerais y me dieses vuestra opinión al respecto, vale?

.- ¿Quién es Allisson Brooks?

.- ¿Quién es Shamara Reinolds?

.- ¿Con quien se quedará Sirius¿con Jennifer¿con Helen? (¿tal vez con otra?... que mala soy XD)

.- ¿Quién es la novia de Peter? (esa maldita rata tridora tiene novia, sí... ya os explicaré un poco el tema...)

.- ¿Dónde andan los Sly?

.- ¿Qué hay de Voldy?

.- ¿Qué de Dumby?

Bien, bien... ya iré desvelando las intriguillas

.ooooooooo.

.ooooooooo.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooooo, supongo que estaréis esperando vuestras contestaciones, no? jejej, pues nada, nada, aquí están:

**Amsp14** Hola wapísimaaaaaa! Ya leí el chap 35 de tu fic y estoy deseando el siguiente! Me hizo mucha ilu ver que había leído el primer chap... ya subí el segundo... y... este es el tercero!... a ver si los lees traidora ¬¬ jaja!. Remus Lupin, ajá, pues entonces como a mí, aunque como empecé a escribir sobre Sirius... puesss, ahora... se me hace un poco difícil decir que mi Remsie es mi Merodeador preferido... aunq... pensándolo mejor... AMO A MI REMSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! jajjaa! Viste el trailer del caliz de fuego, joe, en serio, si no lo has visto te lo recomiendo. Salen Cedric que está bueníiiiiiisimo, también Víktor que también está bastante bueno... yo, la verdad, me lo imaginaba un poco más feillo, como la Rowling se empeñó en hacérnoslo ver así... en fin, que el actor está bien bueno. La Fleur... esa chica está... nu seeee, como... demasiado delgada, no la veo ni la mitad de guapa que la Rowling me la hizo imaginar... no la veo delicada... En fin, que si no lo has visto, te lo recomiendo! Se me pusieron los pelos de punta viéndolo! Sobretodo la parte en la que se presentan a los alumnos de Drumstrang... aix!... por cierto, gracias por tu review y ya te estás leyendo los chapters que te faltan traidora Besos y ya me dirá que te ha parecido! Review!

**IlenaLupin )** Graciassss! Jajaj, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Eso es lo que quería! Jaja, puede que Helen y Sirius se queden juntos al final, posibilidades hay, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque, también podría quedar con Jennifer, no crees, para mí sus personalidades son más o menos parecidas, pero dos polos iguales no se atraen nunca... o si? XDDD Te gustó lo de las Gogos, aix, gracias, gracias. La verdad es que la idea la saqué de una peli, no recuerdo ahora mismo de cual, las chicas iban vestidas más o menos así, pero en vez de los colores clásicos (blanco, rojo y negro) iban de verde, rosa y amarillo... sip, un poco cutre, pero la peli era de risa, usease que... A Remus? Bueno... estoy en ello, no va a salir directamente en los próximos capis, pero tranqui, ya saldrá ya. Por cierto, has visto el trailer del caliz de fuego, si no es así ya lo estás viendo! XDD, en serio, está muy bien, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando lo vi! Y... qué tal te ha parecido este tercer chapter, espero que muy bueno jjeje. Ya me dirás! Review!

**Kawaii! )** Hoooooooolaaaa! Qué tal? Seguro que todo te va estupendamente, verdad, verdad, a quien me tengo que cargar para que me digas que todo te va excelentemente, a quien, a quien? XDD. Okokok. Me alegra mucho que te gustase la escena de la chica del niki rosa, yo me descojoné entera mientras la escribía, en serio, un poco más y mi padre se levanta y me tira el ordenata por la ventana... es q... eran las cuatro y pico de la mañana y claro... pues... como que yo riéndome a pierna suelta, sola, en mi habitación, con el silencio... pues... como que se puede llegar a pensar que necesito un psiquiatra, noandanmuydesencaminados, cof, cof... mi padre por poco si me abre la cabeza al día siguiente.. porq? Weno, teniendo en cuenta que se tiene que levantar sobre las cinco para ir a trabajar... pues... imagínate... Por donde iba, ah, si! Naaaa, es muy normal que no se diesen cuenta de quien era, yo no sé tú pero si entro a una discoteca en donde bailan Gogos pues como q no se las ve mucho, con eso de los focos, las luces de neón, etc, pues como q no se sabe muy bien quien está en las plataformas. Por eso no puse algo así como: "Mirad quién está bailando.. si es Allisson Brooks, qué coño hace aquí?... vamos a saludarla y se lo preguntamos"... no habría quedado nada natural, no? XDD Lo que tengo un año más que tú venía porque como me pusiste que si no me estaba confundiendo de año, en vez de 65 no debería poner 85 pues... eso, que te puse que yo había nacido ese año... el 28 de Junio (... clara indirecta directa para que alguien a quien no estoy contestando me feliciteeeeeeeeee!... alguien se da por aludido, nadieeeee? XDDD) Por cierto, no es ninguna molestia leer tu fic, no entiendo muy bien porqué la gente no te pone más reviews, si la historia está muy bien! Lo que me puedo reír con Nicole, aixxxx, quien pudiera estar en su lugar en algunas ocasiones? (suspiro) Por cierto, has visto el trailer del caliz de fuego, si no es así ya lo estás viendo! XDD, en serio, está muy bien, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando lo vi! En fin, queeeeee gracias por tu review! Y que espero que en este tercer chapter me dejes otro review para ver que te parece el embrollo que monté! Besosssss. Espero tu review amiga!

**SabriWeasley )** Hola! Eeeeeeeeese reviewwww! Cortito pero animoso! Gracias, gracias! Me encanta que te encante el encantador fic :P Te prometo que seguiré escribiendo, siiip, lo que no te prometo es disiparte todas las intriguillas que voy dejando (Muahuahuaaaaa, queeee mala soy! XD) Por cierto, has visto el trailer del caliz de fuego, si no es así ya lo estás viendo! XDD, en serio, está muy bien, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando lo vi! Y... qué te ha parecido este tercer chapter, espero que te haya gustado igual o más que los otros porque me lo pasé genial escribiendo la escenita del parque! Espero tu review!

**WilliamW )** Y... aquí el chicoooooo de mi fic! Jajaj, que sepas que ya no eres el único , como si eso te importase¬¬ jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Seeep, las Gogos sieeeeempre están buenas... eso creo que debería entrar en tu cerebrito y empezar a pensar que la Allisson Brooks debe estar bien buena, nop? XD Eres el único que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer ver entre James y Sirius... enhorabuena! Lo de los DJs... si, tienes razón. Jajaja, no eres el único que me pregunta con quien se quedará Sirius... prefiero dejarlo en el aire Saca tus propias conclusiones como hasta ahora y... igual das con la respuesta! Me alegro, de verdad, me alegro mucho, pero, mucho, mucho, que encontrases delirante la escena de la chica del niki rosa! Lo que me pude reír al escribirla, no lo sabes tú bien... ya le dije a Kawaii1 que era por la noche, las cuatro y pico de la madrugada y mientras lo escribía me estaba partiendo la caja como una posesa... mi padre por poco si me abre la cabeza al día siguiente.. porq? Weno, teniendo en cuenta que se tiene que levantar sobre las cinco para ir a trabajar... pues... imagínate... En cuanto a Allisson no estés tan seguro de tus suposiciones... te confío un secretillo, ok, bueno, pues... es posible que se líe con uno de los merodeadores, pero no durarán mucho por que será solo rollo... o al menos es lo que tengo pensado. Estoy un poquito harta del topicazo ese de chica rubia tierna y estudiosa para Remus, chica morena con carácter para Sirius, para James evidentemente Lily, y para Peter que le zurzan... okokokok, ya sé que es una asquerosa rata traidora pero... hay que tener en cuenta que en el colegio se llevaban muy bien y que confiaban plenamente en él, sino... por qué iba Sirius a confiarle algo tan importante?... En cuanto al nombre de Allisson... bueno, yo también tengo mis dudas. Al principio escribía Alison, pero luego, no sé donde lo leí con dos s, luego con dos l, y claro, pues como que ya me daba igual y lo puse como primero se me vino a la cabeza. XD. Si encuentras como se escribe correctamente, me lo puede decir? Ves la serie de Friends, en serio, jaja, yo también! Me encanta esa serie, en serio, está chula, a mi también me gusta el personaje de Cheadler, aunque Phoebe tp está tan mal, está como una cabraaaa! Jajaj!. Lo de los nombres me los estuve pensando una eternidad! Gracias!

**Paula GM )** Hoolaaaa! Me alegro que te unas a la lectura de mi fic:D:D:D en serio te ha gustado, me alegro Yoooo? Lokaaaa? Pero que dices? (Conciencia de Aliance: estacomounaputacabraaunquenoloreconozca) jajajaja, pues si te pareció que había muchas paridas en los dos primeros chaps... no quiero ni pensar lo que me podrás con este! Jajaj! Y mucho me temo que llamarás al psiquiatra para que me vengan a buscar cuando leas dos capitulillos que tengo hechos en los que salen los Sly y Dumby (pss, no lo cuentesss!) si ya me partí la caja escribiendo la escena de la del niki rosa (por ejemplo) ni te cuento lo que me pude reír escribiendo estos dos. Una cosa... has visto ya el trailer del caliz de fuego, si no es así ya lo estás viendo! XDD, en serio, está muy bien, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando lo vi! Estoy deseando que se estreneeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD En fin, que muchas gracias por dejar el review y que estoy esperando como agua de mayo tu review para este tercer chapter! Gracias!

**Ginny84 )** Hoooolaaaa, gracias por tu review!. En otro sitio, lo pensé, no te creas. Quieres un secretillo?... se me olvidó que estaba Franquitoooo, jajaj, ya seee, ya seee, sip, sé que estuvo dando el peñazo unos buenos años. Duros, muy duros según mis padres y abuelos, pero... en fin... Es queee, me apetecía poner algo de acción en España. En realidad los iba a poner en las Islas Baleares... no se supone que es allí donde van a veranear los guiris?... aunque, creo que también va mucha peña inglesa para Cataluña... y como no he estado en Baleares y sí en Salou (hace un par de añazos, pero weno) pues al final me decanté por este sitio. Sabes que eres la única que me lo ha dicho? . Si es q... estás en todo! Y, por cierto, no, no me incomoda en absoluto que me lo digas.. hombre, me rechina un poco porque se me olvidó que taba por aquí.. pero por lo demás :D Jajaja, puse nobel, jaja, okokokokok, para la próxima vez ya sé que se escribe con V! (la de cosas que toy aprendiendo XDDD) En serio te has leído mi perfil? O.O socorroooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaah! Quevergüenzaquevergüenzaquevengüenzaaaa! Aixxxxx, la de siglos que tendrá, pufffff!. Sabes, lo cambiaré! En cuanto a lo de que hasta que no tuviese terminada la historia no la subiría... weno... (blush)... esssstoooooo, cof, cof, nolatengoterminada, cof, cof... tan solo algunos capítulos, no todos, y... solo una parte... otro secretillo? (pero que buena soy hoy¬¬... no te acostumbres XDD) pues... solo tengo escrito hasta justo el uno de septiembre... tranquila, son bastantes y algunos muy pero que muy humorísticos! Me partí la caja escribiéndolos! Son unos... umm... nueve o así los que tengo escritos, no están terminados del todo (menos uno aunque creo que escribiré más porque es un poco cortito)... Te gusta la saga de los de Alatriste? Genial! Sabes que Viggo Mortensen va a hacer de Diego en la peli que se está haciendo o se hará sobre El Capitán Alatriste? Aixxxxx! Habrá que ir a verla! Estoy deseando que a Pérez-Reverte se le ponga otra vez la vena y se ponga a escribir sobre nuestro gran Diego. Muy bueno El Maestro de Esgrima, muy bueno. Me gustó muchísimo. Te vas a empezar a leer La Carta Esferica?... jo, yo todavía no lo he leído... creo que iré a la mini biblioteca que tiene mi madre a ver si está... creo que si... jaja, si le encuentro también lo empezaré a leer a ver que tal y luego te comento, ok?... aunque ahora estoy un poco liadilla con Cartas para Claudia (filosofia... un poco aburridillo), El Señor de las Tinieblas de Vázquez-Figueroa (es uno de mis autores preferidos! Me he leído mucho de este autor Español, por ejemplo: León Bocanegra, la saga de Cienfuegos, auque me faltan los dos últimos libros por leer, estoy en ello, Turareg y algunos más que ahora mismo no recuerdo el título... si no has leído de él... a qué esperas!), El Secreto de Maribárbola de María Teresa Álvarez (empezando...) El Código Da Vinci muuuuuuy bueno, me dejó impresionada y te recomiendo que leas también el de Ángeles y Demonios del mismo autor. El nuevo que ha sacado Dan Brawn que se titula La Conspiración, aún no me lo he leído, me lo dejarán. Los Pilares de la Tierra? Diossssssssssssss me encantóoooooooooooooooo, a mi es que todo lo que tenga algo sobre la E.M. me encanta (por regla general), pero te digo en serio que ese libro me gustó muchiiiiisimo, en serio, muy, muy bueno. Quien te lo haya recomendado tiene buen gusto . El sexto libro, sí yo también estoy deseando leerle... creo que este año me atreveré con la versión inglesa... el año pasado no me atreví porque no andaba muy suelta en el tema, pero este año que he empezado a leer más historias en inglés y que con un diccionario al lado (por siaca) soy capaz de leer como si fuera español! Aixxxx, a ver si llega pronto el 16 de Julio! Porque es el 16, no? A ver si me paso por la pag de Rowling... Lo de J.M.Auel, sip, es mujer, me di cuenta unas semanas más tarde de haberlo escrito en mi profile, pero weno, como que no me apetecía ese día y lo fui dejando y dejando y dejando hasta ahora... he prometido que cambiaré mi profile y lo haré y lo corregiré :D También te lo recomiendo si no has leído ninguno... personalmente a veces se pasa describiendo, pero por el resto es genial, te enteras de un montón de cosas y coges mucho cariño a los personajes. Yo estoy deseando que saque el siguiente... no sé como le irá el asunto, porque no nos puede dejar con la intriga de si...! en fin, que no te lo cuento En serio que esa saga merece ser leída, y te recomiendo también los libros de la Dragonlance... Saniel Steel, es un autor de novela romántica al más puro estilo culebrón con sobredosis de azucar... yo no leo este tipo de novelas, peeero, resulta que hace un par de añitos me regalaron uno y... me lo leí... sip, y luego me compré otro y luego otro y ya llevo leídos unos cuantos... no es de mis favoritos pero está bien, mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Sin embargo, no te lo recomiendo si tienes al gran JRR Tolkien delaaaaaaaaaaanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Viva TOLKIEEEEEEEEEEEN! (aunque esté ya más muerto que muerto :P) La verdad es que las pelis... bueno, están bien (aixxxx Orlando Bloooooooooooooom! ) pero prefiero los libros, me gustan mucho más, muchísimo más. Yo antes de haber sido Potteriana, fui Tolkeniana... ahora se me ha pasado un poco la fiebre de ESDLA, pero weno, todavía de vez en cuando leo algo en sobre esto... Tolkien si que te lo recomiendo, sobretodo ESDLA, el Silmarillion es bastante mássss dificil de leer, de hecho todavía no he sido capaz de leérmelo entero! En fin... que como ves, una vez más, me enrollo como una puñetera persiana... joe, si es que me dan cuerda y no acabo! Seguro que te has asustado cuando has visto este peazo contestación! Jajaja! En fin, que espero recibir un review sobre este tercer chapter! A ver qué te ha parecido! Por cierto, has visto el trailer del caliz de fuego, si no es así ya lo estás viendo! XDD, en serio, está muy bien, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando lo vi!... weno, pues eso, que ahora que sí que termino. Espero como agua de mayo o de junio, según se vea XD, tu reviewwww!

**Borja VM )** Holaaaaa cielo! Ya te dije que me hizo muchiiiiiiiisima ilu recibir tu review:D Sabes? He decidido que te enviaré el link para que no tengas mucho problema en ubicar el fic (sip, así llamamos aquí a las historietas , tendrás que acostumbrarte a cierta terminología, no es muy difícil, y ya sabes... si tienes algún problema... me mandas un e-mail y me preguntas!) En fin... puesss, lo del primer y el segundo capi, pues, creo que tendrá que esperar un poco más XD. Supongo que te tendré que contar todo lo referente a Lily Evans y su family... aixxx, creo que al final acabaré llamándote por teléfono y contándotelo de viva voz porque como me tenga que pasar escribiendo toooodo ajjajajjaa, naaa, que me alegro muchíiiiisimo que te hayas enganchado a esta... espera, espera, como la llamaste?... culebrón! XDDDD jajaja, creo que mi historia no es de mucho culebrón, a no ser que me de la venada ¬¬ no te rias! Escribir un libro? Jodeeeeer, creo Borja que se te ha ido a TI la perolaaaa! Jajaja, naaaa, no creo, no creo, pero... mehaceiluuuuquelopiensessssss! XDD seeeep seee quien eres, sé donde vives, sé lo que comes y lo que llevas puesto... calconcillos, no, al menos eso espero¬¬ jajaja. Weno, Borjita, a ver si te veo más por el msn, sino, ya sabes, e-mail que te crío y asunto solucionado! Gracias por tu review! Me hizo mucha ilu! La pregunta es... qué te ha parecido este tercer capitulo? Se me fue la olla? XDD seguro que si! Jaja! Espero con alegría tu review! Muchos besos cielo!

**Kirla )** Me alegro mucho que te gustase también esa escena! Ha sido muy popular! Y me alegro también mucho que te hayas decidido a mandarme un review! Aixxxxx, y... qué opinas sobre este chap, también se me fue? Jajaja. Ale chica, que muchas gracias por animarme a continuar y espero que te gustase tanto o más que los anteriores. Besos!

.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Ahora si queréis podéis seguir leyendo.

Aviso que esto **no tiene nada que ver con el fic**.

Es **mi opinión particular** y algunos datos que he recabado de un programa de Radio Nacional de España.

Sobre la manifestación que tendrá lugar mañana Sábado en contra de la "legalización" del **matrimonio gay**.

He estado escuchando este programa, que en mi opinión tiene gran repercusión social pues que tratan temas de actualidad dando datos y contrastando opiniones, a favor o en contra, o simplemente lanzando preguntas al aire para reflexionar.

Se supone que la Iglesia Católica está a favor de esta manifestación (creo que, incluso, han sido ellos los que la han convocado) y resulta que de los 90 obispos que hay en España, tan solo dicen que asistirán 15. Esto es 1 de cada 6. No es un proporción alentadora para ellos, verdad?

Algunos dicen que en contrapartida de la manifestación se van a presentar muchísimas personas en el concierto de Carliños Brawn para reivindicar, precisamente, lo contrario.

Ha habido un comentario que me ha hecho gracia, algo así como: "... que el partido popular no nos cuente cuentos diciendo que ellos tan solo se limitan a unirse". Muy bueno, si señor.

Bastante chocante ha sido una de las declaraciones del representante de la familia o algo así. Nosequién Blanco. Ha dicho: "a los que creemos en el matrimonio que nos dejen vivir en paz". Muuuuuuuy fuerte. ¿Qué pasa¿qué los que no profesan amor hacia el sexo contrario no creen en el matrimonio?.

Muy fuerte la opinión de un oyente que dijo: "... es decir, que a todo lo que se ponga la etiqueta de amor... ¿será matrimonio?". Lo que venía a decir es que ya que estamos pues deberíamos admitir el matrimonio polígamo.

Lo que creo es que como este domingo hay elecciones en Galicia quieren una manifestación aquí, otra allá y otra acullá. Para mí lo único que pretenden es darse bomba y platillo para que los gallegos (y ya que estamos, el resto del país) nos demos cuenta que se están movilizando y haciendo algo por la sociedad y, de esta manera, ganar más votos, ya que parecería que de esa manera estarían expresando su opinión en lo referente al matrimonio gay. Sin embargo, los que piensen que están haciendo eso (expresando su opinión, a favor o en contra, a través del voto), están completamente equivocados. Todos sabemos que el programa político no se centra tan solo en una cuestión, sino en muchas: economía, sociedad, educación, etc., etc., etc. Lo que veo es que pretenden confundirnos, obligándonos a adoptar una posición u otra y que eso se traduzca en votos.

Creéis que España es conservadora, taaaaaan conservadora?... no sé vosotros pero yo creo que no somos tan conservadores, sobretodos los que somos jóvenes.

Otra cosa que me hace gracia es que la Iglesia Católica esté empeñada en mostrar su opinión en temas como: el aborto, el preservativo, el matrimonio, etc, etc, etc. No tiene mucho sentido que lo hagan, todos sabemos de su actitud retrógrada, de su poca visión abierta hacia temas que requieren un poco de sentido común y de apertura de mente.

Cuando hace unos años se propuso aceptar el Divorcio, la Iglesia Católica se opuso totalmente. Esto es similar. Al final haremos lo que creamos más conveniente sin tener muy en cuenta su opinión (al menos los que no estamos en política...)

Además, si se manifiestan mañana se tendrán que enfrentar a disensiones internas. Estarán expuestos a que parte de los posibles feligreses se lo piensen más de dos veces antes de manifestar su fe a la religión católica, a que parte de los feligreses que ya tienen también se lo piensen e, incluso, a que cuando se supone que la Iglesia Católica tiene que dar un ejemplo de unidad y de capacidad de decisión conjunta se vea envuelta en conflictos internos... No deberían sembrarse ellos solos la semilla de la división, sino la de la concordia y la del diálogo... al menos, eso es lo que se supone que representan, no?

Me parece a mí, que más que nada, es que como nunca, nunca, NUNCA, ninguna sociedad religiosa se ha enfrentado a este tipo de asunto (me refiero a legalizar el matrimonio homosexual) pues están un tanto aterrados. Tengamos en cuenta que son 2000 años en los que ellos han llevado la batuta (ma o meno) y no debería sorprendernos mucho, que si no son capaces de aceptar el matrimonio heterosexual civil, rechacen este tipo de matrimonio.

Yo, no estoy en contra de la unión de gays y lesbianas. Tienen tanto derecho como los que somos hetero a hacer legal su compromiso, sobretodo en estos tiempos en los que se pueden cambiar tantas cosas porque somos bastante más tolerantes, o por lo menos más reivindicativos, que hace algunos años.

Si bien es cierto que creo que la palabra matrimonio no debería usarse por la definición de la RAE: "Unión de hombre y mujer concertada mediante determinados ritos o formalidades legales", sí creo en dos tipos de solución: o bien crean una nueva palabra que designe a este tipo de unión o bien, deberían añadir otra acepción para la palabra matrimonio (personalmente me decanto por esta última)

Lo que deben entender es que se hace pareja conforme a los sentimientos no sobre nuestro propio sexo y el de nuestra pareja.

.oooooooo.

Si queréis podéis opinar sobre el tema...

.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Y ya sabéis...

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Mi querida hermana Petunia Parte 2 de 2

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS,** por los **nueve** maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado y que me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo Sois los mejores:D

**Amsp14**, **Mangalina-Li**, **WilliamW**, **Borja VM**, **Ginny84**, **IlenaLupin**, **Kirla**, **Faith-theBloody**, **Jane Black**

Pss, las contestaciones al final, ok?

Os dejo que leáis el cuarto chapter y luego ya me enrollo como una persiana a mi gusto, vale?

By Aliance 

**Chapter IV. MI QUERIDA HERMANA PETUNIA (Segunda Parte)**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Fecha: Lunes 12 de Agosto de 1975**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. Hora: 10:59 

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Lugar: Número 4 de _Privet Drive, Little Whinging_ (Surrey).**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Temperatura aprox.: 21ºC - 69,8 F (Fahrenheit)**

Después de recoger lo que la asquerosa de su hermana había destrozado, se dio cuenta que había una lechuza en el alfeizar de su ventana. El Profeta esperaba ser leído y pagado.

Rebuscando en su armario encontró la bolsa con el dinero mágico y pagó a la lechuza los cinco knuts de bronce después de desatar el periódico. La verdad es que era una suerte que Petunia no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había llegado porque sino, se hubiera vuelto a quedar sin saber nada de la comunidad mágica.

Después de leer por encima el diario y de criticar a gusto a Raika Skeeter, la madre de una de sus compañeras de curso de Hufflepuff, por su descalificador artículo, se puso a repasar sus ejercicios de Alquimia y algo de Transformaciones, contestó a Shamara y ordenó su colección de sellos mágicos que tenía de diferentes países del mundo, producto de los viajes que hacían sus amigas.

Era un pequeño secreto que pocas personas sabían. No todo el mundo entendía su fijación por los sellos y, por derivación, la heráldica. La apasionaba las formas, los símbolos y sus diferentes significados. Amaba la criptografía. Por eso, en Hogwarts, estudiaba Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia.

La mañana pasó sin más incidentes (exceptuando que una paloma se chocó contra su ventana) (Nda: le ocurre algo a estos pájaros de hoy en día?)

.**-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Su madre la llamó desde la cocina un poco antes de las doce de la mañana. Le dijo que como algunos parientes y amigos iban a ir a comer a casa debía de ayudar porque ella ya estaba bastante cansada.

La verdad, es que no la importó demasiado echar una mano, no tenía muchas ganas de repasar Pociones. Así que se pasó las siguientes dos horas cocinando, lavando platos, poniendo la mesa, adornando la sala y retirando algunos muebles para poder bailar un rato. Además, las dos retiraron las hojas del porche y pusieron allí otra mesa para después de la fiesta. Su madre aprovechó y cortó algunas flores frescas del jardín para adornar la mesa.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

.- Mamá, ¿dónde está la batidora?.

.- Allá.-dijo señalando su ubicación.-... ¿vendrás en navidades, no, el año pasado te quedaste en casa de Helen.

.- Si mamá, vendré.- la dio un beso.

.-... puedes invitarla si quieres.- dijo su madre al cabo de un rato.

.-¿En serio?.- a Lily se le iluminó el rostro.

.-Claro hija. Nos lo pasaremos tan bien como el año pasado cuando vino Shamara por Semana Santa.- dijo mientras miraba el interior del horno para ver si el cordero estaba ya hecho.

.-¡Genial!.- y pegó un saltito de alegría.

.-Si quieres también puedes decirle a Shamara que venga.

.-Mamá... creo que no te conviene aspirar tanto humo.-dijo divertida

.-¡Oh, creo que también puedes invitar a tus otras dos compañeras de habitación .

.- O.o

Lily se quedó muda. No se esperaba eso de su madre. Vale que invitase a Helen por ser cortés, vale que invitara a Shamara porque era su mejor amiga... pero, de ahí a invitar a las dos... no, no,... peor, de ahí a invitar a todas sus amigas...

.-Mamá, en serio, creo que no deberías cocinar más por hoy.-dijo medio preocupada.- ¿no te pasará nada, verdad?

.-Tranquila cariño.-la revolvió el pelo.- tan solo es que quiero conocer a todas tus amigas... y, ¿qué mejor que las Navidades?

.-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?.-la miró a los ojos, esos ojos tan verdes como los suyos.

.-Seguro.-su madre se dio media vuelta y con mucho cuidado empezó a sacar el cordero del horno.

Lily se quedó pensativa mirando a su querida madre.

Ella la quería muchísimo.

Era un apoyo constante, siempre que tenía un problema le escribía pidiéndole la lechuza a Jen... ¿querría venir ella por Navidad, Jen no estaba muy acostumbrada al mundo muggle y, además, quizá querría estar con sus padres y con su hermano pequeño. Sabía que ambos estaban fuera de casa mucho tiempo y se veían bastante poco. Tendría que preguntárselo.

Y... ¿Shamara, sí, ella seguro que se apuntaba, si por ella fuese estarían las cuatro juntas hasta el final de los tiempos. Sonrió pensando en que la vería muy pronto en la piscina y le pondría un poco más al corriente de lo que sabía de las vacaciones de Jen y Helen en España.

¿Helen, bueno, suponía que no iba a rechazar su invitación, sobretodo si venía Jen... tendría que preguntárselo también. Igual, con un poco de suerte, sus hermanos se quedaban en casa de los padres de alguna de las dos. No le apetecía tener a Tim y a Jon, revoloteando por ahí para que luego le contasen todo a los Merodeadores.

Lily sacudió la cabeza... mejor no pensar en él... ellos.

Y, ¿Brooks, a ella probablemente no la invitaría. ¿Por qué?. No es que la cayera mal, bueno, tampoco es que la cayera bien... era, simplemente, que no la caía. Para Lily, ella era del tipo de persona que ni fu ni fa. Allisson Brooks era casi una desconocida. Cierto que estaba en su cuarto, pero nada más. Casi nunca se sentaba con ellas, casi nunca las contaba nada, casi nunca las pedía nada... era como si fuera otra compañera de casa pero que estaba en su habitación. De hecho, mientras que ella, Shamara, Helen y Jennifer se llamaban por su primer nombre, a ella la seguían llamando por su apellido, Brooks. Además, seguramente ella iría a pasar las Navidades en casa de Alice, su mejor amiga. La verdad es que de vez en cuando se preguntaba que hacía en Griffindor si tenía más pinta de Ravenclaw y sus "amistades" eran más amplias en esa casa.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sí que había ocasiones en las que estaban las cinco juntas sin que las pusieran obligadas en las clases. Un ejemplo, eran las sesiones improvisadas de aeróbic de los fines de semana o, algunas veces cuando maquinaban alguna broma o, cuando se quedaban por la noche a estudiar o incluso, alguna vez habían estado todas juntas en una de las "sesiones de chicas"...

Decidido. Si su madre quería que estuvieran las cuatro juntas en Navidad, ella haría todo lo que pudiera para conseguirlo. (Nda: se entiende que se refiere a Shamara, Helen, Jennifer y ella... a Allisson no)

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.**

La madre de Lily ya había terminado de poner con el cordero la ensalada en pan de pita, por lo que el Kebab que tanto le gustaba a su hija mayor estaba hecho.

.-Mami... ¿qué va a pasar con Petunia?.-preguntó preocupada. No quería que su hermana mayor se pasara el día llamando anormales a sus amigas.

.-¿Recuerdas a Vernon?.

Cómo no iba a recordarle. Su hermana le había conocido hacía más de un año y salían casi desde entonces. Las pocas veces que le había visto le recordaba un poco más alto que ella y de constitución robusta. Una cara seria y unos vivaces ojos claros que buscaban los de Petunia. No es que le cayera mal el novio de su hermana, no. Simplemente le daba un poco de cosa que estuviera ahí. Quizá porque la recordaba que ella no tenía un novio formal desde el parvulario.

.-¿No vendrá, verdad?... ya sabes que...

.-Tranquila, cielo, irán a pasarla con sus padres... pásame la sal, ¿quieres?

.-Y... él sabe que yo...

.-No.

.-¿Qué le ha dicho...?

.- ¿...sobre Hogwarts?.- ante el asentimiento de su hija continuó.- Nada, simplemente que te concedieron una beca y que por eso estudias fuera...

.-¿Beca?.- aquello no era del todo erróneo, pero le sorprendía que su hermana la pusiera como una persona aplicada ante su novio.

.- Ajá...-su madre la miró.- Lily, como sigas batiendo más esa muss va a tardar demasiado en espesar.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta y mientras continuaba haciendo los postres se quedó pensando en su hermana mayor: Petunia Evans.

La mayoría de las veces no podía contar con ella. Su hermana tenía sus amistades y ella las suyas, y, por mucho que se esforzara en hacerla partícipe de su mundo, siempre la rehuía de una forma u otra.

Y, aunque de vez en cuando se escribían, no era lo mismo. Que Lily no estuviera en casa la mayor parte del año dificultaba mucho las cosas, y la relación que mantenía con su hermana era una de ellas.

Con su padre, el señor Evans, hablaba sobre el Quidditch... bueno, más bien le compraba alguna revista o le escribía contándole sobre el partido que se había disputado en su colegio o le mandaba algún artículo de la revista quincenal que la insoportable de Rita Skeeter se empeñaba en publicar y en la que ella participaba como representante de Griffindor junto con Remus Lupin. A su padre le encantaba el fútbol por lo que no le extrañaba en absoluto su interés por el deporte mágico que, en cierto modo, se le parecía.

Con su madre, la señora Evans, hablaba de sus estudios. Le preguntaba en sus cartas que tal le iba en tal o cual asignatura que sabía que le costaba, o la alababa por sacar buenas notas, o la animaba cuando se sentía deprimida por no estar con ellos, o le hablaba sobre lo que había hecho eso día... y, aunque no pudiera hacer magia para su disfrute le había dejado leer los libros que ya no le servían de los primeros cursos. Además, cuando había elaborado poción alisadora, su madre había estado presente para saber lo que hacia en Pociones.

Con su hermana... era otro cantar.

Cierto es que de vez en cuando se escribían alguna carta, o se mandaban algún regalo (Lily le enviaba dulces mágicos o alguna ropa que pudiera llevar en el mundo muggle y, Petunia, la enviaba algún libro o alguna golosina) pero no era lo mismo. No tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuese para gritarse e insultarse, era un poco triste. Mientras que Helen y Jennifer tenían a sus hermanos allí, ella tenía que conformarse con las vacaciones. Y, aún así, deseaba que Petunia fuera un poco más amable con ella. Egoístamente se quejaba del poco interés que ponía su hermana en las veces que le había contado algo o invitado a que fuese a algún sitio con ella y con alguna amiga, por ejemplo, Petunia se había negado en redondo en ir a la piscina con ella y con Shamara.

Suspiró.

Cuando eran pequeñas e iban juntas a la escuela, se metía con ella, la picaba y la hacía que gritase. Sin embargo, cuando otras niñas o niños la molestaban, allí estaba su hermana mayor para defenderla. Si algo tenía que agradecerle era que se pelease por ella cuando ocurrían esas cosas tan extrañas que no tuvieron explicación hasta la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts.

Suspiró.

A raíz de esa carta su relación empeoró.

Se lamentaba no haber podido lidiar con ello y haber dejado que su hermana se pusiera cabezota y no quisiera saber nada de ella, ni de la magia, ni de sus amigos, ni nada referente a su otro mundo, nada más que cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa.

Cambiaría, oh sí, ella sabía que cambiaría un año entero de su vida en Hogwarts con tal de que la defendiera como lo hacía antes. Y, que la admitiera como era. Y, que la quisiera tanto como la quería ella a pesar de todas las peleas y arrebatos.

Sabía que Petunia nunca dejó que nadie más que ella se atreviese a hacerla rabiar. Había sido su salvadora en más de alguna ocasión en la que podía haber acabado bastante mal.

Las veces que se había tenido que pelear por ella, para defenderla, las había ganado.

Siempre.

Sin excepción.

Recordaba sus ojos fulgurando de ira, la vena del cuello palpitando, su cara en una mueca de ferocidad y su cuerpo dispuesto a patear al que tenía delante porque la había hecho llorar desconsoladamente o porque la habían acusado de destrozar algo.

Inconscientemente la tenía como una especie de heroína.

Lástima, que se viese empañada por el comportamiento que tenía con ella ahora.

Suspiró.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Un poco antes de las dos y media llegaron su padre y su hermana que habían ido a comprar algún regalo para la última. Tanto Lily como su madre subieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y se cambiaron de ropa.

Cuando la pelirroja bajó se encontró a su hermana vestida con un bonito vestido de tonos color tierra que la quedaba estupendamente. El pelo castaño lo llevaba suelto y un par de pendientes con forma de flor hacían que se viera resplandeciente. Sin que se diera cuenta la sacó una foto con su polaroid.

Lily se había puesto un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca y se había recogido el pelo en un moño para que no le dijeran que tenía unos pelos horribles sino se los cortaba. Si por ella fuera se dejaría el pelo suelto, pero su madre le había pedido que se lo recogiera.

Minutos más tarde, varios familiares entraban sonrientes con regalos para Petunia y saludaban y abrazaban a la familia Evans.

Algunos coches fueron aparcados en las aceras y Lily se encargó de que las flores del jardín no sufrieran demasiado.

A su madre le encantaban las flores puesto que le recordaban a su madre y a su abuela. No sabía por qué las tenía tanto cariño pero tanto su hermana como ella las cuidaban como algo preciado. Su madre estaba orgullosa de tener un montón de especies distintas de rosas y de petunias.

A Lily, en particular, la encantaba las petunias lilas.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Cuando se pusieron a comer, Lily ya estaba un poco cansada por tener que soportar a la familia de su madre, ya que ellos adoraban a Petunia. Por eso ella se encargaba, junto con algún voluntario, de servir los platos y de retirarlos, procurando que los comentarios que hacían de ella como si no estuviera presente no la hicieran demasiado daño.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa de que la mayor parte del año estuviera estudiando algo que ni tan siguiera admitían como cierto, a gran distancia de su casa y sin ningún familiar cerca. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermana la tuviera envidia y tratara de hacerla quedar mal siempre que podía. Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido bruja… era en esos momentos cuando más se arrepentía de poseer magia.

Sabía que su hermana no tenía la culpa pero, siempre que era el día del cumpleaños de Petunia se sentía deprimida. Además, no colaboraba en absoluto que esa misma mañana hubiera tenido otra vez una pesadilla angustiosa y que en el parque hubiera hecho el ridículo.

Sin embargo, se consoló momentáneamente metiendo una gran cucharada en la boca de un pudín de chocolate ocasionando miradas de asco por parte de algunos familiares suyos. Suspiró con resignación y puso atención a la tele a la vez que acababa de comer.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Mientras hacía como que prestaba atención a un divertido episodio de "Scooby Doo", recordó sonriente que en la cocina, antes de servir los platos había hecho de las suyas... que una de las madres de las amigas de Petunia masticara un puré con tropezones, hizo que se atragantara. Allí había metido de todo lo que había encontrado por el suelo.

En otros platos, había metido el dedo con algo de pimentón o echado un chorrito de vinagre, por eso no se extrañaba que más de uno quisiera más bebida.

Y, en otros, simplemente había puesto, a última hora, algún exceso de algún ingrediente o un poco de sal.

Por supuesto, no lo había hecho en todos los platos, por ejemplo, ni a sus padres ni a su hermana le había puesto algo raro. Para ellos eligió lo mejor de lo mejor. También para algunos parientes que, aunque no la cayeran del todo bien, tenían su puntito. Lily era lista y no quería que empezaran a sospechar y pudieran acusarla a ella... aunque, ahora sí que tendrían motivos.

Sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando de su pequeñita venganza.

Tiempo más tarde, ayudó a su madre y a una de las madres de las amigas de Petunia a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

.- Cumpleaños feliz… cumpleaños feliz.- empezaron todos cuando alguien apagó las luces.

A Petunia se le iluminó la cara de felicidad al ver la enorme tarta de fresa con nata que llevaban su madre y su hermana entre las manos.

.-… te deseamos todos, Petunia….-

Ella avanzó hacia el centro con una sonrisa, rodeada por la gente que más quería, con la luz de las velas reflejada en sus ojos.

.-… cumpleaños feliz... bieeennn!.-

.-Pide un deseo cariño.- le dijo su padre al oído.

Petunia cerró los ojos y formuló su deseo… cuando los abrió, sopló las veintiún velas ante la mirada de alegría de todos.

.-Felicidades.- Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y de seguido por su madre, quien con la tarta en las manos todavía, intentaba aguantar unas lagrimillas de emoción.

Lily por su parte estaba bastante sorprendida. Pocas veces veía a su hermana sonreír de aquella forma y le encantaba cuando lo hacía. Estaba mucho más guapa y natural, las arrugas de la frente se le quitaban y sus ojos no relucían por el desprecio sino por una felicidad intensa.

Ésa era la imagen que se le había quedado de su hermana y que siempre recordaría: sonriendo sinceramente, bellamente iluminada por las velas de la tarta y con los ojos resplandecientes de alegría.

No pudo contenerse e hizo varias fotos.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Cuando ya estaba servido todo el mundo con un buen pedazo de la tarta de fresa, los regalos y felicitaciones se sucedieron a lo largo de lo que quedaba de la soleada tarde.

Petunia recibió como regalo de sus padres (y algún familiar más) un coche de segunda mano muy manejable y bonito. Del resto de sus parientes y amigos recibió dinero, ropa, zapatos, música, perfumes, baratijas, libros, una minicadena, una pequeña televisión…

**.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Lily no había querido darle su regalo ante la mirada del resto. No quería que Petunia le dijera lo horrible que era para contentar a sus parientes, ni tampoco quería que su felicidad se desvaneciera al verla a ella.

Por eso se sobresaltó al oírla llamarla cuando estaba cambiando de canal en la cocina, puesto que pensaba que ella estaría con el resto de los invitados en el porche, terminando la tarta y contando amenas anécdotas o simplemente poniéndose al día.

.-Lily….- Petunia estaba con ella en la cocina a solas. .-No espero que me hayas comprado nada, pero… hoy te has portado muy bien, salvo por lo de esta mañana, que por cierto ya no hace falta que me devuelvas la cinta porque papá me la ha regalado… y, quería decirte… gracias.-

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra. Eso tampoco se le iba a olvidar. Su hermana mayor no tenía por costumbre darle las gracias y acababa de hacerlo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su hermana tenía la mano en el picaporte lista para salir de allí.

.-Petunia….- la aludida se giró interrogante .-… sí que tengo un regalo para ti.-

Ante la mirada asombrada de la castaña, Lily sacó de la despensa un paquete envuelto en un trapo marrón al estilo rústico que depositó encima de la mesa de la cocina con mucho cuidado.

Petunia se acercó, entre curiosa y desconfiada.

.-Ábrelo tal y como está, no se vaya a caer….-

La castaña, segundos después, cogió las tijeras que le tendía su hermana y empezó a abrir su regalo. Una caja agujereada en la superficie apareció ante sus ojos. Arrugó un poco la nariz y descolocó la tapa.

.-Felicidades, Petunia.- le sonrió la pelirroja.

.-Lily… nunca imaginé que me ibas a regalar un pez.- dijo sorprendida poniendo su pelo detrás de sus orejas.

.-Sé que tienes alergia a los gatos y que los perros no son santo de tu devoción... un búho quedaba descartado y no me apetecía regalarte un pájaro para que te quejases del molesto canturreo.- la explicó sonriendo.-así que… un pez: no molestan, no cantan, no te ensucian la ropa y son muy bonitos.-

El pez naranja fue el único testigo del abrazo que le dio Petunia a una Lily cogida totalmente por sorpresa.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.**

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Bueno, bueno, bueno, jajja, seguro que no os esperabais esto de Petunia, eh?

Si es que... ayyy

Os explico un poco porque le he dado un toque fuera de lo común a Petunia, ok?

Vamos a ver... ya sé que estáis acostumbrados a que Petunia sea la hermana odiosa que no quiere a Lily o se lo demuestra bien poco (y todo porque la obligan) Sin embargo, yo pienso que por mucha envidia y bronca que tengas a tu hermana, eso no quiere decir que en el fondo no la quieras... eso es lo que he pretendido mostraros. Supongo que la única manera de que éstas dos sigan en contacto es mediante discusiones y arrebatos, pero, como veis son capaces de llevarse bien y de mostrarse que se quieren.

No creo que Petunia odiase a Lily simplemente porque ésta tuviera poderes.

Creo que hay algo más.

No sé que puede ser pero, seguro que la Rowling nos tiene algo escondido... creo que leí hace algún tiempo en su web (... fue ahí, ni pajolera idea) que Petunia no era ni muggle, ni bruja, ni squib... la verdad es que es un poco raro y se me ocurre que la única teoría posible de todas las que he estado pensando es que Petunia, en realidad, es otra bruja, pero, pero, pero, que renunció a sus poderes por alguna causa... puede que fuese porque amaba a Vernon (es lo que he pretendido mostrar aquí con brevedad) y ella fuera a Slytherin y como no permiten que tengas relaciones con muggles o hijos de muggles pues... puede que renunciase porque tenía que esconderse de Voldy al igual que su hermana... puede que se sintiera traicionada por su hermana o por sus amigos y por eso renunció... o puede que la acusaran de algún delito grave y su castigo fuese la pérdida de la magia (es por la que más me decanto)... o puede que Dumby la concediera ciertas protecciones extra para su familia si renunciaba a sus poderes y cuidaba de Harry (la menos probable)

Puede que sea alguna de esas opciones... no sé que pensaréis vosotros pero no me trago que Petunia odiase a su hermana y todo lo referente a la magia, simplemente por el hecho de que su hermana poseyera poderes mágicos y ella no.

No me lo trago.

A ver que nos cuenta la Rowling en su sexto libro que estoy deseandito de leerlo... vosotros también, no? sip, seguro que sí

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .**

En fin, antes de pasar a contestar los reviews algunas cosillas:

En el prox chapter... ta, ta, tachán, tacháaaaaaaan:

¡¡PETER PETTIGREW!

Jajaja, dentro de poco descubriréis cosas importantes de este personajillo... ok, ok, vale que sea una asquerosa rata traidora, pero, pero, pero, recordemos que en Hogwarts tenía amigos que le querían... si no... como explicáis que Sirius dudase de Remus y le pusiese a él como segunda opción?... si se llevaban mal o si no le creían un buen amigo... entonces, porqué le eligió, ya sé que Sirius pensó que era el que más desapercibido podía pasar, pero... no, me niego a creer que solo fuese por eso.

La amistad se forja a lo largo de los años y los cuatro eran grandes amigos. Yo quiero poner aquí el traspaso de Peter al lado oscuro (wuahuahuaaaaa, soy Dark Vader!... jijiji, se me fue) así que preparaos para que trate a Peter con un poco más de... indulgencia... no digo que no le vaya a hacer pasar canutas, más que nada porque yo también le tengo cierta manía, pero, a pesar de todo, le trataré con mejor vista, porque lo único que quiero mostrar es eso, su traspaso al lado oscuro...

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .**

En fin... los reviews!

**Amsp14:** Wooooooooola guapísima:D No paisa na porque se te pasara , supongo q no se está muy acostumbrado a que se actualice prontito sobretodo en esta época de estudio. ¿Relación inexistente entre Lily y James, jaja, weno, weno, tanto como inexistente... ya ves que a James le gusta Lily, y a Lily le gusta James, aunque los dos no quieren aceptarlo del todo :P pero ya lo harán ya, ya me encargaré yo Espero que todo te salga genial con los estudios AnaMa que de seguro que te lo mereces:D Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado este chapter y que te encante el siguiente que tratará sobre nuestra rarita preferida para pegarle de balazos hasta dejarla seca XD! (a ver si te dejo un review en Galilea, que por cierto... está genial, a ver como reacciona Hermione cuando se tranquilice por lo del bar. Estoy deseando leer el chap 36 de Matrimonio, a ver que pasa por esa cabecita loca!) Hasta la próxima amiga! Espero tu review:D

**Mangalina-Li:** Hooooolaaa Mangalina:D, q tu tb estás como una puñetera cabra, ok, ok, entonces no hace falta que vaya al psiquiatra... se lo diré a mi madre que últimamente está de un pesado con que vaya a ver que narices tengo en la cabeza en vez de neuronas... la diré que no es contagioso y que no se preocupe por mi salud mental. En fin ¬¬. Me alegro muchísimo q te guste la historia:D y en cuanto a lo de la escena del parque... es que... se me fue la olla, sorry, pero no tienes ni idea de la partida de caja que tuve durante algunos días a cuenta de la escenita. No problemo, creo que no lo volveré a hacer (ejem, creo, ejem) Mi Remusin, weeeeno, no saldrá directamente en los siguientes chapters, y la verdad, es que no sé porqué! TT, si es mi merodeador favorito! TT, ¿no se supone que tendría que escribir más sobre él?... no lo entiendo, creo que esto de quedarse por la noche hasta las tantas y por la mañana levantarse pronto me está afectando al cerebro!... no, mamá, no, no pienso ir al psiquiátrico y tp pienso convencer a Mangalina de que venga a verle, nooo, mamáaa, que nooo, que no hablo de ningún amigo invisible, que Mangalina existe, aaarg, madres! Nop, no soy de Cataluña (soy de Cantabriaaaa!), pero sí que tengo un par de buenísimos amigos catalanes, es decir, que si encuentras alguna expresión que te resulte familiar... ya sabes! Además, es cierto que estuve en Salou (hace un par de añines de na :P) y como me gustó mucho el ambientazo que había por la noche, por eso lo elegí como sitio en el que fueron a pasar sus vacaiones :D ¿Sabes que en esas vacaciones también estuve en Barcelona? Sip :D, es bonita, lo que más me gustó fueron las Ramblas con toda la gente paseando y la multitud de personas distintas que podías encontrarte allí, y, la Sagrada Familia... joe, tia, me quedé extasiada cuando lo vi! Es... preciosa, tengo ganas de volver allí porque las fotos se me velaron TT Ah, tenéis un puerto muy bonito :D, te lo dice una chica que vive en una "ciudad" marinera con un puerto pesquero chulísimo. Y, weno, que espero que te haya gustado este chapter , a ver que me dices en tu proximo review! Chaito:D

**WilliamW:** Joe Angel, eres de los que me mandan unos reviews enooooormes, no, no, no, no me estoy quejando, simplemente hago una observación, we?. Si yo tb me enrollo como una persiana cuando los mando, y... cuando los contesto Hoy no me tiraré escribiendo mucho, porque quiero subir este chap de una vez que con tanta gaita al final lo he dejado más días... en fin, que me alegro mogollón, pero mogollón, mogollón (oseaaaaa! ) que te haya gustado el segundo chap! Jajaja, sip, se me va la pinza. Te acercas en tus suposiciones sobre el sueño de Lily... demasiado, diría yo... Siiiiip, te diste cuenta! Muy bien, muy bien. Eso es lo que pretendía señalar, que aunque estén de vacaciones ya sea por una cosa o por otra piensan en el otro. Buena apreciación! Estupenda tu idea sobre la relación entre la señora Evans y sus hijas, eso es lo que pretendía señalar. Y, tranquilo, no meteré a ninguna chica o chico (me permito una sonrisa) que no tenga algo de importancia en la historia, ok? En serio te gusta como queda, genial, no tienes ni idea lo que me costó decidirme por un nombre y un apellido que pegasen! Ale, ya toy feliz para todo el día :D Me alegro que estés de acuerdo conmigo en el asunto del matrimonio entre homo, e idem en lo de tratar a la gente sin tener en cuenta sus inclinaciones :D 100, jajaja, a ver si llego, espero que te haya gustado este chapter y a ver que opinas, ok:D

**Borja VM:** Hola cielooo! Si ya sabes que yo soy mala... entonces, de qué te sorprendes:P jajaja, tranki en unos cuantos chapters estaremos de vuelta con Sirius and company, pero primero tengo que "presentarlos", por así decirlo. Lily incomprendida?... ummm, no sé que responder a eso, la verdad. No está incomprendida... es... weno, que como estudia lejos de su casa y solo puede verlos en vacaciones no tiene mucha relación con su family, simplemente. Nooo, no quería reflejar nada de mi familia, jaja, es que, en realidad, Lily y Petunia en los libros de HP se llevan mal, y la gente suele poner en sus fics que Lily es la "oveja negra" de la familia, yo he intentado hacer ver que aunque está un poco apartada, tiene una relación normal con sus padres y con su hermana (todo lo normal que puede ser, claro) Weno, mi hermana a veces tiene las cosas más sencillas que yo, pero es completamente normal al ser yo la mayor y ella la pequeña. La hermana mayor es la que ha tenido que luchar contra los padres para allanar el camino... la pequeña simplemente se "aprovecha". Jajaja, esa escena en la que me meto yo por medio ha sido muy aplaudida, sip la vuelvo un poco loka :P No he leído ese libro, aix. A veeeeer, he puesto lo de Alaska y los pegamoides porque.. joe, porque me hace mucha gracia sus canciones, mi madre dice que tenía éxito en sus tiempos, así q... y, joe, si quieres un grupo q cante en inglés, puse ABBA! El grupo q más le gusta a Lily junto con algunos otros que ya diré ¬¬ Además, que esté en Inglaterra no significa que no se escuche grupos españoles o de otra nacionalidad, okis? Vamos a ver Borja, no entiendo porque has llegado a pensar que no me gusta tu review. En serio que sí. Y en cuanto tu opinión sobre lo de los homo, estoy completamente de acuerdo, si precisamente es lo que trataba de transmitir, pero de una forma un poco más suave. Y nuuuuunca me aburres que te quede bien clarito, ok? Borjita, a ver que tal te salen los exams, espero q lo superes todos, y, tu sabes q tb tienes una amiga aquí, ok? Muchos besos y espero que este chapter te guste, a ver que me dices cielo:D

**Ginny84: **Wooooolaaaasss! TT no sé escribir, lo admito TT, tengo que mirar como coño se escribe sip, porque me he echo un lioooo TT A ver, yo quería decir NOBEL, vale, bien, porque resulta que tb existe novel (... lo busqué en el diccionario al final:P) Ale, aclarado ese punto (por Dios, q vergüenza XD) Joeee, al final mi madre no tiene lo de la carta esférica, snif, snif, y yo q pensé q si! (Aliance coge la lista de libros q tiene q comprar y apunta el titulo XD) No sabía q eras del círculo (eso suena raro, no, "no sabía q eras del círulo... muahuhhuaaa, te mataréee" ok, ideas raras a miii! XD) pues... yo no lo soy, jeje, compro los libros en unos grandes almacenes. Y... para ser del círculo XD, qué tienes q hacer? Jajaja! Me estoy medio riendo por lo raro q suena, no te parece:P Pues mira, hoy es viernes, por fin es Vieeeeeeeerneeeeeeesssssss! (Aliance bailando por toda la habitación) jeje, ya podrás leer! Yujuuuuu! Ok, se me va. Seeep, pienso q no podrían haber elegido nadie mejor q a Viggo para hacer ese papelazo! Y que lo bordará, of course! Ajá, vi Bf, muy bueno, jaja, la cara q se le quedó a Almodóvar fue digna de ser fotografiada! Y luego va y dice "naa, si estuviste cerca" jaja, pobre, queeee vergüenza. Andreu debería haberse fijado en la pregunta q hizo el Follonero (x cierto, tb me gusta, aunq ahora mismo tengo debilidad por la tia esa de las tizas, me parto, me paaaaarto, viste la tazas, ok, luego comento eso, jaja, menuda contestación vas a recibir Ginny, otra laaaaarga, como la vez anterior) mmm, estoooo, por donde iba? ¬¬ a ver, q Andreu debería de haberse fijado en la pregunta del Follonero, porq q yo sepa, Antonio Banderas (q, todo sea dicho de paso, está bastante bueno) no es gay! ¿Viste lo de las tazas, q puntazo la de Asunción, ya no me acordaba de ella, pero, sabes, creo q ganará la primera porque se nota q se lo ha currao, aunque... te imaginas q gana la de la taza del water, jajaja, estaría muy bien! Mmm, la taza esa de las pastillas o yo que sé q coño tiene ahí pegao... como q no. Y la de la comunión... psé, weno, no está muy currada, pero tiene antigüedad y como es "la taza de tu vida" pues puede simbolizarlo... no sé, no sé... la taza del barco de Bf... psiii, vale. Yo ya te digo que para mí q gana la primera, la del plató con todas las tazas q son un personajillo. ¿Q taza crees q ganará?. Viste el programa de ayer, la verdad es q no me gustó mucho q el invitado sorpresa fuese Matias Prats, eso fue al principio, porque luego en la entrevista estuvo más ameno. Jajja, y la próx semana resulta q es Corbacho (creo q se escribe así) quien tendrá q pasar por la cinta XD. Oye, tú, Ginni84, seguro q no eres un clon mio, es q... mi padre tb dice lo de las calles! Y mis sábanas son azules! Aaaaahhhhhh! Socorro! ¿Quien, ¿Quién me ha hecho un clon, jajaja!XDDD, esss broomaaaa, q ya sé q el clon soy yo XDDD. A veeeer, ahora más en serio XD, jaja, ahora q lo dices, q buena la peli de George de la jungla, jaja, lo q me pude partir con esa peli, está muy divertida, y la verdad es q la comparación me honra :D Completísimamente de acuerdo en tu opinión. Muuuy fuerte que la gente de hoy en día siga pensando de una manera tan poco tolerante e intransigente. Ajá, sip, un poco paradójico es q se manifiesten libremente pidiendo algo q coarta libertades... o más bien, derechos. ¡¡¡Seguro q te ha salido muy bien tu examen de programación! Y el resto tb, a q si, porq sino, tú me dices a quien me tengo q cargar, y me lo cargo, no hay problema :D Weno, a ver q t ha parecido este cuarto chapter, q han aparecido algunas cosillas bastante interesantes como la opinión q tiene Lily de su hermana, de sus amigas y las relaciones q mantiene con sus padres. En fiiiiiin, q espero ver tu review! Q me hacen mucha ilu :D

**IlenaLupin:** Holitaaa! Q tal te va todo chiquilla? Seguro q perfecto, no? Seeeep me encanta ese programa, y... últimamente me quedo a ver sexo en NY, jaja, luego, claro, me levanto con unas ojeras de aquí a mañana q pa q. No t quedas todo, na, supongo q cuestión de las pocas ganas q tengo de dormir por la noche, y luego por la mañana me entran pero no puedo qdarme! Jajaja, no te preocupes Ilena (te dije q me gusta ese nombre, es precioso D) Allisson saldrá dentro de... umm, a ver, el siguiente es de Peter, pues al otro, ok? Ahí tendrás más noticias de ella :D De Remus... tardará un poco en salir él directamente, y, como le comentaba antes a Mangalina-li, es mi Merodeador favorito y, no entiendo porqué no escribo sobre él TT Viste el trailer, te gusto, ya te dije q a mi me encantó y q estoy deseando ver la peli y deseando leer el sexto libro! Nooo, tranki, q a Lily no la haré sufrir mucho, solo lo justo y necesario, nada más, con lo bien q me cae:D Seeee, a q estuvo bien, eh, yo tb me partí la caja. Jeje, q Petunia cumpla los años en Agosto no es casualidad... lo dejo muy en el aire, poq no lo tocaré hasta el segundo fic q haga, si estáis de acuerdo, of course. Si, Shamara está en el grupito de la Evans, junto con Jennifer y Helen. Allisson no está con ellas. Ella tiene otras amistades, Alice de Ravenclaw es una de ellas. Te figuras quién es?... jaja! A ver si lo adivinas. Te gustó este chapter:D

**Kirla:** Hola, jaja, si, se me va un pokooo, pero weno, intento ocultarlo para q luego no me señalen con el dedo :P Te gustó el trailer, me alegro :D, a mi me encantó, por eso dije q lo vierais, porque esta... joeee, quiero ver la peli YA! Espero q con los exams todo te vaya de cine, eh, y a ver q te parece este chapter, q aunq no tenga mucho de humor, tiene algunos datos interesantillos... jeje! A ver q me dices Kirla, ok:D

**Faith-theBloody:** Wooolaaaa! Trannnnnkiiiii, no paisa na Si lo q importa es q te hayas dado cuenta y lo hayas leído y me hayas dejado un bonito review :D Actualizo rápido, jeje, será porque tengo algunos capítulos ya terminados y por eso subo uno cada semana aprox. Jajaja, yo tb espero poder subir pronto los chaps para gusto y deleite de mis lectores (qnosemenoteelpeloteoqnosemenoteeee ) Q estoy como un chupe, essstooo, no estoy familiarizada con esa expresión pero supongo q te referirás a que estoy como una puñetera cabra, no? seeep, estoy como una peee cabraaaa, pero, no lo cuentes, eh, q ya mi madre me dice q me vaya para el psiquiatra y no es plan de darle más pruebas jaja, no te creas, me parece a mi q a ti tb se te va un poko, no:P Jaja, parece q Bf le gusta a bastante gente, q bien, es q está muy bueno su programa y a mi tb me encanta el monólogo del principio, ya lo dije, pero, es q en serio q me parto. Viste lo de las tazas, me da a mi q ganará la primera porq está más currada y están todos representados (aunq falte el notario, pero da igual ) Sabes, a mi tb me cuesta imaginármelos bailando y partiéndose la caja al ritmo de esos grupillos... pero lo q hago es imaginármelos bailando con la música de discoteca de hoy o grupos actuales y listo, lo único q cambio es el grupo por la fecha para darle algo de realidad, pero vamos. Seeeeeep, Lily y James acaban juntitos, peeeeeero, jaja, ya veremos lo q ocurre por el caminito de Belén, uis, me estoy acordando de un fic q leí y q cantaba Sirius: "Hacia Hogwarts va un hipogrifo, rin, rin...", jajaja. Lo primero q haré será "presentar" de alguna manera a los personajillos con cada chap, noooooo, no haré para cada personaje un capítulo porque sino esto no acaba y quiero empezar al clases ya, aunq para q eso suceda... faltan algunos XD. Bueno, te gustó el chap:D

**Jane black:** chica, chica, chica, de milagro me pillas! Iba a actualizar ayer mismo, pero al final se me complicó un poco el asunto y lo haré hoy viernes. Jejej, te gustó la escena del parque en la que Lily confunde a James, sep, muy divertida Allisson novia de Sirius, jajajaja, me permito una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada... mmm, tienen algo Sirius y Allisson, lo tuvieron, ooo lo tendrán, jaja, algo si q hay de eso estate segura. Weno, espero q te haya gustado este chap, a ver q me dices:D


	5. Aunque sea una rata, soy una rata con

**:D Wooooooooooooolaaaaaaaa:D**

Aix, ya tenía ganas de poder subir el quinto chap. Espero que vosotros también ¬¬ :P

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por felicitarme por el día de mi vigésimo cumpleaños (que vieja estoy, debo ir pensando en un plan de pensiones y en si quiero ir a Grecia o a Italia en el viaje, con los del inserso) En fin, **muchísimas gracias** Sabéis que me ha dicho **Kawaii1**, resulta que el 28 de Junio, que es cuando yo cumplí los 20, pues resulta que la Rowling puso que ese día los cumplía también Dobby! Que ilu me hizo saberlo, porque me gusta mucho el elfo doméstico! Creo que... seeeeep, puede que le saque a pasear un rato por mi fic :P

Oooootra cosilla más He recibido, a ver, a ver... quince, quince, quiiiiiiiiiiiinceeeeeeeeeeeee **maravillosos reviews** (uno repe, pero da igual :P) de toda esa peña loca que lee este fic. Y... con todos ustedes, lossssssss reviewwwwweeeeeeeeersssssss (toooooma inventada de palabra XD):

**WilliamW, Magnalina-Li, Vacaciones, Malia-Evans,**

**Faith-theBloody, BorjaVM, Ginny84, IlenaLupin,**

**Kawaii1, Amsp14, Dazedragairy cue angel, **

**Flanagan, Jane Black, Marie Ann.**

Debo hacer especial mención a **Flanagan** que es quien se ha dignado a leer esta historieta y me ha dicho lo que debía de añadir, cambiar o quitar para deleite de vuestras mercedes (osea tia, osea) Así que... Flanagaaaaaaan graciasssss!

Ah!. Muchos besos para todos porque espero que los que se encuentren en el hemisferio norte se lo estén pasando de maravilla en estas vacaciones de verano que estamos teniendo. Aunque... a decir verdad, con todo el fuego, los muertos en la carretera y los niveles de alcoholemia que hay pues... En fin, que espero que seáis precavidos y que estéis disfrutando:D Y... los que estén en el hemisferio sur... bueno, que tampoco queda tanto para que sea veranito por allí, así que... estudiad, que luego podréis hacer el loco en vacaciones. :D

DISCLAIMER: Hay spoilers del primer libro de la Rowling. Algunos nombres, aunque no os suenen los he sacado de los libros, incluido del sexto. Pero, a pesar de que me he leído el HBP no voy a desvelar absolutamente nada, así que... podéis leer tranquilos

Algunas aclaraciones: Nda: Nota de la autora (usease, yo) _Palabras en cursiva_, son pensamientos

Ale, ya, que mira que me he dicho que no me iba a alargar demasiado en la introducción, pues oye, que no hay manera, que siempre me ocurre lo mismo... si es que... ¬¬ En fin, que estaréis deseando leer este chapter, no? Jeje, sip, sobre nuestra rata traidora favorita (lease con sarcasmo encarnecido y con varios cuchillos sin afilar en las manos) pues hala, espero que os guste la visión que tengo de la basura inmunda cuando estaba en el colegio... Y, luego os explico un par de cosillas.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos. El quinto chapter!

* * *

**_By Aliance_**

**Chapter V. AUNQUE SEA UNA RATA, SOY UNA RATA CON AMIGOS.**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Fecha: Viernes 15 de Agosto de 1975**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Hora: 17:13**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Lugar: En algún lugar de la Inglaterra mágica. En la casa de la abuela de Peter Pettegrew.**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Situación climática: Inusualmente caluroso.**

El bueno de Peter Pettigrew estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón de tonos marrones bebiendo, junto con su abuela y las amigas de su abuela, el té de las cinco de la tarde con sus pastas correspondientes. El chico algo regordete con un pelo de color castaño clarito y unos ojitos chiquitines, hacía como si estuviera atendiendo a la entretenida conversación sobre el mercado de los tapetes y algunos chismes sobre algunas familias mágicas.

Podría decirse que estaba bastante alegre. No solo una de las gordas amigas de su abuela le había dado un par de dulces de chocolate con avellanas de Hosmeade con forma de calabaza, sino que había recibido esa misma mañana una carta de uno de sus mejores amigos y otra de su querida novia.

Sorbiendo con cuidado para no levantar la ira de su abuela, deslizó su mirada por la estancia recordando el contenido de la de su amigo Remus Lupin. En ella le contaba que estaría de vuelta antes del 17, puesto que el 19 de ese mes se convertiría de nuevo en hombre lobo (Nda: Para los que quieran saberlo, este año, el día 19 de Agosto se verá la luna llena... me he basado en el calendario lunar de este año puesto que, evidentemente, no tengo el de 1975... así que... podéis echar una hojeadilla si os pica la curiosidad ) También le decía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien en Nantes, que era una ciudad preciosa y que ya hablaba con más soltura el francés.

A Peter le pareció que en menos de un mes no se podía aprender mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta que Remus era muy aplicado, bien podría ser cierto.

Le preguntaba en su carta si ya sabía que Sirius y James se habían encontrado con alguna de sus compañeras de casa. Por supuesto, Peter sabía que las amigas de su novia habían ido a España, ya que los dos habían quedado en alguna ocasión ese verano, y podía ser que fueran ellas a las que él se refería.

También le recordaba que debía haber escrito a Sirius para animarle un poco después de la muerte de su tío favorito. Remus era muy atento y se preocupaba por sus amigos y eso era algo que le agradaba mucho a Peter, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que a él se le solían olvidar las fechas importantes.

.-... sí, estoy muy orgullosa de mi Petercito, a sacado los TIMOS suficientes como para dedicarse a trabajar para el ministerio.- la voz de su abuela le sacó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Cuántos has sacado, hijo?.- preguntó amablemente una amiga de su abuela con voz tomada.

.- Ha sacado seis¿verdad Petercito?.- su abuela le cogió por los papos y le hizo un arrumaco.-Anda... ten.- le ofreció una pasta con almendras garrapiñadas.

.- Así que quieres trabajar para el Ministerio.- continuó otra señora.- mi yerno trabaja en el departamento de Clasificación y Orden Mágico, puedo conseguirte un trabajo allí si quieres.

.-Gra... gracias.- dijo educadamente mientras sonreía y se inclinaba para poner con las pinzas otro terrón de azúcar en su té.

Vio como lentamente el dulce terrón pasaba de blanco a parduzco y cómo se iba hundiendo a medida que el líquido marrón rojizo se introducía en su interior. Cogió la cucharilla de plata del platito y, con la punta, empezó a picar el terrón para deshacerlo a la vez que disfrutaba de su pequeña persecución.

La verdad es que no quería trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia. Quería ser auror o hacer alguna carrera en la que después todos le admiraran. De momento, estaba muy contento. Se enorgullecía enormemente por haberse sacrificado parte del año anterior y haber estado estudiando muy duramente junto con su novia y con Remus todas sus asignaturas.

Lo cierto es que le debía mucho a sus amigos. Le habían ayudado cuando de pequeño se metían con él, le habían enseñado un montón de cosas, gracias a ellos era animago, tenía novia y era suplente en el equipo de Quidditch. Sí, verdaderamente les debía mucho.

Suspiró al pensar que tendría que esforzarse mucho este curso para ser auror o hacer la otra carrera. Admitía que no tenía muy claro que es lo que quería hacer, pero, llevado por sus amigos, que también querían ser aurores, se dijo que él también lo sería. Así podrían ser los Merodeadores incluso fuera de los muros de Hogwarts.

Ese feliz pensamiento hizo que sonriera.

.-... Peter, dime... - la señora del sombrero con un águila disecada en él, sorbió un poco de té antes de preguntar.- ¿No tienes ninguna amigina por ahí?.

.-...no UU

.- No te preocupes.-dijo sonriente, infundiéndole ánimos.-, seguro que pronto encuentras a una buena chica que te quiera.-él sonrió agradecido a la vez que ella bebía un poco más del té.

Peter sí que tenía novia.

Lo que ocurría, simplemente, es que su abuela no estaba preparada para dar ese salto. Ella seguía tratándole como a un niñuco pequeño, mimándole y dándole todos los caprichillos. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, puede que a su vista fuera un niño, pero, cuando le reñía lo hacía como si fuera una persona mayor. Su abuela tenía temperamento y, en cierto modo, estaba feliz de ello. Gracias a ella había compañeros que le respetaban por temor o por respeto hacia su querida abuela.

Pero eso no viene ahora al caso.

Resulta que Peter tenía novia. Estaba muy feliz con ella, y aunque habían tenido sus más y sus menos, resistían. Era el primer merodeador que lograba pasar la fecha record de tres meses y doce días con una chica. (Nda: se admiten apuestas sobre quien es el afortunado que aguantó todo ese tiempo :P) Se sentía especial. Había sobrepasado con creces ese tiempo, puesto que llevaba exactamente seis meses y un día saliendo con su querido amor.

Se le iluminó el rostro al pensar en ella.

Era más o menos de su misma estatura, con una sonrisa contagiosa, el pelo recogido en una coletita castaña y unos ojos marrones claritos que mostraban bondad y cariño. La adoraba. Era su debilidad. Se sentía... (suspiro) completo a su lado.

Sabía que ella tenía defectos, pero de no ser por sus amigos no los habría visto.

No le importaba demasiado si para coger un libro de la biblioteca tenía que levitarlo o coger una silla, él también lo hacía. Tampoco le importaba si estaba un poco gordita, él también lo estaba. Tampoco le importaba si llevaba aparato, puesto que él también llevaba. Tampoco le importaba que no fuera demasiado aplicada y perdiera puntos fácilmente por ello, a él también le ocurría lo mismo. No le importaba nada de eso en absoluto. Tan solo que se sentía bien consigo mismo al estar a su lado.

Suspiró.

Ella era su luz, sentía su presencia en su corazón cada instante y le hacía más llevadera su vida.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Tenía unos maravillosos amigos, una novia a la que amaba y era correspondido, una "familia" que se preocupaba y le querían hacer bien y, gracias a su esfuerzo podría ser auror.

Suspiró.

La vida le trataba bien y estaba agradecido por ello.

Lástima que no fuese tan abierto como James. Le tenía algo de pelusilla porque era... espontáneo. No sabía como expresarlo... era... una sensación. Él era de ese tipo de personas que con solo mirarlas te hacía sonreír. Además, no solo era uno de los mejores estudiantes de todo Hogwarts sino que tenía un aura de atractivo poco común. Era la persona más amigable que había conocido nunca. Alegre, divertido y siempre con una sonrisa en la boca. Nunca se dejaba amilanar por nada y ponía todo su empeño en conseguir lo que quería...

Sonrió.

El único "reto" que no había podido conseguir era llevarse bien con Evans. La chica pelirroja con un genio del demonio le había gustado hacía algún tiempo... durante todo su tercer y parte de su cuarto año. Ahora, simplemente le tenía cariño y procuraba no hacerla rabiar. Al menos él podía hablar con ella sin que le lanzara rayos verdes por los ojos, no como a James...

De Sirius era una pena que no tuviese el cuerpazo del que todas las chicas querían tener la oportunidad de tocar. Además, le encantaba ese carácter temerario que hacía que se peleara por lo menos una vez al día con alguien, ya fuera de su propia casa ya de Slytherin. Pero lo que más envidiaba era esa capacidad de encandilar a cuantos le escucharan, tenía un don natural para hablar con todo el mundo y, aunque el físico hacía casi todo el trabajo, Sirius era capaz de enredar hasta a McGonagall.

Sonrió.

Que era uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts no era ningún secreto. Lo encontraba perfectamente normal... ¿quién no querría estar con un chico como él, cuerpo diez, rebelde, inteligente, bromista, elegante, hablador y con un aura de chico duro... No, desde luego no le sorprendía que hubiera salido con casi la mitad de las chicas de Gryffindor, bastantes de Ravenclaw, casi todas las de Hufflepuff y algunas de Slytherin.

Le hubiese gustado tener la inteligencia y la capacidad de buscar la respuesta correcta para cualquier problema de Remus. Ese chico tan callado cuando había mucha gente pero, todo un verdadero conversador cuando estaban los cinco juntos. Él ideaba un montón de bromas y estrategias (por eso se reía cuando ponía esa cara de niño bueno, cuando en realidad era un pequeño diablillo), las perfilaba meticulosamente, las buscaba los posibles fallos y buscaba soluciones, aportaba las posibles variables que echarían al traste su diversión y, él era el encargado de dar el visto bueno (aunque, para la frustración de Remus, a veces James, Sirius, Frank y él pasaban un poco de las complicaciones que veía por todos lados). Le encantaba la manera en la que trataba a todas las chicas, como si fuesen unas damas y él un apuesto caballero... porque, Remus era atractivo, sino... no se explica cómo el colectivo femenino le había asignado uno de los primeros puestos en la revista quincenal que sacaban. Además, le tenía en un pedestal desde que el año anterior le ayudó con sus estudios.

Sonrió.

Ese halo de misterio que le rodeaba... él también se había dado cuenta... quizá por eso quería estar a su lado. Además, Remus era una persona más madura, sincera y que sabía dar los mejores consejos, que él conocía. De hecho, de no ser por él seguramente ya habría roto en más de una ocasión con su querida Shamara. Le encantaba que fuese tan responsable, tan atento y tan entregado. Él era de ese tipo de personas que daba sin esperar nada a cambio, y eso, lo hacía mejor persona. Y, a pesar de sus debilidades se superaba a sí mismo todos los días.

Suspiró.

Se conformaba con ser la mitad de bueno de lo que Remus era.

Y... Frank. ¿Qué decir de él?. Fue el primero que lo aceptó. Nunca se le olvidaría la agilidad de su varita en el duelo contra Lestrange cuando éste le había amenazado. Incluso por él quiso ser Gryffindor. Gracias a él, James, Sirius y Remus le habían aceptado, protegido y enseñado lo que significaba la palabra amistad. Para él, Frank era similar a Remus. Estudioso, responsable y sincero. Sin embargo, se unía más rápidamente a las bromas que el licántropo y actuaba desde las sombras. Su mente era despierta y le gustaba los acertijos, enigmas y crucigramas. Además, desde el momento en que se sentaron en las barcas no se habían separado hasta después de la selección en la que se sentó al lado de James. Que a Frank le gustase Alice Lejeune de Ravenclaw no era un secreto para ninguno de ellos. Pero, le costaba mucho más arrancar con ella que con cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que había salido. (Nda: Lejeune, se lee aprox. Liyân)

Sonrió.

En ese sentido se parecía a él. También le costó mucho declararse a Shamara, pero, es que lo de Frank era... exasperante. Se trababa al hablar y, siempre le ocurría algo raro cuando Lejeune le miraba. Tanto el resto de los Merodeadores como él se habían propuesto desde el año anterior unirlos, y, aunque lo habían intentado siempre había algo que fallaba. Ya no sabían que hacer. Lo cierto es que a Lejeune parecía que le gustase Frank pero no terminaban de quedar juntos.

Peter Pettigrew se quedó en silencio pensando en sus amigos y en la gente que conocía mientras su abuela y las amigas de su abuela criticaban los modales de tal o cual familia.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las amigas de su abuela se estaban levantando para recoger sus chales y pamelas para regresar a sus respectivas casas. Se despidieron de los dos con besos y abrazos hasta el día siguiente, Sábado.

Por desgracia para él, su abuela le había dicho que tenía que ir con ella de visita a casa de alguna de sus amigas y no podría ir a la piscina con su querida novia y tampoco podría ver a Lily. Insistir en decir que no quería ir sería un suicidio y su abuela pondría el grito en el cielo tantas veces como hiciera falta hasta que entrase en razón.

Había ido con su Shamara y con la pelirroja a la piscina algunas semanas diciéndole a su abuela que iba con James, porque a ella no le gustaba que se juntara con muggles pobres o con hijos de muggles pobres. Le fastidiaba que su abuela pensase así y, aunque comprendía que ella había tenido que vivir en épocas más... como decirlo... rigurosas en cuestión de relaciones sociales... para él no suponía ningún tipo de problema.

La verdad es que se imaginaba que parte del problema provenía en que su único hijo se había casado con una muggle y no había querido escuchar su opinión al respecto.

Además, su Shamara, al igual que él, era hija de una muggle y un mago, y la seguía queriendo exactamente igual a pesar de que viviese con sus tíos porque sus padres habían muerto hacía bastantes años. La madre de su novia en el parto de ésta y su padre años después por un cáncer.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era pequeño. Peter sabía algo sobre un secuestro en un centro comercial en el que sus padres habían ido a comprar y en el que habían muerto. No conocía mucho sobre el tema porque su abuela se encargó de que no preguntase demasiado, sobretodo de la "mala pécora" de su madre, como ella la llamaba.

No recordaba mucho de sus primeros siete años de vida, pero sabía que había sido feliz y que sus padres le habían querido mucho. A la muerte de éstos su abuela paterna se había encargado de él y de la educación que recibía.

Algo que le había dado su abuela era una cierta seguridad económica y el gusto por la buena comida.

Ella se encargó de que probase exquisitos platos tradicionales ingleses, la refinada comida francesa, la variedad española, etc.

Y que los postres fuesen su comida favorita no era ningún misterio para ninguno de sus amigos. Adoraba la tarta de manzana, tarta de queso con sirope de albaricoque, tartaletas de naranja con nata y limaduras de limón, pastel de chocolate con almendras, pastel de fresa con frutos secos, pastel de turrón con salsa merengue, pastel de mora con crema pastelera, sorbete de mango con helado de fresa con pasas, etc, etc, etc, se le había la boca agua tan solo de pensar en ello. (Nda: mmm, qué rico, a mi tb se me hace la boca agua, sobretodo, con la crema pastelera, es mi favorita!... mmm, creo que voy a ir a una pastelería a comprarme algún pastelito... joe, si es que, no sé para qué escribo de comida si luego sé que no puedo aguantar la tentación!... el mundo es cruel TT y yo sin mi pastelito, snif, snif... XD)

. .-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.

Unas horas más tarde, después de haber cenado bajo la mirada preocupada de su abuela, se dirigió al bonito salón para mirar un rato la tele muggle que había pedido hacía algún tiempo y que a pesar de la magia que rondaba por ese lugar, su maravillosa abuela había conseguido de alguna forma que se viera sin interferencias.

Encendió la tele, se descalzó y se acurrucó en un sillón uni-plaza en el que una de las amigas de su abuela se había sentado esa tarde. Por supuesto, él no se sentaría de esa manera si su abuela estuviera delante, pero ella se había ido a la mini-biblioteca que tenían en casa para escribir algo o leer un poco.

Le pesaban los párpados y tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Por eso, a pesar de que lo que ponían parecía bastante divertido, él estaba callado, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente la tele sin ver realmente.

OoOooOOoo **FLASH BACK **OoOooOOoo

"_Abuela, abuela... quiero a mi abuela"_

Un mojado Peter Pettigrew de 11 años gimoteaba en silencio mientras algunos niños le señalaban, desde sus barcas, con el dedo y con sus brillantes farolillos.

.- ¡Wow!

La exclamación de uno de sus compañeros de bote hizo que momentáneamente se olvidara de que se había caído estrepitosamente al agua fría ante todos los niños, de que había pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida hasta ese momento, de que todo el mundo parecía reírse de él, de que estaba completamente mojado de arriba a bajo, de que estaba tiritando de frío a pesar del abrigo del semigigante y, de que le había salvado de ahogarse un calamar gigante (según le contó el dueño del abrigo)

Situado en la punta de una inexpugnable montaña, un imponente y majestuoso castillo, con altísimas torres, torrecillas, y multitud de ventanas brillando bajo un cielo estrellado, hizo su repentina aparición. La hermosa y antigua construcción arrancó exclamaciones de admiración y de profunda fascinación tanto en los chicos como en las chicas.

Peter se quedó sin habla. Olvidó todo su malestar y se quedó mirando embobado el magnífico castillo que parecía dominar la noche. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y de su boca abierta no salía ningún sonido audible.

.- Mi padre tenía razón... Hogwarts es... enorme.-dijo maravillado el chico que se había presentado como Frank Longbottom.

.- Sí...-atinó a decir una chica rubia llamada Alice Lejeune. (Nda: recordad que se lee apróx. Liyân)

Su otra compañera de travesía no dijo nada de lo aturdida que estaba, mientras sus ojos grises refulgían asombrados.

Tras unos instantes, todos estaban en completo silencio contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. Las altas torres le daban un aspecto mucho más inexpugnable e indomable.

.- ¡Bajad las cabezas!.- exclamó el semigigante llamado Hagrid. Todos obedecieron y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de húmeda hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y guijarros. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la brillante lámpara guía de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Hagrid le quitó el abrigo caliente a Peter quien parecía encontrarse mucho mejor a pesar de lo asombrado que estaba por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Allí Hagrid llamó y una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica morada oscura les condujo hasta el interior sin vacilar. Pasaron por un enorme vestíbulo donde unos gigantescos relojes de arena rellenos con hermosísimas piedras preciosas se erigían como centinelas del tiempo (Nda: Dios, que preciosidad de oración). Recorrieron algún pasillo aún con la retina llena de los enormes relojes y cuando les metieron a todos en una habitación vacía la Profesora McGonagall (que así se llamaba la mujer) les dio la bienvenida al colegio y les habló brevemente.

Peter, todavía aturdido, no se enteró muy bien de lo que la seria profesora habló, por lo que luego entre Alice y Frank le contaron lo que había dicho. Entre otras cosas le explicaron que había cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y, que debían ganar puntos para la que perteneciesen después de pasar una prueba de selección. Ya su abuela le había hablado de ellas, y el que su padre hubiera estado en Hufflepuff le dificultaba un poco las cosas, puesto que él quería estar en Gryffindor como Frank a quien había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Le entró el miedo al procesar las últimas palabras de Alice, pero fue la chica de ojos grises quien preguntó a la rubita en lo que podría consistir esa prueba de selección. Sin embargo, fue un chico con gafas y pelo rebelde quien le contestó. La explicó que tenían que ponerse un sombrero viejo que te leía la mente y decidía donde te correspondía estar.

.- Pe-pe-pero... eso no es po-posible, n-no?.- preguntó Peter aterrado con que le leyeran la mente.

.- Tened cuidado cuando os lo pongáis.- empezó una chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules oscuros.- dicen que absorbe el cerebro...

.- Seguro que eso no es cierto.- exclamó una chica pelirroja.

.- ¿Estás segura?.- preguntó con malicia la chica del pelo negro azulado que, ante el titubeo de la pelirroja, se rió.

.- Primita, vete a joder a otros¿quieres?.- contestó un chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos azul cielo de mal talante.- bastante tengo con aguantarte en casa como para que vengas a meter ideas estúpidas a mis amigos.

.- ¿Ya has hecho _amigos_?.-preguntó con desdén.

.- A que te da envidia¿eh?

La chica le lanzó una mirada de odio y se largó.

.- No es cierto que te absorba el cerebro... te le fríe.-explicó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, el mismo chico del pelo negro azulado.

.- ¡Sirius!. Es mentira lo que ha dicho este cabeza-hueca de aquí.- dijo el chico de gafas.- simplemente te dice en qué casa deberías estar... por cierto, yo me llamo James Potter, y éste tontolaba de aquí es Sirius Black... ¿vosotros?

Frank Longbottom y Alice Lejeune se presentaron y cuando lo iban a hacer la pelirroja y la chica de los ojos grises, la Profesora McGonagall entró y les ordenó que se mantuvieran en silencio mientras les conducía en fila hasta el interior del Gran Comedor.

Peter se puso detrás de Alice y la chica de ojos grises. Frank y él se miraron con expectación.

Al entrar en la enorme estancia los ojos de Peter se abrieron asombrados ante lo que allí veía. El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado por miles y miles de brillantes velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas iluminando cándidamente a los demás estudiantes que ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La Profesora McGonagall los condujo hasta allí, donde formaron una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

.- Mira el techo.- dijo un chico de pelo negro y piel pálida a su compañero de fila, un chico de pelo rubio oscuro con mechitas rubias.

Peter, al igual que quienes le habían escuchado miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.

.- Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts.- respondió en un susurro el mismo chico de pelo negro a su compañero.

.- Es hermoso.- musitó éste contemplando las estrellas y preguntó sin dejar de observarlas.- Severus¿me dejarás Historia de Hogwarts?

.- Claro que sí.- contestó medio sonriente el otro chico.

.- Si tienen biblioteca será el primer libro que lea.- aseguró en un susurro la chica de ojos grises a su amiga rubia.

Frank le pegó un codazo. La Profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos y, encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el sombrero se movió y una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero empezó a cantar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Asombrado escuchó cómo todo el comedor estallaba en aplausos y vítores cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador terminó su canción. Peter empezó a marearse porque sentía hambre y la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Unas palmaditas de apoyo recibió de parte del chico de gafas que se encontraba detrás de él y del de pelo azulado. Una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en sus labios ante el gesto.

La Profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

.- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen.- dijo.- ¡Abbot, Matt!

Un niño de rostro rosado y pelo rubio revuelto, salió unos puestos por detrás de él, se puso el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

.- ¡RAVENCLAW!.-gritó el sombrero.

El joven Ravenclaw se dirigió a su mesa que aplaudía entusiasmada.

.- ¡Aubrey, Bertram!.- un niño pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la tarima. Se colocó el sombrero con manos temblorosas y diez segundos más tarde el sombrero gritaba.- ¡RAVENCLAW!.- el segundo Ravenclaw se sentó al lado de su compañera entre los aplausos de sus compañeros de casa.

.- ¡Black, Bellatrix!.- la niña desagradable del pelo azulado salió con paso firme hasta el sombrero. Con una mueca entre burlona y miedosa se lo puso. No acabada de caerle el sombrero cuando exclamó.- ¡SLYTHERIN!.- ella salió corriendo hacia su nueva casa con una sonrisa radiante.

Peter oyó por detrás un bufido y algo así como un: Cómo no.

.- ¡Black, Sirius!.- el niño que se encontraba detrás suyo avanzó mecánicamente hacia el sombrero mientras el niño de gafas le gritaba un débil "suerte". Cuando llegó, el niño se paró un momento ante el taburete y el sombrero. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Volvió a mirar al taburete y al sombrero. Levantó lentamente sus manos. Observó sus palmas abiertas sin pronunciar palabra durante unos segundos.

.- Señor Black, no tenemos todo el tiempo, póngase el sombrero.- le dijo en voz baja la Profesora McGonagall mientras algunos murmullos se oían.

El niño pareció reaccionar, apretó sus manos abiertas hasta cerrarlas en sendos puños, se sentó en el taburete, miró una vez más al sombrero ajado y se lo puso con decisión sobre su cabeza.

Después de unos momentos en los que el niño negaba y murmuraba algo, la voz del sombrero retumbó en la sala.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El joven Sirius se bajó de la tarima, y con una sonrisa entre triste y triunfante dirigida a la mesa de Slytherin, encaminó sus pasos hasta su nueva casa que aplaudía a su primer miembro.

.- ¿No debería estar en Slytherin?.- dijo pensativo el niño del pelo negro y tez pálida.

.- ¿Por qué?.- le preguntó el niño rubio oscuro con mechitas doradas, extrañado.

.- Toda su familia va allí.

.- Eso no es cierto.- intervino el de gafas.- tiene una prima que fue a Ravenclaw

.- Será la oveja negra.- suspiró el del pelo rubio oscuro con mechitas.

.- ¡Bones, Edgar!.- exclamó la Profesora.

.- ¡RAVENCLAW!.- el niño se levantó sonriente.

Peter se empezó a poner nervioso. Si era por orden de lista, tardaría bastante en llegar a la "P". Inconscientemente se acercó más a Frank mientras otros dos alumnos eran seleccionados para Hufflepuff.

.- ¡Brooks, Allisson!.- dijo la Profesora McGonagall con voz potente.

La niña de los ojos grises que había conocido antes, suspiró y sonrió a su amiga. Ésta la devolvió la sonrisa para infundirle ánimos. La niña avanzó silenciosamente hasta el taburete. Allí, cogió el sombrero y le acarició imperceptiblemente mientras echaba un vistazo fugaz al techo estrellado. Se sentó, miró con un poco de nerviosismo hacia el Gran Comedor y, ante el carraspeo de la profesora se puso el sombrero con cuidado.

Peter vio desaparecer esos ojos grises debajo del sombrero. La rubita de delante se mordía las uñas, sin quitar la vista de su amiga, expectante. Tras unos momentos en los que la niña perecía preguntar algo, contestar o incluso refunfuñar, el sombrero vociferó un.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ella sonrió y, con paso seguro, avanzó entre los aplausos hasta su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Sirius Black le daba la bienvenida y la preguntaba algo con una gran sonrisa.

Peter se frotó las manos, nervioso.

.- ¿No estás nervioso, Frank?

.- Sí...

.- Yo también estoy nervioso.- les dijo en bajo el niño de gafas.- creo que si no acabo en Gryffindor como mis padres, me da algo.

.- No te preocupes, Potter...

.- Llámame James, Frank.- le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano.

.- James.- Sonrió y se la estrechó.- toda tu familia, que yo sepa, ha estado en esa casa, no como la mía.

.- ¿Dónde estuvieron tus padres?.- preguntó Alice

.- Mi padre en Ravenclaw y mi madre en Gryffindor.

.- Los míos justo al revés.

Peter suspiró imperceptiblemente. Al menos el niño de gafas, James Potter, estaría con él hasta la "P".

En el tiempo que estuvieron hablando una niña, Dearborn Caradoc fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw (Nda: es una tía, sí, y el nombre es Caradoc... venía en el quinto libro, así que... no me miren así :P) y, Dolohov Antonin en Slytherin, además de dos chicos que fueron seleccionados para Hufflepuff.

.- ¡Edwards, Jennifer!.- la aludida se despidió de la pelirroja y de otras dos niñas. Su pelo rubio, más oscuro que el de Alice, estaba sujeto en una coleta que fue meneando graciosamente hasta llegar al taburete donde casi sin que le tocase el sombrero al sentarse, la mandase para.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

No había acabado el sombrero de decir la casa cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo.- ¡Evans, Lilian!

Peter supo entonces el nombre de la chica pelirroja. Se veía un poco asustada por recibir tantas miradas sobre ella, pues aparte de ser una de las que iban a seleccionar, tenía un bonito pelo rojo oscuro que pocos de la escuela tenían natural.

La niña se encaramó al taburete después de mirar a los profesores.

Peter vio a una profesora regordeta animarla con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sentó y con sus manos puso el sombrero delante de ella mientras se le quedaba mirando. Una manita acarició la zona de la "boca". La Profesora McGonagall carraspeó fuerte. (Nda: ya sé que no debería poner esto porque se supone que es la selección desde el punto de vista de Peter, aunque haya trozos en los que no sea él quien cuente... pero no me puedo resistir... ¿Sabéis lo que estaba pensando Minerva McGonagall?... "Malditos críos, joder¡no vamos a acabar nunca! Y solo voy por la "E" TT... menudos elementos me esperan, no van ni quince y ya tres han salido defectuosos") La niña se puso el sombrero con un rápido movimiento y sus ojos verdes, en los que Peter no había reparado hasta entonces, desaparecieron. Ella sonrió y también puso una cara desconcertada y otra de preocupación, pero, al final una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando el sombrero gritó.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sus ojos verdes aparecieron y corrió hacia su mesa. Allí, Jennifer Edwards, la empezó a hablar con entusiasmo después de abrazarla.

A Peter le empezó a gruñir el estómago.

.- Aguanta chaval, que ya queda poco.- le susurró con un guiño Frank.

.- Tengo una rana de chocolate... ¿la quieres?.- le ofreció James Potter con una sonrisa sacándosela del bolsillo interno de la túnica.

.- Gracias.- agradeció haciendo el menor ruido posible con el envoltorio al desenvolverla. Se la metió entera en la boca.- Ezthá mu fuenha.- sonrió con los carrillos llenos.

James le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

.- ¡Eh, vosotros.- gritó en un susurro una chica de pelo castaño claro.- no se come.- censuró.

.- Mmm.- James entrecerró los ojos y sonrió travieso.- ¿quieres una Helen?

Ella le miró indignada pero cogió la rana de chocolate que le ofrecía.- Que sepas que lo hago para que no le sienten mal.- y se volvió hacia una chica bajita y con aparato para darle la mitad.

.- Claro.- dijo James sonriente a Frank y a Peter quienes se rieron.

Peter pensó que estaría bien que quedase en la misma casa que Frank y James, los dos parecían simpáticos.

La Profesora McGonagall pasó de la "E" a la "F" que terminó con la selección de Fenwick Benjy para Hufflepuff. Comenzó con la "G" con otro miembro para Hufflepuff, Goldstein Anthony.

En los sucesivos minutos, varios niños y niñas fueron seleccionados a las distintas casas para alegría de estas mientras los niños que esperaban con nerviosismo en la fila los veían con envidia porque ellos ya habían pasado por el trago.

Peter se revolvió incómodo. Todavía estaban por la "J", se le estaba haciendo eterna la espera a pesar de las pequeñas conversaciones en susurros para no despertar la ira de la Profesora McGonagall que ya les había llamado al orden un par de veces.

.- James, Peter, Alice...- los tres miraron a Frank que se había puesto nervioso como indicaba su mano retorciendo parte de su túnica.-... dentro de poco me toca.

Alice le miró con ojos preocupados.- Aix, si me toca a mi primero.- y se dio con la mano en la boca.

Peter preguntó confundido.- ¿primero?

Ella le miró y dijo escuetamente.- Lejeune.

.- Alice Lejeune.- murmuró para sí Frank (Nda: recordad que el apellido de nuestra Alice se pronuncia, más o menos, Lijân).- sí, yo soy Longbottom... ¿cómo supiste que ibas tú primero?.- preguntó curioso.- es decir, que tenías que saber de antemano mi apellido.

.- Te vi con tu madre en la estación...-frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Augusta, no?

Frank hizo una mueca mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

.- ¿En qué casa te gustaría quedar, Alice?.- le preguntó James rascándose el puente de la nariz.

La rubita miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde su amiga Allisson Brooks conversaba seriamente con Sirius Black.

.- Gryffindor.- contestó sin dejar de mirar.

Alguien bufó por detrás de Peter.

.- Vamos a ver.- empezó Snape con sarcasmo.- ¿cuántos de los aquí presentes tienen la maldita intención de acabar en _Gryffindor_?

.- Yo.- dijo James con simpleza.

.- Creo que yo también.- secundó Alice.

.- Posiblemente.- asintió Frank.

.- Yo quiero.- dijo Peter.

Todos los pares de ojos recayeron sobre el chico rubio.

.- ¿Remus?.- preguntó Snape suavemente.

.- Aún no lo tengo muy claro... supongo que Ravenclaw.-contestó este, tocándose con un dedo su mentón, en clara posición pensativa.

.- Genial.- escupió Snape.- estoy con cuatro posibles Gryffindors y un Ravenclaw... salto de la emoción.

.- Oh venga Severus, no tiene la mínima importancia.

.- Claroclaro. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te conté antes?

Antes de que nadie le preguntase en qué casa pensaba él quedar, la Profesora McGonagall dijo con voz clara.- ¡Lejeune, Alice!

Los cuatro miraron a la chica rubia que se mordía el labio con preocupación. La sonrieron dándole ánimos.

.- Ánimo, Alice.- le dijo Frank a la vez que James la empujaba con suavidad para que fuese hacia la profesora.

A la rubia se la veía nerviosa. Avanzó con paso inseguro hasta el taburete donde le esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le cogió con sus manos y se sentó dejando que sus piernitas colgasen. Miró hacia la casa de los leones y Allisson la sonrió infundiéndola ánimos.

Peter se fijo en lo guapa que era Alice y enrojeció por el pensamiento.

Al Sombrero Seleccionador no le llevó mucho tiempo decidirse pues, tras unas breves palabras de la niña, gritó.- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras una sorprendida Alice se sentaba en la mesa de su casa.

Peter no dejó de fijarse durante un rato cómo Alice y Allisson intercambiaban algunas palabras en bajo desde las sillas. (Nda: Dos cosas. Imaginad dos líneas paralelas, una roja y la otra azul. Ok. En la azul está sentada Alice, en la roja Allisson. Algo así ellas, no sé si me he explicado correctamente... La otra cosa... sé que en los libros dice Rowling que están sentados en bancos... pero, creo conveniente sentarlos en sillas porque se trata de un día especial... comienzo de curso y selección... espero que no os importe :D)

Peter no se explicaba porqué Alice había quedado en Ravenclaw a pesar de que ella quería ir a Gryffindor. Se puso nervioso al pensar que le podría pasar lo mismo. Alice tenía dos opciones, o Ravenclaw o Gryffindor... ¡pero es que él solo tenía una! Y, por lo que había oído... a los Hufflepuff los infravaloraban porque allí iban "los restos"... los que no encajaban en ninguna de las otras porque no tenían ninguna de esas cualidades.

Él no quería ir a Hufflepuff.

Un "no" tembloroso.

Él quería ir a Gryffindor, quería que le respetasen y le admirasen.

Que le consideraran su héroe y tener muchísimos amigos.

Ser popular.

Popular... Peter saboreó esa palabra.

¿Quién no quiere ser Popular, desde luego, él sí.

.- Seguro que no eres un Hufflepuff.- La voz de James le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer había estado hablando con Frank mientras él estaba pensando.- Seguro que te deja en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor... Aunque si quedas ahí tampoco pasa nada.- una risa sarcástica escuchó por detrás.

Peter se preocupó por el comentario de James. Su padre había estado en Hufflepuff y él, probablemente, sería uno de ellos a pesar de que quería estar en Gryffindor como Frank deseaba estar.

.- Y... ¿y si acabo en Slytherin?.- preguntó con los ojos preocupados.

.- No, no eres tan gilipollas como para acabar allí.

El niño del pelo negro y tez pálida le dio un ligero empujón.

.- Ten cuidado, Snape.- le advirtió sin mala intención (Nda: no quiero que a esta frase le deis un tono de amenaza, ni de advertencia con intenciones. Queda claro, no quiero que se empiecen a odiar por una mierda de empujón ante una frase prejuiciosa, vale, ya me encargo yo de que esos dos se tiren los trastos pero con un motivo justificado. Aclarado ese punto... de vuelta al fic:D)

.- Lo tengo, Potter.- contestó con simpleza.

Los dos lo dejaron pasar por alto puesto que no tenía ninguna importancia. (Nda: ninguna importancia Soy pesadita, lo sé, pero es que no quiero que lo leáis con tono malicioso ni de malas maneras...)

.- Frank, seguro que no acabas en Slytherin.- El niño llamado Snape escuchaba la conversación que mantenían James y Frank.- Los de Slytherin son ambiciosos.- rectificó.-, además, si tus padres han estado en Ravenclaw y en Gryffindor tienes más probabilidades de acabar en alguna de esas casas.

.- Eso es cierto.- dijo Snape.- Casi toda mi familia ha estado o en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin y, es muy probable que acabe en alguna de las dos...-alzó la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores.- ...Mi madre, Eileen, fue seleccionada para Slytherin...

.- ¿Serás un Sly?.- preguntó Frank.

.- Seguramente.- contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo fijando su mirada en un anciano mago de larga barba blanca y túnica color azul marino con lunas plateadas que se movían por su túnica.

.- Y, tu padre¿a que casa fue?.- le preguntó Peter bajito.

.- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.- contestó el compañero de Snape cortando una respuesta que Snape no pareció que iba a dar.- con tal de que eso no nos impida ser amigos, por mi ningún problema.

.- Pero, Remus, los Gryffindors y los Slytherins han sido siempre enemigos.- dijo James preocupado.- imagínate que eres un Gryffindor y él un Slytherin, no estaría bien visto que fueseis amigos y, al final, acabaríais odiándoos.

.- He dicho que a mí me da igual.- contestó Remus fijando sus ojos ambarinos en los castaños del de gafas.- eso de que "siempre han sido enemigos" no significa nada en absoluto. Que "siempre" se haya echo así no significa que esté bien y, por supuesto, de ninguna manera significa que tenga que ser así "siempre".- la mirada contrariada de James le indicó que no compartía su punto de vista.- Además, en el caso de que yo fuese un Gryffindor y él un Slytherin me daría lo mismo lo que pensase la gente... No sé si sabes que la amistad está por encima de todo. Y, si a mis amigos no les gusta que vaya con un Sly, entonces, no son amigos de verdad.

La mirada cómplice de Snape sobre su compañero se vio resaltada con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa.

A Peter le pareció que Remus o era un loco o era un revolucionario. Él sabía perfectamente de la rivalidad entre esas dos cosas, mismamente su abuela que era una Gryffindor tenía todavía sus más y sus menos (por no decir otra cosa mayor) con ex-compañeras de su curso pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes.

Vio que James iba a contestar a Remus pero no le dio tiempo porque, en ese instante, la Profesora McGonagall pronunció un nombre conocido que hizo que la conversación se cortara abruptamente:

- ¡Longbottom, Frank!

Se giró para verle. Su amigo tenía un aspecto entre nervioso y decidido. Les miró a él, a James, a Snape y a Remus.

Frank sonrió nerviosamente y dijo abarcando con la mirada a todos.- Deseadme suerte.

.- Ánimo.- Le sonrió James palmeándole la espalda. (Nda¿no me estoy pasando con eso de que James cada dos por tres se dedique a palmear la espalda de todo Dios?... es solo una impresión... en fin, que continúo)

Peter sonrió nerviosamente a Frank y levantó el pulgar de su puño derecho.

.- Suerte.- Sonrió Remus. Snape se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

Frank avanzó como lo habían hecho el resto de los niños que habían desfilado delante de él hacia la tarima. Subió las escaleras y cogiendo el ajado sombrero se sentó en el taburete. No llevaba ni un minuto allí sentado (en el cual su cara había cambiado tantas veces de expresión que Peter había perdido la cuenta) cuando la rasgadura del Sombrero Seleccionador gritó.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Peter vio salir sonriente hacia la mesa que había estallado en aplausos mientras la Profesora McGonagall llamaba a.- ¡Lovegood, Theodore! Y el Sombrero Seleccionador lo enviaba, casi sin tocar su cabeza a.- ¡RAVENCLAW!.

.- ¡Lupin, Remus!

Peter giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi se la rompe. El chico revolucionario se había quedado momentáneamente blanco y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Vio como Snape le decía algo bajito que no llegó a oír pero que hizo efecto en él porque se adelantó unos pasos. Tanto James como él le desearon buena suerte a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Le vio avanzar rígido hasta llegar al taburete y mirar al anciano de túnica azul marino oscura con lunas plateadas que se movían. Le sorprendió ver que el mago más poderoso que existía en el lado del bien, según su querida abuela, le sonreía a Remus con confianza. Entonces, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero con cuidado. Le vio sonreír y luego asustarse. Se puso colorado y dijo algo que nadie alcanzó a oír.

.- Me va a tocar a mí luego.- le dijo James al oído pues se había puesto a su lado cuando Frank fue seleccionado.

.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó confundido.

.- Voy yo después.- repitió con la voz temblorosa.- espero verte en Gryffindor como a Frank.- y le guiñó un ojo.

Peter no pudo decir nada porque el Sombrero Seleccionador gritaba.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!. Se alegró por Remus porque ya había pasado por el trago aunque no había podido ir a la casa que él quería. Se lo iba a comentar a James cuando la Profesora McGonagall decía el nombre de.- ¡McGrawn, Helen!. James se giró hacia la chica a la que había dado una rana de chocolate y la sonreía para infundirle ánimos mientras otra chica rubia también le decía algo para animarla.

.- Esa cría tiene pinta de Hufflepuff.- Peter oyó la voz de Snape a sus espaldas. Se estaba dirigiendo a él y a James.

.- Bueno...-James titubeó.-... puede que sea Huffepuff... Su madre lo fue aunque su padre fue un Slytherin.

Tanto Peter como Snape le miraron con incredulidad.

.- No es muy común que Hufflepuff y Slytherin se junten.- dijo Snape.

.- Sí... suelen ser más de ellos, lo mismo que los Slytherins.-dijo pensativo.- pero conozco a sus padres porque son amigos de los míos y son geniales. Alguna vez hemos comido juntos y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.- añadió sonriente con sus ojos atentos a los gestos de la niña.

Iba a seguir diciendo algo más, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador le interrumpió para exclamar.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!. James sonrió mientras Helen McGrawn iba corriendo hacia su mesa. Peter iba a preguntarle porqué el Sombrero la había puesto en esa casa si sus padres no habían pertenecido a ella, pero su nombre fue dicho por la Profesora McGonagall y la mirada nerviosa de James se cruzó con la suya.

.- Llegó mi momento.- le dijo con la voz rota el chico de gafas.

Peter no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente a la vez que retorcía su túnica porque también le quedaba poco para ser seleccionado. Vio como Snape le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda a James y le animaba a subir y ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Vio como James salía de la fila e iba, con cada paso que daba, más seguro hasta que llegó y se sentó en el taburete con el Sombrero sobre su cabeza. No había transcurrido ni medio minuto en el cual había sonreído, gruñido y puesto una expresión de sorpresa, cuando resonó contra las paredes del Gran Comedor las palabras.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!.

Peter sonrió viendo bajar al niño de gafas hasta la mesa que aplaudía por tener otro miembro más. Se alegró por él, porque había quedado donde quería y observó como era recibido por Frank y Sirius Black. Les vio comentar algo y charlar entre susurros.

En ese momento se sintió solo y desamparado. Otro chica fue seleccionado con rapidez para Hufflepuff cuando vio a Snape a su lado. Le iba a preguntar si tenía hambre como él cuando ocurrió.

.- ¡Pettigrew, Peter!

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sintió que no era él, que todo a su alrededor se le hacía extraño y lejano y que no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Un pequeño empujón le sacó de la fila y, como un autómata se dirigió hacia los escalones para subir a la tarima donde el ajado Sombrero Seleccionador le esperaba encima del taburete. Subió con pesada lentitud sus pies por los escalones de piedra sintiendo sus piernas más pesadas que nunca. La boca se le había secado de repente y tenía tanto frío como el que había sentido al caerse al oscuro lago.

Todo sonido había desaparecido para él menos el de su acelerado corazón que parecía pregonar a los cuatro vientos que estaba excesivamente nervioso, por eso, no se extrañó cuando al alargar sus manos hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador le temblaran y no pudiese despegar la lengua. Cuando tocó la superficie sintió un nudo, un enorme nudo en el estómago y la garganta se le agarrotó. Se sentó sintiendo sus piernas colgar un poco y se puso el Sombrero antes de ver que absolutamente todos los rostros del Gran Comedor le miraban con expectación.

_""Vaya, vaya... no estés nervioso, todo saldrá bien... Umm, veo que tu padre fue a Huffepuff. Un chico muy aplicado a decir verdad y, por lo que llegué a saber, quería mucho a tu madre... Umm, Umm... En Hufflepuff encajarías""._

Peter sintió morir. A pesar de que quería ser como su padre, prefería estar con su nuevo amigo Frank.

""_Bien, bien¿Hufflepuff no?... sí... quizá te falte un poco el ánimo que tenía tu padre para trabajar duro, pero en Hufflepuff todos te ayudarían a superar cada uno de tus miedos...""._

Le daba exactamente igual, quería ir a Gryffindor, y mentalmente empezó a implorar con el corazón desbocado para que fuese seleccionado allí.

""_¿Gryffindor?... umm... déjame ver... la mente normal por lo que en Ravenclaw te sentirías desplazado... Umm... veo tus ganas de demostrar a tu abuela que eres mejor de lo que ella dice...""._

Peter asintió sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

_""Mmm... Slytherin no te conviene en absoluto... Peter, ten cuidado con lo que te dicen, debes estar más seguro de lo que sabes y de lo que crees... por eso y porque puede que al estar con gente que se preocupa por defender la verdad sin sentir miedo a lo que se tienen que enfrentar, te pondré en una casa en la que aprenderás el valor de la amistad y podrás demostrar a todos y a ti mismo que eres mejor de lo que piensas... mostrarás valor y encontrarás la forma de enfrentarte al mundo con decisión si aprendes los valores de la casa en la que te selecciono... Peter, serás un..."" _

.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!.- oyó que gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se lo quitó y lo dejó en el taburete mientras sentía los latidos de su alborozado corazón en las sienes. Corrió hasta su nuevo hogar para reunirse con unos contentos Frank, James, Sirius y Remus.

OoOooOOoo **FLASH BACK END **OoOooOOoo

.- Peter… Peter… Peter.

.- ¿Qu-e?.- balbuceó somnoliento.

.- Te has quedado dormido en el sofá.-dijo su abuela.- Anda, ve a acostarte que ya es tarde y mañana iremos a visitar a la señora Hepzibah Smith.

Peter se resobó los ojos y se medio fijó en que la televisión estaba apagada.

.- Ponte el traje gris de rayas mañana.- continuaba su abuela mientras se sentaba en un cálido sillón y se ponía las gafas para leer una carta que tenía en la mano.

.- Buenas noches, abuela, que descanses.- Peter se inclinó y la dio un beso en la mejilla que fue respondido con otro en su mejilla.

.- Hasta mañana si Dios quiere.-se despidió con una sonrisa bondadosa que le daba siempre al acabar el día.

Peter salió del salón y cerró la puerta con cuidado. El pasillo se dividía en dos. Se suponía que tenía que girar hacia la izquierda para subir por unas escaleras hasta su cuarto, pero, se dirigió hacia la cocina para decirle al elfo que se ocupaba de las labores de casa si podía subirle algo para picar antes de acostarse. Sin embargo, el severo abuelo no se había dormido y su retrato le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Todos en la casa sabían que estaba siguiendo una dieta que le permitiría perder la grasa sobrante de su cuerpo con control y sin que dejara de sentirse bien después de una comida. Era una lástima tener que reducir o, incluso, eliminar su porción de pastel para comer, pero lo estaba intentando.

Suspirando y dando las buenas noches al retrato de su abuelo, se dirigió a la izquierda por donde a medida que subía se iba dando cuenta que había estado soñando con lo que había pasado en su Selección. Podía recordar las palabras exactas del Sombrero Seleccionador como si retumbaran en su cabeza como cuando tenía once añitos.

Se puso el pijama de hojas negras con motitas blancas que daba no-se-cuál árbol mágico que le había contado su abuela cuando se lo regaló y, antes de irse a acostar, escribió a Remus, Sirius y Shamara. Por la mañana pediría el búho a su abuela alegando que debía decirle a James que no iba a ir a la piscina ese día porque iba a pasar una buena tarde con ella en la casa de la rica y esperpéntica señora Hepzibah Smith.

Quizá sí que debería escribir a James y a Frank. Le había entrado algo de morriña por lo que había estado recordando y tenía que comprar el material del sexto curso y elegir las optativas a las que irían.

Sí, por la mañana les escribiría y así quedaría con ellos para ir a Hosmeade y podría verles a todos, porque seguramente avisarían a Remus y a Sirius.

Con un bostezo observó el reloj de su mesita y, sorprendido porque ya fuesen casi las dos de la noche, decidió que ya era hora de ponerse a dormir hasta las once o así del día siguiente.

Dos vasos aparecieron en su mesita. Uno de leche y otro de agua.

Al rato, un melocotón cortado en trozos, sobre un platito, hizo su aparición.

Sonrió pensando que uno de sus elfos domésticos se lo había hecho llegar sin que su abuela se enterase. Le tenían "aprecio" porque era un buen amo para ellos.

Se comió el melocotón, bebió el vaso de leche y poniendo su despertador de escobas voladoras, se durmió pensando en su Shamara.

* * *

Hoooooooliiitaaaaaaaaaa.

Jeje, sip, lo sé, hace muuuuuuucho, pero que muuuuuucho tiempo que no subía ni un mísero chapter. Bueno, pues que sepáis que tengo mis motivos y, como buena autora, pondré unos cuantos para que se os quiten las ganas de torturarme hasta que se me olvide hasta la palabra Quidditch XD.

1) Estudio para sacar asignaturas en Septiembre

2) Vacaciones en Tenerife (me encantó el sitio, si tenéis oportunidad de ir... id!)

3) Falta de inspiración (sobretodo al principio)

4) Tenía hecho la mitad de este chapter hace algún tiempo, pero decidí meter el flash back para darle algo de emoción y dejar algunas cosillas interesantes que saldrán por ahí :P

5) La espera de la publicación del sexto libro de HP y su posterior lectura ocuparon los primeros puestos de mi lista, por lo que tuve que dejar algunas cosillas por ahí colgando... Además, quería leerle para poder compaginarle con mi fic (explico eso un poco más abajo, no os alarméis demasiado pronto)

Bien, pues entre esos cinco puntos y un par de ellos más que no vienen al caso, eso es por lo que he tardado tanto en subir este quinto chap, que en realidad es el cuarto porque el tercero lo dividí en dos.

"

Un apunte importante.

Resulta que cuando acabé de escribir este capítulo y se lo di a leer a mi beta, encontró un error del que, posiblemente, os hayáis dado cuenta. El error en cuestión es que he puesto en la selección antes a James Potter que a Peter Pettegrew... sip, un error de párvulos, pero weno... eh! No me miren así! Que yo me sé el abecedario! Que sí! Que sí! Fijaos, fijaos: a, be, ce, de, e, efe, ge, ummm... ¿eme¿equis?... essssssssstoooooooo, que bueno, que sí, que cofcof, es por el calor... :P Va, ahora en serio: sé el abecedario (jaja, hasta resulta gracioso diciéndolo en serio)

En fin, que tenía en mente cambiarlo para ponerlo por orden pero, decidí que como tenía pensado de antemano el que Peter fuese el último en ser seleccionado para que fuera despertado por su abuela pues... como que tenía que quitar de en medio a James y no me apetecía en absoluto (ya me dio rabia el haber dejado colgado a Severus y a... weno, otro personajillo importante..., con lo que si ya quitaba a Prongs pues como que iba a ser la reostia). Así que, espero que no os haya molestado demasiado el que no los haya puesto por orden a pesar de saber del error¿vale? Mmm, ya me diréis (insertar cara de niña buena)

"

En fin. Explico lo del sexto libro sobre mi fic.

No os alarméis. No voy a desvelar ninguno de los secretos, ni nada de lo que ocurre en sus páginas. Tan solo utilizaré algunos nombres de personas y libros, e, incluso algunos hechizos para hacerlo todo más creíble. Debéis saber que relacionaré dentro de bastantes capítulos algunas cosas que ocurren en el sexto libro con lo que escriba. Eso ocurrirá por... mmm, Enero o Febrero, o puede que lo deje en el aire para el segundo fic, para esperar a que todos leáis el libro en español si es que no lo habéis leído en inglés como yo lo he hecho. Y queréis saber mi opinión sobre HBP?... genial, me pareció genial. Cierto es que hay un par de cosillas que me hicieron cabrearme un poco pero, creo que entiendo el punto que quiere dar la Rowling al asunto... Si alguien que se haya leído el sexto libro quiere saber mi opinión sobre "cierto temita" pues que me lo diga y le enviaré un e-mail para que sepa mi punto de vista y así saber el suyo al respecto...

"

De nuevo: gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cuuuuummmmple! D Me hicieron mucha ilu, sabéis:D

"

Ah, recuerdo que os tenía que contar sobre este chapter . Sobre lo de Peter Pettigrew. Bueno, pues ahí van varias explicaciones y puntos de vista sobre por qué le he puesto de esa manera tan bonachona que no estamos tan acostumbrados a ver en los típicos fics (intentaré ser breve, pero... si se me va mucho la pinza, no pasa nada, ya la recogerá alguien (que chorradaaaaaa, que chorradaaaaaa, enfinenfinenfin)):

1) Supongo que en un principio Peter era el típico niño bueno, timidillo y falto de confianza. Supongo también que fue a raíz de que alguno le defendiera delante de un "enemigo" por el que se hicieron amigos, aunque, el dormir en la misma habitación también hace su trabajo. Que sean compañeros de casa, que estén viviendo bajo el mismo techo, que en clase estén juntos y que hayan tenido siete largos años por delante para conocerse me hace pensar que Peter estaba integrado en el grupo, que le trataban como uno más (aunque a mí me dan ganas de ponerle con pocas luces, os cuento)

2) Creo que en sus años de colegio tanto James, Sirius, Remus y Peter eran realmente los mejores amigos del mundo, aunque la rata traidora del demonio fuese un poco más cobarde y tuviera más defectos que el resto, aunque supongo que sería un chico normalito y que como sus amigos destacaban más que él pues eso hacía que el resto le viese con menos posibilidades de triunfar. Supongo que "su fracaso" se podría deber a que era tímido y le faltaba mucha confianza en sí mismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, todos confían plenamente en él ante la amenaza de Voldemort aunque le consideren el menos fuerte del grupo ya que, sino, no me explico por qué Sirius no sospecha de su traición hasta que es demasiado tarde.

3) En mi historia pongo a Frank como el "mejor amigo" de Peter... no tengo todavía muy claro el porqué de esa amistad pero, supongo que, como siempre, _siempre_, se habla de que Peter admiraba en sobremanera a James pues yo he decidido que no y punto, pues pienso que en realidad Peter no era tan simplón y que lo único que hacía, en aquella escena que nos mostraba la pícara de la Rowling, era la de hacer un poco el ñoño. Además, creo que todos necesitamos a un "mejor amigo" aunque no llegue a tal grado y, aunque cueste, Peter también merecía uno. ¿Por qué Frank?... bueno, tengo una ligera idea del porqué, pero, como he dicho, no estoy muy segura... ya lo "explicaré"

3) Indudablemente, Peter tendrá su huequito en mi fic. Es un personaje que, como muy bien me apuntaba mi beta (Flanagan), a pesar de ser importante la Rowling prácticamente no nos da ningún mísero detalle y por eso yo le puedo manejar a mi antojo (escondiendo los cuchillos sin afilar tras mi espalda, of course) Así que me he permitido la licencia de darle novia, un pasado, unos buenos amigos y las ganas de conseguir un buen futuro al lado de sus amigos a quienes considera como una familia.

4) Claro que, por supuesto, _por supuesto,_ no me he olvidado que esta desgraciada alimaña contribuyó al asesinato de los papis de Harry, así que, sed buenos y esperad a que yo misma le lleve por el mal camino... aunque, creo que no va a hacer mucha falta que yo le acompañe... ya veréis, ya...

5) Quiero... no... deseo que le aceptéis como un personaje más sin tener mucho en cuenta el papel que realizará en el futuro. Lo único que quiero es que comprendáis que, según mi opinión, no fue él el causante directo de su "cambio de lealtades"... Expondré en mi fic una de las múltiples explicaciones por las que Peter Pettegrew traicionó a sus mejores amigos y llevó a la desgracia a todo el mundo que le había querido...

Si alguien tiene, por mínima que sea, una pregunta sobre el tema... sabéis que me podéis preguntar y si está en mi mano contestaros, os contestaré con mucho gusto, teniendo en cuenta que no podré desvelar mucho de lo que ocurrirá en un futuro para que veáis cómo, cuándo y por qué les traiciona.

Ah, si queréis podéis dejar vuestras especulaciones sobre el temita de Peter, ok? Y en el siguiente chap. las pondré resumiditas para que todos lean lo que pensáis y así podamos "averiguar" el porqué de ese "cambio". ¿Qué os parece, no es obligatorio, claro, pero si queréis... pues ale:D

"

Dicho lo dicho, y, como no se me ocurre mucho más que decir... pues... las respuestas a los **maravillosos reviews** que me habéis dejado!

"

**WilliamW:** Sabes, me hiciste pensar. Tienes razón al decir que si el autor/a se lo curra se merece un buen review, una crítica en condiciones, porque, que quieres que te diga, hay cada bodrio por ahí que dan ganas de escupir. Ya me he encontrado con ese tipo de autores alguna que otra vez y, al principio, lo que hacía era darles consejos para que mejorasen... y, sabes qué, un par de ellos casi me mandan a la mierda. Creo que solo querían recibir reviews y punto, no el contenido de éstos, que para mí, es algo bastante más importante. Casi valoro más que me manden cuatro reviews en condiciones que veinte en los que solo ponen que bien y que continúe sin decir nada más. Es un poco triste que se tome el trabajo de esa manera... En fin, que voy con lo siguiente, que siempre me enrollo :P Te explicaste correctamente con respecto a las sensaciones que tiene Lily. :D Te gustó la visión que tiene Lily de su hermana:D Me alegro, eso pretendía, siempre se la pone en mal lugar, pero, como he intentado mostrar son, al fin y al cabo, hermanas. Y eso tira mucho. Jajaja, nononono, no colecciono sellos, eso fue un guiño ligero para mi madre que de pequeña los coleccionaba, yo... puesss, nu sé, supongo que arena de las playas que visito y... libros! Jajaja! Muy buena vista, si señor, diste en el clavo WilliamW! Allisson debería estar en Ravenclaw pero al final está en Gryffindor, la explicación llegará. Sabes? Fuiste el primero en felicitarme! Gracias:D Ah! Te has leído el sexto libro? Otra cosa... qué te pareció este chap? Muchos abrazosss!

"

**Magnalina-Li:** Woooooooolaaaaaaaaaa looooooocaaa! Jaja, cuanto tiempo, verdad? Ais, son una delicia tus reviews :D Mira! Pusiste la teoría que pedía antes! Sabes? A mi también se me ocurrió que Peter estuviese enamorado de Lily, en muchos fics lo ponen como explicación, pero yo le voy a dar otra. No sé si te diste cuenta pero puse que a Peter le gustó Lily un buen tiempo pero que ahora la tenía, simplemente, cariño. Jejej, se pone interesante la cuestión, verdad? Porque... si tienes cariño a alguien... por qué ibas a traicionarle? Muahuahuaaaa:P Sep, a mi también me gusta Barcelona, aunque no soy de allí, soy Cántabra (ese pedacito verde del norte :P), pero me encanta esa ciudad, es preciosa. Te adelanto una cosita? Jeje, sip, venga, soy buena, haré referencia otra vez a Cataluña, jiji, dentro de... umm, otros cinco capítulos (antes tiene que ocurrir otras cosillas muuuy, pero que muuuuuy interesantes ellas, (ya las tengo escritas, así que...)) Ah, ok, si vuelvo por allí te aviso, vale? Y así me haces de guía turística :P aunque con la locura que llevas encima (cofcofyotambiéncofcof) pues no sé yo si vamos a ver algo turístico y no vamos a estar metidas en "sitios donde no se vende ni una gota de alcohol a menores" XD Weno, weno, weno, pues a ver si te animas y además de venir a ver Cantabria (que es preciosa) pues participas y me dices tu opinión sobre el porqué la rata esta traicionó a sus amigos. Por cierto, siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capi! Ah! Te has leído el sexto libro? Sino... leelo! Y... lo más importante, qué te ha parecido el quinto chap? Ta otraaaaa!

"

**Vacaciones:** Y llegó el verano, el bañador y el Gran Prix:P Bonito nombre Ok, sip, me equivoqué, aquel día estaba fumada, sorry. Eres de Barcelona, pues si es así que sepas que es precioso! Tienes toda la razón en lo de que Franco ya tenía un pie más en aquella acera que en esta, pero weno. Te leíste el resto de los chaps? Espero que sí y que te hayan gustado, y, ya sabes, si ves algo que no concuerda o algún fallo: házmelo saber!

"

**Malia-Evans:** Bienvenida:D Así que te reíste mucho, no? Pues me alegro mucho porque eso era lo que pretendía:D Seeeeep, se me va un poco lo de las descripciones pero, como muy bien apuntaste, así se sabe mejor qué es lo que ocurre y, que quieres que te diga, así parece más realista! Jaja, siiii, se les va, pero se les va pero bien! Jaja! Y, claro que es mejor una historia alegre que una triste! Joe, con todo las desgracias que ocurren en el mundo, vas y tienes un rato libre para leer y, te vas a poner algo que sea supermegahiper (juaaz) triste, hombre, te puede apetecer gastar unos cuantos pañuelos pero, joe, siempre, _siempre_, es como demasiado, no? (que osea me ha resultado la última fraseeeeee) Ah, siento no haber subido primero este quinto capítulo! En fin, que espero que te haya gustado también este chap y... a ver que me cuentas!

"

**Faith-theBloody:** Woooooola amigaaaaaaa! Joeeeee, voy a pasarme en cuanto termine de subir el chap a leer tu estupendo fic! Que me reencanta el Ron/Hermione que estás escribiendo! Y, sabes qué? Me halaga mucho que leas mi fic :D Sep, puede que esas dos cortaran la relación un poco por lo cerrado que es Vernon, pero... ahí hay algo... la verdad está ahí fuera... Jaja, demasiado expediente X (la lavacerebros de mi hermana :P) Te ríes mucho con mi fic:D Toma sonrisa de agradecimiento. Claro que, también habrá partes tristes, de intriguilla y tal, pero weno, sip, risa y entretenido será, weno, ya es:P Buffffff, ahora que estoy leyendo lo de Buenafuente! Cuánto tiempo de aquello! Ahora dan Buenafuente con tropezones que es una especie de resumen de los momentos más divertidos. Nunca lo he visto entero, siempre a cachos, pero tampoco lo sigo como hacía antes con el programa normal. Fijate! Al final la taza ganadora fue la que dije yo, la que representaba cada uno de los pesonajillos del programa en el escenario Jaja, ahora que estamos en veranito sigo... a ver, a ver... (jajaja), los lunes pues la peli del plus si me gusta sino, pues zapeo; los martes, mujeres desesperadas o mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, que ya ni sé como se llama:P; los miércoles, pues peli que te crío; los jueves, perdidos (serie que me encanta!) y en los anuncios algo de OT que este año me han "enganchado" mi madre y mi hermana; los viernes la peli del plus o simplemente nada porque salgo por ahí; los Sábados (las veces que me quedo) veo dos series bastante buenas del plus; los domingos zapeo, aunque ahora suelo ver la peli de la uno. Ah! Ayer vi Rose Red, joe, hasta las tres de la mañanita que me tuvo la peli de los güeis! Pero creo que mereció la pena. Ale, ya, que me estoy saliendo del asunto. A veeeer, a veeeeeeer, sip, te has leído el sexto libro? Weno, ya, que toy un poco cansá :P Por cierto, siento la demora en subir este quinto chap!. Ale, ya me dirás tu opinión sobre este chap tan especial! Besos:D

"

**BorjaVM:** Hola Borjitaaaaa! Jeje, ya te contaré el viaje a Tenerife, ok? Esta mañana leí tu mail, así que ya no te preocupes. Sabes que Inés te envía saludos? Pos ale Sep, Petunia y Lily se llevan mal, por eso a Harry le trata de la manera que le trata. Sabes que tienes razón en lo de que Lily es especial y sensible? Sip, es un personajillo importante en los fic de los papis de Harry (jajajaja, más que nada porque es su madre XDD) Ah, no te preocupes por lo de no estar enterado de las relaciones que mantienen en los libros, si total, no me extraña que no lo sepas, si-no-te-los-has-leidoooo! Traidooooooor! Jajjaaj, broma, bromaaaaaaa Pero lo mismo que te dije cuando viniste :D que eso, que si tienes oportunidad que te los leas, que no tienen ni comparación con las pelis. Muaaaaaaahuaaaaahuaaaaa (decojone total) jajaja, jajjaa, lo siento, jajaj, Borjita, vamos a ver usease, que me pones en el mail que no estás loco y jajaja, jajaja, ahora vas y me pones que sé que tú estás "loko de remate"! Jajaa! No te aclaras! Jajaja! Pues nada hombre, que bienvenido al club de los lokos que hacen lokuras:D Tienes razón. Petunia tiene su corazoncito, escondido, pero lo tiene :) Por cierto, si quieres dirigirte aquí con mi verdadero nombre, no pasa nada, ok? Weno, a ver que opinas de este chap! Es de otro personajillo importante, resulta que Peter era amigo de los padres de Harry y les traicionó diciéndole a Voldemort dónde estaban para que los matase. Super-resumido aquí lo tienes :P Sabes qué siento yo? El haber tardado tanto en subir el quinto chap!. Pero, en fin (Serafín, como dice Inés :P) que espero verte pronto por el Msn (a ver si puedo) y sino pues nada, a dar señales de vida por los tonos del movil :P A ver qué opinas de este chap! Que como tú eres "nuevo" en esto me vale mucho tú opinión. Pues nada que muchos besos, cielo. D

"

**Ginny84:** Eeeeeeeesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jaja, puffffff, hace siglos que no estoy por estos lares y... pedazo review! Si tiene apartados y todo! Jaja! De vacaciones, eh? Jeje, sep, que bien se vive (menos cuando tienes que estudiar algunas asignaturas como yo no me sé quien ¬¬ cofcof) A también te gustan las respuestas largas? Otra como yo y como WilliamW, es una manera de decir: me interesa lo que escribes. Jaja, muy buena teoría mi querida psicóloga, sep, interesante, interesante Creo que esa teoría sería de las más acertadas que se podría encontrar, sep.

Jaja, Dios. Todavía con lo de la palabra novel o nobel o yo que sé! Jaja, que encima ya ni me acuerdo a qué venía:P Sabes? Me están dando ganas de alquilarme la peli de George de la Jungla! La tienes en DVD o algo, porq... joe, chica, que te sabes los diálogos!

Lectura: Ves como te dije que lo del Circulo sonaba a secta? Si es queee :P Pues si te gustan los libros de Reverte, ya sabes, atraca la biblioteca de tu padre y devóralos! Joe tía, debes de tener un montón de libros en casa, y eso que yo me quejo de todos los que hay en la mía! Astérix! Ohh! Me encanta, me encanta! Sabes que el primero me lo leí en inglés hace como siete años! (claro que, con el diccionario por siaca) y las dos pelis están de miedo! Son geniales! (jaja, ahora soy yo la que "promociona" una peeeeeeeli! XDD, claro que, yo no llego a tu nivel y pues como que no me sé ninguna frasecilla :P) Tintín... psé, leí un par de ellos pero me gustaron más Mortadelo y Filemón, de esos tengo unos cuantos libros de los gordos, para ser exactos ocho compraditos todos con mi paga (que cuando entonces tenía mérito y todo :P) Mafalda, weeeeeeno, si, también leí, pero ná, lo dejé también. En cambio, fíjate tú, que los libros de Pesadillas siempre me han gustado. De la Agata , sí de esos he leído bastantes pero, prefiero los de Conan Doyle (el de Sherlok Holmes) Jaja, repetidos? Joe, pues sí que tenéis, a nosotros todavía no nos ha pasado eso (más que nada porque mi padre hace una especie de ficha en el ordenador con los datos del libro... complejo de bibliotecario, tú sabes XDD) "Ángeles y Demonios" lo leí hace algún tiempo, está muy bien, supongo que ya le leíste, verdad? Y fijo que ya has leído "La conspiración" pues que sepas que yo... no! Xq, pues la verdad es xq no tengo mucho tiempo ahora pero a ver si busco un huequín y (aparte de comprarle :P) lo leo :D Nada de Stephen King? Puessssss, no eres la única, yo de él he leído también unos cuantos, pero esos los he cogido prestados de la biblioteca de aquí (he visto un par de pelis, la que echaron el otro día en la tele: Rose Red y la de Mentes Peligrosas o algo así... no me acuerdo muy bien del título porque hace bastante que la vi). Tolkien nooo, aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Por el amor de Eruuuuuuuu! Deliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoooooooo! Aaaaaah, madremiamadremiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa, uis, uis, uis¡a mi que me encantó leer el Hobbit y El Señor de los Anillos! Pufff!.¡Si antes de ser Rowliana soy Tolkeniana! Antes parecía que no podían casar estos dos libros, por eso de la rivalidad que tenían las pelis y tal, pero conmigo no ha pasado nada de eso. Me encanta! Ah, si tienes oportunidad de leer algo de la saga de la Dragonlance... hazlo! A mi me encantó!

Buenafuente: jaja, sip, lo que te digo yo, que tú tienes un memorión del quince, hija, que te acuerdas de toas las frases! Y qué buena, es cierto. Menos mal que ganó la taza número 1 porque sino, a mí también me hubiese dado algo! La tía de las tizas se llama Asunción! Es divertida, si viste el último programa (allá por el año mil millones antes de Cristo... uy, creo que me fui demasiado atrás en el tiempo :P) pues salieron todos haciendo un poco el gili. Ahora mismo dan Buenafuente con tropezones que son una recopilación de las situaciones más divertidas y que merecen ser puestas de nuevo. Yo, la verdad es que no lo sigo muy a menudo, pero weno, haciendo zaping a veces veo algo. Jaja, ahora que estamos en veranito sigo... a ver, a ver... (jajaja), los lunes pues la peli del plus si me gusta sino, pues zapeo; los martes, mujeres desesperadas o mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, que ya ni sé como se llama:P; los miércoles, pues peli que te crío; los jueves, perdidos (serie que me encanta!) y en los anuncios algo de OT que este año me han "enganchado" mi madre y mi hermana; los viernes la peli del plus o simplemente nada porque salgo por ahí; los Sábados (las veces que me quedo) veo dos series bastante buenas del plus; los domingos zapeo, aunque ahora suelo ver la peli de la uno. Ah! Ayer vi Rose Red, joe, hasta las tres de la mañanita que me tuvo la peli de los güeis! Pero creo que mereció la pena. Nu sé porqué me da a mí, pero creo que este espacio (ya hablo como los de la tele) va a desaparecer hasta que empiece de nuevo la temporada XDD.

Estudios: espero que al final te saliese mucho mejor todo que el examen ese tan malo. Ya me dirás! Lo mío... cofcofpodíahaberestadounpocomejorcofcof...

Cumpleaños: jaja, sip, hace como año y pico que no actualizo el perfil... mea culpa, mea culpa. Prometí actualizarle pero... puff, como siempre lo dejo, lo dejo y lo dejo y, al final, se queda como está. Un día de estos (quien dice un día de estos dice un año de estos o un siglo de estos :P) lo actualizaré. Sip, cumplí 20 añitos... y... que quieres que te diga, que estoy un poco asustadilla por el cambio de dígito y porque ahora decir que tengo 20, asusta un poco.

En fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn, que yo no sé cuanto tiempo me habrá costado escribir la contestación, pero mira que completito el asunto: chap más respuesta. Ale, ya tienes la tarde hecha :P A veeeeeeeeeeeeer, yo, cositas que decir... Te has leído el sexto libro? Supongo que sí, no:) Y... weno, pues, qué te ha parecido este chapter? Porque me ha costado Dios y ayuda no tener que meterle por el agujero que no le da el sol de la rata traidora unos cuchillos sin afilar para que contrajera alguna enfermedad y se muriese de forma lenta y dolorosa (... mmm, estoy un poco sádica, no?... naaaaa, que es Peeeeeter :P) En fin, que a ver si me cuentas que tal te ha ido el veranito y lo que opinas de este quinto chap, vale? Muchos abrazos:D

"

**IlenaLupin:** Wolas maja! Qué tal las vacaciones, seguro que geniales, no? Ayer te llamé para ver que tal estabas pero tenías el movil apagao. Jaja! Siiiiiiiiiiiii! Somos un par de salidas! Jaja, pero estamos en la edad... weno, yo no, yo ya la pasé :P Gracias por felicitarme! Ahora soy una vieja cochambrosa que tiene que tomar pastillitas a todas horas :P Remus saldrá dentro de otros cuantos chapters y... de manera bastante importante... te iba a decir que es un pesonaje importante, pero creo que todos los son (los que no son secundarios, claro) El escribir sobre cada uno de ellos me va a llevar bastante trabajo para que ninguno quede "colgado" con lo que los capítulos serán cada vez más grandes y, llegando incluso, a ser dobles... Sip, Allisson y Alice son mejores amigas a pesar de que son de casas rivales. Es lo mismo que Severus y Remus aquí... hasta que yo les separé más para que sean como son en los libros de la Rowling. Por cierto, te leíste el libro?. Sí, Lily solo se lleva bien con las otras tres, pero con Allisson tiene una relación un poco rara, como señalé, Lily y ella son compañeras de cuarto pero aunque se tratan y se hablan y tienen en cuenta la una a la otra, no se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para considerarse amigas y para llamarse por sus respectivos primeros nombres. Sip, lo entendiste. Jaja, el pez de Petunia es posible que salga algo más tarde, pero de forma casual, aunque... bueno, tengo ahora algo en mente. Ya veremos, ya veremos. Bueno, Ilena, entonces, qué te pareció este chap? Muchos besos:D

"

**Kawaii1:** Wooooooolasss! Qué tal te va todo, joooo siento mucho no haberte dejado ningún review todavía (desde el último que te mandé) pero es que tengo bastante por hacer y por leer y no puedo con todo T..T Prometí leerlo y dejarte review y soy mujer de palabra y lo cumpliré. No te preocupes, vale? Que ya te dije que me gustaba y que pondría el nombre que le diste a la madre de Severus en mi fic también, pero, como en el sexto libro lo dicen pues le he puesto el "real". Sin embargo, es bastante posible que se lo ponga a otro personajillo o a una mascotita más o menos importante, qué me dices:D Por cierto... gracias por felicitarme el mismo día de mi cumple! ilu No tenía ni pajolera idea de que fuese el cumpleaños de Dobby también! Formateaste? Bien, bien, para limpiar de vez en cuando el ordenata (cruzo dedos para que no sea que se te haya metido un virus y por eso formateaste) Dos capis seguidos te leíste? Que bien:D, los dos de Lily! Asias, asias, jeje, sep, yo también veo a Petunia un poco mejor así, no la exageración que la ponen en algunos fics, aunque es divertido leerlos :P Te reíste con Lily en el parque? Jaja, yo también. Me partí mucho la caja escribiéndolo XD Así que tienes dos hermanos mayores... menuda jungla! Aaaah, y yo que tengo problemas con mi hermana de 16! Puff, pues no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería ser la pequeña de tres! Jaja, no te preocupes si se te pega el enrollarte como una persiana :P Si algo se tiene que aprender antes de dormir, no? Al menos eso es lo que dice la frase hecha :P Coñiiiiiiooooooo! Te vas o estás en Houston! Aisss! Queeeee enviiiiiiiiidiiiiiiiiaaaaaa! (sana, envidia sana) pues me alegro muchísimo de que tengas la oportunidad de irte para allá! Bueno, pues no te preocupes por lo del internet, cuando puedas lees el chap y esta contestación, ok? Y a ver si cuentas que tal te fue por allí, ok? Espero que fuera descanso, pero, oye, que si tercia trabajo, pues se trabaja y así se ganan unas pelillas en un lugar extranjero, que eso tiene mérito:D Weno, pues cuando sea ya me dirás que te pareció el chap, ok? Muchos saludos para la viajera:D

"

**Amsp14:** Wolaaaaaaaaaaassss majaaaaaa! Puff, ahora mismo nu sé si me he leído el chap que has escrito hace como medio siglo, ummm, creo que no, porque no te he dejado review... weno, también es porque no he tenido mucho tiempo pero weno, que tú sabes que soy fan de tu fic, verdad? Pos eso :P Ah, por cierto, gracias por felicitarme! Y por cantarme cumpleaños feliz! Y, y, yyyyyyy, por estar ahí! ah, otraaa cosilla :P Felicidades! (atrasadas, ya séeeee) el... ummm, 14? Fue el 14 de Agosto, no? Siiiiiiiiii:D Pues felicidades por tus... um, mejor nos los digo, verdad:P Siiiii, los séeee, me mandaste ayer un mail de esos de los test (que contestaré, of course) y en el que ponías cuantos años tenías y, pos eso :P Sabes? Me encantó que me enviaras el mail de la teoría de Severus, estoy de acuerdo en que él es inocente. Inocente. Algunos ya no dan ni una mísera moneda por él, pero yo invertiría todo mi capital a su favor... creo que no sería la única, verdad? ;D Mira, sabes, no había yo pensado en tú teoría sobre el porqué Lily y Petunia se llevan mal. Quéeeeeeeeeee?. Redimir yo a Peter?. NUNCA!. JAMÁS!. Lo único que voy a hacer es "explicar" el porqué de su cambio, y sep, se podría decir que Peter tiene parte de su alma como el Dark Vader :P (bonita comparación :P) pero desde luego que no le voy a dar tregua! Le ocurrirán cosas buenas y cosas malas, como al resto, aunque... puede que se me vaya un poco la mano (sin el puede) y le haga sufrir. Claro que... si le hago sufrir a él, también se lo haré a su novia Shamara... o no... umm, todavía está en proyecto, perfilándose para el deleite. Veo que leíste el sexto libro de HP... puff... puff... no sabes lo que lloré cuando... bueno... tú sabes... ajá, como una condenada lloré... los dos últimos capítulos, puff... pero cuando están en el ent... puff. En fin, que lo pongo así para no desvelar demasiado, por siaca alguien lee el resto de respuestas... En fin, que me pasaré a leer tus trabajillos y a dejarte mi opinión, ok? Ale, AnaMa, que espero que te haya gustado la visión que tengo de la rata traidora en sus años "buenos" ¬¬ Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este quinto chapter! Muchos besos:D

"

**Dazedragairy cue angel:** Bienvenida! Umm, espero haber puesto bien tu nick! porque, por si no lo habías notado, es un poquitín complicado escribirlo En fin, que me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic :D Entonces, te gustan los personajes que he inventado? Me alegro mucho! Sabes? Estoy un poquito harta de las super leonas (aunque, para que negarlo, me leo igual el fic) pero yo he optado por hacerlas un poco más humanas, lo mismo que haré con los Marauders... Sep, la rata con novia. Sep, y la chica es buena y le quiere también... me vas a preguntar si se va a morir, jajaja, me permito una sonrisita y una encogida de hombros :P Espero que te guste el nuevo Peter porque le quiero hacer sufrir cuando llegue el momento. Si leíste lo que puse sobre la rata, comprenderás que tengo razón en el que Peter debía de ser tímidillo y tal. Aunque veremos que también tiene sus accesos de orgullo y valentía... Leíste el sexto libro? Otra cosa, siento no haber actualizado tan pronto, a ver si cojo el ritmillo y actualizo tan a menudo como pueda, vale?. En fin, espero recibir tu comentario sobre este quinto chapter! Saludeteees:D

"

**Flanagan:** Holitas :P Weno, weno, weno. Me encanta que te parezca que he mejorado desde que te entregué el primer "borrador" de la historia :D Eso pretendía! Me ha costado lo mío perfilarlo y mostrarlo tal como está, pero parece que lo he hecho bastante bien porque recibo buenas críticas, y, que quieres que te diga, una de las que más me interesan es la tuya En fin, que si quieres me puedes dejar tu comentario o sino pues no lo hagas, si total ya me pusiste al final cuando te lo día para que lo leyeras (pero vamos, que si quieres dejar, no voy a decir que no :P) Weno, que dentro de un ratuco te mandaré un msn para que leas los dos siguientes chaps... Y a ver si subo este que estoy como loca para ver si encuentro un "huequito" :P, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no? El chap número seis es sobre la Allisson Brooks y el siete sobre los locos Sly, como ya te apunté. Creo que no cambié nada del sexto desde que te lo entregué hace la tira, pero weno. Del séptimo ya sí, ese lo mejoré bastante y me ha quedado que sonrío todavía cuando lo leo :P Ya me dirás que te parece el chap, ok? Muchos abrazosssssss! D

"

**Jane Black:** Bienvenida! Jaja. Pongo la relación entre Petunia y Lily de esa manera porque me parece mucho más natural que si se estuviesen peleando a muerte a cada milisegundo... auque no te negaré que si hay algún fic en el que venga así, no lo dejo de leer porque me parece divertido, pero, como quiero darle otra vuelta a la historia pues he decidido que esas dos se "soportan" :P Y qué te ha parecido el que Peter sea tan "formalito"? Jaja, sip, puede que no pegue mucho con su "yo" actual, pero ya me encargaré yo de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Espero que te haya gustado este chapter, ok? A ver que me cuentas al respecto! Saludeteeeeees:D

"

**Marie Ann:** Bienvenida! Mira que bien, otra mente nuevecita a la que pervertir... muahuahuahuaaaaa:P Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, y perdón por actualizar tan tarde, a ver si puedo hacerlo ahora más pronto, ok?. A ver que te ha parecido la idea loca de que la rata tenga novia y tal. En fin, chica, que espero ver tu review sobre este chap tan especial! Te veo:D

"

* * *

En fin. Que yaaaaaaaa terminéeeeeeeeeeee! 

Bueno, bueno, bueno...

Y... ¿de qué tratará el siguiente chapter os estaréis preguntando:P

Pues de uno de los personajes de este fic. Uno de los personajes nuevos inventados por mí, que tendrá algo de trascendencia por sus descubrimientos y los de otro personaje del que sabemos tiene dos hijas... Los descubrimientos de estos dos junto con otros (quienes saldrán mínimamente) tendrán bastante que ver con Lily y James y con... jejejeje, ya lo veréis, ya lo veréis. Os aseguro que será interesante y os quedaréis diciendo: umm, vaya, vaya, vaya, qué cooooooosaaaaaaaaas:P

Será sobre: Allisson Brooks principalmente, también saldrá el otro personajillo pero no tanto.

Este chica es un tanto "especial" (no me refiero a que tiene super poderes, ni super belleza, ni super inteligencia, ni supercualidades por las que todo el mundo desea ser como ella / tener algo con ella, etc.). Digo que es especial porque es un personaje al que yo llamo "comodín" por la serie de relaciones, etc. que tiene... ya iréis descubriendo la relación que tiene con Lily, con los Sly, con los Ravens y con los Merodeadores... Veremos que es una chica más o menos normal y que aunque haya madurado más rápido por las circunstancias en las que se crió, tiene sus buenos puntos flacos y sus momentos bajos. Es decir, que en ningún momento será una de esas tías que lo puede todo. Las habilidades que posee son justificadas, todas y cada una de ellas, exactamente lo mismo que las que tendrán Lily y sus amigas, los Merodeadores, los Sly y los Ravens.

En fin, que espero que el siguiente chapter os guste tanto como los otros cinco que llevo escritos!

Y, dicho lo dicho, ooooooo más bien, escrito lo escrito :P ahí va una fracesilla:

_"Cuando justicia pidas, piensa si antes tú la diste"_

Pues... nos vemos en el siguiente chapter, ok!

Y... no olvidéis dejar un review para decirme que tal os ha parecido este chapter, ok?

Review!

Review!

Muchos besos a todos!

_**ALIANCE**_


	6. Allisson Brooks

**HOLA QUERIDOS MIOS!.!.! **:D 

_Que. Echándome de menos, no?. Mas os vale :P Vaaa, es broma._

_En fin, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar (sobretodo mi tardanza) así que, no voy a perder el tiempo y voy a poner lo principal, vale?. Bien. Lo primero de todo... no había actualizado porque no había contestado los reviews... (sí, sí, si ya lo sé, he tenido muuucho tiempo y tal, pero qué se le va a hacer! En fin) lo segundo es que atravesé un periodo de "crisis existencial" y eso también abarcó el campo de mi inspiración, lo tercero, bueno... he tenido algunos líos en mi casa (nada extremadamente serio), con mis amigos (nada que no haya podido solucionar), con los estudios (ahí, pinché) y con el trabajo (puff, que no he tenido poco, creedme) Ese es el resumen muuuy resumidillo de porqué tanta tardanza. Pero weno, que sepáis que no he dejado de lado el fic, y que he estado escribiendo cuando he podido (pss, voy por el chap 14! Llevo escritas más de 100 mil palabras!)_

Quiero dedicar este capítulo, y sobretodo el que viene, a todos vosotros. Porque os lo merecéis por estar ahí, apoyándome y instándome a que continuase (sobretodo alguno que yo me sé)

**Ginny84, Amsp14, Marie Ann, BorjaVM,**

**Faith-theBloody, WilliamW, Flanagan,**

**Dazedragairy cue angel, MoonyGabriela,**

**HeiDi-Lu, Lady-Brightblade**

_Os lo dedico a todos vosotros. Y muy especialmente a dos amigos a los que quiero mucho y que saben que tienen todo mi cariño: **BorjaVM** y **Flanagan** (mi beta)_

_Bien. Ahora unas cosillas más, referentes al **fic**._

_Si estáis esperando que participen alguno de los personajes conocidos en este chapter... lo siento, pero no será hasta el próximo (que como he dicho en mi otro fic, si todo va como espero, lo subiré el viernes) Sin embargo, es esencial que leáis este capítulo porque salen cosas que luego repercutirán en el futuro. Os introduzco a un personajillo un poco especial. Es Allisson Brooks. Es una chica que ha tenido una infancia un poco fuera de lo habitual y que por ello es como es. Si tenéis alguna pregunta acerca de ella, os la contestaré con muchísimo gusto si ello no entorpece el desarrollo de la historia. Así que.. preguntad!._

_Otra cosilla. Sé que pongo de fecha 1975, pero weno, me permito la utilización del teléfono móvil (como los de ahora: compacto, de dos tapas, y con la tecnología a la última) y de alguna cosa más que por ahora no sale. De toda maneras, os pido que no os fijéis tanto en esas nimiedades y os fijéis más en otras cosillas que pueden pasar desapercibidas..._

_En fin, sin más preámbulos: el sexto chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter VI. ALLISSON BROOKS**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Agosto de 1975**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Hora: 09:27**

.-o-.o.-o-.o.** Lugar: Biblioteca de Londres, Londres, Reino Unido. Gran Bretaña.**

Allisson Brooks, a quien unos pocos conocían como Alex, buscaba información a conciencia en la enorme y prestigiosa Biblioteca de Londres. Había conseguido un permiso especial de su Tutor para que pudiera acceder a aquella zona restringida y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera. Aún se preguntaba cómo él podía conseguir ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco prestaba mucha atención a ese detalle en ese preciso momento.

Estaba acostumbrada.

Simplemente mandaba un e-mail a su Tutor o le llamaba al móvil. Y, aunque sabía que la voz que le respondía no era la de él, a ella le bastaba en esas situaciones.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Antes de saber que lo que no tenía explicación física, la tenía, (Nda: me refiero a que ella era bruja, y antes no lo sabía porque sus padres no habían tenido la oportunidad de decírselo...) había estado yendo de un orfanato a otro. El por qué... digamos que tenía "problemas de adaptación"... o eso era al menos lo que aparecía en su expediente junto con "sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor" y junto con "vengativa, cabezota, exigente y silenciosa". Sin embargo, esos adjetivos no la describían por completo, incluso alguno de ellos era erróneo.

Eufemismos...

El primer orfanato que ella recordaba, era uno que estaba en un pequeño pueblecito al sur de la hermosa Italia. Cálido, acogedor y inusitadamente hogareño. Siempre, en su corazón y en su mente, recordaría el sonido del mar... del mar tranquilo de las noches de verano en las cuales la fresca brisa traía su característico olor a salado hasta la ventana de su habitación... y, el sonido del mar embravecido en las noches desapacibles y ventosas de invierno que golpeaba con furia inusitada los cristales y hacía que sus barcos se hundieran en las profundas aguas revueltas.

... el mar... la mar...

Una verdadera lástima tener que despedirse de aquella fingida tranquilidad.

Su traslado a Suiza la entusiasmó. Tenía seis años recién cumplidos y se alegró sobremanera de abandonar el último orfanato italiano en el que estaría en toda su vida. Tan solo echaría de menos a Piros el chico moreno de chispeante sonrisa que le había acompañado en los últimos cuatro cambios de institución para huérfanos.

No soportó el clima tan frío de Suiza en el medio año que permaneció allí. Lausanne se llama el lugar donde estuvo. Constante fiebre y bajada de tensión supusieron, junto con la mala alimentación y el insomnio, las principales causas de su traslado a la República de Alemania, a la zona Federal no a la Democrática. A Bremen para ser más exactos. Lo que sus cuidadores alemanes no previeron tras la lectura de su informe fue que, como a ella le gustaba el mar, un año más tarde en uno de los paseos por la ciudad del orfanato, se escondió en un barco del puerto con dirección a Dinamarca. Estuvo casi cuatro meses valiéndose por si misma, aprendiendo entre otras cosas el danés. Al final la encontraron.

Hasta aquí todos fueron orfanatos elegantes, con un buen programa educativo y un amplio repertorio de actividades extraescolares, de las cuales dio buena cuenta. A partir de su "visita", las cosas cambiaron abruptamente.

Con casi ocho añitos se tuvo que enfrentar a un auténtico orfanato. Francia fue su destino. Nada de contemplaciones, nada de perdón y nada de compasión para la pobre Allisson Brooks quien, no solo tuvo que aprender el nuevo idioma sin que nadie la enseñara, sino también a aprender a controlar sus niñerías, sus "heroicidades" y sus manías.

Tan solo estuvo año y medio, pero ese año y medio fue crucial para su vida. Aprendió a estar siempre alerta, a escuchar cada sonido, a esconderse sin ser vista, a dormir con un ojo abierto, a robar, a chantajear y a saber sobrevivir en aquel antro de mala muerte en el cual el principal lema era: la letra con sangre entra. Intentó escaparse en varias ocasiones y al final lo consiguió. Estuvo tres semanas yendo de un lado a otro, "conociendo mundo", intentando llegar hasta el mar. La encontraron. Nunca en toda su vida la habían pegado como lo habían hecho en esa ocasión y eso que en los primeros meses ya lo habían hecho.

Con casi nueve años y medio la enviaron a Gran Bretaña. Su traslado se debió a que "cogió" meningitis y quisieron deshacerse de ella... ¿dónde mejor que en el país "enemigo"?. Eufemismos... Estuvo en un hospital de Edimburgo un mes en el cual dictaminaron que no era meningitis lo que le provocaba aquellos síntomas, sino que había creado una defensa psicológica para protegerse de un "mal externo".

Su último orfanato fue en uno de la tranquila ciudad de Aberdeen. Se volvió silenciosa, sumamente introvertida y precavida. No hizo amigos y los demás niños la ignoraron por completo. En el trascurso de ese año, año y medio, hasta la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts y toda la vorágine que trajo consigo la magia, su Tutor, etc, etc, etc, se los pasó leyendo, aprendiendo y luchando por conseguir las mejores notas en esa institución.

Lo que ya contemplaba en su informe, era que Allisson Brooks no podía vivir sin poder contemplar..., escuchar..., sentir... y oler...

... la mar.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

La joven de ojos grises y cabellos negros, subió por los peldaños de una escalera de hermosa madera antigua marrón rojiza para acceder a las baldas más altas del "segundo piso". Sus pisadas se dejaron sentir levemente por el crujir de la antigua caoba. Llevaba una especie de bolsa, de terciopelo verde con el escudo dorado de la biblioteca para depositar los libros, colgando de su hombro izquierdo y sentía el peso de dos libros en la cadera derecha. Esa "bolsa" se la habían entregado a la entrada para que no estropease los volúmenes que allí guardaban con absoluta reverencia por su antigüedad, rareza o importancia.

Se agachó en la prima balda para ver los tomos que allí estaban depositados. Subió su mirada a la segunda..., a la tercera..., a la cuarta..., a la quinta... y a la sexta. Dejaría las baldas superiores para más tarde y continuó por la estantería de al lado.

Se ajustó, sin prestar atención, sus gafitas negras.

Los libros estaban bien cuidados. Tenían la temperatura adecuada, la luz adecuada y estaban cuidadosamente envueltos en bolsas de plástico transparente que se ajustaban increíblemente a cada libro. Era la medida tomada para que el CO2 no dañase ninguna de sus páginas.

Se cruzó de brazos y puso un dedo en sus labios mientras avanzaba.

Tradujo los títulos que aparecían a su vista mentalmente: _"La divina comedia" de Dante, "El purgatorio", "La buena muerte", "Devorador de pecados", "Mens sana in corpore sano", "Los misterios ocultos de los misterios", "Sentir la esencia", "La risa de la Muerte".._. ya había leído algunos de esos escritos y reconocía que al final le habían acabado encantado. Cierto era que el lenguaje y la cantidad de divagaciones filosóficas le parecían un tanto complicados, pero armándose de esfuerzo y buscando información había conseguido leérselos entendiendo, casi en su totalidad, lo que el autor del libro pretendía transmitir. Y, para qué negarlo, estaba orgullosa de ello. Y más teniendo en cuenta que ella era una bruja.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Allisson no sabía muy bien qué era lo que exactamente estaba buscando. Sabía que era una especie de libro antiguo o de gravado, probablemente de la Edad Media o del Renacimiento, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que fuese mucho más antiguo. El contenido podría tratarse desde Esoterismo (pasando por Filosofía e Historia) hasta un ensayo, profecías muggles, acertijos varios o alguna historia-leyenda... puff, la verdad es que las indicaciones de su _amigo_ francés eran tan amplias que podía tardar siglos en encontrarlo.

Pensó un momento en René Delacour a la vez que pasaba un dedo por el lomo plastificado de un gran tomo de Filosofía alemana escrito, indudablemente, en alemán.

Sabía que su _amigo_ era un poco paranoico. Quizá por eso le gustaba...

Le había conocido cuando fue con trece años al país galo a "practicar" su francés, por orden de su Tutor, e hizo un recorrido por las principales ciudades para visitar monumentos, palacios, catedrales, museos, galerías de arte... más conocidos y, por supuesto, también para ir al cine, escuchar música e ir de compras. E, indudablemente, para estar en las ciudades costeras y así poder disfrutar a gusto del mar...

Se le ocurrió hacer una "visita de cortesía" a aquellos que la habían tratado "tan maravillosamente bien" durante un año y medio entero de su vida que siempre recordaría. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de zanjar el asunto, se juró a si misma, delante de dicho orfanato, que no pondría un pie allí hasta que su odio y rencor se hubieran ido para poder reaccionar con la cabeza no con el corazón... además de que no entraría sin tener un dominio absoluto de sus capacidades mágicas.

El resto de la visita por Francia fue bastante más placentera. Aprendió que el país galo era bello, sus gentes amables y cultas y de un gusto sumamente exquisito, sobretodo en el arte y en el buen comer.

"

Fue en Nantes donde conoció a René.

Específicamente en la zona mágica de Nantes, un lugar llamado Boulevard Savoire, el homónimo francés del Callejón Diagon.

Recordaba perfectamente haber llamado a su Tutor para que le dijera dónde se suponía que debía hospedarse con mal humor. Estaba un poco harta de que no le permitiese, nada más que lo mínimo, quedarse a dormir en una pensión _muggle_. Estaba segura que su "niñera" era progresista y nada cercano a las ideas retrógradas que abundaban por la comunidad mágica y bastantes _muggles_, sin embargo, en situaciones como esa le costaba creer que alguien que le daba tanta libertad para moverse, por donde y cuando ella quisiera, se empeñaba en poner tantos impedimentos para dormir, simplemente dormir, en una pensión de gente no mágica.

Evocó con una sonrisa a René.

Ella estaba mirando con interés, a un lado y a otro del Boulevard Savoire, cuando le vio. Bueno, mas bien, lo que vio fue un mimo. Sí. Un mimo. Pero no era un mimo cualquiera de esos que se quedan quietos mil horas, como estatuas, vestidos de gris o de blanco y, que solamente se mueven para agradecer las monedas que alguien les echa en recompensa por el esfuerzo realizado.

No.

René cambiaba de postura cada poco tiempo. Mas bien de disfraz. Se le podía ver haciendo que era un pájaro, para lo cual se hechizaba para que se viese como un pájaro humano con plumas de brillantes colores y que cuando recibía monedas soltaba algún canto; también, de un terrorífico demonio que vestía de negro y rojo con fuego entre los pies y en las manos y que cuando algún dinero se le echaba te apuntaba con su tridente y te lanzaba un rayo calentador mientras soltaba una estruendosa carcajada; también, de una hermosa joven griega con largos cabellos trenzados negros con unos ojos profundos azabaches y piel clarísima que hacía que tocaba un arpa y, si algunas monedas le eran premiadas, agitaba en cabello desprendiendo un agradable aroma a flores y tocaba el arpa...

Recordó que se acercó para observar mejor a ese mimo tan curioso que tanto niños como adultos se le quedaban mirando, admirados, y aplaudían alegres cuando cambiaba de formas. Le observó atentamente adivinando a un chico de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de ojos tan claros que parecían el azul de un agua pura y cristalina. Sonrió al recordar que presa de su sorpresa inicial había abierto la boca por la belleza de sus ojos y que la abrió aún más, casi hasta desencajarse la mandíbula, cuando René cambió de forma y apareció ante ella un hermoso ángel de un blanco puro resplandeciente y cabellos rubios platinos, de piel increíblemente clara y expresión beatificadora en su perfecto rostro.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Ella, además, sin aliento.

Algunas palabras en francés le llegaron y supo que esa forma la representaba poco, puesto que era una de las pocas en las que se movía cuando nadie le echaba dinero.

René la miró con esos ojos tan sumamente claros. Ella le miró abrumada con sus ojos de color gris hielo.

Una sonrisa en sus ojos fue correspondida por los suyos.

René agitó sus tupidas alas blancas de plumas, consiguiendo que el aire se llenase de inmensa paz y se introdujese, esa pacífica sensación, en cuantos le miraban. Su pelo rubio se agitó con lentitud asombrosa por un instante a la vez que movió con elegancia sus manos por el aire.

Con agilidad se sentó sobre una sábana blanca, que había palidecido en color, e hizo aparecer, con un inaudible susurro, flores blancas para todos los que le miraban deslumbrados.

Un coro de suspiros se elevó al cielo.

Una pequeña niña rubia pecosa le sonrió, feliz por su preciosa margarita. Él la miró risueño.

_Una rosa blanca. Para ella una rosa blanca._

Sonrió abrumada y se dio cuenta que todos le sonreían agradecidos por ese cambio tan agradable que pocas personas tenían el privilegio de observar.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Evocó incómoda esa sonrisa...

_... esa... sonrisa..._

... _Esa... sonrisa_... que todavía hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de como normalmente lo hacía... _esa... sonrisa_... que hacía que el mundo girase a una velocidad diferente y que su respiración, o se quedase en suspenso, o se acelerase... _esa... sonrisa_... que la hacía olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo, diciendo o pensando... _esa... sonrisa_... que era inmediatamente correspondida por la suya desde las más sinceras profundidades de su corazón y, que sabía que, le hacía volverse tan tremendamente estúpido como se sentía ella al observar... _esa... sonrisa..._

Recordó, mientras tocaba sin darse cuenta su teléfono y seguía buscando el libro en la vida real, que en el Boulevard Savoire volvió a la realidad cuando el vibrar de su móvil en el bolsillo la despertó de su ensimismamiento y la obligó a apartar sus ojos grises de los del angelical chico. Volvía a ser su Tutor para recordarla encarecidamente (NdA: usease, echarla la bronca) que tenía que dormir en la pensión mágica que le había dicho. Sabía que había colgado el teléfono sin ni siquiera molestarse en gritarle un "que sí, joder" y que se había ido como una autómata hacia donde le había dicho. Sin embargo, esa noche, pensando en lo ocurrido casi se quita la pulsera de cuero negro y la hecha un par de maleficios... (NdA:...yo que vosotros, no me olvidaría de la pulserita en cuestión...)

No volvió a ver a René hasta haber pasado los tres días siguientes. En una librería antigua y gris donde los libros estaban repartidos por casi cualquier rincón de la misma: en las estanterías, encima de las mesas y sillas, pegados del techo, debajo de las lámparas, apilados en altos montones por los pasillos de las estanterías que tenías que ir sorteando, suspendidos en el aire... Cualquier sitio era bueno para poner un libro. ¡Es una librería!

Había estado yendo de un lado a otro, intentando no tirar nada mientras elegía los libros que compraría o pediría prestados para luego devolverlos vía lechuza. Ojeó los libros apilados en altos montones y se volvió a maravillar al observar que los había que tenían vida propia o que eran muy raros, como por ejemplo El Libro Vomitivo del que evidentemente salía un vómito de palabras en cuanto lo abrías, o también El Libro del Revés cuyas páginas estaban mal numeradas y para leer las palabras tenías que coger un espejo, también podías encontrar El Libro Azucarero, El Libro de los Sucesos Más Estúpidos, El Libro Menos Libro, El Libro de Chocolate, El Libro de Latón Resonante, El Libro Soñador de Sueños, etc... Todos curiosos, pero con un gran contenido que hacía que los coleccionistas visitaran ese lugar con frecuencia. Los había de un montón de sitios distintos, escritos en circunstancias especiales (antes de la muerte, alguno que decía que su autor lo había enviado después de muerto, cuando estaba saltando a la pata coja y comiendo babotubérculos fritos, incluso había uno que ponía que lo había escrito cuando había ido a la luna con un salero volador como guía...) también en idiomas muy raros o antiguos...

En definitiva, una librería muy completa y también bastante peculiar.

Después de haber recorrido casi toda la librería, Allisson había elegido varios volúmenes y estaba intentando sortear los libros voladores, los que estaban suspendidos en el aire, los que estaban apilados en altas columnas y los que correteaban por el suelo haciendo carreras o persiguiendo a otros libros.

René estaba ordenando otros libros distraídamente junto con los empleados, intentando poner un poco de orden en aquel caos. Por supuesto, se la quedó mirando divertido cuando ella se tropezó con uno de los libros que correteaban y calló estrepitosamente encima de un montón de libros desordenados llevándose con ella un par de libros voladores y una lámpara que empezó a chillar de indignación.

_Todo sucedió muy rápido,_ se dijo. A partir del instante en la que la ayudó a incorporarse del suelo se presentaron y René la invitó a tomar un refrescante zumo de arándonos con limón a la salida del trabajo de su abuelo. No sé acordaba muy bien de las siguientes dos semanas que pasó allí, pero si se acordaba que había anulado el resto de su visita turística y se había quedado en el pueblo mágico galo hasta casi el final de sus vacaciones. Intercambiaron, al término de su estancia, direcciones de "casa", de e-mail y sus respectivos números de teléfono para mantenerse en contacto.

Suspiró al recordar que en tan solo en ese breve tiempo conectaron y compartieron bromas y vida. Así se enteró de que procedía de una familia de ascendencia Veela, su abuela materna y el abuelo de su tatarabuelo paterno lo habían sido. De ahí su belleza y curiosidad por las cosas bellas. Pero también disfrutaba con los seres más horrendos y atroces que existían tanto en el mundo mágico como en los inventados por los muggles.

Descubrió, además, que a René le encantaba los temas sobre todo tipo de sectas, el demonio, los ángeles, las leyendas arcanas, las más antiguas y sabias culturas (sobretodo la griega y la egipcia) y todo lo referente a la mitología y a la relación que tenía con la magia... Amaba profundamente todo lo relacionado con el misterio y siempre decía que quería ser un prestigioso investigador mágico o historiador.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo, René Delacour, había centrado su obsesión en una "secta" (como se empeñaba en llamarla) "relativamente nueva" y su relación con los atentados que se estaban dejando sentir por toda Gran Bretaña y algunos otros lugares del mundo mágico y muggle.

"_Secta mágica..."_ pensaba Allisson sin apartar la vista de los volúmenes,_ "me parece René que te has equivocado esta vez... los muggles apenas saben algo sobre nosotros y tú te empeñas en que en esta biblioteca hay algo sobre esa Secta, que por cierto, todo sea dicho de paso, es nu-e-va... ja, es imposible, repito, imposible, que haya algo en un libro tan antiguo sobre ellos aquí."_ Siguió paseando su mirada por las tres filas, concentrada. _"Además, me parece bastante extraño que dejen que un libro que trata sobre ellos lo tengan los muggles... mmm..."_ Pasó el dedo por el lomo de varios libros y sacó unos cuantos de sus bolsas protectoras para leer con interés su contenido _"Si es queee... no sé porqué te hago caso... creo que estoy haciendo el imbécil"_ Sacudió la cabeza, se colocó algunos mechones oscuros en el moño que se había hecho y frunció el ceño _"... mmm... también podría ser posible que alguien del grupo de Grindelwald o del maestro de éste último, incluso alguno de los maestros predecesores de éste, lo haya escrito y conjurado para que solo se encontrase en caso de necesidad..."_ Sonrió levemente tras sus gafitas negras, divertida _" pues si mi suposición es cierta..."_

.- Pss, pss, librito bonitooo.- susurró en broma e hizo el gesto con la mano como si se tratase de un gatito al que estuviese llamando.- ven con mamaaaa... vaaaaamos, eeeenga, librito bonito...- se rió en bajo.-, librito bonitoooo, veeeen, tengo chuchesssss y unos amiguitos muy divertidos en la bolsa.- señaló con el dedo la bolsa aterciopelada de la Biblioteca. Divertida, agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa y siguió paseando su mirada por la última de las baldas de la estantería baja en la que, encima, pendía un cuadro representando libros, calaveras, mapas antiguos del mundo, plumas, relojes, sellos, piedras preciosas, espejos, martillos, clavos y otras cosas. No pudo leer el título de tan fascinante cuadro porque una antiguo cofre chapado en cobre un poco deslucido, lo impedía.

Se acercó hasta la siguiente estantería y leyó el título de madera labrada con interés.

"_Aunque bien pensado... ya que estamos aquí, podría echarle un vistazo a su sección sobre geología e historia..."_ se fijó en la pantalla general que decía donde se encontraba cada cosa "_mmm... algo de medicina estaría también bien... mmm... puede que incluso..."_

Bajó las escaleras con la mano en el pasamanos de madera labrada y giró hacia otra sala.

Un par de libros la llamaron especialmente su atención por lo que decidió sacar su "Recetario Mágico", como se podía leer en la desgastada tapa negra, aunque, en realidad, se trataba entre una mezcla entre un "diario" y un cuaderno de notas.

Con agilidad sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir oscuro y murmuró unos contramaleficios, conjuró una pluma roja de la que salía tinta del mismo color sin necesidad de ser mojada para recargarla, escribió su nombre completo, una clave en runas y enseguida aparecieron unas líneas que no se paró a leer. Yendo hasta la última página, apuntó con trazos finos y resueltos las primeras frases para que el libro "buscara por sí solo" la sección en la que apuntaría todo lo que le sirviera para el futuro.

Ese "Recetario Mágico" era una de sus más importantes posesiones. El libro en cuestión estaba forrado por una desgastada tela negra, en la que estaban escritas las susodichas palabras en tonos verdosos y con un dibujo de un caldero burbujeando. Su contenido era muy diverso, y muy extenso. Demasiado extenso, puesto que lo tenía desde que le había llegado la primera carta de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, gracias a la magia podía adherir tantas hojas como quisiera y, en ocasiones en las que el tema era demasiado importante para que nadie lo leyese por "error", tenía notas mágicas escondidas por las letras, por los espacios de las palabras, por los márgenes... en definitiva, por las páginas.

Para Allisson era un libro importantísimo puesto que no solo era el primer regalo que le hiciera su Tutor, sino que le había servido en bastantes ocasiones para pensar con libertad o para que sus notas subieran gracias a los comentarios que se iban agregando mágicamente cada día sobre distintos temas. Era un añadido que tenía desde su tercer curso en el que su Tutor le había pedido que se lo dejara para mejorarlo. Por supuesto que, en un principio, no le había gustado ni en lo más mínimo la idea de dejarle leer su "diario", pero él dijo que tenía su palabra de honor de mago en cuanto a que no leería absolutamente nada de _eso_ y que solo iba a hacer unas modificaciones que le permitirían manejarlo con más sencillez.

Al parecer había cumplido con su palabra puesto que todo estaba como antes y así además se lo aseguró la estupenda adivina de Hogwarts.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Cerró el libro, hizo desaparecer la pluma y antes de guardar su varita en el bolso realizó los encantamientos y maleficios de rigor contra lectores indeseables. Devolvió los libros que había sacado de su sitio y se paseó por otras secciones para ver si encontraba algo parecido a lo que le había dicho René o algo que le llamase especialmente la atención que pudiese tener relación con el tema.

**.-o-.o.-o-.o. .-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.**

Hacía más de tres horas que había acabado con sus apuntes privados, por lo que ahora se encontraba enfrascada en la búsqueda. Revisando tras sus gafitas negras, la fila de libros de una de las baldas más altas de una de las miles de estanterías de los nueve pisos que tenía la Biblioteca, una llamada de teléfono resonó en la enorme y silenciosa sala. Al instante Alex cogió su móvil y descolgó sin mirar; había puesto su tarjeta privada en la que solo aparecían unos trece números puesto que solo esas personas tenían ese privilegio, como ella decía.

.- Alex...- aunque había susurrado, sus palabras parecieron resonar contra las paredes, el techo y las estanterías. Sin embargo, siguió mirando los libros plastificados.-... no, aún no tengo nada concluyente... no es por nada, pero con las indicaciones que me has dado da gracias a Dios que no te haya mandado a la mierda, René... estoy tranquila... ese papel es mío, a ti no te va el ser sarcástico... corta ya el rollo.- dijo la chica molesta y continuó impaciente a la vez que con el pie daba repetidas veces en el suelo de antigua madera rojiza.- vamos a ver, estoy en una de las zonas que me indicaste, tengo dos libros... pues.- bajó del todo la escalera en la que había accedido al piso superior y sacó los dos libros para ponerlos encima de una de las enormes mesas que allí tenían.- "_Runae, Oculum"_ y "_Puro, sagrado. Sangre, linaje"_... ya lo sabía... ¿malas noticias, por qué no me extrañará... genial, sencillamente genial... no puedo llamarle... lo sé... no, ni hablar... mira, si quieres que le llame tendrás que darme algo a cambio... ya lo pensaré, pero cielito, me debes una y gorda.- la joven cortó la comunicación y suspiró apartando un mechón negro ondulado de su cara.

"_Genial... ya sabía yo que ese condenado libro o lo que coño sea, no iba a estar aquí... joder,_ puede_ que esté en Babilonia... Irak nada menos... y encima, tengo que llamarle. A él. Joder, no le va a hacer ninguna maldita gracia. Dijo expresamente que no lo molestara hoy... y me fastidia joderle el día libre_" terminó con una sonrisa amarga.

La joven de ojos grises y pelo negro recogió los libros que había sacado de su sitio horas antes para leer su contenido y, echando una última mirada a la planta número tres de maravillosa biblioteca que se alzaba ante ella, se encaminó hacia la salida tras haber recogido su chaqueta y su bolso. Antes de salir al vestíbulo interno de mármol blanco se giró de nuevo y suspiró ante la cantidad de saber que silenciosamente allí se concentraba.

Se giró y avanzando hasta uno de los treinta guardias, registró su nombre, mostró sus credenciales y el documento que la acreditaba para realizar esa visita y sacar los libros que ella deseara. Sacó de allí tres libros que fueron cuidadosamente protegidos por una señora mayor de rasgos severos. Ante la mirada todavía un tanto incrédula del policía que le habían asignado, recogió sus pertenencias y con un cortés saludo dirigido hacia un anciano señor de gabardina morada y zapatos a rayas blancas y negras que entraba, salió a una calle medio nublada donde pidió un tradicional taxi negro y llamó por teléfono a su Tutor rogando internamente que no la pusiera ningún tipo de impedimento.

Tendría que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no sulfurarse.

* * *

_¿Qué os pareció?. Espero que haya resuelto alguna de las dudas que tenías acerca de Allisson (apareció al final del primer capítulo y mencionada de pasada en los dos anteriores) De todas maneras, vuelvo a repetir: si tenéis alguna pregunta, hacedla._

_Y ahora... La contestación a los reviews!_

**Ginny84 (5):** Wolitaaa! Cuánto tiempo, verdad? Bueno, intentaré ahora actualizar tan a menudo como pueda, va? La verdad es que yo a Peter hay veces que le soporto y otras no. Pero weno, en mi fic lo haré algo más aceptable aunque luego irremediablemente le haga ir por el camino "del mal" (Risa macabra). En cuanto a lo de los libros... si no has leído "Memorias de Idhún" te lo recomiendo. Me compré el año pasado el primer volumen y me enganchó, mucho, mucho, tanto que me acabo de comprar el segundo hace una semana. Así que, ya sabes, Gin. Joe, tuviste suerte de leer HBP tan pronto (que envidia!) yo tuve que esperar unos días más para comprarle y leerle (lagrimones al recordar cierto episodio) Snif, snif, ya no puedo ver BF tanto como el año pasado, es que me tengo que levantar mu pronto (seis aprox.) y claro, como que si me quedo hasta el final... luego no hay un dios que me levante. Pero weno. Ah, lo de agregarte al msn: vale, a ver si lo hago ahora cuando suba este chap, así que... si ves una dirección rara, rara, rara... es la mía :P A ver que te ha parecido este cap, que me muero de ganas por saber la opinión que tienes de esta chica! Muchos besos y un par de regalices de regalo:D

**Amsp14 (5):** Ya estoy aquíiii! Jeje, ay, amiguita, ay, creo que deberías matarme por no dejarte un review en tu historia (lo haré, tu tranki) Y lo lista que eres? te diste cuenta del fallo! eso significa que estás al tanto de todo, genial, seguro que serás de las pocas que descubren lo que ocurrirá :D Sabes? Tienes razón. Pudieron ser amigos todos, pero claro, las cosas se complican: celos, malos entendidos, rivalidad entre casas... sobretodo eso último (pss, algo habrá, y no precisamente en peleas... ya verás a que me refiero) Ah, una cosilla, Shamara no es retrasada ni nada de eso, simplemente es una chica normal y corriente, del montón, pero que tiene alguna que otra cualidad que la hace destacar. En cuanto a Frank y a Alice... pienso lo mismo: fue una pena lo que les sucedió. Y, por supuesto que saldrán en este fic (pss, Alice es la mejor amiga de Allisson) El siguiente chapter es humorístico, mucho, te lo aseguro. Am, tengo una sorpresilla para ti en el siguiente chap... jeje. Ya me dirás si ha valido la pena esperar a que suba este chap y, por supuesto, lo que opinas de él! Un carro lleno de natillas para ti! Chaitooo!

**Marie Ann (5):** Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic, y en cuanto a lo de la relación entre Lily y James, tendrás que esperar unos capítulos, porque, aunque sea de ellos la historia, hay algunas cosas que deben saberse antes para entender lo que sucederá después. Tu tranki, te aseguro que la espera merecerá la pena. Me ha halagado mucho que a pesar de que el capítulo tratase sobre la rata, me hayas dicho que te gusta como escribo A ver que te parece este nuevo personajillo! Xiao Xiao!

**BorjaVM (5):** A ti te he dedicado este capítulo :D Un capítulo que me gusta porque sale un personaje que me gusta. Sabes? La verdad es que tienes razón, se hace un poco incomprensible que siendo Peter como le pongo, luego se afilie al "lado oscuro" :P Pero weno, exigencias del guión. Este personajillo dará juego, bastante más adelante (con decirte que voy por el chap 14 y todavía no le he sacado demasiado...) "El Código Da Vinci" le leí hace... un par de años, "El Último Catón" hace unos meses y... me encantó! "Ángeles y Demonios" me gustó más que el Código, y lo de "La Sombra del Viento" a ver si veo de que se trata y si me gusta, lo leeré. "Los Pilares de la Tierra" hace como dos o tres años que lo leí, y... me encantó! Pero, si tienes tiempo te recomiendo el libro que yo estoy leyendo: "Las Memorias de Idhún" Estoy ya por la segunda parte! Vuelta a lo de que si no soy una escritora profesional... al final me lo acabaré creyendo! (sonrojada) Gracias, gracias querido público :P Jeje Ya me gustaría ser la doble de la Rowling, pero de momento, soy Alicia :P Te gustó lo del flash back? Me lo curré mucho, gracias! A ti también te gusta Remus Lupin? Ya somos dos! Me encanta mucho su manera de ver la vida, quizá por eso lo utilizaré bastante... bastante, bastante... Jajaja, veo que vas controlando el vocabulario, sí. Sabes? Me animan mucho tus reviews, ya sabes que tengo especial interés en saber tu opinión, porque como eres "el nuevo" pues das una visión más... fresca. En fin, que espero que haya gustado este chapter y que los ONE SHOT también! Muchos abrazos y un caramelo de limón de los de Dumbledore para ti!

**Faith-theBloody (5):** Qué tal todo amiga? Seguro que estupendamente, sobretodo leyendo tu fic (pss te dejaré los reviews correspondientes, no te preocupes ) Por lo que he leído de tu review, has ligado mucho este verano (que bien!) espero que también te hayas divertido y hayas arrasado en las fiestas veraniegas! Te gustó tanto el capítulo de Peter? Que ilu, me costó mucho hacerlo y el que me digas eso, me hace sentir que ha valido la pena :D Muchas Gracias! Sabes? Tienes razón en la frase "Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo". Completamente de acuerdo. Jeje, me dices que tenías ganas de conocer a Allisson, pues... ahí la tienes! Qué te pareció? Rarilla, verdad? Jeje. En cuanto a lo de hacer un "croquis" sobre los personajillos... eso lo dejo para el próx. chap que es más cortito pero que es de partirse la caja. Es una buena idea y así aclararé algunas cosas. Ten por seguro que en el séptimo chapter podrás leer algo de cada una de las chicas y ¡chicos! principales (no me refiero a los Merodeadores... sino a dos o tres más que están pululando por ahí...) En lo de HBP me pasa lo mismo, me ha parecido un libro muy bueno, incluido la parte de los lloros (santos lagrimones, santos lagrimones, en serio, llorando como una descosida) también a habido partes que me han parecido divertidas e intrigantes (puede que se deba a que alguna palabrilla se me escapa :P) De todos modos, creo dos cosas, o que Harry acabará con toda esta historia (no estoy muy segura de que gane a Voldy...) en un año, es decir, con diecisiete, o que igual tarda otros tres o cuatro años más que se quedarán resumidos en ese séptimo libro. Me inclino más por lo último, Harry con veintiún años, habiendo aprendido de todos (mmm, igual sale hasta Alberforth, el hermano de Dumby) y, me temo que al final morirán los dos para que el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal vuelva a estar como antes. Qué te parece una de mis suposiciones para el séptimo libro? En fin, Faith, que ya me dirás que opinas de todo esto y de este chapter! Va? Cinco barritas de chocolate con caramelo para ti:D

**WilliamW (5):** Hola! Ya veo que estás como siempre, nunca cambiarás... Sabes? No eres el único que piensa que escribo de miedo! Estoy halagada, y eso que no habéis visto casi nada... En fin, que me alegro de que te encantase la selección en ojos de Peter. Por lo visto pensamos lo mismo acerca de él, menos mal. Las conversaciones! Bien, se ve que tienes todo bien clarito, genial! Otro que puede descubrir lo que va a suceder cuando haya "presentado" a los personajillos :P Sí, los he humanizado aún más. Aunque luego me descontrolo, pero weno, que ya lo arreglaré. Estoy halagada, mucho. Gracias! Tanta nota? Joe, un 8 con 9 jodeeer, vale, vale, si al final me lo acabaré creyendo:D En fin, Will, que tengo una sorpresita preparada para ti, pero me temo que hasta dentro de unos capítulos no te la voy a poder enseñar. De todas maneras, ya me dirás lo que opinas de este chap, vale? Y a ver si saludas a Ilena de mi parte (y la riñes porque no me ha dejado nada) jeje, Muchos besos!

**Flanagan (5): **Wolas! Qué. Que tal? Como ves te hice caso y he cambiado alguna cosa para que sea más... legible. Jiji. Ah, va dedicado a ti el chapter, lo entendiste, verdad? Bien :D Sabes? Llego a pensar que realmente he hecho un buen trabajo con el capítulo de Peter... xq? Bueno, me dices que te he hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a él, y eso es un gran logro, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como está la cuestión. En fin, chica, que poquito te puedo decir. En cuanto a lo de agregar tu personaje... lo voy a tener un poco complicadillo, pero, sabes? ya se me ocurrirá algo, tú ten por seguro que aparecerá, aunque si quieres que sea sincera... no me gusta nada el apellido, recuerda demasiado a lo de Pokemon. El nombre está bien, así le puedo llamar "Josh" que es bonito. Por cierto, Flanagan si has escrito algo de Josh en este mundillo... xq, XQ NO ME LO HAS DEJADO LEER? Snif, snif... y yo dándote para que leas y opines, y tú... vale, vale, esta te la guardo... En fin, ya te atosigaré para que me lo dejes leer, va? Coño, no será aquella que me pasaste a principios del año pasado, pero... um... sí, que me dibujaste un mapa y todo! Es esa? Si es así, creeme que quiero volver a leerla, vale? Ya me dirás que te parece todo esto y me pones algo sobre este chapter, ok? (aunque solo sea para abultar :P) Un caramelito de limón de los de Dumbledore para ti :D

**Dazedragairy cue angel (5): **Hola:D Así que te gustan los personajillos que he creado, que bien! Pretendía que fuesen más naturales, que cualquiera pudiese verse en alguna de las situaciones que se dan (aunque en este chap, un poco dificilillo :P) Jajaja, Peter, no te preocupes por él, tengo algo pensado para nuestra ratita traidora, tú tranquila, tendrá la suyo. No leíste HBP? Va, enga, espero que desde que me mandaste el review hasta ahora hayas tenido oportunidad de convencer a tus padres de que vale la pena comprarlo, aunque sea para "practicar" el inglés :P Te gustó la selección? Genial! Gracias, gracias, gracias porque en serio que me constó hacerlo tan natural. Como ves en este chap introduzco a una chica nueva, que te pareció? Síp, es un poco rara, y tal, pero weno :P Ah! Sabes? He subido unos ONE SHOT que están realmente bien, espero que te pases por allí y que me digas que te parecen, vale? Bueeeeno, te mando un montón de regalices para que los disfrutes! Espero tu review:D

**MoonyGabriela (1):** Bienvenida! Así que te gusta el fic! Que bien! No te preocupes si todavía no lo has leído entero, es largo, pero merece la pena! Gracias por los ánimos! (pss, te gusta Remus? Si es así, estás de suerte porque a mí también me gusta y... eso quiere decir que saldrá bastante!) En fin, que espero que no solo te pases por aquí, sino que también leas mis ONE SHOT y me digas que te parecen, vale? Que los he subido hace unos días para remediar mi tardanza. Jeje, muchas gominolas para ti, ok? Espero tu review!

**Lady-Brightblade (5):** Holitaaa! Veo que te has atrevido con mi fic principal! Gracias por pensar que realmente es tan bueno :D Ya ves que he tardado un poco en subir este nuevo chapter, pero weno, que se sepa que no lo he dejado de lado y que he continuado. Por cierto... lees las series de la Dragonlance? Es que lo digo por lo de Brightblade, que me suena a... como se llama el caballero Solammico, umm... no me acuerdo, pero tiene un hijo que se llama Steel. En fin, ya me dirás de todo esto y del chapter, ok? Te mando cuatro barritas de chocolate con caramelo, que las disfrutes! Espero tu review!

* * *

_Bueno, pues por ahora esto es lo que hay._

_Varias cosas antes de terminar del todo._

_En primer lugar, daros las gracias por la paciencia que tenéis y por haber esperado tanto. Ahora actualizaré, por lo menos una vez a la semana, y serán los Martes. Por qué los Martes? Psé, porque es cuando tengo más tiempo _

_En segundo lugar decir a todos aquellos que les gusten los ONE SHOT, que sepan que he subido unos cuantos, y que pueden pasarse por allí para leerlos y para dejar el correspondiente review, como todo buen lector._

_El próximo capítulo se titulará: _**FUMAR PORROS PROVOCA QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN MORTIFAGO**

_El título lo dice todo, no? Promete ser divertido, y no es para menos... con deciros que todavía lo leo y se me escapa alguna risilla! Así que... no os lo perdáis, porque... puff, menudo desmadre tienen estos Sly!_

_La frase del día._

"No eres un valiente por hacer lo que te gusta... serías un estúpido por no hacerlo"

_Creo que esto ha sido todo._

_En fin... espero con muchas ganas vuestro reviews!_

_**Mandadme un bonito review!**_

_**Mandadme un bonito review!**_

_Muchos abrazos _

_Aliance._


	7. Fumar porros provoca q t conviertas en M

**WOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!  
**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, dando caña al asunto, y es que este capítulo es bastante... como decirlo en plan fino?... hilarante. La idea surgió cuando leí un minific en donde ocurría algo similar. Sin embargo, yo he perfeccionado la idea, la he ampliado, la he dado más forma y muchísimo más contenido humorístico. La verdad es que me costó escribirlo para que resultase claro, puesto que las ideas se agolpaban en mi mente y al releerlo se me hacía difícil no meter paréntesis con más comentarios humorísticos. Os aseguro que os vais a partir de la risa. Os lo aseguro, mas que nada porque yo que ahora lo leo todavía me sale la sonrisilla (escribí este chap sobre mayo, usease que... (siiii, siiiii, no os preocupéis le daré vida al asunto de subir los chapters para tenerlos más al día, ok?) )

Bien. Y, ahoraaaaaa, con todos vosotros, los geniales, los estupendos, los maravillosos (peloteo, peloteo :P):

**Borja VM, Ginny84,**

**Faith-theBloody, Dazedragairy cue angel,**

**WilliamW, Flanagan887**

Ellos son los que me han dejado un estupendo review, dándome la opinión del capítulo pasado, en donde conocimos a una nueva personaje: Allisson Brooks. Ya he podido comprobar que sois bastante avispados y que he de andarme con ojo si no quiero que desveléis antes de tiempo, parte de la trama... Lo dejo en el aire (muahuahuahuaaa)

La contestación a los reviews... pues como el chapter pasado ¡qué se le va a hacer! Los de ff . net lo quieren así, y yo no puedo nada más que decir mi opinión, por supuesto, negativa. Así que... ya sabéis, mis queridos fieles lectores, id a la parte superior de la página, ved el número en azul de reviews que tengo (y en el que habéis contribuido, of course) está subrayado el numerito, darle click y buscad mi AUTOREVIEW... que, sale, con mi nick: ALIANCE.

Después de esta... sisisi, ya sé que no puedo decir "breve introducción" Ya lo seee, pero es que, os lo juro, siempre me digo cuando la voy a hacer: "Esta vez, no me voy a enrollar", pero, claro, entre que pitos y flautas, al final, se coló la gaita (wuijiji, os gusta mi aportación a la frase típica? Jeje, "al final, se coló la gaita", yo, yo sí que estoy como una gaita, o, como un cencerro :P ya me lo diréis cuando hayáis terminado de leer este chapter, ya me lo diréis... y, el que avisa no es Slytherin, como he leído por ahí)

Así pues, queridos lectores... _DESTERNILLAOS DE LA RISA._

Es una orden

_By Aliance._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter VII. FUMAR PORROS PROVOCA QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN MORTIFAGO.**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Fecha: Lunes 19 de Agosto de 1975**

.-o-.o.-o-.o.** Hora: 12:39**

.-o-.o.-o-.o**. Lugar: En un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo... ¬¬... en realidad no os importa ¬¬**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Clima: Con ganas de joder el día, se augura para la tarde vientos de componente norte y lloverán perros y gatos. Traducción al español: Putada total para los que querían un día de playa, posible huracán de los que levantan hasta el peluquín y jarreás de lluvia (usease, lloverá a cántaros)** (Nda: guiño a las frases hechas)

Severus Snape estaba en medio de una manifestación muggle.

Sí. Aunque parezca imposible e increíble, nuestro querido Sev estaba en una manifestación en... bueno, como se ha dicho eso no viene al caso, lo que importa es que estaba en una manifestación muggle con su maravilloso pelo largo y limpio (Nda: imposible no significa irrealizable... ok, se me fue la olla) recogido en una coleta y con una camiseta negra de Iron Maiden y un porro en la mano junto con otro muchacho (Nda: si es que a esa piltrafilla se le puede llamar muchacho...) llamado Regulus (Nda: Regulus, Regulus, que te regalo un suguuussss. Ais, que bien me he quedao XD, vale, que sí, que sí, que se me ha ido aquí la olla también) que también tenía otro porro en la mano que acabada de liarse e intentaba inútilmente encenderle con un mechero rosa chillón (de esos que venden en los veinte duros) que casi no tenía alcohol.

El par de inút... estooo, el par de amigos (Nda: O.O... mas bien, el par de besugos) estaban tiraos en el suelo cual colilla pisoteada y discutían sobre los colores que tenían las nubes: que si rojas como el traje de Papá Noel del anuncio de cocacola, que si verdes como el moco que se estaba sacando Regulus, que si amarillas como el pis de por las mañanas, que si marrones como la mieeer... essstooo, bien, ya nos hacemos una idea sobre su trascendental conversación XD.

En esa interesantísima e importantísima discusión estaban, cuando otros tres chicos y dos chicas se les acercaron (o se arrastraron, según el punto de vista de cada uno) con pancartas y porros en distintos grados de consumición (las pancartas noooo, los porros... que lo tengo que explicar todo XD)

Un chico con el pelo rubio platino y una sonrisa profident le quitó al imbécil de Regulus el porro que se acababa de encender con lo que consiguió que el chico del pelo negro azulado y con un ojo a la virulé (de esos que tienes que vigilar bien porque no sabes muy bien si te está mirando a ti o en realidad está mirando detrás de ti) se pusiera a llorar y a patalear como un niño pequeño en mitad de la manifestación sin que nadie se dignase a prestarle la más mínima atención puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados a esos ataques.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Estaban en una manifestación.

Si... manifestación... no me he equivocao... es que son tan cansinos que se habían sentao tos en medio de la carretera para descansar y pegar una caladita... y algún que otro, para vender maría y pasar pastillitas por ahí cual farmacéutico preocupado por la salud de to quisqui.

La manifestación era sobre la legalización de la maría y no sé cuantas sustancias alucinógenas de aquellos años y que han perdurado con el paso del tiempo... ais, que nostalgia, snif, snif :P Lo que querían era que la María no fuera tan solo un objeto de culto sino también un objeto, mas bien, un "medicamento" para curar el... ¿aburrimiento?... psé, yo que sé que querían, el caso era protestar, oye.

Pues eso, que ahí estaban: Lucius Malfoy (el rubiales ladrón con complejo de barón y más listo que un zorro el muy carbón XD), Severus Snape (el tío que se dejará de lavar el pelo por una apuesta), Regulus Black (el gilipollas de la semana), Ewan Rossier (más de aquella acera que de esta), Kingsley Shacklebolt (el negro cabrón... y no dije carbón), Bellatrix Black (la también llamada Trixie, aficionada a hacer tríos a falta de orgías y con un genio del demonio) y Narcisa Black (la "Narcy" cachonda liada con el rubiales).

En fin, que ya están presentados los aspirantes a Miss Univer... estooo, a mortifagos y, vale, que ya sé que Kingsley no lo es, pero da igual, es mi historia y pongo lo que me da la puta gana.

He dicho. XD.

Como iba diciendo antes de esa pequeñísima aclaración, los siete monaguillos (Nda: XD) se estaban fumando, tan tranquilitos ellos, los maravillosos porros que se habían liado antes de ir, por si las moscas, y por si su camello de toda la vida se largaba, con la pasta que se dejaban en ese hobby, a las Islas Maldivas, cuando por megafonía se anunció que debían seguirle dando a la pata porque sino no iban a jamar na de ná.

Visto lo visto y con el hambre que empezaban a sentir puesto que la noche anterior con el botellón que se montaron en la Mansión de McNair (quien no se había podido levantar por la resaca que llevaba) habían dejado su cena como regalito de despedida repartida por los distintos sitios de la kelly del Mc.

Así que no tuvieron otra que levantarse y caminar al ritmo de "venga esa legalización, la Santa María cura mogollón.", "María, María, sin ti no sé que haría" y "no tengas morro y fuma con nosotros un porro" y demás consignas mierda que se les había ocurrido en una de esas reuniones suyas de cinco minutos (Nda: mas bien, a mí se me han ocurrido en cinco minutos... naaa, tecnicismos, tecnicismos...)

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Patearon las calles de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, en diagonal, en eses, en enes, en emes, a la pata coja, bailando la conga... etc, etc, etc, durante otra horilla más con lo que nuestros queridísimos fumetas tenían los pies hechos unos cristos y en los pezuños de la Trixie y de la Narcy se podía leer varios pasajes de la Biblia con ilustraciones y todo. (Nda: XXXD!)

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a donde se suponía que se acababa su manifestación se encontraron con unos curiosos coches de bomberos. Mentalmente se preguntaron dónde narices andaba el fuego porque ellos no olían ná que se estuviera quemando.

Pronto adivinaron que el "fuego" eran ellos (sus porros, pa ser más exactos) o que tal vez, los bomberos cabrones les habían confundido con el puesto ese de la feria en la que hay que dar a los patitos con una pistolita de la cual sale un chorro de agua a presión y ellos se habían convertido en patitos y no lo sabían... en fin, que nunca conoceremos cual de esas dos hipótesis era la correcta porque nuestros monaguillos se marcharon volando, por patas, a toa pastilla, como un rayo, como si tuvieran una guindilla en el culo, con el rabo entre las piernas (quienes lo tuviesen) y gritando como auténticas nenazas (Nda¿y a estos luego les temerán cuando sean mortifagos? ¬¬)

Cuando ya estaban todos metidos en su refugio nuclear portátil a prueba de cagadas de gorriones y palomas, se dieron cuenta que había un tío plantado en medio de la trifulca. Todos los manifestantes admirados por el valor del chaval se habían puesto a corear que era un puto héroe y a aplaudir.

Y os preguntaréis... ¿Quién es ese intrépido muchacho que armado tan solo con su valor y con su buena fe se estaba jugando el tipo delante del coche de bomberos con complejo de pistolita de agua?... pues era nada más y nada menos que:

.- ¡Regulus¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Ven pa cá, hombre!.- Kingsley gritó desde su posición.

.- A este tío nos lo riegan.- dijo Ewan Rossier sacando su varita de una manga.

.- Quieto.- Le alertó Lucius Malfoy.- No quiero que estos apestosos _muggles_ empiecen a hacer preguntas... ¿Severus?.

Severus Snape sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una botellita de contenido dudoso (Nda: y tan dudoso¡cómo que yo no sé qué contiene!) y se la puso encima de la mano. Ya sabía lo que planeaba el rubio.

.- ¿Qué es eso?.- Narcisa se había acercado después de haberse estado pintando los labios de un rojo putón, essssssstoooooooo, pasión, rojo pasión, eso dije, rojo pasión, con el retrovisor de un coche como espejo.

.- Cariño, aparta.- dijo Lucius al ver a su novia empezar a toquetear a la botellita en cuestión y sobresaltar a todo el mundo.

Como la Narcy no se estaba quieta, el rubiales le dio un empujón lanzándola _suavemente_ contra Trixie. Ni que decir tiene que ambas acabaron espatarrás contra el coche.

Severus cogió al rubio del brazo (Nda¿perderán aceite?) y se parapetaron detrás de un coche, después de haber rescatado la botellita. Malfoy, con toda la concentración que podía tener en ese instante, la apuntó con su varita y formuló un hechizo en voz baja. La botellita en cuestión hizo su aparición al otro lado de la plaza, concretamente en el coche rojo de bomberos, concretamente en su apestoso tubo de escape y, concretamente, explotó a los dos segundos de su aparición.

.- ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!.- una idea aproximada de cómo fue esa explosión XD

El agua se desparramó en todas direcciones y parte del camión de los bomberos también. Kingsley, Malfoy y Snape lanzaron un hechizo de protección sobre ellos y Ewan Rossier sobre Regulus Black. El líquido pasó sobre ellos, rodeándoles, como si estuvieran metidos en una burbuja y las paredes y el techo fuesen de agua.

.- Esto se va a poner feo.- dijo una preocupada Bellatrix desde su posición junto con su hermana.

.- Joooo, me quiero ir a casa Lucy!.- Narcisa le decía, con su voz ñoña, a su novio mientras el resto escondía sus risitas.

.- Creo que va siendo hora de utilizar ese traslador, Lucius.- Le informó Severus a la vez que con ayuda de Ewan Rossier traía mediante un hechizo a un muy fumado Regulus Black hacia donde ellos estaban.

El rubiales sacó una lata oxidada de uno de sus bolsillos, contó hasta cinco y todos pusieron a la vez su dedo.

Inmediatamente después, la sensación de ser engullido y de ser enganchado por el ombligo.

Desaparecieron y con ellos el hechizo de protección de Kingsley, Malfoy y Snape.

* * *

En fin... ¿qué tal¿qué taaal¿qué taaaal¿QUÉ TAAAAAAAL? Jajajaja. Apuesto a que os habéis desternillado de la risa. Pues nada, oye, que "de nada", que siempre viene genial reírse a gusto, sobretodo en estas fechas :D

Sé que ha sido cortito, lo sé ¬¬ Tan solo tiene 1.751 palabras, pero... ¿a que ha merecido la pena? Pues eso

Para el próximo, deciros que es bastante más largo que este... bastante más... bastante... jajaja, os asusto? Jiji, os digo cuantas palabras tiene aproximadamente (es que tengo que darle algunos retoques) pues... el chapter número 8, tiene 5.464 palabras, unas 10 pág al Word... ahí es ná. Así que, preparaos para leer en condiciones, majetes, que esto ha sido un juego de niños con lo que os tengo preparado a partir de ahora. Mucho misterio (me encanta escribir misterio, últimamente) edulcorada con buenas dosis de humor y de amoríos, algunos enredos y bastantes descubrimientos. Además, a partir del capítulo nueve (que os aseguro que os va a gustar porque trata de un personaje muy, pero que muy, pero que MUY querido por todos... (sabréis a lo que me refiero cuando ponga el título en el próx chapter) ) como decía, a partir del capítulo nueve, la cosa se torna más... interesante (Aliance se permite una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado) y, podremos ver la participación de todos los personajes: nuevos, más nuevos aún y los de siempre.

Ahora... tengo un regalito para vosotros, a petición de mi buena y fiel lectora (y genial escritora, todo hay que decirlo, porque si todavía no habéis leído sus fics ya podéis ir haciéndolo) **Faith-theBloody** pasaré a haceros un breve resumen de los personajes más nuevos, para que no os liéis demasiado con ellos y no dé lugar a ninguna confusión (que ya las ha habido, y, la verdad, no me ha gustado nada) En fin... con todos vosotros... los personajes nuevos en general (Nda: nótese que no están los "más nuevos" ni tampoco describo ni a Lily ni a los merodeadores, que ya sabemos todos como son, e ir pa ná es tontería :P)

**CHICAS**

Jennifer Marianne Edwards

Gryffindor. 6 año. Esta chica tan atractiva tiene un montón de chicos detrás de ella y, no es para menos: además de su cuerpo curvilíneo, tiene el cabello rubio oscuro a media espalda con unos ojos marrones claros que están siempre atentos a una nueva presa. Alta y delgada, con la manía de decir todo lo que piensa sin cortarse un pelo, algo imprevisible, sarcástica y le gusta discutir por casi cualquier cosa. Valiente y dispuesta a comerse el mundo si es preciso, sobretodo por sus amigas. Tiene un gran concepto de la amistad. Madre y padre magos, los dos bastante importantes en el mundo mágico por lo que se supone que tendría que cuidar un poco la imagen, pero pasa un poco del tema porque quiere tener su propia identidad y no aceptar la que sus padres han conseguido. Inconformista y algo rebelde. Las asignaturas se la dan unas mejor que otras. Tiene un hermano pequeño, Jonathan (Jon), que va a tercero junto con el hermano de Helen. Su mejor amiga es Helen.

Nélida Helen McGrawn

Gryffindor. 6 año. Es la Buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Es normalita y le gusta llevar el cabello rubio (teñido) con mechas moradas, por debajo de los hombros (a veces lleva trenzas). Tiene loss ojos oscuros, pero lleva lentillas moradas porque es miope. Media estatura y regordeta, de vez en cuando bastante acomplejada, sobretodo cuando los chicos la rechazan. Madre muggle y padre mago, esta chica es dulce, confiada y una buenaza. Quiere a sus amigas como si fuesen su familia y defiende "causas perdidas" con Lily. Quiere ser una famosa medimaga para curar a todo bicho viviente que se le cruce por delante y descubrir alguna poción nueva. Siente debilidad por los dulces y odia que la llamen por su primer nombre. Bastante mala en Historia de la Magia, en el resto se defiende suficientemente bien. Tiene un hermano pequeño, Timothy (Tim) que va a tercero, y uno mayor, Jonathan (Nathan), que va a séptimo en Ravenclaw.

Allisson Brooks

Gryffindor. 6 año. Es el Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Esta chica, de pasado y presente caótico, es atractiva debido a la combinación de un cabello negro ondulado a media espalda con unos acerados ojos grises. Utiliza lentes negras porque es miope. Media estatura y delgada, con la insistente intención de parecer más de otra casa que de la suya. Inteligente, astuta, intuitiva, misteriosa, peligrosa si se lo propone, cautelosa y en el fondo buena persona aunque parezca lo contrario. Bastante buena en todas las asignaturas, destaca en algunas como en Historia de la Magia. No se sabe quienes fueron sus padres, ni si fueron magos o no. Huérfana. Está al cargo de un tutor, al que llama "Tutor" o "T" o "Theodore" (apróx. se lee Cíodor) No mantiene una relación muy estrecha con las compañeras de su habitación, pero se preocupa por ellas. Mantiene su vida personal bajo llave. Siempre anda metida en algo un poco "turbio" y tiene una vida "distinta" fuera de Hogwarts. Mejor amigo: Odhin Zabini. Mejor amiga, a la que considera como una hermana, es Alice Lejeune (Nda: Recuerdo que Alice será la esposa de Frank y que su apellido "Lejeune" se lee apróx. Liyân)

Shamara Reinolds

Gryffindor. 6 año. Esta chica normalita de cabello castaño liso (por debajo de los hombros aunque suele tenerlo en una coleta) tiene unos expresivos ojos oscuros. Utiliza lentes para leer, hipermétrope. Es bajita y de peso normal. Madre y padre muggles. Es la novia de Peter desde hace más de seis meses y le quiere muchísimo. Utiliza aparato para los dientes. Tímida, amable, simpática, se preocupa mucho por los demás y de vez en cuando un poco rebelde. Es la más callada de las cinco, pero si tiene algo que decir, lo dice. De vez en cuando intenta meter algo de cordura aunque le cuesta mucho. Tiene rachas de una vitalidad desbordante que atrapa a todas, pero, sin duda es la más sensible aunque a veces no lo parezca. Aún no tiene muy claro qué va a hacer después de Hogwarts, pero seguramente pondrá una librería porque le gusta mucho leer. Considera a Lily como de la familia puesto que la suya y la de ella se llevan muy bien. Viven a poca distancia.

CHICOS 

Jonathan (Nathan) McGrawn:

Ravenclaw. 7 año. Es el Prefecto de séptimo y el Bateador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Atractivo con el cabello rubio oscuro, a lo pincho. Ojos marrones muy claros, de vez en cuando lleva lentillas azules porque es un poco miope. Madre muggle, padre mago. Este chico inteligente es abierto y cae bien a todo el mundo. Su carácter amable esconde su "otro yo". Es una persona un tanto cautelosa pero le atrae mucho la aventura, el riesgo, lo prohibido. Está metido en algo un poco "turbio" con algunos compañeros de Hogwarts. A veces se comporta como un Slytherin, sobretodo si la situación lo requiere. Las materias se le dan bien (que para eso es Prefecto, oye) Hace de padre protector con Helen y piensa que las amigas de su hermana la lavan el cerebro, sobretodo Jennifer.

Odhin Zabini:

Slytherin. 6 año. Es el Prefecto de su casa, además de uno de los Cazadores del equipo de Quidditch. Muy atractivo con el cabello negro y unos hipnotizantes ojos verde-azulados que traen locos a las chicas y a los chicos. De madre y padre magos, su principal objetivo en Hogwarts es el de escoger de entre toda la porquería que abunda, a las únicas personas que realmente valen la pena. Carácter un tanto frío pero gusta de hacer comentarios mordaces y andarse siempre con mucha cautela en todo. Inteligente, astuto, peligroso, elegante, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, primero fiel a si mismo y luego a sus amigos. Persona importante dentro de Slytherin porque es, junto con Severus Snape, el "segundo de a bordo" de Lucius Malfoy. Es respetado en su casa y sus notas son bastante buenas. Mejor amiga: Allisson Brooks. Mejor amigo: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

**TODOS **

Bueno, pues eso es todo lo que hay por hoy. La contestación de los reviews, ya sabéis donde andan (un autoreview). Solo me queda deciros que penséis en toda la información que voy dando, porque cuenta todo mucho :P

Ah, el título del siguiente capítulo es:

**Misterio de misterios…**

Un título un tanto cutre que dice algo, pero no dice casi nada ¬¬ En fin, que para los curiosos, el próximo chapter se tratará de nuevo de Allisson Brooks. Es imprescindible el siguiente capítulo, ya os explicaré por qué.

Am, la frase del capítulo es:

"_La gente que piense diferente a ti, solo significa eso: diferente…"_

Y... ¿qué más¿Qué más? Puesssss deciros que **¡ FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE PASÉIS UNA NOCHEBUENA INCREÍBLE CON VUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS ¡**

**Os deseo lo mejor!**

Muchos besos y espero que todo aquel que lo lea me deje un bonito review, snif, snif, que es lo único que recibimos como pago los escritores como yo... andaaaaa, dazle al botoncito y mandadme un REVIEWWWWWWW!

DEJAZME UN REVIEW!

**BESAZOS Y MUCHO TURRÓN PARA TODOS!**

Os desea unas muy Felices Fiestas:

Aliance 


	8. Misterio de Misterios

_Ni de Coña Admito que me Gustas, Potter_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente no soy la propietaria de ninguno de los personajes que Rowling ha creado. Tan solo algunos son de mi creación (qué se le va a hacer :P): Helen McGrawn, Jennifer Edwards, Shamara Reinolds, Allisson Brooks, Jonathan McGrawn, Odhin Zabini (el apellido pertenece a la Ro, pero la personalidad en mi fic se la he puesto yo) y algunos otros que todavía no han salido demasiado… y otros personajes secundarios, terciarios, cuaternarios, paleozoicos… no, eso no 

**Author's note 1:** Estoy de vuelta, y tarde. De nuevo Siento haberos tenido esperando tanto tiempo entre estos dos capítulos, pero por unos acontecimientos en mi vida (casi en su totalidad resueltos) no he podido actualizar tan a gusto como había prometido. No me tiréis tomates! Que os he visto¬¬ El capítulo 9 es especial y creo que no necesita muchos más cambios, así que es probable que lo suba más pronto la próxima vez. Esperemos ¬¬

De todas maneras, realizaré bastantes cambios. No solo en mi reloj de actualizar (ya lo saqué del relojero) sino también en mi Profile, que le tengo abandonado. Demasiado. Con decir que pone que tengo 19, cuando en realidad ya tengo 20 ¬¬

**Muchísimas gracias:** A todos vosotros, que sois los mejores por aguantarme y por darme ánimos para continuar con esta historia. Ah! Por supuesto, un enorme, luminoso y vociferante: _Bienvenidos_, para quienes os incorporáis, (Pensamiento de Aliance: yujuuuuuuuu, más almas inocentes a las que pervertir) La pertinente contestación está en un autoreview mío, sin embargo, leed el author's note 4 para saber más, ok?

**_GRACIAS_ :D** Os quiero!

**Amsp14, Faith-theBloody,**

**BorjaVM, Flanagan,** **Loony Moony,**

**Xaica, Ana TB, Blackberry-girl,**

**Flowerweasley16, Lamister, WilliamW**

**Author's note 2:** Me he tomado la licencia de meter artilugios modernos, como un laptop, Internet, etc. con los mismos avances tecnológicos que hay actualmente… por lo tanto, aunque ponga 1975, tan solo se trata de una referencia de tiempo, ok? Así sigo una línea temporal y no me voy saltando acontecimientos, (esto va por ti, WilliamW). Am… hay más autor's note al final del chapter.

**Author's note 3:** Es un capítulo largo, pero interesante. Además, he resaltado de alguna manera lo más importante que se debería tener presente…

_"Palabras en cursiva y entrecomilladas, son pensamientos"_

* * *

**Chapter VIII. MISTERIO DE MISTERIOS... **

**Fecha: Jueves 22 de Agosto de 1975**

**Hora: 19:41 (hora local) 16:41 (hora Británica)**

**Lugar: Ruinas de la antigua Babilonia, al este del río Éufrates a 90 km al sur de Bagdad, Irak.**

**Clima: Muy cálido, unos 41º**

**Distancia aprox. desde la antigua Babilonia a Gran Bretaña: 4.200 Km.** (Nda: según mis cálculos, of course)

.- Niña, son las ocho menos veinte….- Un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acercó, con varios lagartos a la espalda, hacia una chica joven.

.- Diez minutos más, Harssen.-pidió ella sin prestar demasiada atención mientras se quitaba algunas molestas gotas de sudor de la frente.

El hombre asintió ante el pedido y llevó los lagartos, que había estado cazando, a la polvorienta camioneta donde uno de sus hijos acariciaba a la mascota de la familia mientras dibujaba algo en un cuaderno de notas.

Allisson Brooks, la también llamada Alex, llevaba exactamente una semana en el implacable Irak y empezaba a notarlo.

Había llamado a su Tutor rumbo al aeropuerto para que le facilitase los pasajes para el primer vuelo para Bagdad con transbordo en Grecia. Sin embargo él, al conocer su destino, le informó de la situación tan inestable por la que atravesaba el citado país, en ese momento.

A pesar de la contexto político, Alex cogió ese vuelo que le llevaría hasta el Elefherios Venizelos Aiport y tres cuartos de hora más tarde volaba rumbo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Bagdad que se sitúa a 20 Km. de la capital, en línea recta. (Nda: el nombre del aeropuerto es real. El de Bagdad es impronunciable. La distancia es aprox.)

Y¿Qué había estado haciendo durante esa semana?

Había ido con un permiso especial facilitado (como la mayoría de las veces) por su Tutor a la Biblioteca Nacional y a la Biblioteca Central de la Universidad de Bagdad. Se había informado sobre la historia y la cultura iraquí y, había contado con la ayuda del departamento de Historia de la Universidad en su búsqueda e, incluso, del de Arqueología. Ya no solo investigaba sobre libros antiguos, pergaminos y papiros sino también sobre documentos traducidos y referencias historiográficas de importantes filósofos y científicos. También rastreaba la mitología y cultura popular para hallar el lugar oculto que se había convertido en mito.

El idioma había resultado, en un principio, un _pequeño_ inconveniente, pero tras un par de hechizos y alguna que otra ayudita de cierto objeto mágico, había podido lidiar con ello. Se había permitido, con un enorme esfuerzo, aprender algo del idioma por si la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, al estar más centrada en los libros, esculturas, gravados, etc, etc, etc, su avance había sido bastante insatisfactorio.

Que estuviera buscando información en el mundo muggle sobre una cuestión mágica se le hacía un poco incómodo, sobretodo a la hora de explicar a los muggles lo que quería encontrar. Sus explicaciones eran tan vagas e imprecisas que ni ella misma estaba segura de si podían ayudarla. De todas maneras, aún en su intento por dar una línea principal de investigación, no podía desvelar nada acerca del Mundo Mágico. Todo eso sumado a que ni ella misma sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando (ya dudaba de que estuviese buscando un libro, quizá era algo que estaba documentado), se le hacía bastante difícil el explicar para recibir ayuda sin poner en peligro la comunidad mágica. Además, René la había llamado diciendo que ya no estaba muy seguro de que fuese un libro, pero que aún así seguirían intentándolo. Lo único que ella sabía con certeza era que, seguramente, sabría qué era lo que estaba buscando cuando lo encontrase. Ya le había ocurrido algo similar en otras situaciones, por lo que no se preocupaba demasiado.

Pero, a pesar de su esfuerzo, parecía que por más que indagase no encontraba nada relacionado con el tema, por lo que había decidido que echaría un vistazo a la comunidad mágica de la zona como le había sugerido en un principio uno de los hijos de Harssen. Según su Tutor, quien le había llamado la tarde de hacía tres días mientras visitaba el Museo Babilonia (que exponía maquetas, pinturas y cuadros de la antigua ciudad), había dos importantes bibliotecas mágicas en Bagdad. Una situada en la zona de "magia blanca" y la otra en la de "magia negra". Desde la mañana en la que su Tutor le llamó, había estado buscando en la más "segura" junto con Ibnal, uno de los hijos de Harssen.

Desgraciadamente no habían encontrado gran cosa en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que tanto el dueño como sus hijos instruidos les habían ayudado. Y, aunque era grande y contaba con innumerables escritos muy bien clasificados y cuidados, no habían hallado nada demasiado relevante.

Allisson se volvió a quitar el sudor de la frente por enésima vez en esa hora. Llevaba puesto en la cabeza una de esas telas que utilizaban las mujeres musulmanas para pasar desapercibida y, por eso, tenía calor. Claro que, debía agradecer el llevarla puesta porque sino se hubiera quemado la cara y se le hubiera metido más de una vez arena o polvo del paisaje en sus ojos.

Recordó, mientras se limpiaba las gafitas negras, que hacía menos de media hora que había llamado René Delacour.

Resulta que él estaba en el Vaticano desde esa misma mañana, intentando conseguir un pase para registrar la biblioteca de la misma. No le quiso desilusionar diciéndole que había que solicitarla con mucho tiempo de antelación, después de mucho papeleo burocrático y algunos contactos en el interior.

En ese momento se acordó de Lily Evans. Recordaba haber visto en algún lugar de Italia una famosa pintura de Dante Gabriel Rosetti llamada "La Ghirlandata" que se parecía físicamente bastante a su pelirroja compañera... Pensó en llamar a René y pedirle que le comprara un póster de la pintura para regalárselo a Lily, pero decidió dejar la llamada para un poco más tarde.

_.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o_

.- Qué prefieres¿lectura, cine o música?.

.- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Allisson, volviendo al presente. Estaban en una de las murallas menos visitadas.

.- Vamos, no me digas que te quedarás analizando eso otra vez.- Ibnal, con su acento raro al hablar en inglés, señaló el portátil de la joven.

Allisson sonrió disimuladamente introduciendo algunos números.- Es mi trabajo.-Medio mintió.

.- No, no, no. Esta noche no. Deja tu _trabajo_ para mañana.- El joven la señaló con el dedo en tono acusatorio desde su alta posición.-Me prometiste salir a conocer la ciudad de noche, y estás aquí desde hace casi una semana y no me has dejado llevarte a ningún sitio.

.- Es peligroso.- Dijo volviendo sus ojos grises al ordenador y midiendo las distancias entre las columnas derruidas que se alzaban delante de ellos para terminar el simulador de imagen que le permitiría saber si en algún lugar podría encontrarse un hueco mágico que ocultaría el terreno mágico antiguo.

.- Ya. Es decir, que mañana no tienes ninguna intención de ir a….- Ibnal bajó un poco la voz y miró de reojo a su padre.-…a la Zona Oscura.

Alex sonrió internamente: _Se parece a la Guerra de las Galaxias._

.- No es lo mismo.-contestó.

.- Claro que no; Bagdad es menos peligrosa de noche que Thaket de día.- dijo él con naturalidad sentándose en una piedra caliente llena de polvo.

.- ¿Me estás intentando chantajear Ibnal?.- Preguntó enarcando una ceja, divertida.

.- Es una forma de verlo.- El chico moreno le guiñó un ojo quitando unas hojas secas de un matorral cercano.

Alex sopesó los pros y los contras sacando unas últimas fotos con su cámara mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador para completar el plano en tres dimensiones. Sabía que su único guía no la iba a dejar tirada al día siguiente, saliera o no saliera esa noche. Además, estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza por lo que no le apetecía demasiado ir a donde quiera que la llevara. Sin embargo, como muy bien le había recordado, le había hecho una promesa.

.- Te lo diré después de cenar.- Le informó, después de unos instantes, apagando el portátil. Y dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta que les llevaría hasta la casa de Harssen, le sacó la lengua de forma burlona.

Ibnal sonrió levantándose de la piedra y limpiándose el pantalón del polvo del desierto. "_Después de todo, puede que salga"._

_.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o_

Sentada al lado del moreno iraquí, quien acariciaba a su jerbo, pensó en lo amables que la familia de Ibnal habían sido al acogerla. Claro que todo se lo debía a su querido Tutor. Él había sido quien se había puesto en contacto con esa familia, puesto que no iba a dejarla por su cuenta en esa ocasión. Acción que, secretamente, agradecía.

Iban traqueteando en la polvorienta camioneta del padre de Ibnal por los áridos caminos y carreteras secundarias mal asfaltadas que les llevarían de vuelta a la ciudad mientras los grillos y otros insectos "canturreaban". Las ondulantes dunas se amontonaban aquí y allá, produciendo la sensación de haber pasado por el mismo sitio repetidas veces. El calor todavía era sofocante y la luz amarilla del sol se perdía lentamente en el casi despejado horizonte de tonos amarillentos rojizos. En unos pocos minutos sería de noche y en otros pocos más cenarían y descansarían todos juntos con la familia del joven iraquí.

El aire estaba caliente al respirar y las gotas de sudor de su frente y de su pelo se colaban por su cuello haciéndola sentir llena de suciedad. La tela que protegía la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba sucia, llena de sudor y la estaba molestando. Tenía ganas de llegar y darte una buena ducha.

La verdad es que no se quejaba demasiado del cambio. Allisson admitía que había aprendido muchísimo más de la cultura iraquí junto a ellos que aprendiendo por su cuenta. Además, sabía a ciencia cierta que si fuese por ella no hubiera accedido a estudiar jamás nada que tuviese relación directa con Irak, puesto que la mención de ese país le asociaba con guerras, atentados, tomas de poder e inestabilidad, tanto económica como social y políticamente hablando.

Acababan de entrar en Bagdad.

Ya habían pasado la parte externa de la ciudad donde se apilaban las ruinosas e inestables chozas de los más pobres y ahora entraban al interior, donde los edificios se confundían entre ellos. Altos y de colores sucios, eran el recuerdo de lo que antes había sido una Bagdad más próspera y culta. Sus calles, una mezcla entre lo nuevo y lo viejo, eran en su mayoría estrechas y pedregosas. Negocios familiares y asociaciones de trabajadores se intercalaban con supermercados y tiendas de apariencia cosmopolita. Otras calles, mucho más anchas, recordaban a las grandes avenidas de occidente, donde el tráfico se mezclaba: coches, autobuses, carromatos, bicicletas, ciclomotores, caballos, camiones, tranvías... todos se entrecruzaban entre ellos, casi sin respetar las desvencijadas señales de tráfico y los antiguos semáforos que más servían de adorno que de signos de obligado cumplimiento. Multitud de ciclomotores. Multitud. Casi pegados a los coches y camionetas que circulaban con temerarias maniobras para no atropellar a nadie.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, pasaron por delante de la fascinante mezquita de Kazimayn. Sus ojos grises se volvieron a quedar prendados de la hermosura del templo, cuyas bóvedas doradas y revestida de un azul, tenían la majestuosidad y religiosidad propia de tales construcciones. Preciosa, reluciente, destellante... un diamante entre la arena. El bellamente labrado reloj de una de sus torres marcaba las nueve y veintitrés. Por Ibnal sabía que en el interior de la mezquita se encontraban las tumbas de los principales líderes religiosos venerados por los shiíes, que constituían el segundo grupo religioso más importante entre la población iraquí. Ibnal le había dicho que el 95 por 100 de los iraquíes eran musulmanes, y de éstos 65 por 100 shiíes y el resto suníes. También que había minorías cristianas, como los católicos caldeos y sirios.

Bagdad era caótica, pero dentro de ese estado caótico reinaba el orden.

En la parada por un semáforo, Ibnal le señaló con mucho disimulo un local en el que ponía que se vendía comida. Pero, en voz más baja le dijo que en realidad era uno de los locales clandestinos en los que se ponía música bastante actual de occidente y se podía tomar alcohol y charlar con cualquiera sin que te juzgasen por ello. Además, algo muy importante, las mujeres podían entrar sin la tela que las cubría la cabeza o casi todo el cuerpo y, podían divertirse todo lo que quisieran sin tener que rendir cuentas al varón que las había acompañado, pues, por la noche no se permitía salir a las mujeres solas sin la vigilancia de un hombre de su familia.

Se fijó en el barbudo Harssen, mientras éste giraba (maniobrando y gritando para no chocar contra varios ciclomotores) hacia la izquierda la camioneta para ir por una de las carreteras principales. Harssen era un hombre bondadoso que amaba profundamente a toda su familia, de eso se dio cuenta desde el primer día. Alex había conocido a varios parientes suyos pero con quien se llevaba mejor era con Ibnal quien, a pesar de que le sacase casi ocho años, era con el que mejor se llevaba. El punto a favor era que Ibnal era mago y por eso se sentía identificada con él, ya que el resto de la familia del joven o era muggle o era squib.

Ibnal estudiaba un curso superior de criaturas mágicas. Él adoraba a los animales y desde que supo que era brujo quiso ser cuidador de criaturas mágicas. Lo mejor de todo es que había conseguido sacar unas notas excelentes en la Universidad Mágica: justo el pase que le llevó a realizar ese curso superior y a ser uno de los miembros jóvenes de un proyecto de investigación.

Los reptiles eran su devoción. Le encantaban los cocodrilos, los dragones y los karfeks.

Y... ¿Qué son los **_karfeks_**? Os preguntaréis.

Los karfeks son unos reptiles mágicos parecidos a los dragones. Con el cuerpo recubierto de escamas color arena en tierra y color azulado en el agua, tienen algunos pinchos en la cabeza y en la espalda. Dientes afilados pequeños y tres lenguas blancas que hacen juego con el enorme iris de sus ojos. Poderosas patas y alas que se complementaban con una cola plana. Sin embargo, a pesar de su parecido se diferencian en algunas cosas importantes:

Los dragones lanzan enormes lenguas de fuego, los karfeks escupen una sustancia corrosiva con gran precisión.

Los dragones vuelan con gran rapidez y agilidad, los karfeks aunque tengan alas no saben volar, las utilizan para nadar con gran soltura.

Los dragones son unos animales mágicos capaces de dominar la magia que hay a su alrededor, los karfeks absorben esa magia.

Los dragones son fieros y voraces, los karfeks son más pacíficos.

Ibnal les estaba estudiando porque se sabía poco de ellos. Él tenía un amigo que estudiaba los dragones y compartían información sobre los dos reptiles mágicos para rastrear a un posible antepasado común. (Nda: mmm, debo deciros que los karfeks tendrán algún que otro nombre más… no os preocupéis, cuando salgan en otros capítulos os lo resaltaré, vale? Ahora, lo que me interesa es que os quedéis con la descripción del animal mágico que Ibnal estudia)

_.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o__-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o_

Hacía tiempo que habían llegado a casa, ya habían cenado y charlado. Tanto Ibnal como Allisson estaban en una salita pequeña de té decorada con mosaicos de colores en las pareces y azulejos típicos iraquíes que hacían juego con la alfombra, las mesitas bajas, los cojines y el resto del mobiliario. La abuela materna del chico se había quedado medio dormida en la silenciosa vigilancia que sus arraigadas tradiciones la instigaban.

La joven sonrió al ver a la anciana mujer abrir los ojos por el sobresalto de saberse un tiempo dormida. La abuela materna de Ibnal les lanzó una mirada inquisidora mientras bebía de la antigua taza de té que reposaba en una simple mesita baja, en un claro intento por apartar a Morfeo de su camino. Allisson hizo una mueca. Miró de nuevo una de las enciclopedias que estaba sobre otra de las mesitas bajas y leyó para sí:

"_(...) La Torre de Babel (en hebreo Bābhel, del asirio-babilonio bāb-ili, puerta de Dios), según el Antiguo Testamento (Gén. 11,1-9), era una torre erigida en la llanura de Shinar, en Babilonia, por los descendientes de Noé. Los constructores querían que la torre alcanzara el cielo; su soberbia, sin embargo, causó la ira de Jehová, quien interrumpió la construcción confundiéndoles las lenguas. Después los dispersó por toda la faz de la tierra al hacer que hablaran diferentes idiomas (...)" _(Nda: Que quede bien claro que este párrafo al completo no me pertenece, es de la Biblioteca de Consulta Encarta 2005, todos los derechos, etc, etc, etc, les pertenecen)

Allisson estaba interesada en hallar los restos mágicos de la Torre de Babel puesto que de esa manera podría acceder al antiguo lugar del asentamiento mágico iraquí. Sin embargo, los únicos restos que había encontrado eran los muggles y sabía que era muy probable que la historia se inspirara en la caída de la famosa torre templo de Etemenanki, restaurada posteriormente por el rey Nabopolasar y su hijo Nabucodonosor II de Babilonia. Sabía que el relato del Génesis jugaba con la palabra babilónica bāb-ili (puerta de Dios) y las palabras hebreas Bābhel (Babilonia) y bālāl (confundir), por eso quería encontrar los restos mágicos, porque sería gracias a ellos los que le permitiría conocer la verdad de los escritos muggles. (Nda: gran parte de este párrafo ha sido copiado de la Encarta 2005, modificado a mi gusto al final, pero lo esencial es de ellos)

De todas manera, le había sorprendido mucho **_La Puerta de Istar_**. Al menos, lo que quedaba de ella en pie.

Debió de ser realmente magnífica. Grande, ancha y con un montón de símbolos, runas, jeroglíficos, gravados y dibujos que la rodeaban y que todavía se dejaban entrever, daban la impresión de estar delante de algo más que una simple puerta de ceremonias. Por supuesto, las representaciones que más destacaban (y las que habían descubierto los muggles) eran el toro Adad y el dragón Marduk, como ellos los llamaban. En realidad, el toro poseía todavía su cobertura mágica y no dejaba ver su verdadera naturaleza. El dragón, sin embargo, había dejado caer su protección y ya no se podía contemplar al león. Ni que decir tiene que los nombres estaban totalmente equivocados.

_La Puerta de Istar_, por lo que había leído y escuchado de la boca del padre de Ibnal, Harssen, estaba cerca de una de las siete maravillas del mundo: los Jardines Colgantes. Una verdadera pena no haberlos visto a tiempo, la verdad...

Allisson suspiró quitándose sus gafitas negras mientras se restregaba los ojos con signos de evidente cansancio. Al levantar la vista, miró por una de las delgadas ventanas de la sala por la que se colaba algo de la luz anaranjada de una de las farolas de la calle, y el ruido de algunos vehículos al pasar por allí. Aceptó con una sonrisa la tacita que le ofrecía la abuela de Ibnal y bebió, saboreando las especias que la anciana mujer había seleccionado para la familia.

Había hecho fotos con su cámara digital, extraído muestras, tomado medidas y utilizado hechizos de rastreo, dimensión, profundidad y de puntos ciegos. Se había recorrido junto con Ibnal toda la extensión de las ruinas, subiendo, palpando y buscando lo que no cuadrase. Intentando descubrir algo que le llamase tanto la atención como _La Puerta de Istar_. Pero, muy a su pesar tendría que dar la razón a Ibnal. El joven le había dicho que el único lugar mágico estaba en Bagdad, no en Babilonia.

Entonces¿significaba aquello que René, su René, se había equivocado?

_.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o_

.- ¿Has descubierto algo?.

.-... es posible, pero todavía no estoy segura de ello.

.- Me sigo sin enterar bien de que va todo este asunto.

.- Es que no hace falta que lo entiendas todo.

.- Así no podré ayudarte.

.- Ahora mismo no me estás ayudando con tus interrupciones, Ibnal.

El chico guardó silencio viendo como su joven amiga tecleaba compulsivamente las teclas del portátil. Ibnal observó las familiares runas antiguas de la proyección de la cámara de fotos, en una de las paredes del salón de té de la casa de su padre, que tanto le habían constado aprender.

Habían terminado la sabrosa cena a base de lagarto y puré de patatas que su madre había preparado para deleite de toda la familia. Algunos dátiles y otros frutos habían sido su postre. Hacía ya por lo menos dos horas y media de aquello. El joven iraquí sonrió recordando la cara de sorpresa de Allisson al probar el reptil y al compararlo con una mezcla de pollo frito frío con cangrejo cocido duro. Esa noche, las mujeres de la casa habían cocinado lo que su padre había cazado. La mayoría de las veces cenaban ensalada, arroz, pan árabe y kabobs asados de carne y patatas. Lo mejor de todo era la bebida que su abuela materna preparaba ella misma, el _lassi_, era algo así como una bebida de yogurt, pero mucho más refrescante y nutritiva.

Allisson se empezó a preocupar en serio. Si estaba leyendo correctamente las complicadísimas y casi ilegibles runas de una de las paredes subterráneas de un antiguo templo que había conseguido fotografiar mágicamente, alguien estaba, había estado o podría estar, en verdadero peligro. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que había conseguido traducir. Solo esperaba no estar equivocándose, puesto que la diferencia entre los verbos de presente, pasado y futuro era tan minúscula en algunos casos, que el que las runas estuviesen tan estropeadas se le hacía imposible determinar el tiempo exacto del verbo. Y aunque, la forma de evitarlo, lo podría estar recién empezando a conocer a través de la siguiente foto proyectada en la pared, todavía le faltaban un enorme montón de datos y, sobretodo, de repaso. Seguramente había interpretado mal alguno de los antiguos símbolos y las terriblemente enmarañadas runas babilónicas mezcladas con las hebreas, árabes e indias. Necesitaría ayuda, esto le iba a venir demasiado grande. Sin embargo, empezó a sentir la misma inquietud que tenía cuando algo malo estaba por venir, y, aunque sabía que no debía ponerse nerviosa ni actuar compulsivamente, su estómago se contrajo por las sensaciones tan desagradables que estaba experimentando, instándola a dejarse llevar por el desasosiego.

Ibnal se fijó en la pantalla del ordenador y consiguió traducir mentalmente algunas frases del inglés a su lengua común (Nda: el Árabe y el Persa o Farsi son las lenguas oficiales de Irak) Alex sabía algunas palabras y construcciones verbales en su idioma, atreviéndose en contadas ocasiones a hablar con ellos en Persa o en Árabe con mucha paciencia por parte de él para corregirla. Y, sin embargo, aunque gracias a una de las chapitas, que llevaba en su pulsera de cuero, podía hablarlo cuando quería, se comunicaban entre ellos en inglés para avanzar rápidamente en la conversación, puesto que él dominaba el idioma anglosajón con gran soltura gracias a los libros que había estudiado en su carrera mágica y a que tenía que tratar con compañeros de otras nacionalidades en el Proyecto de Investigación. (NdA:… ¬¬ quiero creer que os acordáis que dije que la pulserita esa era bastante peculiar ¬¬…­ ¡mentidme¡Decidme que sí os acordáis:P)

El joven iraquí no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba esa pulsera con las tres chapitas, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que era valiosa. Al preguntarle a la chica sobre el trozo de cuero, salía con evasivas y cambiaba en un instante de tema.

.-…genial….- masculló Allisson levantando su muñeca izquierda y girando el brazo en varias direcciones.

.- ¿Qué…?.- Ibnal salió de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño, extrañado.

.- He perdido la conexión. Joder.

.- ¿Qué has perdido…qué?….- el chico iraquí parpadeó confundido.- ¿Estabas…conectada a Internet?.

La chica seguía moviendo su brazo izquierdo mientras, de pie por la salita, daba vueltas con el portátil y el ceño fruncido.

.- Alex… Alex…¡Allisson!.

.- Qué, qué¿qué?.- dijo sentándose y volviendo a teclear con rapidez.

.- ¿Estabas o no estabas conectada a Internet?.-espetó todavía sentado.

.- Estoy conectada.

Ibnal se puso enfrente de la pantalla del ordenador en dos zancadas, con lo que casi tira un jarrón sobre su abuela materna, y comprobó que lo que decía era cierto.

.-…pero… ¿cómo…¿desde dónde…?.- Preguntó aturdido pasándose una mano por el pelo negro.

.- Eso es lo de menos.- Respondió mientras seguía escribiendo compulsivamente y mirando a la proyección de la pared con avidez.

.-¿Cómo que es lo de menos¡Joder¡Se supone que en esta casa la línea solo la usamos para llamar por teléfono!.- Se restregó el pelo oscuro con brusquedad.- ¡Sino, yo no tendría que ir hasta la Universidad para conectarme!.

.- Cálmateee…- dijo la chica morena sin apartar su vista de la pantalla.

.- ¿Qué me calme? por Alá y Merlín… ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho?.- preguntó muy interesado de repente.

.- …no he utilizado tu línea…

Ibnal le quitó el portátil de las manos y le dio la vuelta para ver el cable de conexión… que no encontró. Giró el aparato varias veces para cerciorarse que no había ninguna Tarjeta Conector. Puso el ordenador encima del suelo y abrió el Explorer para poner en funcionamiento la página del _Google_. Allí tecleó la palabra reptil y en menos de un segundo tuvo ante sí la página web con un montón de enlaces sobre los lagartos. Cliqueó en uno de los links y apareció la web correspondiente.

No podía creerlo.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los grises escondidos detrás de unas gafitas negras.

.- ¿Me lo devuelves? o ¿voy a tener que esperar a que te des cuenta de que estoy conectada a Internet?.- dijo calmadamente la chica unos segundos después de limpiar sus gafitas.

Ibnal le devolvió el portátil y se quedó mirando todavía sorprendido a Allisson. La mente del joven iraquí trabajaba con rapidez intentando localizar la fuente de la conexión._ "No tiene MODEM interno, ni antena, ni cable, ni Tarjeta Conector, ni ninguno de esos aparatos muggles para que le sirvan de receptor... Tampoco puede ser un hechizo porque no ha sacado la varita en ningún momento y no ha pronunciado ningún conjuro… aunque… puede ser que ya domine lo suficiente su mente como para hacer uno sin necesidad de pronunciarlo, pero, de todos modos necesitaría la varita…_"

Un movimiento atrajo su atención. Era la cuarta vez que la veía hacer lo mismo… "_No, no es la cuarta vez…"_ Ibnal recordó de golpe que la mayoría de las veces que la veía andar con su portátil hacía un movimiento raro con la muñeca izquierda. "_La pulsera…."_

.- ¿Es la pulsera, verdad?.

Allisson sonrió en respuesta.

.- Joder, es decir, que no solo puedes hablar el Farsi gracias a ese trozo de cuero, sino que también ahora eres capaz de conectarte a Internet sin necesidad de ninguna línea.- dijo medio molesto y medio sorprendido mientras que con el dedo la daba golpecitos molestos en el hombro.

Allisson sonrió de nuevo, inocente.

.- …serás cabrona, que envidia me das.

Allisson amplió la sonrisa, divertida.

.- …y…dime… ¿dónde la conseguiste?.- Ibnal inquirió sonriendo maliciosamente.

Allisson ensanchó su sonrisa y apagó el ordenador.- ¿Qué decías sobre salir a dar una vuelta?

.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o

La calurosa mañana siguiente encontró a Allisson e Ibnal que caminaban con una naturalidad fingida en los estrechos pasajes de la oscura _Thaket._ Los dos estaban embozados en sendos ropajes oscuros para mezclarse con la gente de la más baja calaña y negras mentes.

**_Thaket_**, conocida por todos por ser la zona de "Magia Oscura", se dividía en varias callejuelas que formaban una estrella de cinco puntas mal dibujada. Era bien conocida la leyenda entre los asiduos, en la cual el dios _Thaket _pretendía invocar a los **_Soho_** o "ángeles negros" (un nombre demasiado romántico para el gusto de los residentes) para luchar contra el dios **_Kah_** quien, para combatirle, creó algunas criaturas mágicas que le ayudarían a derrotar a su hermano.

En las diferentes versiones que existían sobre la leyenda, se dice que una mujer dibujó con carbón granate sobre la hierba una enorme estrella pentagonal para proteger a la Madre. Dicha estrella pentagonal, símbolo malinterpretado, pretendía encarcelar o al menos reducir el poder que se desataría en la confrontación directa de las dos deidades. Estuvo ardiendo durante lo que duró la contienda, dejando bien fijado su pentagonal recorrido. También se dice que junto con la aparición de los _Soho Novus_ y las criaturas mágicas de _Kah_, el vórtice trajo consigo otros _Sohos_, otros seres mágicos y varios humanos.

Poco se decía sobre las apariciones del vórtice. Vórtice que fue cambiando de forma y tamaño. Los más locos se atrevían de decir que tenía algo que ver con _La Puerta de Istar_. Otros decían que el vórtice no había sido nada más que un espejismo de la estrella pentagonal y que las criaturas que había escupido, no eran otras que más seres de _Kah_. Demasiadas suposiciones e historias que crecían según quien lo relataba.

Lo que sí parecía tenerse claro, era que tanto _Thaket_ como _Kah _se estaban peleando por algo poderoso y peligroso, si no se utilizaba correctamente. La cruenta batalla entre las dos deidades hermanas supuso el derramamiento de ríos de sangre y la creación espontánea de varios objetos mágicos que circulaban libremente por el mundo disfrazados de las más variopintas formas. También, que ambos parecieron haber perdido y ganado a la vez.

Y, sin que se supiera muy bien porqué, los dos dioses desaparecieron dejando un silencio ensordecedor. Al final, los _Soho_ fueron exterminados, a pesar de que los más ancianos decían que esos ángeles negros estaban vivos o por vivir. Las criaturas de _Kah_ pasaron a convertirse en diferentes clases de estatuas que estaban repartidas por todo Irak.

Aquella guerra de Dioses quedó en un episodio más de la cultura mágica, dispuesta a ser producto de los cambios del tiempo.

Por supuesto todo era una leyenda.

Sin embargo, la estrella de cinco puntas ahí estaba.

_.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o_

.- Esto es el paraíso…- dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo observando a su alrededor.

.- …de la mierda.- terminó Ibnal irónico.- Todo lo que consigas aquí es ilegal, incluso lo que parece ser legal.

.- Porqué no me sorprenderá…- susurró para sí mientras pasaban por delante de un muestrario de huesos y vísceras humanas.-…me recuerda a Hown.

.- ¿Hown?.

Allisson murmuró algo ininteligible, adelantándose sin entrar en detalles.

Pasaron por delante de algunas tiendas cuyo interior se veía vagamente a través de los tintados cristales o de la suciedad que tenían otros. Los magos y brujas que pasaban a su alrededor no reparaban en su presencia. Un par de hombres se quedaron mirando a Alex un poco más por sus llamativos ojos, sin embargo, pronto volvieron a sus oscuras ocupaciones porque ella se había encargado de ponerse una capa mágica de banalidad. Una bruja que vendía lo que parecía ser lenguas humanas les hizo pararse brevemente, también un andrajoso adivino que tenía una mano de madera y una loca que decía que el final del mundo se acercaba.

A su paso por las sucias calles y callejones se encontraron algunos burdeles con voluptuosas prostitutas que les ofrecieron sus "servicios" con el mayor descaro del mundo, a sucios vendedores de sustancias de dudosa calidad, a rufianes, ladrones, proxenetas, violadores, criaturas oscuras, humanos deformes y toda clase de personajes de apariencia siniestra y, de intenciones aún más siniestras.

No podían decir que se habían cruzado con un asesino, porque no sería correcto decirlo. Todos los que allí se encontraban habían utilizado las imperdonables más de una vez y estarían dispuestos a utilizarlas con saña antes de preguntar por qué les habías mirado raro.

Habían entrado en un par de establecimientos para que la joven fisgoneara entre las especias. En los dos sitios, una meretriz de unos cuarenta años, bien vestida y con cierto estilo, probablemente la dueña o la mujer del dueño, les había ofrecido a los dos comenzar bien el día con ella. (Nda: se entiende que les está ofreciendo sexo…). Rechazaron la oferta alegando que era demasiado pronto y que tendrían en cuenta su invitación para más tarde. (Nda: esto lo dicen para salir del paso… no me seáis mal pensados, aunque se dé el pie para ello)

.-¿Sabes si hay alguna especie de joyería o de puesto que tengan piedras preciosas?.- preguntó en bajo Allisson a Ibnal en la calle en cuanto salieron del último tugurio.

.-¿Eligiendo nuestro añillito de casados?.-rió para luego contestar.- Mmm… sí… creo que hay una cerca de aquí.- tras unos instantes añadió.-¿piensas adquirir algo?

.- Tan solo quiero echar un vistazo.- respondió con naturalidad "A_veriguaré si mi intuición no me falla. Además, puedo comprarlo por si acaso..."_

Siguieron avanzando silenciosamente. El joven iraquí le señaló con la cabeza unos puestos mientras una carreta llena de los malolientes excrementos de Karfeks pasaba por el camino.

.-¿Qué encuentras raro ahí?.- Susurró Ibnal.

Allisson se fijó en los puestos que hacían una larga fila en el muro de enfrente. Observó de pasada a los andrajosos y, seguramente, malolientes vendedores, sus bruscos movimientos, su tosca forma de hablar... los productos que vendían parecían totalmente normales para ofrecer en un sitio como Thaket.

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba allí. Ibnal se lo había señalado y estaba segura que se pasaba algo por alto. Se recriminaba mentalmente el no tener la cabeza tan despierta como debería. No volvería a pasarse otra semana durmiendo una media de tres horas en una buena temporada para terminar un estudio.

.-¿Qué me dices de esas verduras?.- Preguntó el chico con deleite al ver su lentitud.

.- Que ¿son zanahorias, tomates y espárragos?.- Respondió medio divertida para ocultar su poca atención.

.- Si... zanahorias, tomates y espárragos.- Sonrió el moreno iraquí.-creo que te pasas por alto que esto es Thaket... aquí no es muy común ver ese tipo de hortalizas...

.- Entonces¿qué se supone que vende?.-preguntó interesada. Quizá podría aumentar su despensa de ingredientes exóticos, después de todo.

.-¿Vender¿Quién ha dicho nada de vender?… aquí la gente no suele comprar las cosas con dinero.- Se acercaron a una tienda a ver el escaparate para disimular.-…digo que no se suele, porque sí que se puede comprar con dinero… lo que ocurre es que sería un tanto sospechoso, y lo que menos queremos es mostrar una actitud sospechosa…

.- Comprendo.- Se quedó pensativa y se acercó.- intercambio… ya sean nuevos hechizos oscuros, pociones terminadas, información…-Ibnal asintió.-…y¿qué se supone que podemos adquirir?.

.- De todo un poco.-sonrió.- Multitud de estimulantes, paliativos, drogas, venenos muggles y mágicos...

.- Nada de otro mundo.- sonrió ella también.- Vayamos después a la "joyería", antes creo que voy a "comprar"… algo.- Y sin esperar respuesta avanzó hacia el puesto seguido de un Ibnal con el ceño fruncido.

_.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o__-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o_

.-Creo que vamos a tener que venir mañana.- dijo proféticamente Ibnal entre toses al entrar.

Los dos jóvenes habían encontrado, en la esquina de una de las puntas de la estrella pentagonal, la biblioteca de Thaket. Un cartel en sus puertas les dio una cálida bienvenida, insultándoles y vilipendiándoles. Mentó a la madre de Ibnal a la vez que alababa su color de piel, y a Allisson le recordó cariñosamente que era una huérfana a la vez que decía lo lista y maravillosa que era (Nda: se nota que estoy siendo sarcástica ¿verdad? porque justamente el cartelito les dijo lo contrario…)

Una luz grisácea se filtraba por las sucias grandes ventanas, mostrando el mugriento interior del establecimiento. Mesas, sillas, algunos cuadros que en su día fueron bonitos, candelabros, y las primeras estanterías descuidadas aparecieron ante ellos. Los altos techos tenían unas hermosas telarañas de colores sucios, manchones de humedades (seguramente de nada parecido al agua), rincones oscuros donde probablemente vivirían alimañas y unas cuantas esferas (luminosas) algodonosas que iban y venían a gusto por toda la mugre.

La biblioteca en cuestión no era una biblioteca simplemente. Se trataba de un refugio para los que deseaban conocer más sobre las artes oscuras, las leyendas antiguas, y otra serie de cuestiones que tenían relación directa con la magia negra. Sin embargo, en ningún caso los ocupantes habituales se trataban entre sí. Todos eran conocidos y desconocidos a la vez. Su única regla era: _no me interrumpas a menos que tengas dinero_.

Era algo que habían aprendido, como muy amablemente les había mostrado el dueño del lugar con su: "no me interesa tu mierda de problema".

A pesar de ello, en cuanto un _sickle_ de plata fue depositado encima del periódico mágico iraquí que éste leía, parecía que ya le interesaba el "mierda" de problema que Ibnal y Allisson tenían.

Avanzaron guiados por el "bibliotecario", resonando sus pasos contra las tablas de sucia madera oscura, entre filas y filas de enormes estanterías de una madera de color indefinido. Varias ratas mágicas gigantes les salieron al paso, y el hombrecillo las espantó despreocupadamente con un par de hechizos. Las estanterías estaban llenas hasta los topes de libros poco cuidados, pergaminos descoloridos y papeles sueltos. Ambos se fijaron con cierta inquietud en que no estaban ordenados ni alfabéticamente, ni por autor, ni por fecha de edición, ni por procedencia, ni por nada. Tan solo un cartel de madera carcomida con letras que en un tiempo fueron blancas, mostraba el contenido general de la enorme estantería en la que se encontraba clavado.

De la grisácea luz que se colaba por los estrechos ventanales y con la luz de alguna que otra antorcha o esfera algodonosa, pudieron observar que la biblioteca de Thaket estaba más sucia de lo que en un principio pensaron. Enormes manchas de grasa en el suelo, de "humedad" en todos los techos de todas las estancias por las que pasaron, de sustancias pegajosas en las estanterías, y de lo que parecía ser sangre seca en algunos de los rincones oscuros por los que pasaron.

Subieron unas carcomidas escaleras que les condujeron hacia el piso de arriba donde se encontraron a unas cuantas personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía ser una hemeroteca leyendo y discutiendo sobre el contenido de varios periódicos extranjeros.

Al final del pasillo de la hemeroteca, después de abrir la puerta mohosa con una sucia llave, bajaron unos cuantos escalones que se veían desusados y se encontraron con unas estanterías muchísimo más grandes que las que había en la entrada. Enormes. Y, muy altas. Tanto, que la mayoría llegaban hasta el techo. Otra diferencia es que parecía que éstas formaban un laberinto enorme puesto que no seguían el trazado lineal que generalmente tenían las estanterías de las bibliotecas. Además, estas estanterías de caprichosas formas y tamaños parecían tener la habilidad de moverse a voluntad.

Unas sucias pelusas revoloteaban a su paso. El aire se notaba enrarecido, como si no se hubieran encargado de ventilar la estancia, y de las escalerillas, para acceder a las baldas más altas, colgaban unas hermosas telas de arañas de sucios colores dignas del mejor de los tejedores. Más ratas mágicas gigantes les salieron al paso.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que varios pares de ojos observaran el avance del "bibliotecario" con dos chicos jóvenes.

Rápidamente, el "bibliotecario" de pelo ralo, les guió, mientras esquivaba hábilmente la porquería del suelo y repelía las distintas alimañas que defendían su territorio, hasta la sección de Runas Antiguas y Runas Arcanas. Con un dedo regordete les señaló donde estaban las secciones de Leyendas, la de Historia Negra, Geología Oscura y la Inclasificable. También muy amablemente (es decir, después de otro _sickle_ de plata) les apartó los libros que él creía que les podían ayudar y que llegaban fácilmente al medio centenar por cada sección.

Los chicos se miraron apesadumbrados. Si con la información que le habían proporcionado les recomendaba unos cincuenta libros por cada apartado no querían ni imaginar lo que tendrían que leer sin ese "filtro de búsqueda". No les quedaba otra que ponerse manos a la obra puesto que debían encontrarlo antes de que la chica tuviera que regresar de sus supuestas vacaciones.

Allisson se dijo para animarse, que sería una manera de repasar sus conocimientos sobre idiomas clásicos, runas antiguas y jugar con su amada criptografía, en un tiempo récord. Además, tendrían que pasar por algunos lugares antes de regresar a Inglaterra, como las joyerías de Thaket, las tiendas de pociones, los herbolarios mágicos, las ruinas de los antiguos templos persas...

Suspiró. Tendría que olvidarse de dormir en lo que la quedaba de "vacaciones" (Nda: Se ve claramente que estoy exagerando… a ver si se me va a morir de sueño :P)

Estaba claro que lo que había profetizado Ibnal al entrar en la Biblioteca de Thaket se iba a hacer realidad: no solo no tendrían que regresar al día siguiente, sino que parecía que se iban a saber de memoria la biblioteca de tantas veces que tendrían que regresar.

¿Encontrarían el libro, o, quizá… ¿ya no estaba?… y de ser así… ¿quién y por qué lo tenía?

Y... lo más preocupante…

_¿Y si no fuese un libro?_

* * *

**Author's note 4:** La respuesta a los reviews que me habéis enviado (de nuevo… _Muchas gracias_ porque animáis mucho a continuar) están en un autoreview mío. Es la única manera de contestar a todos por igual, los afiliados y los no afiliados. Así que, ya sabéis, id a la sección de reviews, y el que encontréis con mi nick (Aliance ¬¬ para algún despistao) y unos enormes títulos de AUTOREVIEW... pues... ahí estará, ok? Ah, otra cosa muy importante, si queréis que os conteste por vía mail, por favor decidlo en vuestro review, ok? Me aseguraré de escribir de vuelta como me pedís :D **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Author's note 5:** En fin. Qué os ha parecido? Sé que ha sido largo y, seguramente, en algunas partes tedioso ¬¬ Pero, no os quejaréis porque ha sido corto, verdad? Jaja, sip, un poco tostón al principio, pero luego se ha puesto mejor, a que sí? (Aliance con ojos suplicantes) Además, he señalado cosas importantes que más tarde saldrán. Es que, sino lo hago, seguramente os habríais liado y eso es lo que menos quiero (Pensamiento de Aliance¿habrá colado lo que he dicho? Espero que crean que lo señalo por ellos y no porque tengo un embrollo en la cabeza y no me entero del asunto ni yo…)

**FAQ:**

1)**_ ¿Cuándo vas a reunirles a todos?_ **_No os preocupéis por eso, falta poco para que los veáis a todos juntos con sus líos y sus locuras. Es más, os puedo decir que es el capítulo número diez cuando los empezaremos a ver. Es un capítulo muy largo, demasiado como lo tengo ahora mismo puesto (son 46 páginas al word y 22.967 palabras) por lo que creo que lo voy a dividir por lo menos en dos partes, ya que añadiré algunas conversaciones más y otras situaciones._

2) **_¿James no era el buscador de Gryffindor?_** _Pues la verdad es que no lo sé con seguridad. No he leído el primer libro (estoy en ello) por diversas circunstancias (empecé con el segundo, que se compró mi hermana). Sé que en la primera película sale que James era buscador porque lo dice Hermione, pero, bueno, estoy un poquito harta de leer fics donde James es el buscador, así que, le he conseguido otro puesto donde va a haber más "movida" Lo dejo en el aire, pero os aseguro que voy a retrasmitir algunos partidos en los que James dará mucho "juego" (Pensamiento de Aliance: Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que eso significa…) Am, para los más curiosos diré que le he puesto de cazador central…_

3) _**¿Quién va a quedar con quién?** Si os contestase a esa pregunta no me leeríais el fic ¬¬ Jaja. Venga, dónde está la emoción sino? Ya sabemos que James y Lily van a quedar juntos, pero eso no significa que por el camino no tengan sus respectivos romances. De Sirius y de Remus, tan solo decir que ni yo misma sé muy bien ahora qué hacer con ellos. Tengo un par de ideas para Remus, y otra para Sirius, pero son tan distintas unas de otras que todavía prefiero que anden picando de flor en flor, a pesar de que Remus tiene… una aventurilla, por así decirlo, con una de nuestras chicas. En seguida lo adivinaréis. En cuanto a Peter (chicas y chicos, hacedme el favor de guardar toda arma que pueda considerarse peligrosa, que os estoy viendo las ganas de descuartizarle) tiene una novia: Shamara Reinolds. Los dos están bien juntos y tienen sus más y sus menos. Sin embargo, algo ocurrirá entre ellos. Pero, como todavía falta mucho para eso, me limito a decir que nuestra ratita al final sufrirá (pa que os quedéis contentos, ale)_

4) **_¿Peter con novia?_** _Lo estuve pensando, y, como dije en su día: Peter era considerado como uno más en el grupo. Yo tan solo me he limitado a ponerle una chica que le quiera. También estoy un poquito harta de que le traten mal (eso no significa que no le guarde rencor por lo que le hizo a nuestro Siriusin) y por eso he decidido que en mi fic va a ser eso, uno más del grupo. Shamara no es tonta, ni ciega ni nada que pueda considerarse un insulto o una forma de ponerla en un grado inferior. Es una buena chica que quiere a su novio (si releéis lo que escribí de ella en el capítulo anterior, podéis ver que es una chica normalita). No os preocupéis, las cosas no saldrán entre ellos tan bien como creen. Pero, hasta que llegue ese momento, que disfruten de su amor :D_

**Author's note 6:** El próximo capítulo se titula:

_**Dumbledore Versus Dumby**_

¿Os hacéis ya una ligera idea de qué se va a tratar? No? En serio? Seguro que no sabéis de quién estoy hablando? No es por nada pero, os habéis leído los libros de Harry Potter? Yaaa yaaa, vale, vale, mecallomecallomecallo ¬¬ Qué pasa? Es que no se os puede hacer una broma? Y no me miréis mal, joe, que yo no tengo la culpa de que el día esté más gris que el pelo de Filch o de que la gripe del pollo esté por llegar a Europa ¬¬ No, en serio que no es mi culpa! Así que, dejad de mirarme así:P

Weno, bromas varias a parte, el próximo capítulo se va a tratar nada más y nada menos que de nuestro apreciadísimo, maravilloso y genial Director de Hogwarts, **_Albus Dumbledore_**! Y… ¿por qué sobre él? Sencillo de explicar para los que hayan leído el sexto libro, complicado para los que no ¬¬

En fin.

El caso es que tengo un especial cariño a este entrañable personajillo (y cabroncete, para que negarlo) y ya en su día (allá por el mes de Marzo del año pasado) se me ocurrió hacerle un capítulo especial para él solo. En ese capítulo mezclo una parte seria que tendrá repercusión en la historia (la del principio) y, una parte mucho más cómica (y extensa) que será la del final.

Mmm… soy buena o soy mala? Es que estoy pensando en poner un poco del próximo capítulo para que os quedéis con las ganas… Jajaja, soy buena y mala. Por qué? Weno, digamos que soy buena porque os voy a poner un trozo de lo que he escrito, pero a la vez estoy siendo mala porque os estoy dejando con la miel en los labios

Veamos.… de la primera parte (la más seria) puedo poneros esto:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resplandor plateado envolvía dulcemente la sala circular mientras una ligera brisa hacía más apacible la visión. El susurro de la masa gelatinosa al moverse sobre la superficie era uno de los pocos sonidos que allí se escuchaban, y el temblor de la luz plateada que emitía, se reflejaba en casi cada delicado objeto, dándole un aspecto de un misterioso azulado.

Un par de serios ojos azules observaban atentos los movimientos del joven plateado mientras apuntaba de vez en cuando algo en un enrollado pergamino amarillento, sin más iluminación que unas velas amarillentas y el mismo resplandor plateado. La pluma gris oscura no necesitaba ser mojada en ningún tintero, pues de ella salía una tinta negruzca que formaba las palabras y los complicados símbolos que el anciano mago escribía. Una vuela-pluma dibujaba al joven plateado en otro pergamino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué os pareció? Intrigante, verdad? Ya lo sabía yo

Veamos… de la segunda parte… um, es algo más complicado de elegir, puesto que el párrafo que copie aquí seguramente tendrá relación con lo que anteriormente he escrito del capítulo, y, como todavía no lo habéis leído es posible que ahora no entendáis el chiste. De todas maneras intentaré un párrafo que no de muchas complicaciones… a ver, a veeer… (Aliance busca) Éste! Creo que éste va a venir bien :D Albus habla de sí mismo consigo mismo, espero que lo hayáis entendido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía taitantos años O.o… bueno ¬¬, taitaitaitetrataitantos… ¿chiquicientos es un número?… igual da nn, el caso es que se veía como un mozalbete. Lo que no entendía era porqué su pelo se había empeñado en crecer tanto en estos últimos años. Y, en sitios donde antes no estaba… (Nda: O.o… creo que preferimos no saber dónde…) el caso es que ya llevaba varios meses pensando en cambiarse de look. Eso de parecer un abuelete no le parecía del todo mal, el caso es que le había dolido que en sus vacaciones en Bali junto con Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout y Filius Flitwick le hubieran llamado unos jovenzuelos _carca_… _¡Carca!._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note 7:** De nuevo Sorry por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero he hecho algunos cambios en él porque se me han ocurrido algunas ideas nuevas y… ¿no estaréis pensando que os lo voy a contar, verdad? Oye, que soy lenta subiendo chapters, pero no soy lenta en procesar, eh? Malos¬¬ Snif, snif, me tratan de tonta! Jajaja, bien. Vale. Que sí, que tenéis razón, que se me va la pinza y acabo yéndome por las ramas y al final no acabo, pero… ¿qué queréis? El peluche que utilizaba (no me miren así¬¬ es que nunca tuvieron un peluche o qué?) para hablarle y contarle mis ideas se… snif, snif, se murióooo! Jajaja, volvisteis a picar! Eh. Yo no hago eso. En serio. Que no. Que no me miréis así ni penséis raro. Joe. Para qué diré naaadaaa!

**Frase del chapter**

_"Cometer errores es de humanos, pero insistir en ellos es de fracasados"_

**Author's note 8:** En fin. El chapter número 9 le subiré tan pronto como pueda, de acuerdo:P De todas maneras, adoro leer todos vuestros **reviews** y especulaciones sobre lo que pasará. Eso me hace continuar y trabajar para que salgan capítulos muy buenos, así que hacedme el favor de dejarme máaaas!

Hey, es que acaso no creéis que me merezco un review?

Vamos pillines, dadle al botoncito de abajo y dejadme un bonito **review**

**Feliz comienzo de año!**

-.-.-.-.-

_By Aliance_

-.-.-.-.-


	9. Dumbledore versus Dumby

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente no soy la propietaria de ninguno de los personajes que Rowling ha creado. Tan solo algunos son de mi creación (qué se le va a hacer :P): Helen McGrawn, Jennifer Edwards, Shamara Reinolds, Allisson Brooks, Jonathan McGrawn, Odhin Zabini (el apellido pertenece a la Ro, pero la personalidad en mi fic se la he puesto yo) y algunos otros que todavía no han salido demasiado… y otros personajes secundarios, etc.

**Author's note1:** Como podéis observar, mi reloj de actualizar sigue un poco escachariado Pero tengo excusa! Y no solo porque estas fechas son un poco problemáticas, sino porque... estoy empezando un nuevo fic! Sip! Sip! Sip! Estoy muy contenta :D No sé cómo se me ha pasado la idea por la cabeza, pero el caso es que ahí está. Creísteis que había vuelto a desaparecer? Ya os dije que había arreglado mi reloj de acualizar, acaso no me creísteis? ¬¬ malos, que sois mu malos :P En fin, qué tal os va la vida? Jeje, dejad de pensar tanto en los exámenes de la uni, hombre, que seguro que os van a salir estupendamente. Ahora lo que quiero es que os despejéis la mente y os preparéis para evadiros del mundo por un rato. Así que, esto es para todos aquellos que estéis inmersos en vuestros apuntes, haced un alto para leer este capítulo tan especial y dejadme un **_review_**. Ok :D

**Muchísimas gracias:** A todos los lokos que se han leído el capítulo anterior y han conservado las ganas de seguir leyendo, muahuahua, sip, porque el anterior era un tanto tediosillo, lo sé (suspiro) pero dije que era importante para la trama. No como la mayoría de éste, que se me fue la olla y... cof cof, mejor verlo por vosotros mismos, vale? Ah! (Aliance se da cuenta de q se acaba de ir por las ramas de nuevo¬¬) Muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias a vosotros **6** que sois los mejores :D En serio, hacéis que siga escribiendo más y más para vuestro deleite

**AnnaTB, BorjaVM,**

**Flowerweasley16, Amsp14,**

**Blackberry-girl, Flannagan**

Éste capítulo os lo dedico a vosotros **6**. Sip, no me he vuelto loka, jaja (aunq con lo q vais a leer no se yo si luego lo pensaréis¬¬) pero os dedico este capítulo tan especial. Es uno de los que más me gusta de todos los que he publicado hasta ahora porque es de un personajillo al que quiero mucho, Albus Dumbledore. Siempre he pensado que tiene mucho juego porque está bastante colgado y por eso, la última parte del chapter me he desmadrado tanto que creo que no era ni yo misma :D (acabé despatarrada por el suelo de la risa¬¬)

En fin Se lo dedico a mis lectores de siempre (x dejar review en casi todos los chapters): **BorjaVM **(mañana ya sabes, eh, ahí hasta las tantas), **Amsp14 **(creo que a ti te va a encantar el nuevo fic ah! no me he olvidado del tuyo, amiga, te explico en el autoreview). A quienes váis y venís, como la marea: **Flannagan **(entre el piano y cierta amiguita de las islas... cof, cof, COF :P)** Ginny84** (dónde te metes traidora¬¬, snif, snif, se echan de menos tus reviews! Um... seguro que es el novio y los exámenes... o... un fic:P) **Faith-theBloody** (no te habrán aducido los extraterrestes a ti primero, verdad? Hey! Que yo pedí la vez antes que tú:P) Y, a mis más recientes lectores (muahuahua, más mentes a las que pervertir): **AnnaTb** (desquiciada, desquiciada, y maltratadora de personajes:P)** Flowerweasley16 **(a otra que se le va de vez en cuando la pinza)** Blackberry-girl** (loka, loka, loka, y no digo más:P)

Por cierto. No me quedaría a gusto sino dijese que debo felicitar a **AnnaTB** por haber leído absolutamente TODO lo que había escrito hasta ahora (incluyendo los one shots, en los cuales, en TODOS, me ha dejado un review :D), a **Flowerweasley16** por tener paciencia y leer poco a poco lo que he escrito, y, a **Blackberry-girl** por hacer el esfuerzo de dejarme reviews largos

En fin (snif, snif) que me he puesto un poco sentimental (será por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura que hay últimamente? Umm, quién sabe?)

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros seis. Sonreíd :D

.-

* * *

.- 

**Chapter IX. DUMBLEDORE VERSUS DUMBY**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Fecha: Sábado 31 de Agosto de 1975**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Hora: 23:57**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Lugar: Despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Gran Bretaña.**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Temperatura: 17º C - 62,6 F (Fahrenheit) dentro del despacho... un poco de frío fuera...**

Un remolino plateado brillante enturbió el líquido de la pieza grisácea de cerámica. Una imagen de un atractivo joven de ojos oscuros y pelo de oscuros tonos azules oscuros hizo su aparición, iluminando de esa manera la estancia que se mantenía prácticamente en penumbras. Las oscuras sombras se movían en una danza donde la música la marcaba el rasgar de dos plumas.

La reluciente masa gelatinosa plateada gesticulaba con las manos y sus labios se movían sin producir ningún sonido audible.

El resplandor plateado envolvía dulcemente la sala circular mientras una ligera brisa hacía más apacible la visión. El susurro de la masa gelatinosa al moverse sobre la superficie era uno de los pocos sonidos que allí se escuchaban, y el temblor de la luz plateada que emitía, se reflejaba en casi cada delicado objeto, dándole un aspecto de un misterioso azulado.

Un par de serios ojos azules observaban atentos los movimientos del joven plateado mientras apuntaba de vez en cuando algo en un enrollado pergamino amarillento, sin más iluminación que unas velas amarillentas y el mismo resplandor plateado. La pluma gris oscura no necesitaba ser mojada en ningún tintero, pues de ella salía una tinta negruzca que formaba las palabras y los complicados símbolos que el anciano mago escribía. Una vuela-pluma dibujaba al joven plateado en otro pergamino.

Al lado del recipiente gris con runas antiguas gravadas en la superficie de cerámica, varios viales de distintos tamaños y formas reposaban en el interior de un amplio maletín de cuero negro cuarteado.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del hombre cuando la imagen del atractivo joven cambió a otra: un mago de unos cuarenta y tantos años con aspecto adusto y ojos que expresaban una enorme ira, dolor y, sed de venganza. La vuela-pluma saltó a otro pergamino conveniente situado a su derecha para empezar a dar largos trazos en él.

Tras varios apuntes más y sucesivos cambios de imágenes, el anciano mago obligó a la silueta a ser engullida en la calmosa superficie grisácea de la pieza de cerámica. La suave luz azul plateada que hasta entonces bañaba la circular estancia, se apagó, dejando una silueta envuelta en la oscuridad que se quedó un momento en pensativo silencio. La sombra permaneció inmóvil unos pocos minutos, el tiempo necesario para que, desde varios puntos de la estancia, se iluminasen con volutas de humo colorido o se escuchasen diversos sonidos provenientes de multitud de cachivaches sin sentido.

Recogió, sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz, un vial cristalino vacío de encima de su escritorio y con mucho cuidado vertió el contenido líquido de la antigua vasija gris en su interior. Tapó el recipiente herméticamente y con un movimiento ausente de su mano, hizo que un encantamiento anti-rotura lo protegiese. Lo colocó dentro del maletín negro, pensativo. Tres volutas rojas de humo iluminaron la mesa de trabajo, dejando entreveer a la vuela-pluma que ahora descansaba sobre el último dibujo.

El longevo mago se levantó de la mesa con el maletín mientras con un movimiento distraído de su mano encendía trece antorchas de la pared circular. Avanzó con una de ellas flotando por encima de su cabeza hasta su biblioteca personal. Repasó con la mirada la multitud de libros que allí se congregaban, buscando uno en particular. Al ver un libro marrón a la altura de sus muslos pasó una de sus manos por el borde mientras murmuraba algunas extrañas palabras. El libro se calentó un momento y, al tirar y empujarle hacia adentro, apareció un hueco oscuro por el que se coló con habilidad la luz amarillenta de su antorcha.

Hacía frío.

El vaho que salía de sus labios así lo evidenciaba.

Se internó en la oscuridad con decisión, dejando atrás el confortable y cálido despacho.

Avanzó un trecho oyendo el sonido de su respiración, sus pasos, el chisporrotear de la antorcha y las débiles corrientes de aire. Incluso, el poderoso mago pudo escuchar con facilidad el correr del agua por entre las piedras de algún sitio cercano. Sintió en el aire la presencia de magia de los Fundadores.

Pudo ver el punto al que denominaba "cuatro caminos amigos y enemigos". Un nombre poco original pero que cumplía perfectamente el propósito de saber que había cuatro caminos que se podían tomar a partir de ese punto. El mago se paró dejando que su alargada sombra se proyectase sobre el camino por el que había venido ya que la antorcha estaba delante suyo. Tosió y se llevó una mano de largos dedos a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica morada con hipogrifos para sacar un pañuelo, rojo con tucanes multicolores, y así secarse la nariz.

Se fijó en lo que la ondulante antorcha iluminaba con cierta dificultad: cuatro anchos y largos pasillos de piedra mojada con verdín en sus paredes. Sin embargo, a juzgar por los brillos que a veces pasaban por el aire de tres de ellos, la magia se concentraba para no dejar pasar a quien no supiera cómo hacerlo. A quien no fuese bienvenido.

El mago tocó con los dedos una de las luces sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable extenderse por sus dedos, avanzar por sus manos y colarse lentamente por sus brazos. Sin embargo, a la vez que avanzaba el delicioso cosquilleo, iba dejando la desagradable sensación de ser acuchillado por millones de agujas heladas sumamente pequeñas y puntiagudas de forma dolorosamente prolongada. Se le iba congelando el brazo a medida que el cosquilleo avanzaba.

Pareció pensar que en esa ocasión no iba a meterse por ahí, ni por ninguno de los otros tres oscuros pasillos, pues después de retirar sus dedos de los planos de luz, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de ellos.

Empezó a sentir mejor temperatura en cuanto se alejó del cruze. Su brazo ya estaba completamente restablecido del momentáneo frío que había sentido.

Los pasos del mago quedaban ocultos bajo el leve ruidito de una suave brisa, que parecía respetar la llama de la antorcha pero no su cabello blanco ni sus ropas moradas.

_Corrientes de magia._

Unos instantes más le bastaron para llegar a la entrada de una regia puerta de roble con filigrana de bronce. Dejó el maletín que contenía los viales flotando en el aire. Puso sus manos en los fríos huecos disponibles para tal menester y, sintiéndose un poco mareado, la puerta se abrió ante él sin revelar sonido alguno.

Al entrar en la estancia con el maletín negro (aparte de que se le quitase toda sensación de frío del cuerpo) todas las antorchas se encendieron a su paso, iluminando poco a poco con su luz titilante el contenido de la misma. Varias esferas blancas algodonosas se elevaron en el aire, destellando y danzando a su aire, dejando a la vista una especie de biblioteca en la cual, además de libros, pergaminos, papeles, etc, había cuadros hermosos y tenebrosos, tapices, minerales, vitrinas con espadas, lanzas, arcos, flechas, botes con multitud de sustancias, viales de multitud de colores y formas, plantas secas, figuritas, instrumentos musicales, amuletos, reliquias, martillos, clavos y otras muchas cosas más como un montón de instrumentos que soltaban humo, que se movían o que soltaban algún sonido de vez en cuando.

Fue hasta una de las mesas que allí había y posó el maletín negro. La antorcha que había traído de su despacho circular se colocó en un hueco destinado para ella. Una de las esferas blancas algodonosas tomó el relevo, siguiéndole en sus idas y venidas por la estancia mientras colocaba los distintos viales y comprobaba el estado de ciertos instrumentos y relojes.

Después, avanzó con paso seguro hasta una de las vitrinas de su derecha con la esfera algodonosa flotando sobre su cabeza. Se inclinó, agarrándose la luenga y blanca barba, para observar lo que un pequeño cofre "abierto" contenía. Dentro del susodicho cofre se veía, reposando sobre una tela de aspecto suave, unas llaves de diferentes tamaños y formas, con más o menos dientes y, que cambiaban de color. Al acercar su mano al cristal de la vitrina vio que las llaves adquirían un tono tenue transparente que brillaba con luces verde azuladas y alguna que otra negra.

Sonrió.

Sabía que las llaves lo sabían.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Tiempo más tarde, de nuevo en el despacho circular, la alta figura de Albus Dumbledore se recortaba con la luz blanquecina de la luna en cuarto decreciente. La sombra alargada se mantuvo quieta durante el tiempo en el que su dueño se dedicó a observar los terrenos de su querido colegio. Los pensamientos del anciano mago debían de ser realmente muy importantes pues requerían de su concentración. Elevó una mano y se acomodó sus lentes de media luna sobre su peculiar nariz.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

(Nda: Bueno, hasta aquí la parte más "seria". Ahora viene la parte en la que espero os arranquen algunas buenas y grandes carcajadas, así que, poneos el chip del buen humor, la risa y las ganas de pasarlo bien XD Esto va por ti. Albus Dumbledore)

De repente, rompiendo la calma, Dumbledore se dio media vuelta y se sentó apresuradamente en su sillón, hizo que la luz volviese a la estancia iluminando cada rincón oscuro de ella por completo, encendiendo todas las antorchas que quedaban, y con la varita tocó su pensadero con una enorme sonrisa juguetona pintada en su rostro.

Un ancianete de pelo morado hizo su aparición. La imagen le guiñó un ojo. De seguido, su pelo se puso de unos tonos azules eléctricos y cortado de forma escalonada. El ancianete sonrió y se puso a observar el resultado en un espejito que sacó de su bolsillo. El pelo le cambió al estilo punk con el color verde. El ancianete sonrió aún más. Su cara se volvió enojada cuando el pelo se le trenzó y lacitos rositas aparecieron por todos lados. Una pequeña risilla se escuchó en el despacho cuando el ancianete de la imagen apareció con el pelo de miles de trencitas de colorines con un cascabel en el extremo de cada una de ellas. Finalmente el ancianete recobró el pelo de color morado, pero con rizos y más corto.

Albus Dumbledore convocó un espejo y se miró bien. Observó su reflejo y se puso a pensar.

Tenía taitantos años O.o... bueno ¬¬, taitaitaitetrataitantos... ¿chiquicientos es un número?... igual da nn, el caso es que se veía como un mozalbete. Lo que no entendía era porqué su pelo se había empeñado en crecer tanto en estos últimos años. Y, en sitios donde antes no estaba... (Nda: O.o... creo que preferimos no saber dónde...) el caso es que ya llevaba varios meses pensando en cambiarse de look. Eso de parecer un abuelete no le parecía del todo mal, el caso es que le había dolido que en sus vacaciones en Bali junto con Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout y Filius Flitwick le hubieran llamado unos jovenzuelos _carca_... _¡Carca!._

Lo aguantaba todo, todo... TODO... pero, que le llamaran _carca_... ¡ él¡ si estaba hecho todo un chaval! ya le gustaría a muchos con su edad gozar de tanta energía y salud... ejem si estuviesen vivos, claro¬¬... Además, tenía todas las piezas en su sitio, a pesar de que Minerva le mirara a veces como si le faltara alguna bujía, él tenía muy claro que realmente lo miraba porque sentía una atracción fatal hacia él. Pero, al igual que hace cuarenta años... ma o meno..., se mantenía fiel en la postura de que la única relación posible más allá que la del trabajo era la de amistad. No podía liarse con semejante mujer. No, ni mucho menos.

Minerva era dura como un hueso y a veces llegaba a ser tan gruñona que le dolía la cabeza. ¡Ay¡si el mundo supiera la de chillidos y broncas que había tenido que soportar de esa temperamental mujer! Mujer, que por cierto, se moría por sus huesos... ¿ya lo dije?... es que con un cuerpo serrano como el suyo¿quién no estaría a sus pies?. Mismamente sus alumnas... y alumnos... aunque él ya no era de esos, lo respetaba (Nda¿alguien se fijó en que dije "ya no"? Jajaja. Es una brooomaaa, de acuerdo?)

Sabía a ciencia cierta que sus "niños" eran muy buenas personas, adorables, maravillosas, inocentonas, bonachonas, sin un ápice de maldad, unos buenos cachos de pan D (Nda: seguro, seguro)... lo que ocurría es que deseaban tanto verle, hablarle, aprender de él (su secreto de juventud, fijo), estar en su divina presencia y admirar su resplandeciente barba y sus bonitos calcetines que se metían en líos adrede. Y claro, aunque lo sabía, hacía como que no se enteraba.

Recordó que había cinco chicos que debían de quererle mucho, ya que le visitaban casi todas las semanas, y siempre con la excusa del castigo. Suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tanta admiración?.¿qué había hecho él para ser tan irresistiblemente atractivo?.¿qué había hecho él para estar tan condenadamente buenorro?.¿eh?.¿eh? a ver¿qué había hecho él?

Claaarooo, ya sabía lo que había hecho. Eso de ir al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, pintarse la raya de los ojos, barra protectora en los labios, las limpiezas de cutis y los tratamientos antiestrés, estaban surgiendo efecto.

Definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de look, algo más radical, algo más de los setenta... ¿qué tal unas rastas?... mmm... Minerva seguramente se negaría a tener que lidiar con alguien parecido a Bob Marley... y... ¿de tirolesa? no, no, que en el carnaval del año pasado Sprout se había vestido así... ¿entonces?... ya seee, ya seeee!. De Aznar!... ok, ok, suprimid los howlers, chicos, que era una broma (más que nada xq no se pretende dar más miedo que Voldemort vestido de teletabi... O.o... Dios, qué imagen mentaaaaaaal!. Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!)

Y...¿qué tal de Elvis Presley?., si!., genial!. Ya se veía subido en el "BroadMagicWay" con su hermoso pelo y un traje blanco con lentejuelas y flecos cantando como los ángeles y adorado por todos sus queridísimos niños... I´m walking on sunshine!... ok, ok, creo que a Minie tampoco le haría mucha gracia...

Y¿a lo indio como el tío ese de los Village People?... quesupemegaridea!.

En su juventud (insertar datos de la Edad de Bronce) quiso ser como Toro Sentado (weno ¬¬... insertar, en vez de datos de la Edad de Bronce, datos sobre John Weyn y la peña indiófila (Nda: joooodeeer! Joooooooodeeeeeeeeer! Qué fuerte, que existe indiófila... esperad un poco que voy a buscar el significado en la RAE... ok¬¬ mierdadefinición... "indiófilo/a: que protege a los indios"...))... (Nda: me perdí TT, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué coño estaba escribiendooo!... no dije que se me va la pinza y que me enrollo como una auténnnntica persianaaa? ¬¬... pos, ale, ahí la prueba XD)... pues eso, que quiso ser siempre como Toro Sentado por la corona de plumas y las pintadas en el torso, así que... ya tenía nuevo look!

Nuestro queridísimo y apreciadísimo (Albus: y wenorrooo!; Nda: ¬¬) de Dumbledore, alias Dumby para los amigos de HP, Gandalf (versión gris y versión wipp expres... usease, blanco) para los de LOTR, Fizban o Paladine para los de la Dragonlance, Merlín para los de Arturo y la peña... etc, etc, etc... estaba taaaan pero, taaaaaaaan sumamente contento con sus brillantísimas ideas que se puso a... O.o ... Dios... me da vergüenzaaaa... mejor, escuchad:

.- I feel goooooooooooooodddd pananananananaaaaaa...- estaba dando brincos por todo su despacho moviendo, todo lo provocativamente que puede mover Dumbledore, sus caderas y, cogiendo su _Barredora_ como si fuese una guitarra eléctrica, cantó más feliz que cuando en una revista te regalan una muestra de perfume.- _SO GOOD PAM PAM, SO GOOD PAM, I FEEL GOOD PAM, PAM, PAM PAAA**AAAAAAAM**MMMMMMMMM! _

.- O.O!

Minerva McGonagall.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Recapitulemos:

1. Albus Dumbledore (insertar todos sus alias) en su despacho a las tantas de la noche.

2. El mismo sujeto de antes recordando a Tom Marvolo Riddle (es q... me da yuyu pronunciar su alias (Nda: para los despistados el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-pero-que-le-encanta-que-lo-hagan... no dije que tengo yuyu?... entonces, porqué me miran así? TT) XDD)

3. El mago en la biblioteca escondida. (No os preguntáis por qué pongo esa frase tan sumamente corta?... Muahuahuaaaaa... cof, cof... mejor sigo...)

4. El vejete del pensadero con sus pelos. (no es Dumby... o... si?... lo dejo en el aire¬¬)

5. El carca... ejem... Dumbledore, decidiendo un cambio de look llegando a la conclusión de vestirse de indio a lo _Village People_ (pa disimular).

6. Albus Dumbledore cantando a pleno pulmón como una quinceañera el tema de Tom Jones "I feel Good" (q toooooooodossssss hemos aullado a la luz de la luna... verdad?... y quien no lo haya hecho que diga a grito pelao: "¡Mataría por besar el culo a Michael Jackson!"... no?... nadie? ok, ok… porque si alguien lo ha gritado que vaya llamando directamente al psiquiátrico..., aunque creo que no hará mucha falta que lo haga, más que nada porque alguien de su alrededor, con un poco de sentido común, lo habrá echo temiendo que sea contagioso!)

7. Minerva McGonagall (ya os habíais olvidado?... bellacos ¬¬) acababa de ver al ídolo del mundo mágico en un estado tal que se preguntó si los caramelos de limón, que siempre ofrecía, no eran en realidad los tan alabados "tripis" que los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo en épocas de exámenes se tomaban... vaaaale, vaaaaale... cofcoflosprofestambiéncofcof... (pero ni muerrrrta lo admitiría) (Nda: XDDDDDDD!)

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

.- Hola! .- dijo un muy risueño Dumbledore, aparentemente... en realidad, estaba rezando todo lo que sabía que, por cierto, no es moco de pavo.

Minerva le miraba sockeada.

Solo duró diez segundos:

1 segundo... ella estaba muy blanca, con los ojos super abiertos de la impresión.

2 segundos... ídem

3 segundos... ídem

4 segundos... un tono rojizo empezó a vislumbrarse, sus ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo asesino

5 segundos... el tono rojizo de su cara aumentó considerablemente

6 segundos... aumentó aún mucho más, sus labios se contrajeron

7 segundos... la cara completamente roja, ojos con brillo sádico-asesino, labios supercontraídos.

8 segundos... ídem + megacabreo

9 segundos... ídem + megacabreo al cubo y un yogurt de coco.

10 segundos... abrió la boca y...

.- **ALBUS PERCIBAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDOREEEEEEEE!… ****QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDOOOOOO!**

Una tímida interrupción... ¿no dije que esta mujer tenía un genio de una _Banshee_ con dolor de muelas y síndrome premenstrual?... ¿Se me olvidó mencionarlo, uuupsss, qué despiste el míooooo... (Aliance se hace la loca)

.- ¿yoooooo?.- Dumbledore en su tono más inocente. Ya había escondido la _Barredora_ detrás de la espalda y caminaba, como que no quiere la cosa, de espaldas hacia su mesa.

.- ALTO AHÍ. DELINCUENTE.- en dos zancadas se presentó enfrente del director y le miró directamente a los ojos a menos de un palmo de distancia a la vez que decía siseando.- Sepuedesaberquecoñoestabashaciendo.- Dumbledore parecía un poco asustado (pero solo un poco, eh, a ver que os creíais)

McGonagall intentó leerle la mente..., pero no pudo. Sin embargo, tras un rato de mirada superintensa de las suyas en plan "sé que estabas haciendo algo indebido y no me largo hasta saber lo que pretendías, gamberro, que eres un gamberro", Dumbledore lanzó una breviiiiiiiiiiiiisisisisima mirada hacia su mesa.

Ella sonrió perversamente orgullosa. Casi se relamió allí mismo como si estuviese en su forma animaga, pero, como quería dar una lección al incorregible de Dumbledore, se dejó de minucias y pasó a la acción. Con un movimiento brusco se plantó por detrás del escritorio del más ilustre de los magos de la comunidad mágica y, viendo el espejo, pronunció unas palabras mientras pasaba su varita por la superficie.

Vio absolutamente todo lo que había hecho su querido "compañero docente" o su "superior en el cargo" y las transformaciones que había tenido: su pelo con rastas, vestido de tiroles**A**, con pinta de un tío con un bigote enorme que tenía una chapa en la que se leía "Ai lof Bus"(bastante escalofriante, por cierto)... etc, etc

También le vio cantando... si es que a eso se le podía llamar cantar... la canción que hasta entonces le había parecido maravillosa y, que había perdido numerosos puntos al oírla de sus labios... y, se fijó en que estaba bailando con... ¿su...?

McGonagall no esperó a ver nada más en el espejo.

Le taladró con la mirada desde su sitio. Apretó sus labios hasta hacerlos una línea tan delgada que cualquiera pensaría que en vez de boca, tenía agujero.

En dos rapidísimas zancadas, con toda la mala leche del mundo, le **arrancó de cuajo** SU _Barredora_.

.- Confiscada hasta nuevo aviso.

.- T-T pero Minie...

.- Ni Minie, ni leches.

.- T-T

.- ¿Acaso quieres que te quite también el espejo? ¬¬

.- Snif...

.- No me lloriquees, Albus, no me lloriquees, que ya eres mayorcito... ¡abrase visto!

Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, respetado mago, luchador y defensor del lado del bien, temido por el malvado Lord Voldemort, miembro de la orden de merlín (primera clase) y coleccionista de calcetines profesional, mostraba su arrepentimiento ante Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, maestra de Transformaciones y coleccionista de sombreros no declarada.

Era muy cómica la escena. Ver a un mago tan sumamente poderoso mostrar un pucherito ante una mujer como McGonagall.

.- Por cierto, Albus...- un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle cuando McGonagall se dirigió a él con ese tono tan peligrosamente suave.- NADA DE CAMBIOS DE LOOK! y... menos de INDIOOOO!

.- Pero Minie...

.- NO!

.- Si solo...

.- He dicho que no y PUNTO EN BOCA.- y dio un portazo al salir: BLAM!

.- Joder, menudo carácter!.- protestó Dumbledore

.- Te he oído Albusssss!.- el grito de McGonagall sonó amortiguado.

Dumbledore decidió, entonces, varias cosas:

1) Nada de vestirse de indio porque a Minie no le gustaba. (Nda: naaaa, que vaaa¿cómo habrá llegado a esa conclusión? XD)

2) Buscar un nuevo look en el que se viese joven y Minie aprobase sin meter esos condenados chillidos que le habían levantado dolor de cabeza.

3) Visitar un otorrinolaringólogo mágico para ver si, con el grito que le había pegado su Minie, no le había destrozado algún hueso del oído, se le había incrustado en el cerebro y le volvía tarumba. (Nda: más?)

4) Poner cerradura a la puerta de su despacho de una maldita vez, que todos los años decía lo mismo y luego por un motivo u otro no lo hacía.

y, 5) Tomarse una aspirina muggle antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, porque si no mañana tendría que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para tener que aguantar el barullo de sus "niños" sin lanzarles algún hechizo para que se mantuvieran quietecitos y en silencio... y el de la luz verde se le antojaba muuuy apetecible.

.-

* * *

****

.-

**Author's note 2:** La respuesta a los reviews que me habéis enviado está en el ya habitual autoreview :D Id a leer, vale? Ah, otra cosa muy importante, si queréis que os conteste por vía mail, por favor decidlo en vuestro review, ok? Me aseguraré de escribir de vuelta como me pedís :D **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Author's note 3:** En fin, gentecilla, qué os ha parecido? Cómico verdad? Jeje, ya lo sabía yo La verdad es que este capítulo es muy hilarante y seguramente se me fue totalmente la pinza cuando lo escribí (ya os estoy imaginando pensando¬¬: pues sí, no hace falta que lo dudes, se te fue) En fin, para qué lo voy a negar. Se me fue pero bien. No os quejéis, eh? Que las veces que se me va la pinza salen capítulos divertidísimos

* * *

**FAQ:**

1)**_ ¿Las criaturas mágicas son invención tuya?_**_Sí. Los karfeks son invención mía Me siento muy orgullosa de haberlos creado y de que gusten Están relacionados con los dragones, de los cuales oiremos hablar también a lo largo del fic... Os sugiero que no os olvidéis de los karfeks demasiado pronto._

* * *

**Author's note 4:** Seguro que ya os estaréis mordiendo las uñas (espero que sean las de las manos ¬¬) por saber cómo se titula el próximo capítulo y por si os voy a adelantar algo, no? Bien. Pues vuelvo a ser buena y mala. Jeje. Buena porque os voy a poner el título y mala porque, ésta vez, no os pienso poner ningún trozo de adelanto... Será una sorpresa :D 

_**HOGWARTS SPRESS 5972**_

Os aviso que es la primera parte de un día bastante largo. Muy largo diría yo. Tan solo añadiré que vamos a ver a Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Allisson Brooks, Jennifer Edwards, Helen McGrawn, Shamara Reinolds, Odhin Zabini, Bellatrix Black, Theodore Lovegood, y a otros personajillos… y… otro personaje nuevo que será una sorpresa, tanto para vosotros como para nuestros chicos :D

El chapter 10 son 28 páginas en el word que van a incrementarse ligeramente ya que estoy perfilando dos escenas. Como veréis a partir del próximo capítulo nuestros chicos salen aún más y tendréis los líos, discusiones, celos, misterios, etc, que os harán quedaros pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, leyendo con avidez para saber más y más :D Os aseguro que el sexto curso no es moco de pavo y que traerá consigo un montonazo de situaciones que os gustarán muchísimo :D Entre ellas… las discusiones de Lily y James, y... otras cosillas igual de interesantes... (me permito una sonrisilla)

* * *

**Frase del chapter**

_ El mayor peligro para la mayoría de nosotros_

_no es que nuestro objetivo sea demasiado alto y que fallemos,_

_sino que sea demasiado bajo... y lo alcancemos _

* * *

**Author's note 5:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií! He subido el inicio de lo que, seguramente, sea un nuevo fic! Yujuuuu! Estoy taaaaan felizzz que creo que voy a explotar de la emoción! Para los más curiosillos, decir que se trata sobre Sirius principalmente. Sip. Y que se titula "**Slytherin por Gryffindor**" así que, ya sabéis, majetes, pasad por él, leed y… dejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad revieeeeeeeeeew!

* * *

**Author's note 6:** Quienes os deis una vuelta por mi perfil en esta semana, os encontraréis con que lo he actualizado (y no me miréis como diciendo "ya era hora" que os conozco, pitozco ¬¬) y con que he puesto varias notas, entre ellas figurará el día en que subiré el chapter 10 si no hay cambios de última hora (leed author's note 7) Además de que pienso hacer varias secciones, como por ejemplo, una en la que pondré curiosidades y las ideas fallidas que se me habían ocurrido para tal o cual momento, así como algunos porqués y otras cosillas más. Por lo que os recomiendo que echéis un vistacillo de vez en cuando a mi profile, ok:D 

**Author's note 7:** En fin, llegamos a la temida parte en la que debo suplicaros un review a pesar de que, al parecer, no me hacéis ni puñetero caso ¬¬. Así que, sed buenos conmigo y con mi fic, que siempre os agradezco vuestros reviews y os los contesto debidamente.

Espero que antes de subir el siguiente chapter haya llegado a los 95 reviews por lo menos... en serio, necesito reviews para subir los chapters, porque sino la gente dejará de leer mi historia y no me gustaría llegar a eso (snif, snif). Creo firmemente que mi fic es muy bueno (orgullosa? Yo? De dónde os habéis sacado eso? ¬¬) y que merece un buen sitio (aquesíaquesí). Soy muuuuuu pesá, lo sé, pero es que, jopetaaas:P que entráis, leéis y no me dejáis ningún review. Malvados ¬¬

(Aliance se levanta y coge el reloj que le regaló su abuelo, uno de esos antiguos, y lo pone delante de la pantalla del ordenador a la vez que con voz de ultratumba, como la Trelowney en sus mejores tiempos, empieza a decir mientras mueve el reloj como un péndulo "estás muuu cansada... estáaas mu cansaaadaaa... los párpados teee pesan muuucho... muuucho... tienes sueeeño... los deeedos se te haaaacen ligeeeros... pero tienes sueeeeñooo, pero que muuucho sueño y tus deeedos nooo... cierras completamente los párpados y... dueeeermes... dueeermes ahora" sonríe con perversidad al ver cuanta alma incauta se ha quedado en trance, babeando delante del ordenador (pasillo tres, por favor, pasillo tres) y vuelve a tener complejo de Trelowney y continua con voz tremebunda "tus deeeedos tieeeenen gaaaanas de jueeerga, y tu cereeeebro adormilado maaaanda a tu maaaano ir al botonnn de abaaaajo y darle paaara escribiiiiir un reeeeviewwww... lo escribes... me lo maaaandas... y..." Aliance da una fuerte palmada a la vez que grita "Despierta dormilona!" y se parte de su propia tontería mientras su madre la mira raro desde el quicio de la puerta mientras sostiene siete pastillitas y lo que parece un supositorio "Alianceeee, tu mediciiiinaaaa" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!")

Mandadme reviews!

* * *

En fin (es mi coletilla y por eso la repito tanto, que pasa :P) que espero que os haya gustado mucho este chapter (no me digáis que no porque me muero mucho, pero que mucho, mucho, eh) y que espero, deseo, anhelo, muero por un precioso review

**Ya sabéis que es lo mejor que una escritora puede recibir como pago (ya que la Ro se encargó de que ninguna nos hiciésemos un castillo en Escocia como ella con el dinero que ganásemos) por lo que...**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

_Hey, es que acaso no crees que me merezco un review tuyo?_

.Aliance. 


	10. HOGWARTS SPRESS 5972

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente no soy la propietaria de ninguno de los personajes que Rowling ha creado. Tan solo algunos son de mi creación (qué se le va a hacer :P): Helen McGrawn, Jennifer Edwards, Shamara Reinolds, Allisson Brooks, Jonathan McGrawn, Odhin Zabini (el apellido pertenece a la Ro, pero la personalidad en mi fic se la he puesto yo) y algunos otros que todavía no han salido demasiado… y otros personajes secundarios, etc.

**Author's note1:** Hey! Vivan los Carnavales! Supongo que la mayoría estará contento de que sus exámenes hayan acabado (sino, ya podéis ir al psiquiatra ¬¬) y de que ahora podáis disfrutar en mayor o en menor medida de unas fiestecillas :D Espero que os lo paséis también como yo (y ya que estamos, incluso mejor! ;P) En fin chicos, que tenéis delante un pedazo capítulo con el que espero que disfrutéis un montón. Sorry por la tardanza, sé que son cinco días de diferencia, pero he avisado en cuanto he podido en mi profile (que por fiiiiiin actualicé, y seguiré actualizando) del problema de suicidio de mi laptop, la puñetera conexión, etc, etc,so, be kind with me! Son casi 31 hojas al word, 17.582 palabras (ahí es ná) así que, amiguitos míos ya podéis empezar a leer, y, of course, _dejar review_ que ya me sé de algunos que son unos traidores y no me dejan ¬¬ Malos malosos! XD

**Muchísimas gracias**: Thank you so much to everybody who review me! (espero que entendáis el inglés :P) Vosotros sí que sabéis como arrancarme una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por haber logrado haceros pasar un buen rato :D Pss, sois los mejores _:grin:_

**Flanagan, AnnaTB,**

**Faith-theBloory, BorjaVM**

**Amsp14, Blackberry-girl,**

**WilliamW**

**Autor's note2:** Antes de que leáis el chapter 10, debo avisaros de algunas cosas. Cuando veáis esto: (Ita. Una frase escrita) significa que es la traducción en español de lo que he puesto en italiano (jurjur, ahora me estoy imaginando vuestra cara de ein? Y me parto XD), lo mismo cuando veáis (Ger. Una frase escrita) es para el Alemán. Ok? En author's note 4, hay más aclaraciones

En fin, queridos míos (HORROR O.O no os soné como la Trelowney? Arggggggggg!) que llegó la hora de que leáis el pedazo chapter. Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí leerlo y, weno, si hay cosillas que no entendéis pues podéis preguntar, de acuerdo? Y, cómo? Pues mandando un review, claro XD (intento de chantaje :P) Pues eso, aaaaaaaa leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!1

* * *

**Chapter X. HOGWARTS SPRESS 5972**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Fecha: Domingo 1 de Septiembre de 1975**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Hora: 10:26**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Lugar: Compartimiento nº 48, Vagón nº 7, Expreso de Hogwarts, andén 9 y ¾, Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña.**

.-o-.o.-o-.o. **Temperatura aprox.: 18º Centígrados, 64'4º Fahrenheit.**

Bostezo.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Bostezo.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Bostezo.

Tic, tac.

Bostezo.

Gran bostezo.

Lily Evans, enfundada en unos vaqueros desteñidos y una bonita camiseta azul clarita, estaba medio adormilada en uno de los asientos del séptimo vagón que la llevaría, junto con otros estudiantes, al colegio de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña. Su querida hermana Petunia la había traído, bastante pronto para su gusto, en el coche nuevo que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños hasta la enorme estación de trenes. Allí, la castaña se despidió apresuradamente de ella después de repetirle hasta la saciedad las recomendaciones de su madre en susurros enfurruñados, miradas furibundas y empujones varios. Lily había hecho como que no la escuchaba mientras arrastraba sus pertenencias hasta un carrito, simplemente para verla enfadada, aunque al final se habían despedido con un cálido abrazo y habían prometido escribirse de vez en cuando. Lily había visto desaparecer a Petunia entre el gentío por lo que, después de pensar que tardaría bastante en verla, decidió encaminar sus pasos hasta el andén 9 y ¾. El andén que la llevaría de nuevo a un mundo que la mayoría de la gente desconocía o no deseaba reconocer.

Bostezó.

La chica pelirroja miró el reloj de su muñeca, que destelló bajo los rayos del sol, con los ojos un poco rojizos debido al sueño. Sentía su cuerpo calentarse bajo la atenta mirada del sol que bostezaba entre las nubes y no pudo reprimir un nuevo mini-bostezo. Se fijó en que todavía faltaban más de media hora para que saliese el tren y sus amigas todavía no habían llegado.

"_¿Cómo van a estar aquí tan pronto?... jooooo, con lo bien que estaría todavía yo en mi camita..."_ Lily ahogó un bostezo. _"Hay que joderse, no podía haber vuelto a disfrutar de mis condenadas pesadillas otro día, nooooo. Tenía que ser precisamente la noche antes de mi primer día de clase... Dios, tres puñeteras semanas durmiendo tranquilita y van las malditas, y se presentan cuando menos las necesito."_ Bostezó. _"Mierda, creo que no voy a aguantar a llegar a la cama"_ Refunfuñó.

Recogió con desgana del asiento contiguo una novela de misterio sobre un detective involucrado en un asesinato dudoso que tenía como principal autora del crimen a una niña de seis años. El libro la tenía enganchada desde hacía un par de días y, Lily tenía muy claro que no se iba a dormir mientras sus amigas no estuviesen con ella, no fuera que algún depravado sexual intentase aprovechase de su inocencia (Nda: no puedo evitar reírme XDD) por tanto mataría el tiempo leyendo la entretenida novela y así no caería frita por cerrar un poco los ojos al decir "solo cinco minutitos, luego me despierto"

Ni tan siquiera había terminado de leer tres párrafos, que habían conseguido engancharla de nuevo haciéndola leer con absoluta avidez, cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió sorpresivamente, sobresaltándola por la brusca interrupción.

.- Buenos días Evans.

La modulada voz de su compañera de cuarto la tranquilizó al saludarla nada más entrar en el soleado compartimento de la pelirroja. No se trataba de ningún depravado (Nda: si la pobre Lily supiera… XD)

.- Brooks, hola.- Le contestó todavía con el corazón desbocado y la maldijo internamente por el susto que la había metido. Recogió del suelo el libro que había volado de sus manos. Se puso con rapidez sus mechones pelirrojos sueltos detrás de la oreja y abrió de nuevo el texto, buscando la página en la que se había quedado para marcarla.

.- ¿Te asusté?.- Allisson, después de cerrar la puerta, había entrado en el compartimiento y se había sentado en su diagonal (con los pies puestos en el asiento opuesto al que se sentó). Había dejado un amplio bolso de cuero marrón en otro asiento y estaba mirando con sus ojos grises claritos, los ojos verdes esmeralda de la pelirroja.

.- Nonotranquila, es que pensé que eras Potter.- Lily se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en ese desgraciado tan pronto.- .¿Qué tal las vacaciones?.- se volvió a maldecir mentalmente.- .¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?.- de nuevo se maldijo mentalmente.- Es decir... que, como el año pasado faltaste el primer trimestre pues... pensé que igual... no sé...

La pelirroja creyó haber visto una sonrisilla en el rostro de la pelinegra que se había sentado de forma tan poco femenina. Un poco nerviosa rogó a Dios que la salvase de esa embarazosa situación. No tenía ganas de nada, y menos de que la morena se enfadase por haber tenido tan poco tacto.

Allisson Brooks se quitó sus gafitas negras y se puso a limpiarlas con un trozo de su camiseta morada desteñida. Decidió obviar la última parte de lo que la había preguntado su compañera de cuarto, Lily Evans, ya que no tenía ni pizca de ganas de que saliese de nuevo el tema. No la apetecía contar de nuevo algo que en realidad no había pasado... Bastante tendría con que algún gilipollas se atreviese a pasarse de listo y le ofreciese en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de sacarle los intestinos por la boca a base de un buen par de dolorosas maldiciones que le destrozaría todos los órganos internos haciéndole vomitar sangre amarga con lentitud pasmosa... Sacudió la cabeza.

La pelinegra miró a la pelirroja que la contemplaba un poco incómoda y la sonrió para restar importancia al asunto, fijándose en que el pelo de su compañera llameaba bajo los rayos del sol.

.- Mis vacaciones… bien, bastante bien.-empezó.- Esperaba ver a mi Tutor, pero al final no fue posible. Una pena, a decir verdad, todos los años me pasa lo mismo y, aunque crea que ya me he acostumbrado a que siempre tenga algo más _importante _que hacer, en realidad… me llevo la misma decepción de siempre….-La pelinegra hizo una breve pausa mirando fuera del compartimiento mientras seguía limpiando sus gafitas negras.- En fin, estuve visitando España unas semanas, de ahí mi tono moreno (por cierto, el tuyo tampoco está mal), en un par de preciosos lugares históricos de Francia (tenías razón, el Louvre es muy bello), también estuve en….- Lily asintió instándola a continuar, sonriendo.- bueno, también hice turismo por otros sitios… Gané algo de pasta trabajando y.-la pelinegra sonrió sabiendo que esto le iba a agradar a su compañera de cuarto.- he ido estudiando algo de este curso… .¿y tú?

.- También he trabajado este verano y, por supuesto que estudié.-contestó Lily como diciendo ".¿tú que te pensabas, eh?".- Tengo bastantes temas adelantados de Encantamientos, Defensa y de Pociones.- La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado haciendo un gesto entre cómico y despectivo con la mano.- ya sabes el aprecio que nos tiene el de pociones a los Gryffindor.…

.- ¿Slughorn?

Lily rió.- El mismo…

Allisson se puso sus gafitas negras con una sonrisa.- ¿Le has visto?

.- No. Aunque no creo que tarde en enviarnos alguno de sus mensajitos.- Las dos sonrieron burlonas ante el comentario de Lily.

.- Sobretodo a ti, Evans.-apuntó con cierta malicia la pelinegra lo que hizo que la pelirroja la lanzase una mirada indignada, aunque realmente sabía que tenía razón y que era la preferida de Slughorn.

Sin embargo, Lily continuó con la conversación anterior con convicción mientras gesticulaba con las manos.- .¿Sabes? creo que hemos hecho estupendamente al haber adelantado algo de lo que vamos a estudiar, puesto que es muy importante este año y necesitamos buenas notas. No sé si te acordarás del año pasado que a los de sexto se les hizo la prueba de actitud.- Viendo que Allisson negaba levemente con la cabeza explicó.- que sí mujer, que sí. El TMA. (Nda: Test Mágico para Alumnos… lo sé, un nombre muy poco original, pero weno, lo importante es el test, no el nombre)

Y Lily empezó a enumerar todas y cada una de las características de dicha prueba. Que si el TMA es un montón de test con pruebas psicológicas de actitud. Que si es muy importante para decidir nuestro futuro. Que si influye notablemente a la hora de conseguir un buen trabajo o una beca o un puesto en la Universidad. Que si resalta tus mayores cualidades de forma muy precisa. Que si mide tu cociente intelectual y tu potencial mágico. Que si descubre un montón de cosas sobre ti mismo que nunca hubieras sospechado. Que si es un infalible método de psicoanálisis mágico. Que si… Bla. Bla. Bla. Y más bla.

Durante el tiempo en el que su inteligente pelirroja compañera se explayaba a gusto, explicando con asombrosa amplitud todos los detalles y particularidades de dicho test, Allisson había sacado un cigarrillo y lo había encendido con un mechero plateado, disfrutando al dar las primeras caladas ante la mirada medio contrariada de Lily Evans.

.- .¡Ah, sí, ahora claro que me acuerdo.- la pelinegra dio otra calada y se puso un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.- pero pensé que solo lo iban a hacer hasta el año pasado, ya dijo Dumbledore que el test era de prueba y que igual no se iba a volver a repetir.

.- Pues por lo visto sí, nos lo contó _Skeeter_ hace unos días cuando nos la encontramos en Hosmeade comprando material para el curso.-dijo con una mueca de desagrado, tanto por la insufrible de Skeeter como por el hecho de que Allisson estuviese fumando. Lily se cruzó de piernas.- todavía no entiendo cómo es capaz de saber tanto de todo el mundo….-frunció el ceño.- la muy cotilla ya nos estaba preguntando nuestros resultados en los TIMOS….- La miró dudando.-…

Allisson sonrió. Sabía lo que quería preguntar pero no pensaba responderla por el momento. También ella sentía bastante curiosidad por las notas de la pelirroja, pero se contuvo porque no quería que pensase que era una cotilla como la repugnante de Skeeter. Sacudió la temprana ceniza en un minicenicero del brazo del sillón del tren.

.- .¿Y, tus vacaciones Evans?.- decidió que un cambio de tema sería lo más oportuno.- Vi a tu hermana Petunia a principios de Julio con alguna de sus amigas y con….- La pelinegra frunció el ceño.-….¿cómo se llamaba el chico con el que estaba saliendo?

.- Vernon.

.- Y con Vernon.-pensó un momento.- .¿Sabes si van en serio?

.- .¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.- No pienses que le quiero quitar el novio a tu hermana, .¿ok?.- Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- te lo pregunto por curiosidad.

.- Supongo que sí… por cierto, .¿dónde los viste?.- Preguntó la guapa pelirroja apartando disimuladamente el humo (Nda: ni idea de cómo se hace eso, pero bueno, que Lily intenta aguantar)

.- Pues….-la pelinegra arrugó el ceño, recordando.- en un centro comercial, creo que estaban eligiendo para ver una peli.

Allisson Brooks vio a su compañera de cuarto pensar un poco y asentir.

.- Mmm, no sé….-Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió con una ligera sonrisilla.- Na, al final Petunia estas vacaciones no me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza.- se acomodó el pelo e hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia.- nos limitamos a insultarnos, ignorarnos, tirarnos cosas a la cabeza… bah, lo normal.- Lily sonrió pensativa al tiempo que la pelinegra esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.- bueno, también hemos pasado ratos más agradables, .¡que parece que nos hayamos estado intentando abrir las ideas todo el verano!.

Las dos chicas sonrieron por el comentario.

.- .¿Te ha traído ella?.- le preguntó la pelinegra jugueteando con el mechero.

Lily asintió y cogió el botellín de agua para beber un poco. Después de poner el tapón le preguntó directamente, sin dar más rodeos.

.- .¿Desde cuando fumas?

.- .¿Te molesta?.- Allisson sonrió.

.- Ya deberías saber que no soporto el humo, Brooks.

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír pero no apagó el cigarrillo, lo que sí hizo fue abrir un poco la puerta del compartimiento para lanzar una bocanada de humo al exterior. Volvió a deshacerse de la ceniza. Lily frunció levemente el ceño porque no lo había apagado pero no dijo nada por el gesto de su compañera.

.- .¿Has empezado a fumar este verano?.- le volvió a preguntar con cierto tono de censura tipo madre.

.- No.

Lily esperaba algún tipo de aclaración. Que ella supiese Brooks no fumaba… si era cierto que no había empezado a fumar en verano entonces, el año anterior tendría que haber empezado. Sin embargo, no había nada de tabaco en su cuarto y, bueno, aunque no registrase sus pertenencias, no creía que fumase. Al menos no se lo notó y ni Shamara, ni Jennifer, ni Helen le habían dicho nada, por tanto, ellas tampoco lo sabían.

.- Entonces… .¿el año pasado fumabas?

Allisson sonrió internamente ante su pregunta y lo que implicaba. Sabía que a la pelirroja le molestaba todo lo que se utilizase para dañar la salud: mala alimentación, dieta incorrecta, falta de aseo, falta de ejercicio, alcohol, drogas legales e ilegales, etc. y... fumar. Fumar. Por eso no la extrañaba en absoluto que intentase descubrir el foco para erradicarlo. Seguramente no querría que ninguna de sus amigas cayese en ese mal hábito. Pobre Lily… se iba a llevar una sorpresita con una de ellas.

Si bien es cierto que, por supuesto, la pelinegra sabía que no estaba nada bien fumar, fumaba igualmente. Sabía que dañaba seriamente su salud. Que la restaba resistencia física y mental. Que podría ocasionarle cáncer a largo plazo en diversas zonas internas del cuerpo (boca, lengua, faringe, pulmón, estómago…) Que restaba percepción olfativa y gustativa. Que hacía estragos en la piel de la cara y de las manos. Que te dejaba un mal aliento y que los dientes se te ponían amarillos. Que la ropa y los dedos se quedaban con el olor. Que mataba lentamente por la cantidad de sustancias químicas que contenía. Que… puff, un montón de cosas. Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Y también sabía que no debería fumar. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella debía de mantenerse en perfecta forma física. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello... fumaba de vez en cuando. (Nda: explicaré una cosilla en author's note4, pero seguid leyendo, que no tiene mayor importancia)

.- Sí….- Allisson decidió contestar con una verdad a medias.- empecé el año pasado simplemente porque sí. Necesitaba deshacerme urgentemente de los nervios que tenía encima por… por los estudios (los TIMOS y tal). Me ofrecieron y no lo rechacé. El que no te dieses cuenta, tan solo significa que no fumo tanto como crees.- quitó la ceniza sobrante.

.- .¿Sabes que eso mata?.- inquirió Lily acusadora.

.- Di qualcosa è necessario da morire...-y repitió en inglés ante la mirada ceñuda de la pelirroja.- De algo hay que morir...

.- Pero, .¿quién te ofreció?.- Lily quería saberlo para tenerlo vigilado las 24 horas del día, no fuese que "convenciera" a más almas inocentes… aunque a veces dudaba que Brooks fuese tan inocente.

.- Un amigo.

.- Pues vaya amigo, arruinarte la salud de esa manera. No sé porque tendrías que...

.- Evans no es asunto tuyo.

La pelirroja la miró enfadada con los ojos verdes esmeralda fulminándola, pero, al fin y al cabo, cerrando la boca. Pero, .¡Joder, encima que se preocupaba por su salud!.¡Dios, que sus abuelos habían muerto por cáncer de pulmón y de estómago por fumar como unos carreteros!.¿Acaso pretendía acabar de esa manera?

Lily se hizo a sí misma el firme propósito de acabar con todos los fumadores de Hogwarts ese curso. Erradicaría ese autodestructivo hábito como que se llamaba Lily Evans. Estaba decidido. El año pasado le tocaron a los que estaban enganchados al café, aunque… al final había acabado ella uniéndose a tan selecto club. Pero cuando decidió dejarlo, lo dejó. Eso sí, le costó lo suyo pero lo había conseguido. Ahora tomaba solo tres cafés diarios (Nda: ok Lily, si tú dices que dejaste el café… tu misma, pero… el que solo bebas tres tazas diarias me da que pensar en cuántas tazas te tomabas antes de "dejarlo"… XD)

Se quedaron un rato calladas, pensando cada una en sus cosas, la pelirroja todavía enfurruñada.

.- .¿Has visto a Alice?.- la pelinegra le preguntó a Lily, unos minutos más tarde, dando otra calada a un nuevo cigarrillo. Allisson la había estado observando con sus ojos grises y quería que, a la pelirroja con alma de salvadora del mundo, se olvidase del tema del tabaco y de "su nueva misión". Porque estaba completamente segura que ya se había propuesto acabar con los fumadores… "reconvertirlos" mas bien.

.- La vi hace unos días en el callejón Diagon cuando fuimos a comprar el material.- Lily se tocó la barbilla pensativa, frunciendo el ceño.- creo que estaba con Frank Longbottom y con otro chico, no me preguntes quien es porque no tengo ni idea.- En realidad sabía quien era el otro chico, pero no quería volver a nombrarle… ni a pensar en él, ni a acordarse de lo bueno que estaba, ni a… Arg, no debía pensar en él!

.- Longbottom, eh…molto interessante.- murmuró Allisson medio sonriente y quitó la ceniza de su cigarrillo.- y, .¿la has visto por el tren?.- preguntó en alto pues quería saber dónde estaba su amiga. Ese había sido su objetivo desde que vio a Lily en el compartimiento.

.- No.

Allisson se levantó.- .¿Me haces un favor? Si la ves dila que la estoy buscando.- se puso el bolso de cuero y con el cigarro en la boca le dijo.- Tengo sellos para ti.- La lanzó un paquetito azul, abrió la puerta del compartimiento, la sonrió antes de cerrar y dijo.- Felicidades Prefecta.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.

"_. ¿Qué...?"_

Lily Evans se había quedado de piedra. Tenía sus ojos verdes esmeralda abiertos de la sorpresa clavados en el lugar donde hasta hacía un minuto estaba su compañera de cuarto.

Hacía tan solo un instante estaba intentando apartar de sus pensamientos a James, .¡a Potter!.¡a Nadieeeee!… Arg! Y, de repente, escuchaba de boca de Brooks algo que se suponía que no sabía nadie más que ella misma, sus padres y sus amigas. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podría haber sacado que ella era de nuevo Prefecta. ¡Si lo sabían personas de confianza!.¿Cómo se supone que se había enterado de que de nuevo iba a desempeñar el cargo de Prefecta?.

.-…

Yaaaaa… claro, ahora lo comprendía.

La pelirroja suspiró apartando en el proceso algunos pelos traviesos de su cara y se sentó cómodamente con sus piernas recogidas en el asiento marrón. Puso el libro entre sus finas manos y se pasó, pensativa, una por su pelo onduladillo para peinarlo. Absorta, miró hacia fuera por la ventana de la puerta del compartimiento por donde varios alumnos vestidos todavía con ropa de calle pasaban de vez en cuando.

Era perfectamente comprensible que Brooks supiera que ella era Prefecta. Se lo habría imaginado cuando recibió la carta de los resultados de los TIMOS y no vio la insignia granate. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Ella, al igual que todos los Gryffindor, sabía que Allisson merecía también ser Prefecta. De hecho, la pelinegra era la segunda candidata al puesto… al menos eso es lo que le insinuó la Profesora McGonagall, la severa jefa de su casa. Por supuesto, ella no se lo había dicho a su compañera, aunque sabía que no hacía falta que lo hiciera puesto que, cuando ella necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo, McGonagall, se lo decía a la pelinegra quien hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar a solventar el problema.

Lily lo medio sentía por su compañera de cuarto. También estudiaba mucho y sacaba buenas notas. Sin embargo, no la veía tan dispuesta a seguir las normas o a hacerlas cumplir por sus compañeros de casa. Además, ya se había metido en algún que otro lío recibiendo como castigo la suspensión de puntos y la conveniente detención en el despacho de Filch, con McGonagall e, incluso, en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Suspiró resignada.

Un par de críos de primer o segundo curso corretearon por delante del compartimiento. Apartó la vista de la puerta y la fijó en el paquetito azul que le había lanzado Brooks. Lo recogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su vaquero para abrirlo cuando estuviese en el cuarto. Miró el libro que tenía entre las manos y se puso a buscar la página donde se había quedado leyendo.

De todas formas, era a ella a quien le habían encomendado la misión de guiar a los integrantes de Gryffindor, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Se lo había estado currando durante todos estos años y, por nada del mundo, renunciaría a un puesto que estaba ocupando como un merecido premio por su esfuerzo, dedicación y responsabilidad… lucharía antes de cederlo.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Allisson cerró la puerta del compartimiento de Lily Evans.

Sonrió entre triste y burlona apagando el cigarrillo contra una superficie metálica y lo tiró por el alto de la ventanilla abierta. Apoyó sus manos en el cristal, por encima de su cabeza y se fijó en que ya había bastante gente en el soleado andén por lo que echó un vistazo al reloj de su mano derecha. Las 10:43.

Sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo Lily estaría un poco sorprendida. Seguro que se andaría preguntando cómo sabía ella que era otra vez Prefecta de Gryffindor.

Una sonrisa amarga se le dibujó en el rostro. Que Lily hubiera sido de nuevo elegida para desempeñar tan importante papel, le restaba a ella puntos para ser Premio Anual.

Y eso jodía. Y la jodía pero que muy bien.

Vale, sí, que la pelirroja sacaba mejores notas que ella, que se comportaba correctamente siempre, que acataba las normas a rajatabla (más o menos), que constantemente estaba intentando que los demás las cumplieran, que era una alumna ejemplar, que sabía absolutamente de todo, que... todo eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero ella seguía sin tener la insignia de Prefecta otro año. Joder, .¡No tenía tanto tiempo como ella para dedicárselo a los estudios de Hogwarts!.¡No podía ser tan condenadamente perfecta en absolutamente todo como lo era Evans!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- Maledizione è… (Ita. Maldita sea...)

Estaba teniendo un acceso de celos y lo sabía.

Y sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Evans. Pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de reprimir los enormes celos que la estaban inspirando en ese momento.

Maldijo en voz alta y abrió sus párpados, dejando de apoyarse en la ventana en la cual veía reflejados sus ojos grises destilando envidia. Apartó su mirada de la superficie traicionera, y se recompuso emocionalmente después de haber respirado profundamente un par de veces.

Un par de chiquillos de primer o segundo curso corretearon por el pasillo hacia ella. Allisson se hizo a un lado para que pasaran sin arrollarla. Un grupo de chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw la saludaron muy de pasada, a la vez que entre risas y derroche de entusiasmo contenido, por ser su último curso, se instalaban en otro compartimiento.

Decidió buscar uno para ella y para Alice, porque a ese paso se iban a quedar sin uno en condiciones.

Encendió otro cigarrillo con su mechero y, colgando su bolso de cuero, avanzó por el pasillo del vagón número siete hacia el ocho intentando olvidar que, de nuevo, no era Prefecta.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Otra vez, varios minutos más tarde, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió con brusquedad. Y otra vez, sobresaltándola.

Jennifer entró perjurando en hebreo y tiró de mala manera sus cosas en el mismo sitio que antes las había dejado Allisson. Una lechuza parda revoloteaba indignada dentro de una jaula. Cerró con brusquedad, haciendo temblar el cristal de la puerta.

.- .¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?.- preguntó la pelirroja a bocajarro, dejando de leer. Se le estaba levantando dolor de cabeza.

.- Potter.

.- Oh.-Lily levantó las cejas.- casi esperaba que fuese Black o incluso Lovegood.

Jennifer la fulminó con la mirada.

.- Que quieres que te diga.- replicó la rubia con hastío.- casi yo también lo esperaba.

.- .¿Entonces…?

.- Entonces su otro amiguito del alma… tú queridísimo pretendiente, se le adelantó.

.- Yo me refería a Regulus Black, no a su hermano.

.- Bueno, pues no ha sido el imbécil de Sirius Black.-la chica dio una patada al sillón que tenía enfrente mientras que la pelirroja apartaba la jaula de la lechuza de Jennifer para que no sufriese ningún daño por parte de su dueña.- sino, el subnormal de Potter, el que se ha pasado dos pueblos.

.- No te digo que no habrá sido para tanto, porque sé que con él todo es para tanto.

.- Pues díselo a tu querida amiga Helen McGrawn.

.- .¿Otra vez de su parte?

.- .¿De cual sino?

Lily se quedó callada, pensativa. Si Helen se había puesto de su parte quería decir una de estas dos cosas: o que realmente tenían razón, o que Remus Lupin estaba presente.

.- Sí, Lupin estaba allí.-se le adelantó Jennifer rebuscando de mala manera en su mochila su walkman mágico.

.- .¿Pero qué ha pasado?

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo. Era Helen, con el pelo rubio en dos moñitos apretados que la hacían parecer más rechoncha de lo que ya era. Llevaba las lentillas moradas puestas.

.- .¿Qué trola te ha contado esta?.- le preguntó a Lily, sin esperar una respuesta realmente, después de apartar de mala manera las piernas de Jennifer y sentarse enfrente de la pelirroja.

.- .¡No he contado ninguna trola!.- gritó la atractiva rubia de pelo liso.

.- Y una mierda, Jen, que todas sabemos lo proclive que eres a exagerar las cosas.

.- Y tú a dar la razón a Lupin como si la vida te fuera en ello.

.- Eso no es cierto.- espetó Helen enfurecida clavándola su mirada morada en la marrón de su amiga.

.- Ahora no me digas que solo se la das cuando verdaderamente la tiene.- Jennifer sarcástica la miró despectiva mientras Lily se preguntaba qué narices había pasado.

.- Pues sí.- medio gritó Helen poniéndose roja por aguantar las ganas de gritar en condiciones.

.- Mentirosa.- Jennifer contestó casi alzándose de su asiento.

.- No soy ninguna mentirosa.- medio gritó la otra.- Además, a quien daba la razón era a James.

.- .¡No lo nombréis!.- chilló la pelirroja, irritada.

.- Claro, claro.- continuó Jennifer haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Lily, empezando a enfadarse de verdad.- Así lo mejoras. Si no es Lupin, es _James_.

.- .¡Joder Jen! .¡Le estaba dando la razón a James porque la tenía!

.- .¡No lo nombréis!

.- .¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y ni tú ni nadie podéis decir nada!.-expetó Jennifer alzándo toda su altura sobre la poca de su amiga.

.- .¡Pues entonces, no me digas a mí a quién puedo o no puedo dar la razón!.- gritó Helen clavando sus ojos morados en los marrones de Jennifer.

.- .¡Digo lo que me da la gana, imbécil!

.- .¡Que no me insultes, estúpida!

.- .¿Qué harás?.-Jennifer salió con ironía mientras gestigulaba.- .¿Decírselo a Lupin o a _James_ para que te defiendan?. Total, seguro que lo hacen porque estás siempre a sus pies.

.- .¡Eso es mentira!.!.- rugió Helen arrugando aún más el ceño.

.- No me digas, entonces .¿cómo explicas que _todos los Merodeadores _hablen contigo con absoluta confianza?

Helen suspiró hondamente para llamar a su calma interior (de algo tenían que servir las clases de yoga) antes de contestar con absoluta paciencia y hablando lentamente, conteniéndose para no gritar a la rubia de su amiga Jennifer. Lily no sabía si parar la discusión o esperar a saber qué narices estaba ocurriendo para intervenir.

.- Te recuerdo que tanto James como Sirius y Frank son mis compañeros de equipo. Lupin es amigo de ellos y me parece el más sensato y, Pettigrew, es el novio de Shamara.-Helen hizo un gesto de obviedad con la mano.- Todo eso resumido, sin contar que los padres de James son amigos de los míos desde hace varios años, no sé si te acordarás pero hemos pasado parte del verano con ellos.

.- Genial.-dijo la de ojos castaños entre amarga y acusadora.- Es decir que nuestra amistad de más de cinco años no vale ni una mierda. No eres capaz de ponerte de mi parte ni una puñeterísima vez .¿Tanto te cuesta enfrentarte a ellos?

.- .¿No tendrás envidia?.- preguntó Helen después de una pausa en la que se la había quedado mirando.

.- .¿Envidia?.¿Yo?.¿Tomas algo?. Ah. No. Espera. Que la que "toma" algo soy yo.- Jennifer irritadísima y encendiendo los walkman pero sin ponerse todavía los auriculares.

.- Pues yo creo.- empezó la rubia de los moñitos con una tranquilidad que no tenía.- que a ti te gusta alguno de ese grupito, como el resto de descerebradas que pululan a su alrededor. Apuesto por Sirius o Lupin.

.- Helen, .¿porqué no admites tú de una buena vez que te gusta Lupin y te lo follas?.- gritó Jennifer con el ceño profundamente fruncido por el cólera.

.- ¡.¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE DISCUTIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?.!.- gritó Lily. Era oficial, definitivamente tenía dolor de cabeza.

Si Helen McGrawn no había soltado una buena bofetada a la otra rubia, era porque Jennifer era su mejor amiga. Entendía que estuviese enfadada con ella porque no la había apoyado delante de los Merodeadores, pero, debía entender que ella daba la razón a James porque .¡realmente la tenía!. Así que, en lugar de lanzársela a la yugular, se puso al estilo indio, cerró los ojos y empezó a relajarse haciendo oídos sordos ante los comentarios molestos de su rubia amiga.

El tren escarlata lanzó un par más de sonoros pitidos que resonaron en todos los vagones y, con un movimiento un poco brusco, empezó a rodar por los raíles produciendo el inicio del familiar traqueteo para luego ir subiendo de intensidad.

Lily miró su reloj.

Las 11:00 en punto.

Soltó un quejido.

Todavía no habían llegado a Hogwarts y ya se avecinaban problemas.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Décimo vagón.

Justo cuando los pitidos del tren anunciaban la salida desde el andén 9 y ¾, acababa de entrar en el territorio Slytherin por excelencia. Ningún alumno con menos de dos dedos de frente se adentraba sin una buena razón tanto en el noveno como en el décimo vagón. Sobretodo... el décimo.

De hecho, quienes se dedicaban a controlar esa zona eran los Prefectos de su propia casa, aunque, muy de vez en cuando alguno de otra casa se aventuraba.

Pisar suelo Slytherin, siendo de otra casa o curso inferior, indicaba que o eras un maldito estúpido o que tenías unas ganas horribles de que te dieran gratis una buena paliza. También, puede que tuvieras información importante que podría ser "comprada" para proporcionarte ciertos privilegios o que podría ser cambiada por el no partirte la cara por una u otra razón (lo que Theodore Nott se empeñaba en llamar "tarjeta de inmunidad"). Pero, al fin y al cabo, daba igual, eras un jodido imbécil por estar en su territorio fuese el motivo que fuese.

Claro que a lo mejor… podrías tener un "pase especial" o tener realmente algún amigo Slytherin…

Allisson pasó por al lado de algunos chicos de séptimo de la casa de las serpientes. Uno de ellos la paró y la pidió un cigarro. Ella se lo dio y él la sonrió levemente volviendo a iniciar la conversación con sus amigos después de dejarla pasar.

Ese gesto. Ese simple gesto, indicaba que era bienvenida y tolerada en el territorio Slytherin. Ese gesto, ponía en relieve la excepcional situación en la que se encontraba. Además, daban a entender que sabían de su posición dentro de las serpientes y que la respetaban como persona "influyente", no como representante de la casa de los leones.

Allisson sabía que el hecho de que fuera amiga de Odhin Zabini suponía un montón de exenciones por parte de los Slytherins.

Odhin Zabini era "el segundo al mando", título compartido en algunas situaciones con Severus Snape, aunque éste era el "consejero oficial" de Lucius Malfoy.

Me explico.

Lucius Malfoy era, por así decirlo, el soberano de Slytherin. Era tratado como tal y, como todo buen rey, poseía un círculo interno para delegar algunos asuntos y para tener controlado al resto de sus leales "súbditos". Odhin Zabini y Severus Snape eran sus más fieles allegados, eran sus dos verdaderos amigos, a los que confiaría ciegamente su vida (debido a ciertos episodios que de momento, no vienen al caso). Sin embargo, esos dos cargos se los disputaban silenciosamente los otros tres fieles del rubio. Bellatrix Black, Theodore Nott y Rodolphus Lestrange (seguido muy de cerca por su hermano Rabastan)

Bellatrix Black había demostrado ser una auténtica arpía. Conocía cada punto débil de todos los que estaban en Hogwarts, y, de los que no conocía ya se encargaba ella de descubrirlo. Se valía de esa información para chantajearlos. Aunque, para qué negarlo, no la hacía mucha falta. Era muy bella, como su nombre indicaba. Alta, hermoso cabello negro, ojos azules oscuros, piel blanca y una fría inteligencia que más de un buen Slytherin quería... e, incluso algún que otro Ravenclaw. Se había ganado el privilegiado lugar donde estaba con bastante trabajo, por eso no toleraba que se la considerara inferior por ser mujer y, si hacía falta, empleaba la fuerza mágica y no mágica para que su opinión fuese valorada como debía. Se merecía estar donde estaba por merito propio y eso era algo que todos sabían.

Theodore Nott (Nda: elijo el mismo nombre que el del hijo para que no resulte complicado tanto nombrecito nuevo, ok?) era un auténtico sádico y un salido de cuidado. Si bien su mente no era muy brillante sabía aprovechar su fuerza bruta a su favor. Conocía un montón de distintos tipos de tortura, tanto mágicas como muggles, y ansiaba tener una pelea para demostrar que él era el más fuerte. También conocía muchas formas de matar. Participaba activamente en el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros para la causa por medio de la intimidación, también actuaba como controlador de los pagos por inmunidad o información. Meterte en una pelea con Theo, era estancia en el ala de la enfermería segura. Sus dos subalternos Goyle y Crabble le profesaban admiración absoluta y, acataban cada una de sus órdenes con la máxima presteza y eficiencia que era posible.

Rodolphus Lestrange era demasiado avaricioso e intimidante como para no tenerlo en cuenta. Poseía una cantidad ilimitada de recursos que competían con los de Bellatrix Black y el primo de ésta, Regulus Black, a quien tenía un especial aprecio. Se daba aires y pretendía conseguir el puesto de Lucius Malfoy a toda costa porque le tenía respeto y envidia por igual. Era capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo a cambio de un buen puñado de áureos galeones y del más completo de los lujos. Tampoco le importaría venderla a cambio de una buena ración de sexo. Poseía una habilidad innata para meterse en problemas junto con Theodore Nott, pero sabía deshacerse de ellos por medio de sobornos tanto monetarios como físicos. Su hermano pequeño, Rabastán, le intentaba sabotear en sus intentos de conseguir el poder que tanto ansiaba, pero, al ser su hermano mayor y tener más conocimientos, podía hacerle frente casi sin problemas.

Y, ahora os preguntaréis… .¿Odhin Zabini, un Slytherin, amigo de Allisson Brooks, una Gryffindor? Os contestaré a eso.

.¿Sabéis la frase del Padrino que dice "Manten a tus ribales cerca, pero más cerca aún a tus enemigos"?… bien, pues ese fue su caso. Odhin y Allisson habían sido algo así como enemigos declarados, al principio. Pero .¿cómo no serlo? Ambos venían de mundos diferentes y habían acabado en diferentes casas, a pesar de que en el tren habían compartido, con bastante amiguilidad, compartimento junto con Alice Lejeune y tres compañeros más.

Lo que les hizo empezar a enfrentarse fue por una pulla que hizo Lucius Malfoy sobre Allisson durante el primer año. La llamó jodida huérfana sangre-sucia. Y eso dolió. Y mucho más el que Odhin se riese a carcajada limpia de ella y que, desde entonces, alentara a los de Slytherin a llamarla por ese "ocurrente" apelativo. Desde luego, lo de huérfana era cierto, pero, lo de sangre-sucia no era seguro. Por su parte, la Gryffindor le llamó puto gilipollas folla-culos en medio de una clase con Slughorn, quien bastante escandalizado ante el lenguaje tan poco femenino de la joven, le puso en detención tres semanas seguidas, la retirada pertinente de puntos y le exigió las convenientes disculpas delante de toda la clase para un "agraviado" Odhin Zabini. Eso sulfuró aún más a la ñiña, quien salió de su anterior mutismo y empezó a enfrentarse en todo lo posible a Lucius y a Odhin. Con el primero no podía hacer gran cosa por el momento, por lo que se centró en Odhin.

Ambos empezaron a pelearse, al principio de forma encubierta y más tarde, abiertamente. Ya no solo se insultaban o se lanzaban algún hechizo por los pasillos o en las clases, sino que se enviaban notas con las que se descalificaban mutuamente. Provocaban duros castigos en el otro, broncas, amenazas, accidentes a su alrededor y la pérdida de multitud de puntos para su casa. Todo eso sumado a que ambos luchaban por sacar mejor nota que el otro y ganar el máximo número posible de puntos para su casa, y así poder restregárselo al contrario por la cara a las primeras de cambio poniendo su inteligencia en entredicho, hizo que la situación se agravase. Mucho más cuando también empezaron a ponerse en pareja en las clases de Defensa, solo para poder atacar con saña al otro de forma "legal", lo que no les impedía desafiarse a otras horas y tener alguna que otra pelea de varitas cuando no había ningún profesor, ni cuidador, ni Prefecto cerca.

Habían llegado, incluso, a "quedar" por las noches en las diversas torres que tenía el castillo (para que Filch o quienes estuviesen de guardia no les pillasen) para retarse y lanzarse cuanto hechizo supiesen, además de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con patadas, puñetazos, tirones de pelo, escupitajos… todo lo que os podáis imaginar. A veces iban los dos solos, a veces se llevaban un segundo. Por supuesto, el segundo de Odhin fue siempre Lucius Malfoy quien había llegado en alguna ocasión a jugar sucio. Allisson se había llevado casi siempre a su amiga Alice, pero, tras un desafortunado accidente en el que la Ravenclaw acabó en la enfermería con varios huesos rotos, la rubia había tenido temor a acompañarla, por lo que Allisson al no confiar plenamente en nadie más, empezó a acudir sola cuando su amiga decidía quedarse esperando a que regresase.

Así pasaron tres largos años, hasta que desde mediados de tercer curso sus confrontaciones pasaron al campo sentimental. Ambos intentaban arruinar las citas que tenía el otro cada vez que conseguían una. Tan solo para burlarse y poner en entredicho la capacidad del otro. Cualquier oportunidad era buena para descalificar a la pareja del contrario. Hacían todo lo posible para que todo les saliese mal en la cita y, que la pareja saliese escandalizada y muy enfadada de donde quiera que estuviesen. Los dos ahuyentaban los ligues del otro con cualquier excusa, rumor, amenaza, jugarreta o hechizo. Todo valía.

Sin embargo, una lluviosa y fría noche de cuarto curso en la que "quedaron" en la torre de Aritmancia para pelearse porque durante una semana entera se habían insultado desalmadamente delante de sus respectivos amigos, gastado gamberradas con consecuencias de estar en la enfermería, peleado a puñetazo limpio incluso en las clases, etc, ambos querían resarcirse imperiosamente a base de hacerse todo el daño que pudieran hacerse. Sin embargo, algo cambió. Quizá tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que se enrollaron a lo bestia comiéndose la boca como auténticos desesperados tras una grandiosa pelea e insultos bajo una gran cortina de lluvia que les estaba calando hasta los huesos. Quizá tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que a partir de ese momento solo quedaban para seguir un ritual para intentar deshacerse de lo que sentían: hechizos más potentes, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde se golpeaban, y enrollarse mordiéndose para sentir la sangre del otro en su boca .¿Quién sabe lo que cambió? (Nda: se nota que estoy siendo irónica en ésta última pregunta, .¿verdad?)

El caso es que empezaron a… como decirlo… algo así como... llevarse bien (No. No. No es exactamente eso…) a tolerarse… y, en cierta manera a respetarse. Cada uno empezó a recapacitar sobre la situación a la habían llegado y en lo que había derivado. Ambos empezaron a reflexionar sobre lo que habían logrado con su enfrentamiento permanente. Empezaron a pensar en largo camino que habían recorrido y en la persona en la que se habían convertido gracias a sus luchas. Ambos, en un momento determinado, se pusieron en el lugar del otro y se sorprendieron con los cambios que encontraron. Los dos empezaron a pensar en una increíble posibilidad, una posibilidad tan inconcebible que se les hacía muy difícil no pensar que era una auténtica gilipollez el tan solo hecho de haberlo considerado.

Sin embargo, tras una etapa de distanciamiento que les sirvió para reflexionar sobre algunas cosas del párrafo anterior y otras muchas, decidieron volver a… verse. Ésta vez lo hicieron para… algo así como charlar. Al principio con mucha tensión, con ganas de saltar a la mínima para demostrar que tal o cual opinión era la mejor a través de un duelo de varitas o de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero algún tiempo después y tras varios episodios, ya hablaban con algo más de… libertad y de tacto. Las mutuas reticencias a contarse cosas más allá de "lo normal" entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, se vieron rotas a medida que iba pasando los días. Fue largo y tedioso para ambos el tener que lidiar con los sentimientos y con las posibles opiniones de los demás si se llegaban a enterar de que se llevaban… bien.

Muchas noches de charla, de peleas, de rabia y de silencios fueron necesarias para que al final empezasen a quedar para pedir la opinión del otro sobre acontecimientos que ocurrían dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, sobre su vida personal y sobre cualquier otra cosa que en ese momento no podían (por diversas circunstancias) contar con la ayuda de sus respectivos amigos.

Así continuaron aprendiendo del otro, a saber cómo era su "rival" y cómo le afectaba el mundo donde vivían. Valoraban la opinión del otro y ambos sopesaban los pros y los contras de innumerables temas. Incluso se atrevían a criticar a la pareja del otro o a ridiculizar las acciones del día. Hubo noches más extrañas en las que simplemente quedaban para contemplar los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts en silencio, inmerso cada cual en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Otras en las que no paraban de conversar de cualquier cosa, por trivial que fuera. Y otras en las que lo único que hacían era pelearse con rabia para liberar tensiones o para mejorar sus habilidades.

Desde entonces, las notas que se enviaban eran preguntando a qué hora y en dónde iban a quedar, o preguntando por tal o cual tema que la noche anterior habían tratado. Incluso en alguna ocasión se habían quedado estudiando los dos en la biblioteca ante unas miradas, al principio, incrédulas del resto. En otras habían llegado a salir juntos por Hogsmeade o a regalarse alguna cosa.

El cambio que se produjo en su relación se hizo patente cuando en un enfrentamiento verbal público en el que tanto Odhin y Allisson estaban inmersos, Lucius se acercó a los dos para volver a descalificarla con el maravilloso apelativo de "jodida huérfana sangre-sucia", pero esta vez, Odhin ni se rió ni alentó a los de Slytherin a que la llamase de esa manera. Lo que hizo fue mirar con absoluta frialdad al presuntuoso rubio mientras le decía con dureza en su voz que se fuera a la mierda y que les dejase discutir tranquilamente. Lucius se había quedado impresionado, pero no dijo nada a su amigo hasta que Allisson se fue. Después le preguntó que cojones había pasado para que se llevase bien con la huérfana, a lo que el moreno contestó que no le incumbía, que lo único que debía saber es que se llamaba Allisson y que había pasado a no ser considerada su enemiga. Algunos días más tarde en el que Lucius le volvió a preguntar sobre el tema cuando estaban a solas en el cuarto del rubio, Odhin le dejó muy claro bajo amenaza que debía dejar en paz a la Gryffindor porque era su amiga. Lucius se sorprendió tanto de esa declaración que le preguntó el porqué del cambio. El moreno tan solo contestó con un "las apariencias engañan" que dejó un tanto descolocado al rubio hasta que noches siguientes, Odhin le relató parte de su historia, de lo que él creía que había sido el cambio.

Con el tiempo, la relación entre los dos se hizo más profunda, sobretodo intelectualmente. Habían decidido que la rivalidad entre las casas era algo que debían tener apartado de su peculiar amistad. Amistad que por un muy breve periodo de tiempo se había convertido en cierto grado de amor. Amor que llegó a su fin por celos. Celos que se quedaron en el olvido y su relación nuevamente se volvió de amistad. Amistad que se volvió más sólida con cada prueba que se les ponía por delante. Él la protegía y la hacía valer dentro de Slytherin, no dejando que nadie la tocase ni la amenazase. Ella le ayudaba en cualquier cosa que estuviese al alcance de su mano, incluso había llegado a culpar a varios de sus compañeros Gryffindors por salvarle a él.

En todo ese tiempo, ambos habían aprendido a confiar en la lealtad del otro, sin atender a falsedades ni la rumorología existente. Sabían que. de las personas que conocían parte de su peculiar relación, había quienes no lo aprobaban, por lo que se andaban con mucho cuidado de lo que dejaban entrever. El pilar que realmente los sostenía era el de la confianza mutua. Podían contar con el otro puesto que no solo existía la complicidad sino que sabían que era un apoyo y que no les iba a traicionar.

En todo esto iba pensando Allisson Brooks mientras miraba el interior de diversos compartimentos, se apartaba para dejar pasar a alumnos de los primeros cursos que reñían y correteaban entusiasmados por todos los vagones, y dejaba sitio para las rezagadas serpientes que iban por el tren con los baúles bien cargados. El baúl de la Gryffindor se había quedado en un compartimento donde una buena amiga de Hufflepuff se había ofrecido a guardárselo hasta que encontrase un compartimento o, hasta que decidiera quedarse de una vez con ella y con sus amigas. Allisson había pasado alrededor de una media hora con ellas mientras la ponían al día de alguno de los cotilleos que ya circulaban por el expreso o la contaban entre risas sus anécdotas del verano.

La pelinegra esquivó a un Slytherin de tercer curso (seguramente) que la miró con el ceño fruncido en un principio. Después, el niño, se metió en un compartimento lleno de chiquillos y cerró la puerta con estrépito para empezar a gritar a los que estaban allí dentro. Allisson elevó ambas cejas con cierta altivez mientras pensaba _"Será imbécil, un crío tenía que ser"_ El siguiente compartimento al del niño cabreado lo ocupaban tres niñas y dos niños de segundo curso. Miró dentro del siguiente, donde había varios niños de quinto pasando unos de otros. Dos parejas se daban el lote en el de al lado. Cuando miró en el compartimento inmediatamente después al anterior, se fijó que unas chicas de cuarto curso discutían acaloradamente, seguramente porque un par de chicos de quinto estaban junto con unas emocionadas chicas de cuarto en el de al lado. En el siguiente en el que puso sus ojos grises, estaban dos chicos de segundo intimidando a tres de primero. Y, en el de al lado…

Miró hacia dentro del compartimiento.

"_Quién...?"_

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

.- .¿No deberíamos estar haciendo algo?

.- Algo como qué, Sirius.-Remus cansino sin apartar la vista de la lectura.

.- Algo como dejar de leer, por ejemplo.-Sirius intentó arrancarle el periódico de las manos a Remus, quien le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el estómago.-Vale, vale, pero creo que deberíamos estar haciendo otra cosa.

.- Pad, suéltalo de una maldita vez que me estás rayando.

.- Prongs, prongs, prongs… Evans-abstinencia, .¿no?.- recibió otro puñetazo, este menos amistoso que el anterior.- Joder, .¿es el día de pegar al sex-Sirius y nadie me lo dijo?

.- Y luego dices que no eres engreído.-respondió Frank pasando una página de una revista de motos después de resoplar con diversión.- No me extraña que Evans y sus amiguitas te llamen egocéntrico: te lo tienes bien merecido.

.- Eh, eso me ha dolido.- dijo con una mano en el corazón para luego tornar en una sonrisilla.- Aunque sé que en realidad te mueres por parecerte a mí.

.- ¡Socorro! .¡Todos a cubierto!.-empezó a parodiar Frank.- .¡Bomba nuclear con sobrecarga! .¡El ego de Sirius va a explotar!.- James, Remus y Frank se cubrieron con lo que pillaron mientras se reían tontamente por la ocurrencia del último.

Sirius soltó un bufido, se despeinó hacia atrás su suave pelo negro-azulado y rebuscó en el bolsillo bajo del pantalón. Sacó un paquete de cigarros, cogió uno y le encendió con un mechero de plata en el cual tenía gravado (entre otras cosas) con bonitas letras góticas S.O.B. correspondientes a las iniciales de su hombre completo, Sirius Orión Black (Nda: como si que hiciera falta decirlo ¬¬). Sin mediar palabra le tendió la cajetilla a un divertido Frank quien también cogió uno y se puso a fumar.

.- Joder tíos, otra vez con el puto vicio.-rezongó James tirándoles una pelotita que hacía las veces de snitch muggle.- a ver si lo dejáis, que luego parece que Moony y yo también fumamos.

Remus perforó con la mirada las letras del periódico mágico _Daily Prophet_ manteniéndose muy quieto. _The Quibbler_ descansaba doblado, junto a revistas de motos y de _Quidditch_, en la tabla auxiliar que hacía las veces de mesa. El rubio había dejado de leer y mantenía la vista fija en un artículo sobre extraños fenómenos que habían ocurrido en Alemania, África, Francia, Grecia, Italia e Irak. Casi dejó de respirar pues mantenía sus sentidos alerta para pasar completamente desapercibido. No tenía ganas de que descubrieran su "remedio contra el dolor" que compartía con Severus Snape.

.- .¿Tengo o no tengo razón, Remus?.-preguntó el de gafas malhumorado, apartando el humo tanto Sirius como Frank le habían lanzado a la vez.

.- SisiJames.-respondió el licántropo con celeridad pasando apresuradamente la hoja del periódico.

.- .¿Veis?.- James hizo un gesto de obviedad con la mano.- Remus opina lo mismo que yo.

.- Eso es porque es condenadamente sano.- respondió Frank dando una calada. Remus se sintió morir.

.- Ni que eso fuera un delito.- respondió el de gafas.- Os aviso, si seguís así, os inhabilito.

.- Mi querido capitán Potter.- empezó con pomposidad Sirius mientras retiraba la temprana ceniza de su cigarro.- No conseguiréis a dos mejores cazadores que mi camarada y yo en todo Gryffindor.

.- Ni en todo Hogwarts.- apuntó Frank.

.- Me importa una mierda. Remus puede perfectamente ser vuestro suplente.

.- .¿Y quién sería el otro?.- Sirius sabía que Remus era bueno como cazador… también como guardián, pero el puesto lo ocupaba alguien mucho mejor. Además, pensó Remus, el que todos los meses se sintiera débil y furioso a la vez, le hacían perder muchos puntos a la hora de jugar como titular. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero Remus sentía cierta envidia por sus compañeros.

.- Finningan o Thomas, puede que incluso...- y James empezó a enumerar a un montón de chicos y chicas candidatos al puesto ante la cara de indignación de sus dos amigos. Al cabo de un buen rato en el que el de gafas había dicho cuanto nombre sabía de Gryffindor, fuesen o no fuesen buenos, tanto Sirius como Frank apagaron sus respectivos cigarrillos y empezaron a meterse con James.

Remus se rió por lo bajo. Sabía perfectamente que "Jamsie" solo quería que dejasen ese mal hábito, pues por nada del mundo les suspendería. Por mucho que le animara el ser un candidato seguro para ser cazador, Prongs quería en su equipo a aquel par de locos.

Recordó al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Los tres cazadores eran James, Sirius y Frank. Los tres formaban un equipo formidable. Un triángulo asombroso. Se complementaban a la perfección y era una auténtica delicia verlos volar en formación y girar o hacer algún dribblaje a la vez con una precisión asombrosa. El que James fuese el capitán y el cazador central, le daba una posición privilegiada para pensar en estrategias de ataque cada vez más efectivas. Dichas estrategias rivalizaban con las de Severus Snape quien las preparaba con una brillantez y firmeza asombrosa, a pesar de que tenía un terror atroz a volar después de ciertos episodios.

Sirius también aportaba ideas, pero, como las bromas o los proyectos que tenían, la criba, el que miraba minuciosamente los posibles errores era él (Nda: me refiero, indudablemente, a nuestro licántropo favorito). Remus también ayudaba, si bien no estaba en el equipo por "problemillas" ayudaba de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos. Pedía la escoba prestada a Severus, quien a pesar de que no le hacía ni puñetera gracia volar porque se ponía malo, tenía una buena escoba. Lo peor de todo es que tenía que mentir a sus amigos sobre ese "detallito" y, les decía que Arthur Weasley la había puesto a su disposición.

Los dos golpeadores eran el pelirrojo Mark Irons de quinto y el castaño William Raist de séptimo. Al principio parecía que esos dos no se iban a llevar bien, pues habían tenido sus más y sus menos a cuenta de una chica de cuyo nombre ahora no se acordaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto James echó cojones al asunto, y dijo muy serio que como volviese a pasar algo negativo al equipo por su culpa, los expulsaría indefinidamente, la cosa cambió. Se había dado cuenta de que tanto Irons como Raist habían hecho sus deberes, porque no dejaban que nada ajeno al Quidditch les hiciese perder el control cuando estaban entrenando o jugando. Sabía que eran buenos golpeadores y que rivalizaban con los de Ravenclaw, quienes eran considerados los mejores de todo Hogwarts.

El guardián era Allisson Brooks. Estaba en el equipo desde tercer curso porque su predecesor, el imbatible Oswald Wood se había graduado ese año y necesitaban alguien que fuese tan bueno para sustituirle. Era una lástima que Allisson solo hubiera entrenado con él durante un año, porque a veces se echaban en falta sus habilidades técnicas. Lo bueno de todo es que ella entrenaba entregándose por completo para dar lo mejor de sí misma. Para ser sincero, era una suerte tenerla como guardiana, ya que en un principio se había negado en redondo a pertenecer al equipo. Gracias a Sirius la chica había cambiado de parecer y, desde que estaba en el equipo habían quedado segundos por detrás de Hufflepuff, primeros y, terceros el año pasado porque en el primer trimestre había faltado y su sustituto no era tan bueno como ella y, ni mucho menos como Wood.

La buscadora era Helen McGrawn. La simpática chica rubia de lentillas moradas del grupito de Lily. Realmente sorprendió a todos cuando a lo largo de las diversas pruebas pudo atrapar la escurridiza Snitch dorada que simbolizaba el fin del partido y, posiblemente la decisión final de quién ganaba y quién perdía. Helen había demostrado que a pesar de que era la única chica, que estaba un poco gordita y que parecía no saber nada de Quidditch, era la mejor de cuantos se habían presentado para el puesto. Remus recordó contento la felicidad que expresó la chica al saber que era la nueva integrante del equipo. Y, desde luego, no había decepcionado en absoluto. Hacía ya dos años de aquello y, gracias a ella, el primer año habían ganado la copa final de Quidditch, no así el año pasado, pues Slytherin se la había llevado.

Remus se había perdido gran parte de la discusión de sus amigos porque se había quedado mirando pensativo por la ventana. Así, mientras recordaba al equipo de Gryffindor había podido ver el paisaje verdoso de la campiña inglesa iluminado por los rayos amarillos del sol que se escapaba entre las nubes del cielo. Altas montañas húmedas, campos verdecitos con casitas, bosques con multitud de árboles con sus hojas verdes y marrones, algún riachuelo, algún pueblo o ciudad en la distancia… Se le hacía agradable mirar a la soleada lejanía mientras pasaban a toda velocidad.

.- Remus.¡.¿Has dejado embarazada a Rita Skeeter?.!.

Lupin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión y giró tan deprisa la cabeza que a poco y si se rompe el cuello en el proceso.- ¡.¡Queeeeeeé!.!

.- Te decía, que como no te cambies ahora no llegarás a la reunión de Prefectos.- le dijo Frank con una sonrisa que pretendía decir "aquí no ha pasado nada de lo que te has imaginado oír"

.- Casi me matas del susto.- resopló el licántropo con una mano en donde guardaba la varita.

.- .¿Es que es verdad?.- preguntó, fingidamente alarmado, Sirius.

.- ¡.¡Noooooooo!.!.- gritó horrorizado el Prefecto ante tal posibilidad.

.- Joooooo, snif, yo que me hacía ilusiones.- lloriqueó en broma el oji-azul sobre el hombro de James (Nda: gran dilema existencial. ¡No sé si quiero estar en el lugar de Sirius o en el de James! XDD).- Un retoño… un pequeño Merodeadorcillo…

.- Tranquilo, Pad, tranquilo.- dijo el capitán acunándole en broma.- Ea, ea. Va. Ya pasó, ya.- seguía diciendo ante la mirada divertida de Frank y la medio enfadada de Remus.- Ya llegará el momento de que seas padrino...

.- ¡.¿Queeeeeeeeé?.!.-gritó el oji-azul sobresaltándoles, apartándose de James como si tuviese el virus de la gripe del dragón. Le apuntó con el dedo mientras chillaba.- ¡.¿Has dejado embarazada a la Evans y no nos dijiste nada?.!

James se quedó con esta cara: O.O

.- ¡.¡Nononononooooo.!.- dijo apresuradamente, con la cara medio sonrojada y enfadado.- ¡.¡Que yo no he dejado embarazada a nadie!.!

.- Porque tomas precauciones, porque sino… bienvenidos a clan Potter-sonrió Frank divertido. Remus asintió con una sonrisa.

.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!.-gritó de nuevo Sirius, sobresaltándoles. Apuntando a Frank con el dedo- ¡Dejaste embarazada a Alice Lejeune y no dijiste nada!.!

.- ¡Qué.!.-la cara de Frank pasó a pánico.- ¡.¡Noooooooo!.!

.- Entonces.- Sirius con cara de no entender nada y haciendo pucheritos.- .¿Quién a dejado embarazada a quién?

.- Sirius….-empezó Remus un tanto mosqueado.- creo que será conveniente hacer esa visita a San Mungo.

.- .¿Por qué?.¿Quién va a dar a luz?.-a Sirius pareció que se le iluminó la bombillita por lo que chilló.- ¡.¡Peter dejó embarazada a Shamara Reinolds!.!

Todos se dieron con la mano en la frente al tiempo que rodaban sus ojos.

.- Pad… que Peeeeter no ha dejaaaaado embarazaaaaaada a naaaaadie.- dijo con infinita paciencia Remus mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

.- Eso seguro.-apuntó James. Frank solo sonrió divertido.

.- ¡.¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.!.-todos pegaron un tremendo brinco en sus respectivos asientos por el aullido que pegó Sirius. Éste tenía sus ojos azules completamente abiertos de la impresión y el espanto.- ¡.¡SNAPY VA A TENER DESCENDENCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.!

.- ¡.¡.¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!

El berrido que pegaron los cuatro ante tamaña pesadilla se escuchó por todo el vagón.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

.- No me lo puedo creer.- decía Shamara.

Lily no prestaba casi ninguna atención a la conversación que mantenían sus amigas. Tras la insistente autoinvitación de Morfeo se le estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil no caer dormida allí mismo. Ya ni el olvidado libro que estaba en las manos de Shamara conseguía despertar en ella ningún tipo de interés y, deseó fervientemente, haber hecho café antes de que Petunia la llevara a King's Cross.

Bostezó y se acurrucó contra Helen que ahora estaba sentada a su izquierda. Sintió una de sus manos entrelazarse en las suyas y acariciarlas. Sonrió interiormente, sabía que podía confiar en todas sus amigas porque… .¿acaso debía dar razones para decir el por qué de su confianza ciega en ellas? Confiaban ciegamente las unas en las otras y punto.

Entre la bruma del sueño se acordó de una frase que había oído decir a Remus "Los amigos son la familia que elegimos nosotros mismos". Suspiró. Cuánta razón tenía. Sus amigas eran para ella las personas más importantes junto con sus padres y… su hermana, a pesar de que se pelease con ella. Los quería a todos muchísimo, más de lo que nunca sabría expresar con palabras, gestos o acciones. Sabía valorarlos como debían, con sus aciertos y sus errores. Y, sabía con certeza que daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces. Los amaba con absoluta locura, hasta tal punto que, si a cualquiera de ellos les ocurriese algo irremediable podría volverse loca por la agonía de no poder hacer nada, de no volver a verlos, de no volver a hablarlos, de no volver a sentirse completamente feliz por su presencia en su vida.

Amorronada, se dijo que verdaderamente necesitaba dormir o una buena taza de café. Sus pensamientos bailaban a su gusto por su mente y la hacían pensar cosas un poco… preocupantes.

Oyó la puerta del compartimiento volver a correrse.

.-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lupin?.-fue la voz de Jennifer la que contestó con malos modos.

La pelirroja parpadeó, saliendo a duras penas de su somnolencia.

.- Lily….-ella levantó los ojos verde esmeralda hacia los ambarinos del chico.-…faltan un par de minutos para que den las doce. Yo ya voy al vagón de los Prefectos, .¿vienes o irás un poco más tarde?

.- Voy, voy.-se había olvidado de que a las doce había reunión de Prefectos.- espera un poco.

Sacó del bolso de Shamara un peine y se puso a peinarse su melena rojiza por encima. Jennifer cogió el peine mientras Lily se alisaba la camisa, la falda y se ponía la túnica azul marino con la insignia de Prefecta de Gryffindor. Hacía media hora que llevaba puesto el uniforme para la reunión.

.- Ya estoy.- sonrió y se movió para ir con Remus hacia el compartimiento de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales.

Sin embargo, antes de salir se giro con brusquedad y preguntó señalando a Helen y a Jennifer.- .¿os voy a poder dejar solitas un rato sin que os pongáis a discutir vosotras dos?

.- Tranquila Lily, yo me encargo de ellas.- se adelantó Shamara antes de que pudieran protestar.- Lupin.- el aludido puso su atención en la chica de pelo castaño en una coleta.- si ves a Pet dile que le echo de menos, .¿vale?

Remus sonrió abrumado pero asintió al pedido. Sin embargo, justo antes de darse media vuelta para ir con la pelirroja, se paró y preguntó extrañado a Shamara Reinolds.- .¿No se supone que estaba contigo?.- la chica castaña negó la cabeza.-…se habrá entretenido en otro lado, entonces.

Remus no le dio más importancia puesto que seguramente Peter estaría en el baño o saludando a algún amigo de algún curso inferior al suyo. El Prefecto salió del compartimiento mientras Lily se despedía por un rato de sus amigas. La pelirroja iba caminando detrás de Lupin por el pasillo hacia el primer vagón de todos.

.- Remus….-empezó ella tras recorrer unos metros, poniéndose a su altura.- se me olvidó preguntar a estas locas que por qué habían discutido. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas presente, podrás decirme qué ocurrió, .¿verdad?

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Y Peter… .¿Dónde andaba metido Peter?

Pues, ni más ni menos que en uno de los baños del tren. En el octavo vagón, concretamente.

Estaba sentado en la taza del váter con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras pensaba, con una mezcla entre nerviosismo y preocupación, en la situación en la que se encontraba. Enterró las manos en su pelo castaño y se lo desordenó. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se levantó hasta situarse enfrente del lavabo con espejo. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra él.

Afuera le estaban esperando el avaricioso Rodolphus Lestrange y el temible Theodore Nott, con Crabble y Goyle como perritos falderos. Un panorama nada alentador, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ellos parecían mucho más grandes e intimidantes de lo que recordaba del año pasado.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Y que muy probablemente no saldría nada positivo de la relación que mantenía con ellos. Y es que, tener algo así como amigos Slytherins, era arriesgarse mucho. No solo peligraba su integridad física si alguno de sus amigos se le ocurría pensar demasiado, sino que también el tratar con ellos era andarse con mucho ojo con lo que se decía, hacía, veía u oía.

Abrió el grifo del lavabo todavía de espaldas… haciendo tiempo.

Acababan de pedirle que fuese con ellos a su compartimento para pasar un rato. Aquello pintaba y no pintaba. Por un lado debía negarse en redondo, pero no podía hacerlo porque tenía un Plan. Además, le era beneficioso tener alguien en la casa de las serpientes para que cuando las cosas se torcían, no tomasen represalias directamente contra él. Eso era algo que ni Frank sabía. Y muchísimo menos James, Remus o Sirius. Y, ni que decir tiene que su Shamara no sabía nada del tema.

Era peligroso.

No podía contarles que el año pasado, gracias a los que esperaban fuera, había conseguido que Shamara, fuese _su_ Shamara. No, no es lo que os estáis pensando… recordad que las pociones amorosas son ilegales, bien, vale, sé que estamos hablando de Slytherins, pero, los efectos de la poción amorosa se notarían tanto que resultaría obvio que Shamara se la había tomado. Sin embargo… existía unas cuantas variantes, una de las cuales había utilizado. Se llamaba algo así como "Me fijo en lo mejor de ti". Se suponía que tenía que dársela él personalmente escondida entre la comida durante dos semanas, y siempre con el mismo alimento para que cayese totalmente rendida a sus pies. Pero él solo lo hizo dos días de los catorce. Al parecer, ya le gustaba algo a Shamara, lo único que había hecho era que sus sentimientos se reafirmasen.

Después del _favor_ que le hicieron, ellos quisieron su parte. Querían que les contase cada broma que les iban a gastar los Merodeadores para atajarla o ponerla a su favor y conseguir que les castigasen. Al principio se negó pero cuando le amenazaron con darle una poción a _su_ Shamara para que desapareciese cualquier rastro de buenos sentimientos hacia él, tuvo que hacerlo.

Supo que durante un tiempo estaba siendo chantajeado y que, encima, estaba traicionando a sus mejores amigos y a la chica que amaba con locura. Por eso, un día decidió que conseguiría la poción que anulase lo que le había hecho a Shamara y que no les diría nada más a los Slytherins a menos que a él le conviniese. Contó con la ayuda de Frank y la de alguien más, pero su amigo le dijo que no le diría quien era a menos que le dijese lo que estaba pasando. Peter no se atrevió a contárselo, aunque sospechaba que él sabía para quien era la poción. Lo que ocurrió cuando Shamara se tomó la poción durante dos días y con el mismo alimento fue que cortó con él. Atravesaron unas semanas difíciles en las que la chica estaba confusa y él con remordimientos. Fue Remus, el bueno de Remus, quien le ayudó a recuperarla. Peter no le contó lo ocurrido, no quería que le viese como el monstruo que no era. Pero, lo que si hizo fue tratarla como si fuese la única chica en todo el universo. Al final, volvió con él porque realmente le quería.

Final feliz.

O, al menos hasta que alguna de esas sabandijas le fuesen con el cuento.

Sin embargo, él tenía varios ases escondidos debajo de la manga. Y, aunque sabía que un par de ases habían sido descubiertos por los propios Slytherins y que ellos hacían como que no lo sabían, él también hacía como que no sabía que ellos sabían lo que él sabía (Nda: espero haberme explicado bien…) Por eso, porque sabía alguno de sus secretos que si los supiesen el resto de los Merodeadores o algún profesor podrían ponerlos en serios problemas para explicar ciertas cosas… le tenían… controlado. Y, .¿qué mejor que hacerse pasar por su amigo? Peter sabía perfectamente que era una amistad de conveniencia, pura y simple conveniencia. Era beneficioso para su Plan. Su magnífico e infalible Plan.

Cerró el grifo.

Pero eso no le impedía sentir pavor por el ofrecimiento que le habían hecho. Ir a su territorio era una cosa, pero… estar en el mismo compartimento que esas serpientes era arriesgarse demasiado.

Miró su reloj.

Las 12:07

.¿No era él un Gryffindor?

.¿Entonces?

Abrió la puerta del baño del octavo vagón.

.- Ya estoy.

.- .¿Un cigarro?.-ofreció Rodolphus Lestrange. Peter lo cogió más por el significado que por las ganas de fumar. Theodore Nott le prendió el cigarro con una mueca de pirómano que apocó al Gryffindor.- Larguémonos.

Las cuatro serpientes y el león avanzaron por el octavo vagón hacia el noveno.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

En el primer vagón, el vagón destinado a los Prefectos, a los Profesores, cuidadores y más personal de Hogwarts que todavía no había llegado al colegio, estaba acabando la reunión que había empezado a las doce. Ocho Prefectos de Sexto, dos por cada casa, estaban escuchando con distintos grados de atención al cuidador que se le asignaba la tarea de darles las normas y pautas generales de comportamiento, así como las nuevas normas, los cambios para el nuevo curso, las actividades extras y los horarios de las guardias para el primer trimestre. (Nda: hay otro compartimento destinado a los Prefectos de Séptimo y los Premios Anuales, así como otro par de ellos destinados para otras cuestiones)

Los Prefectos de Gryffindor, Lily Evans y Remus Lupin escuchaban con detenimiento cada palabra que era dicha para luego ponerlas en práctica.

La Prefecta de Ravenclaw, Alice Lejeune, ponía mucha más atención que su compañero Theodore Lovegood quien parecía estar más atento a cómo estaban anudados sus zapatos que a lo que se decía.

Ambos Prefectos de Hufflepuff, Daira Diggle y Julius Jones escuchaban más por pura cortesía que por otra cosa. Eso sí, cuando algo era nuevo, ponían toda su atención en aprenderlo.

Tanto Odhin Zabini como Bellatrix Black, ambos Prefectos de Slytherins, parecían bastante aburridos y se dedicaban a mirar al resto de los allí congregados con una variedad increíble de muecas de superioridad.

Cuando la reunión acabó y el cuidador se fue, el reloj de Lily marcaba las 12:47.

La pelirroja suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a una de las dos mesas de plástico blanco con cuatro asientos cada una, para sentarse. Puso ambos codos encima de la mesa y apoyó su cabeza encima de las palmas de sus manos. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba intentando descansar.

.- Toma, te vendrá bien.

Lily abrió sus ojos verdes para encontrarse justo debajo de su cara un oloroso café. Alzó la cabeza para ver que Remus tomaba otro igual, justo en frente de ella y, que Alice, se había sentado al lado de su amigo con esos ojos azules tan expresivos sobre ella.

.- No tienes buena cara, Lily.-le dijo la rubia preocupada.- .¿No has dormido bien?

.- Seguro que ayer estuviste de juerga hasta las tantas.-rió la Prefecta de Hufflepuff sentándose a su lado.- y por eso tienes unas ojeras que parecen bolsas de la compra.

Lily gruñó por respuesta y se puso a remover distraídamente el café con los ojos medio cerrados. Alice fue quien, apiadándose de ella, le puso toda la bolsita de azúcar dentro de la taza. Daira Diggle meneó la cabeza comiendo una de las tostada con mermelada que había traído para ellos cuatro.

.- Alice, ahora que me acuerdo.-empezaba a hacerle efecto el caliente café.- Brooks estuvo en mi compartimento, buscándote… .¿no la has visto?

.- No, todavía no.-negó la rubia removiendo el chocolate caliente con una cucharilla.- aunque sé donde tiene sus cosas.

.- En mi compartimento.-contestó Daira mordiendo más tostada.- Se lo ofrecí y aceptó, lo mismo que a ti.-dijo mirando a la Ravenclaw.-y, ya sabéis, si queréis os quedáis con nosotras y listo, .¿de acuerdo?.-Alice sonrió por respuesta.

En la mesa de al lado, Odhin Zabini permanecía callado mientras en frente de él Bellatrix Black y Julius Jones (el Prefecto de Hufflepuff) tonteaban como era su costumbre a comienzos de año. El Prefecto de Ravenclaw, Theodore Lovegood se había acercado a una de las ventanas para mirar al exterior, pensativo.

.- .¿En serio?.-Bellatrix fingía estar interesada en lo que le contaba Julius Jones de sus vacaciones por Grecia.- Seguro que me echaste muchísimo de menos.-dijo seductoramente.

.- Por supuesto que sí.-se apresuraba en afirmar el chico moreno.- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Odhin elevó una ceja imperceptiblemente al tiempo que Bellatrix sonreía y decía.- .¿No puedes vivir sin mí?.-puso voz dulce.- Que tierno eres…

.- .¿Sabes que pesqué un enorme atún con mis propias manos?.-el chico quiso demostrar que era de valía y le salió con eso.- Yo solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

.- .¿Cómo era de enorme?.-Bella fingió que se quedaba extasiada con sus palabras. Odhín rodó sus ojos.

.- No era enorme, era gigantesco, de este tamaño.-y Julius Jones abrió cuanto pudo sus brazos.

.- Debes ser realmente muy fuerte para haber pescado eso tú solo.-le alagó Bella mientras fingía sorprenderse.- .¿Puedo?.-pidió con coquetería al Hufflepuff que sonreía con presunción.

.- Por supuesto.-dijo orgulloso Julius de sí mismo mientras Bella se aproximaba a él y le tocaba los músculos del brazo que el chico mantenía en tensión para que admirase cuánta bola tenía.

Odhin no pudo soportar más la gilipollez de escena que estaba viendo y se levantó del asiento con el café italiano que se había preparado él mismo porque no había para hacer instantáneamente. El Prefecto de Slytherin se acercó entre el traqueteo del tren hacia donde estaba el de Ravenclaw, Theodore Lovegood y con un ligero gesto le ofreció probar de su taza. El chico rubio de ojos azules negó con la cabeza. Odhin se puso a su lado.

.- He oído que Skeeter te ha vuelto a quitar el puesto.-empezó el Slytherin en un susurro, mirando a través del cristal.

Lovegood gruñó por respuesta al tiempo que se metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La insignia azul de Prefecto relució momentáneamente al pasar un rayo del sol entre las hojas de los árboles por los que pasaba ahora el tren a toda velocidad.

.- Eso no significa que no pueda publicar lo que se me antoje.-le comentó el rubio de rizos en otro susurro.

.- Theodore… se precavido.-pidió el Slytherin a su amigo, sin mirarle.- No es conveniente que te expongas demasiado y esa estúpida se dé cuenta de que no trabajas para ella.

.- Tranquilo, está tan ensimismada en su triunfo que no se dará cuenta.-le contestó para luego girar su cabeza hacia él y preguntar.- Tienes… .¿tienes lo que te pedí?

.- No.

.- Odhin….-pidió el Ravenclaw bajando el tono.- Por favor, lo necesito para la investigación que estamos haciendo ya sabes quién y yo sobre…

El Slytherin le prohibió que siguiese hablando puesto que se había dado cuenta de que la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, Alice Lejeune, los estaba mirando con el interés suficiente como para no prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros de mesa.

.- .¿Alice?.-volvió a llamarla Daira Diggle haciéndo girar a la rubia su cabeza hacia la Hufflepuff.- Te estaba preguntando si habías visto al nuevo profesor sustituto de DADA por el tren.

La rubia regresó su vista a Daira y negó con la cabeza comiendo de la tostada con mermelada que había cogido del plato.- .¿Alguién sabe quién es el sustituto?.-preguntó la Ravenclaw a todos los Prefectos de Sexto.

.- Por lo que he oído.-comenzó el Prefecto de Hufflepuff con Bellatrix recostada contra él.- Es un tío competente que ha estado dando clase en Beauxbatons antes de venir aquí.

.-. ¿Cómo se llama?

.- No tengo ni idea…-Julius pareció acordarse de algo y preguntó a Bellatrix mirando hacia abajo.- .¿No me dijiste que tú sabías algo del sustituto?

Bellatrix y Odhin cruzaron una breve mirada antes de que la Slytherin dijese con dulzura mientras le abrazaba.- Cariño, creo que te equivocas.-al llamarle con el apelativo cariñoso había conseguido que Julius se olvidase de que efectivamente estaba en lo cierto y se quedase embobado con ella. Bellatrix sonrió con cierta perversidad.

.- .¿Black? .¿No sabes nada?.-preguntó Daira Diggle haciendo que Julius volviese del ensimismamiento en el que estaba contemplando la belleza de la morena.

.- No sé nada, y, aunque lo supiese no se lo diría a una sangre-sucia como tú.-replicó desdeñosa haciendo una mueca.

.- .¿Cómo te atreves, Black?.-se indignó la Hufflepuff arrugando el ceño.

.- Retira eso ahora mismo.-Lily se había despertado totalmente gracias al café y ahora estaba enfadada porque llamar a Daira con ese asqueroso apelativo, era como si Bellatrix se lo hubiera dicho a ella también, puesto que ella también era una muggle-born (Nda: nacida de muggles, literalmente)

Bella hizo una nueva mueca de desprecio al tiempo que elevaba una ceja.- .¿Buscas pelea sangre-sucia Evans?.-la provocó claramente con una mano en los pliegues de la túnica donde escondía su varita.

Esa pregunta provocó varias reacciones.

Julius Jones frunció el ceño al tiempo que le sugería a una acurrucada Bella que se fuesen de allí para estar en un sitio más cómodos. Tanto Lily Evans como Daira Diggle se levantaron automáticamente de sus asientos, seguidos muy de cerca por Alice Lejeune y Remus Lupin. Theodore Lovegood le comentó al Slytherin que lo había visto venir porque se había colado un Giglinome de la Discordia en el amplio compartimento destinado para los Prefectos de Sexto. Odhin Zabini elevó una de sus aristócratas cejas observando con cierto aburrimiento las predecibles reacciones que había provocado su compañera en los otros.

.- No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera, Black.-le alertó Lily con cierta calma, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

.- O qué.

.- Te enterarás.-contestó por ella Daira. Julius bufó ante la soberana tontería de amenaza que había soltado su compañera de casa.

.- Y, ahí tenemos la brillantez Hufflepuff.-ironizó la morena con desprecio sin dejar de mantener su mirada azul oscura sobre la verde de la pelirroja.- Os recuerdo que está prohibido utilizar magia en el tren.

.- Técnicamente solo en los pasillos.-susurró Alice consiguiendo que solo Remus la oyera.

.- Pero no los puños, .¿verdad?.-contestó Lily con un alzamiento de ambas cejas.- Así que, te sugiero que si no quieres acabar con tu _bello_ rostro contra el suelo, te disculpes. (Nda: siempre quise hacer ese chiste malo)

.-. ¿Crees que no me enfrentaría a una sangre-sucia como tú en una pelea muggle?.-rió la Slytherin con un resoplido.- No me conoces, Evans.

Lily se adelantó a Daira con claras intenciones de lanzarse contra Bellatrix para probar si lo que decía era cierto, pero dos fuertes manos, la de Remus y la de Alice, le impidieron hacerlo.

.- Olvídala.-le recomendó Alice negando con la cabeza.- sabes que lo único que hace es provocar, pero que luego a la hora de la verdad no puede ni con una mosca.-la Ravenclaw se refería a una pelea que habían tenido la morena y la pelirroja en año anterior en la que había salido vencedora la Gryffindor.

.- Es cierto.-concedió Lily y sonrió internamente por lo que iba a decir.- No sé para qué me molesto, lo único que hace es hablar demasiado y luego es una mierda en duelo.

Bellatrix se levantó de un sopetón, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen y que Odhin empezase a preocuparse por lo que podría suceder.

.- La valentía Gryffindor, Evans, no te salvará de que te patee el culo si lo que me estás proponiendo es un duelo.

.- Esta tía es tonta.-resopló Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- .¿Tanto has tardado en darte cuenta?

.- Bien.-Bella hizo oídos sordos.- Te espero mañana por la noche en la torre de Aritmancia a las doce...-y añadió antes de decirle a Julius que aceptaba su oferta de irse a un sitio más intimo mientras le sonreía seductoramente.- espero que vengas sola, .¿o acaso… necesitas ayuda?

.- La vez anterior te demostré que soy capaz yo solita de acabar contigo.

.- Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo de las otras veinte veces.-canturreó antes de salir con el Hufflepuff, lanzándola un beso con burla.

Daira preguntó nada más salir la pareja Slytherin-Hufflepuff.- No pensarás presentarte, .¿verdad?

.- No pensarás presentarte sola, .¿verdad?.-Alice ya sabía como se las gastaban los Slytherins cuando acompañaba a su mejor amiga, Allisson, a enfrentarse con Odhin, quien ahora mantenía su mirada sobre ellos cuatro.

.- Lily, si quieres te acompaño.-se ofreció Remus. No iba a permitir que la sabandija de la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos se burlase de Lily y, encima pretendiese hacerla daño sin que nadie la defendiese si llegaba el caso.

.- Esperad, esperad.-pidió Lily sin dejar de mirar la puerta del compartimento por la que había salido la Slytherin.- Por supuesto que voy a ir.-les dijo a Daira y a Alice.- y… lo de que me acompañes, Remus….-miró al chico.

.- No voy a dejarte sola, Lily.

.- Estoy de acuerdo con él.-intervino Alice. Si Lily se iba a presentar mejor que estuviese con alguien.- Esa serpiente traicionera.-sintió los ojos de Odhin clavados en ella.- no va a ir sola, apuesto que te va a tener preparado algo.

.- Lily, no vayas.-pidió la Hufflepuff.- es peligroso aunque Remus te acompañe, .¿y si os pilla Filch? O peor, McGonagall, Vector o Smellman. (Nda: Victor Vector da Runas Antiguas en mi fic, y es probable que tb de aritmancia… aún no lo sé fijo. Simon Smellman da Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, es un hombre viejo y muy apegado a la antigua. Ya veréis que par de profesores son, ya)

.- Daira no te preocupes.-dijo Remus.- no voy a dejar que la pase nada.

.- .¡Eh!.-se indignó la pelirroja haciendo el papel de niña enfurruñada.- .¡Se supone que yo puedo con esa estúpida! Joder chicos, que lo único que hacéis es protegerme y yo sé cuidarme solita.

.- No lo dudamos, Lil.-Alice la abrazó momentáneamente.- pero nos preocupamos por ti, porque tú vas a jugar limpio y ella no.

.- Eso fijo.-apuntó la Hufflepuff y mirando a Alice dijo.- como tú dices, la Black negra tendrá algo escondido debajo de la manga. (Nda: Jaja, la Black negra, jaja, espero que hayáis pillado el chiste:P Am. La Black negra es Bellatrix, la Black rubia es Narcisa, es que sino, con tanto Black pululando por ahí, tanto vosotros como yo nos vamos a hacer un lio, y no quiero, ok?)

.- Está bien, está bien.-concedió la pelirroja suspirando.- Me acompañará Remus.-Los otros tres sonrieron mientras llevaban a Lily de vuelta a la mesa que antes ocupaban para hablar más bajo.

Odhin puso de nuevo sus ojos verde-azulados en el paisaje verdoso que aparecía bastante soleado en la ventana del enorme compartimento. Se quedó pensativo y unos segundos más tarde empezó a sentir la picazón que le indicaba que alguien estaba mirándole. Se colocó despacio en una posición que le permitía ver por el reflejo del cristal los ojos azules de la Prefecta de Ravenclaw. Seguramente estaba pensando en que él le diría a Bella que Evans no iba a ir sola. Pues estaba en lo cierto. Y creía saber a quién pediría la morena para que la acompañase. Lucius Malfoy o a Severus Snape o tal vez a él mismo. Si se lo pedía, la acompañaría y sin duda, haría todo lo posible por acabar una pelea a cuatro varitas… Odhin fijó su vista en el Prefecto de Gryffindor quien sonreía y hablaba con la pelirroja.

.- Odhin….-la voz de Theodore Lovegood le sacó de sus pensamientos.- se ha quedado frío.-el rubio le señaló el café italiano casi acabado que reposaba en una alta mesa pequeña redonda.

.- Antes mencionaste a un Gigli… Giglinome.-empezó el Slytherin.- .¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí esa criatura y no ninguna otra?

.- .¿No la has visto deslizarse entre Black, Evans y Diggle?.-preguntó el de rizos con un alzamiento de cejas girándose hacia él.- Era como una serpiente de pinchos que las ha hecho sangrar, y ya has visto lo que ha ocurrido.-hizo un gesto de obviedad.

.- Theodore, algún día me tendrás que enseñar cómo ves ese tipo de seres.

.- Hay que concentrarse.-contestó el Ravenclaw desenfocando sus ojos azules sobre la figura soleada del Slytherin.- yo ya estoy acostrumbrado porque mi madre me enseñó a detectarlos… algunos no se ven a simple vista, solo se escuchan o se sabe que están ahí por los efectos que producen.-desenfocó un poco más sus ojos azules sobre él.- Tú, por ejemplo, tienes dos seres circulando alrededor tuyo.

.- Qué son.-Odhin preguntó medio interesado, sin moverse un ápice.-. ¿Buenos o malos?

.- Depende de lo que consideres bueno y malo.

.- Déjate de gilipolleces, Lovegood.

.- Está bien, está bien.-concedió el de rizos volviéndose a poner serio.- Uno es bueno y el otro es malo. El bueno tiene un color morado y parece que le gustan mucho tus ojos porque está escondido en ellos.

.- .¿No me estarás tirando los tejos, verdad?.-ironizó el de Slytherin arrancándole una ligera sonrisa a Lovegood, pero creyéndole.- Que me dices del malo.

.- Tiene un asqueroso sarpullido en uno de sus tentáculos, será mejor que te prepare algo para sacártelo de encima porque pretende instalarse en tus pulmones.-Theodore Lovegood volvió sus ojos hacia el exterior.- No es nada agradable, yo tuve uno este verano y me dio bastantes problemas porque no lo vi a tiempo.

Odhin permaneció callado a la vez que se volvía hacia la ventana que ahora mostraba unas soleadas montañas y bebía un poco del café italiano. Estaba frío, efectivamente. Sabía que a Theodore Lovegood la mayoría le consideraba un loco y un excéntrico. Él había aprendido que el Ravenclaw no era un loco, tal vez un tanto excéntrico en algunas ocasiones, pero no un loco. Si él decía que había visto tal o cual criatura, o que conocía algún ser, por muy raro y estrambótico que pareciese, era cierto. Por eso no le mandó a la mierda o le llamó estúpido, que eso es lo mínimo que hubiera hecho de no ser Lovegood quien se lo dijese.

Miró al mar de rizos por el reflejo del cristal. Parecía… demasiado pensativo, triste, se podía llegar a decir, .¿por qué estaría así? Si hubiera sido un Hufflepuff estaría pidiendo explicaciones con mucho tacto para no herir los sentimientos de Lovegood. Si hubiera sido Ravenclaw le preguntaría de forma abierta intentando diagnosticar una posible solución. Si hubiera sido un Gryffindor estaría haciendo alguna clase de broma para quitar hierro al asunto para luego preguntar por el tema.

Pero él era un Slytherin.

Un Slytherin con una reputación, un apellido al que rendir cuentas, y un status del que no debía salirse. Y la excepción ya la había hecho hacía tiempo con su mejor amiga, Allisson Brooks. Por lo que, o se mantenía callado en un silencio de compañía, o le sugería que no fuese tan gilipollas. Decidió lo primero, más que nada porque consideraba a Lovegood alguien a quien tener cerca, y era algo así como un amigo. O, al menos, eso es lo que le consideraba el Ravenclaw a él.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Shamara sacó el mazo de cartas.

.- Bien.-sentenció.- .¿quién será la primera?

Tanto Helen como Jennifer se la quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos.- Venga chicas, no estaréis todo el rato sin hablaros, .¿verdad?.-como respuesta, las dos rubias giraron su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Shamara suspiró. Qué tercas podían llegar a ser sus amigas. Bueno, allá ellas y su pataleta. Se echaría a ella misma las cartas... aunque, para eso necesitaría su baraja personal. ¿dónde la había dejado? Ah. Sí. Dentro de su bolso vaquero.

La chica de aparato y con la coleta alta, rebuscó entre las cosas que tenía hasta que encontró el mazo envuelto en una tela de terciopelo rojo, regalo de su mejor amiga, Lily. Quitó con cuidado la tela y la depositó sobre sus piernas. Tomó las cartas y las fue mirando una por una, como saludándolas y cerciorándose de que, efectivamente, estaban ahí. Sonrió al ver a su carta especial, siempre había pensado que esa carta la simbolizaba y sentía un singular cariño hacia ella.

Las fue pasando cuidadosamente, tocándolas, rozándolas. Era su manera de estar en armonía consigo misma y con el universo.

Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa, estaba haciendo un poco el imbécil pero realmente no la importaba demasiado. Miró otra vez a sus amigas que estaban con cara de enfado y sonrió al ver que por el rabillo del ojo miraban de vez en cuando a la otra para ver si seguía igual de enfadada. Sonrió. Tendría que hacer algo para que se les pasase momentáneamente la rabieta que habían pillado por vete tu a saber qué. Mezcló las cartas varias veces y las fue pasando una a una.

.- Uhm, qué interesante.

El mazo le había sacado las dos cartas que les tenían "manía" tanto a Helen como a Jennifer. Quizá la estaban intentando decir algo. La tercera que apareció ante sus ojos simbolizaba la amistad. Bueno, parecía que no debía preocuparse demasiado.

o-.o.-o-.o.

Lily se sentía… mal.

La culpa la tenían sus maravillosas pesadillas, el no saber por qué coño se habían peleado dos de sus mejores amigas, el haberse dejado llevar por la imbécil de la Black Negra y el sentirse irritada en todo momento por casi cualquier cosa.

Arg.

Estaba sola en el soleado compartimento de los Prefectos de Sexto... bueno, también estaba con Theodore Lovegood, pero él chico parecía más atento al mobiliario que a ella misma.

Removió por séptima vez el oloroso té que se había preparado tras hacer un par de rondas rápidas hasta el octavo vagón, ya que no tenía ganas de entrar en el territorio de los estúpidos Slytherins. No es que les tuviera miedo, .¡ni mucho menos! lo que ocurría es que no se sentía con la suficiente agilidad mental como para hacerles frente, y, sabía, que si se llegaba a producir algún tipo de pelea, acabaría perdiendo la paciencia más rápido que lo que se tarda en decir _Vuelapluma_ y de su varía saldrían multitud de hechizos nada recomendables para la salud.

Suspiró provocando que varios de sus cabellos pelirrojos se movieran ligeramente.

Se levantó con pesadez del asiento marrón y con cuidado retiró la taza de la mesa blanca. Caminó con lentitud por la brillante madera hacia una de las grandes ventanas trasparentes y se apoyó contra el frío cristal, viendo pasar los campos verdes con rebaños de lanudas ovejas y algunas ciudades soleadas en la lejanía. El cielo azul estaba despejado y alguna que otra nube blanquecina se empeñaba en interrumpir el cuadro de paz que ella contemplaba.

.- Se ha quedado frío.

Lily se volvió hacia el mar de rizos rubios que miraba hacia el soleado exterior por otra de las grandes ventanas que había en su misma pared. Arrugó el ceño preguntándose interiormente a qué narices se refería y, si se estaba dirigiendo a ella o es que estaba volviendo a hablar solo.

Lovegood giró la cabeza hacia ella y sus ojos azules la señalaron las manos. Ella bajó la vista sin entender muy bien de que iba todo eso. De pronto dejó de ver y observó lo que sostenían sus manos. Elevó sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con que el Prefecto de Ravenclaw estaba de espaldas a ella, urgando en lo que parecía una mochila de un color amarillo sucio con cascabeles de colores. Parpadeó confundida y sin apartar la vista del chico, bebió un poco del té. El segundo sorbo lo hizo mirando el líquido marrón dentro de las paredes de la taza. Estaba frío. Tal y como había dicho Lovegood. Separó la fina porcelana blanca con motivos florales rosas de sus labios y por encima del borde, puso sus ojos verdes sobre el Ravenclaw que ahora le tendía una especie de pulsera. Parpadeó.

.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?.-preguntó con un balbuceo.

.- Una pulsera de Gayaura o Letoaura.

Lily elevó ambas cejas pelirrojas a la vez que bajaba la taza con lentitud .¿una pulsera de... cualo de qué? .¿qué narices era esta vez?

.- Entre otras cosas, sirve para alejar a los espectros malditos que se aburren.-empezó a explicar ante el asombro de la chica.- y juegan con nosotros. A veces, incluso compiten varios de ellos cuando…

.- No me lo cuentes.-le cortó sorprendida tanto por la pulsera esa como por la explicación de después. Forzó una ligera sonrisa y dijo.- Agradezco que me quieras dar… esa pulsera.-señaló con los ojos al objeto en cuestión.- pero, creo que no lo necesito.

Lily vio lo que sus palabras habían causado en el chico gracias a los expresivos ojos azules del Ravenclaw. Por un momento su sonrisa se había quedado cogelada, al igual que su mirada. Pero luego, sus ojos parecieron desanimarse y preocuparse. Lovegood la dio la espalda, volviendo a meter la pulsera en la mochila de color amarillo sucio con cascabeles de colores.

.- Estará aquí esperando….-oyó susurrar al Ravenclaw.

Lily no pudo más que volver a elevar sus cejas pelirrojas al tiempo que parpadeaba e iba como una autómata hasta donde estaba una permanentemente tetera blanca humeante con motivos dorados, para verter con cuidado el líquido caliente marrón encima de lo que le quedaba del frío en la taza. Después de depositar la tetera con un ligero ruido, sintió la presencia del chico a su espalda. Se volvió. La estaba mirando.

.- Oye Lovegood….-no sabía muy bien porqué, pero parecía que tenía que disculparse por haber rechazado la pulsera esa.- no pretendía ofenderte y…

.- .¿Ofenderme?.-el chico de rizos rubios parecía extrañado.- no.

.- …pero, creo que he sido…

.- Evans.-sus ojos azules conectaron con los verdes de ella.- solo quiero tomar un té.

Lily parpadeó y se echó a un lado para dejar que el chico accediese mejor a la mesa, transformase una cerilla en una taza blanca con globos de colores en movimiento y eligiese una de las teteras. Después oyó el sonido del líquido cayendo dentro. No supo si quedarse donde estaba o sentarse de nuevo donde la mesa blanca que antes había compartido con Remus, Alice y Daira. El Prefecto de Ravenclaw decidió por ella cuando la tomó del brazo, y la acercó hasta donde había estado él antes mirando por la ventana. Allí la soltó y con un gesto la indicó que se sentara en la única silla alta que allí había. Lily se sentó y tomó un sorbo del caliente té sin apartar sus ojos verdes del chico. Internamente se preguntó qué narices estaba pasando y cómo es que estaba dejándose llevar por Lovegood.

.- No me parece buena idea que te enfrentes a la Black Negra.

Vaya. Directo al grano.

.- Y… .¿por qué no?

No es que quisiese saber realmente su opinión, pero… necesitaba tiempo para recolocarse porque cada vez que "hablaba" con el Prefecto de Ravenclaw le salía con cualquier cosa que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, comprendía tiempo más tarde.

.- No es una buena persona.

.- Eso no es nuevo.

.- El problema, Evans, es que no va a jugar limpio.

Lily hizo una mueca que decía claramente ".¿no me digas?"

.- Puedes perder algo más que un duelo.

Esa afirmación hecha en un susurro hizo que las alarmas de su cabeza empezasen a sonar a la vez que no apartaba sus ojos verdes de la figura soleada del chico de rizos quien bebía con pasividad el humeante té, sin mirarla realmente.

.- .¿A qué te refieres?.-preguntó en el mismo tono.

.- .¿Sabes lo que es un Giglinome de la Discordia?

Se le quedó mirando con cara de boba. Pues claro que sabía lo que era un… pero, .¿cómo coño sabía él…? Maldita la manía que tenía de saber de bichos raros. Arg. Un momento… .¿de la Discordia? Ella solo conocía los Giglinomes de la Desesperanza, unos seres parecidos a las serpientes. de color azul y de consistencia líquida que tenían la capacidad de colarse a voluntad por los cuerpos y robarles sus últimas vivencias felices para transmutarlas en infelices. Algo así como los Dementores pero en versión mucho más edulcorada, aunque eso no les hacía más atractivos.

.- .¿Sabes quién era Dante?

Se le volvió a quedar con cara de boba .¿A qué venía esta otra pregunta? Vamos a ver, ella iba a preguntarle sobre los Giglinomes de la Discordia y va, y le sale con Dante, el de la Vida Nueva y la Divina Comedia .¿La estaba haciendo preguntas al azar para marearla o es que tenían algo en común y ella no lo había pillado? Joder. Maldita manía de nunca saber por donde cogerle.

Justo cuando Lily iba a expresar su desconcierto en voz alta, Lovegood dejó repentinamente sobre la mesa, en frente de ella, la taza blanca con globos de colores y caminó hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos, la abrió y sin nisiquiera mirar a la pelirroja… cerró y se fue.

Lily se quedó estupefacta.

Por un instante creyó haberse convertido en una estatua humana que ni se movía con el traqueteo del tren. Sentada en una silla alta casi de espaldas a la puerta, con los pies apoyados en una barrita, los codos encima de la mesa redonda alta, las manos sujetando su taza de té caliente y la cabeza vuelta hacia la puerta.

Genial .¿qué se supone que debía interpretar de todo eso?

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Y miró hacia dentro del compartimiento del Décimo vagón.

"_¿Quién...?"_

A pocas y se le cae el cigarro de los labios. Al otro lado del cristal de la puerta, un hombre de unos tardíos veinte estaba sentado solo allí dentro. Vestía un pantalón color oscuro con una chaqueta formal de color verde, también oscuro, y un sencillo maletín negro reposaba a su izquierda. En legibles letras azules se leía: E. A. Van Eeghen. (Nda: Van Eeghen se lee apróx. Vân Îguen)

Estaba concentrado en un extraño tablero de ajedrez con unas gafas de un montón de cristales de colores (amarillos, verdes, rojos, azules, morados...) superpuestos unos encima de otros haciéndole parecer un científico algo chiflado. Lo más curioso es que, encima de dicho tablero, no había ni una sola de las piezas que deberían estar. Sin embargo, el hombre moreno movía las manos en el aire como si estuviesen realmente allí las figuras, como si simplemente fueran invisibles.

Allisson, pasado el estupor inicial, se dijo que el hombre tendría que ser el Profesor Sustituto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Nda: supongo que tendría que poner DCAO pero prefiero la versión inglesa... DADA: Defense against dark arts…).

"_Sin duda, un tipo interesante"_ pensó optimista, sin dejar de observar sus movimientos. _"Seguro que será mejor que la profesora sustituta del año pasado."_ Resopló al recordarla. _"Menuda inepta la Kismet, no sabía ni conjurar un escudo protector en condiciones."_ Quitó la molesta ceniza del cigarrillo.

Se le quedó un rato más mirándole, estudiándole, mientras veía las manos moverse por el tablero. El tren hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había puesto en marcha y los vaivenes del vagón se hacían sentir. El ruido de las ruedas contra los raíles se oía con claridad, así mismo otros sonidos llegaban a su oído. Puertas correrse y descorrerse. Pasos inestables, gritos, retazos de conversaciones, alguna risa… Todo enmarcado por el traqueteo incansable del Hogwarts Spress.

Tras un rato, decidió entrar y probarle._ "Per vedere che così uno li ripara"_ (Ita._ "A ver que tal se las arregla")_

Corrió la puerta del compartimiento con rapidez, medio sobresaltando al hombre en el proceso.

.- .¿Se puede?.- Y sin esperar respuesta la pelinegra cerró la puerta, se sentó cruzando las piernas y se puso tranquilamente a fumar mirando hacia fuera del compartimiento. Aunque, en realidad, estaba mirándole entretenida por el reflejo del cristal de la puerta.

El Profesor Van Eeghen se la había quedado mirando con esas gafas tan peculiares sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba desconcertado. La verdad es que no creía que nadie entrase en su compartimiento puesto que era más que evidente que era un profesor. No obstante, podría tratarse de la típica broma del "Profesor Sustituto". Suspiró. Qué poco le conocían y cuánto decían conocerle.

Claro, que bien pensado, podría divertirse un poco. Si creían que le iban a tomar el pelo por ser "el nuevo" o "el novato" le subestimaban más de lo que creía… pondría a prueba a la chica de las gafitas negras quien, sin duda, era la encargada de intentar ponerle una cruz desde el primer día. Vio la mano de la chica abrir el cenicero del apoyabrazos y dejar la ceniza del cigarrillo. Sonrió. _"Sehen, daß so man sie repariert" _(Ger apróx. _"A ver que tal se las arregla"_)

.- No fume, está prohibido.- dijo él, frío.

.- No me interesa su opinión.- ella, en igual tono.

.- No es una opinión, es una orden.

.- Que la acate otro.

.- Nadie más que usted.

.- Todos menos yo.

.- Eso es decisión mía.

.- No está en su poder.

.- Soy profesor.

.- Sustituto.

Allisson seguía mirando impertérrita por el cristal. Van Eeghen sonrió internamente. Quería guerra. Pero, .¿cuánto aguantaría?.

.- Le sugiero que apague el cigarrillo…

.- Y yo le sugiero que se meta en sus asuntos…

.- Obedezca.

.- No.

.- Hágalo.

.- Dije no.

.- Apáguelo.

.- .¿Acaso debería?

.- Debe.

.- Por qué.

.- Le conviene.

.- .¿Está seguro?

.- Completamente.

.- Yo también lo estoy.

.- .¿Acaso no escuchó?

.- .¿Y usted no me vio?

.- Me va a hacer enfadar y… no le va a gustar…

Allisson giró con lentitud su cabeza y le miró directamente, enfocando tras sus gafitas negras sus ojos grises a la pupila difuminada por el haz de cristales de Van Eeghen.

.- .¿Me está amenazando?.- preguntó desafiante.

.- No.

.- .¿Entonces…?

.- No le gustaría saber la respuesta…

.- Pruebe.

.- Le aseguro que no querría saberlo.

.- .¿No me deja elegir?

.- Me temo que no.-dijo el hombre con absoluta frialdad, arrastrando las palabras, mientras hacía algún gesto, que a la de ojos grises le consideró amenazador… _demasiado amenazador_. Un gesto que bien podría haber sido el que hace un cazador sopesando la posibilidad de atacar a la presa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

.- Mientras no sea obligarme a ponerme esas ridículas gafas.- sin ganas, sonrió de medio lado.

Van Eeghen sabía que la estaba amilanando lo suficiente como para que saliese con una ironía. Debía de reconocer que tenía agallas… o era eso, o es que era demasiado estúpida como para enfrentarse a alguien como él a sabiendas… Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella era una humana y él era…

.- No será necesario si apaga ese cigarrillo.

.- .¿Le molesta?

.- .¿No quedó claro?.-el irritado hombre se quitó las gafas de cristales de colores que revelaron al instante unos ojos inusitadamente azules. Pero no un azul cualquiera, no. Ese azul, era un azul por excelencia, con un extraño brillo blanco plata. Van Eeghen conectó su pupila negra con la pupila negra de los ojos grises de la chica, atrapándola con su mirada, envolviéndola lentamente y dominándola.

Allisson automáticamente elevó su mano derecha y apagó el cigarrillo contra el cristal de la puerta, dejando una marca negruzca en él con las cenizas resbalando por la superficie.

.- Eso está mejor… mucho mejor, .¿vé qué sencillo es llevarnos bien?.- susurró Van Eeghen tranquilamente, todavía con sus pupilas conectadas.- ahora cuénteme señorita… señorita….-elevó ambas cejas.

.- Brooks….- Dove da esso aveva lasciato quello?. (Ita .¿De dónde había salido eso?) Ella no quería contestar.

.-…Señorita Brooks….¿Qué pretendía?.-preguntó él con un ligero fruncimiento del ceño.

.- Per risultare a lui. (Ita. Probarle) .(Nda: literalmente sería "Probarle a usted")

.- .¿Probarme?.- .¿No se suponía que iba a gastarle una broma por ser "el Profesor Sustituto"?. Entonces, .¿a qué venía eso?

.- Sí.

.- .¿Por qué?

.- Poiché è il nuovo Sostituto del Pofessore del Professoressa Galatea Merry-thought ed ha desiderato a comprovar che non era… (Ita. Porque es el nuevo Profesor Sustituto de la Profesora Galatea Merry-thought y quería comprovar que no era…) .(Nda: muy apróx.)

Allisson lo comprendió al instante. Se mordió la lengua para impedirse decir algo más. Él estaba usando algún tipo de Imperius con Legeremancia o algo así y, la clave, eran sus ojos. Un rinconcito de su mente tomó el control de la situación. Mentalmente se exigió a apartarlos, a desconectar su mirada, a separar su pupila de la suya, a no quedarse maravillada por el color azul, a despegar su mirada, a arrancar su vista, a romper todo contacto visual con él. Sin embargo, una voz cálida y un sentimiento reconfortante de seguridad la instaba a quedarse mirando los matices de ese color azul tan sublime, tan cegador, tan extasiante… tan condenadamente perfecto.

Jadeó. Apartó su mirada gris de la azul y cerró los ojos. Jadeó. Sacó su varita en un pestañeo y le apuntó sin mirar. Jadeó. No le hacía falta mirarle, sabía donde estaba. Tosió. Y sabría si intentaría hacerla algo. Tosió. Apoyó la mano libre en el pecho e inspiró profundamente para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Inspiró, espiró, inspiró, espiró. Tosió y clavó sus ojos grises con gran furia en los… .¿marrones?

Van Eeghen pudo ver confusión en los ojos de la joven que al parecer hablaba italiano inconscientemente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le había irritado lo suficiente como para perder la paciencia, la chica había conseguido sorprenderle gratamente y demostrarle que era capaz de enfrentarse a él y salir bastante bien parada para lo que debería estar cualquier otro en la misma situación. Sonrió ligeramente. Seguramente se estaría preguntando el porqué del cambio de color de ojos.

Una risita suave escapó de sus labios. Si no lo había averiguado ya, pronto lo haría.

* * *

**_continuará..._**

* * *

**Author's note 3**: A que soy mala? Muahuahua! Anda que no han ocurrido cosas! Jurjur, alguno os estaréis preguntando "quién es ese Van Eeghen?" pues otro personajillo de mi creación, es el Profesor Sustituto de DADA. Ya veréis que misterioso es y el juego que va a dar, tanto cuando enseñe clase como cuando esté fuera del horario escolar. Aviso que no debéis perderle mucho de vista, es más de lo que parece… Viva el misterio! XD

* * *

**Author's note 4:** Bien, llega el momento de que ponga un par de cosillas.

1. La obsesión de Lily por el asunto del tabaco NO TIENE NADA QUE VER con la nueva ley contra el tabaco que ha sacado el gobierno español para reducir el consumo y para aproximarnos más al nivel de vida de países europeos (como por ejemplo, Dinamarca o Alemania) Esto lo escribí a principios del verano pasado, cuando todavía no se había oído hablar de este asunto y estaban más centrados los medios de comunicación en los príncipes, etc, etc, etc. Así que, por favor, quitaros esa idea de la cabeza.

2. Hay un par de levísimos spoilers del sexto libro, Slughorn (quien de momento no saldrá hasta que el sexto libro no haya salido en español para así no arruinar la sorpresa, además lo que he dicho tampoco ha revelado un mogollonazo de información así que, no seáis malos conmigo por haberle puesto) y la profesora de DADA, Galatea Merry-thought… quien saldrá en mi fic algo más adelante. Seguramente a ella no la recordéis del sexto, pero os aseguro que Dumby la menciona. Así que, creedme.

3. En cuanto a lo de las frases en italiano y a las de alemán…bueno, no puedo decir gran cosa, simplemente que recordéis que Allisson pasó parte de su infancia en Italia y que por eso habla en italiano de vez en cuando… Van Eeghen, bueno, de momento no puedo revelar mucho sobre él, solo que habla alemán excelentemente.

4. Si os intriga las acciones de Peter, es muy comprensible. Sin embargo, de momento me abstengo a explicar qué es eso del "Plan" que ha mencionado. Decir que en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué es. Además, os contaré mi teoría que tengo a cerca de porqué traicionó a to quisqui, y cómo empezó la cuestión. Esa teoría es la que estoy utilizando para que Peter avance entre los Slytherins.

* * *

**Reviews's answer:** Mis 7 cielitos queridos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer para leer las contestaciones a vuestros estupendos reviews Id a mi autoreview, ok? No os olvidéis de leerlo Besazooooooooooooos! Que sois los mejores!

* * *

**FAQ:**

1) **_¿Los mortifagos y Voldemort tienen algo que ver con la secta que Allisson decía y que René la había instado a buscar?_** _Sí, algo tienen que ver, pero la "nueva secta" no son ellos. Voldemort ya lleva unos añines en acción._

2) _**¿Lo del vórtice y la Puerta de Istar tienen algo que ver con Voldemort y con la secta nueva?** Es pronto para contestar a eso todavía…_

3) _**¿El fic se compone de varias historias diferentes o al final todo desemboca en un mismo mundo?** Mi intención en los primeros nueve capítulos fue la de presentaros a los personajes nuevos y a introducir alguna de las cosas importantes que saldrían más tarde. A partir del capítulo 10 la historia no tiene (de momento) casi ningún salto. Veréis que la acción se desarrolla temporalmente, por eso pongo la fecha y la hora…_

4) _**¿Remus y Snape ya se conocían?** Remus y Severus se conocieron en el tren. Ellos dos fueron juntos todo el viaje junto con otras cuatro personas, y no, no eran los Merodeadores. Recordad que Harry y Ron se hicieron amigos porque compartieron compartimento en el tren… pues, una relación similar hay entre estos dos personajillos a los que quiero mucho_

5)**_ ¿La novia de Peter es bajita, gordita y usa frenos?_** (Nda: frenos, se refiere al aparato dental) _En el capítulo de los Mortifagos sale la descripción de las chicas y del algunos chicos que son importantes en mi fic. La novia de Peter no es tan fea ni tan desagradable como me has dado a entender. Es una BUENA CHICA. Repito: BUENA CHICA. Ya la conocéis un poco en este capítulo, pero habrá más de ella en los próx. y veréis que es una buenaza. Lástima que…_

6) _**¿René Delacour tendrá algún parentesco con Fleur?** Sí. Pero no diré cual Ya lo iréis adivinando todo a medida que pase el tiempo, pero no me preocuparía por ese tema de momento. Hacedme caso._

* * *

**Author's note 5:** El próximo chapter se titular de esta original manera: 

**HACIA HOGWARTS VAN PROBLEMAS, RIN, RIN**

Seguiremos todavía en el 1 de Septiembre (es un día demasiado importante como para no tenerle en cuenta, ya veréis que hay como tres o cuatro capítulos largos destinados solamente a este día XD) Deciros que veremos mucho más a Lily y a sus amigas, además del empiece de los problemas (de ahí el título. Ah! El título se supone que es una versión de la canción navideña que es más o menos así "Hacia Belen va una burra, rin, rin, yo me remendaba yo me remedé…" seguro que sabéis a cuál me refiero)

**

* * *

****Frase del chapter:**

"_Quien apunta demasiado alto, caerá con más fuerza"_

* * *

**Author's note 6: **Un apunte... habéis visto que nos vamos acercando a la barrera de los 100 reviews? Yuuuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Aliance se pone a dar saltos por toda la habitación mientras canta la danza de la lluvia ¬¬) Eeeeeeeeeen fin, cof, cof, que con un poco de suerte para el próx. ya los tengo, lo que solo tenéis que hacer es apretar al botoncito del _Go_ y escribir vuestra opinión que, al fin y al cabo, es lo que ayuda _:guiños:_ Así que, ya sabéis! 

_**ENVIADME UN REVIEW!**_

Que es gratis, por Dios XD

Enga, chicos, muchos besos y espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Si tenéis alguna pregunta ya sabéis, me mandáis un review y preguntáis XD, que para eso estoy

_Aliance_


End file.
